


Love and Politics

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Series: The Omega Rights [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Abuse, Alpha-Alpha relations, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conspiracy, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fraud, Heat rape, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Mpreg, Omega-Omega relations, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 135,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: Bucky and his longtime friend, TJ, are Omegas living in an abusive situation. When a new Alpha, Steve, moves in across the hall, it forces the pair to make difficult decisions in a frightening world, revealing that there is more than one form of abusive control.





	1. H is for Home, H is for Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: domestic abuse; non-con; insurance fraud**

“Bucky, you’re coming out with me tonight,” TJ insisted as he started looping his thin tie in his collar. He looked at the lean, muscular man sitting at the breakfast bar in their apartment, “you haven’t been out in _days_.”

“Sure, TJ,” Bucky answered without looking up from scooping and pouring, scooping and pouring his soup with his spoon, over and over again.

Huffing, TJ frowned as he finished knotting his tie, “you hear what I said, Buck?”

Looking up, Bucky rubbed over his neck, accidentally revealing a bit of a bruise under his collar before tugging it back up. “Sure, you’re going out tonight.” He offered a smile. “Enjoy.”

“No, _you’re_ going out tonight, you’re helping me at the club,” TJ shook his head, eyes lingering on the collar of his best friend’s shirt. “Come on, up and at ‘em, go get dressed.”

“Not sure if that’s a good idea,” Bucky sighed but he stood and turned towards the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, Demonto.

“I’m made of bad ideas,” TJ teased lightly, though his eyes were worriedly tracking Bucky’s every move.

As Demonto was out at the moment, it didn’t take long for Bucky to slip into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black button down shirt with silver thread. He walked out and sat down, pulling on the first of his boots, offering a smile to his best friend. “Well, far be it from me to argue with a great bad idea,” he sounded a bit more excited.

“Plus, Clint’s been bugging me about bringing you in; he got a new dog, ya know? Won’t stop showing people pictures on his phone,” TJ laughed, heading towards the door to grab his keys and wallet.

“You let Clint keep his dog behind the bar, TJ?” Bucky teased, sliding into his other boot.

The door opened and the six foot four inch raven haired man standing there seemed to pause. His dark eyes roved over the pair of men, dressed to go out for the night. Smiling, he said, “what a pretty sight.” Demonto Rumlow turned and shut the door, locking it and taking off his jacket, not hurrying in any way. “Going out again, TJ?”

“Well, it’s kinda what happens when you own a dinner club, Demonto,” TJ snarked, rolling his eyes and grabbing Bucky’s wallet as well.

Nodding, Demonto smiled at TJ. “Yes, must make the occasional appearance or they’ll wonder if you're still alive, huh?” he teased lightly despite the man’s attitude.

Snorting, TJ grumbled something under his breath and headed back towards Bucky. He handed his friend his wallet, “Bucky’s coming out with me tonight.”

“Ah,” Demonto paused and shook his head, looking regretful, “that’s not gonna work for me. I’ve got too much to do to go out to dinner. Sorry, TJ. Maybe another time.”

“Well, I wasn’t inviting you,” TJ turned and quirked a brow at the larger man, arms crossed in front of his chest, “I said _Bucky’s_ coming out, unless your name is Bucky?”

Chuckling affably at TJ’s comment, as if he felt TJ was playing with him, Demonto nodded. “No, not my name. Sorry, my father was a a bit more traditional Italian. So, Bucky, looking forward to spending time at our friend’s club?”

“Yes,” Bucky answered simply, watching his boyfriend, trying to judge his mood. He _seemed_ to be in a great mood, actually.

Nodding, Demonto waved towards the bedroom. “Come talk while I get changed, Bucky?” The suggestion was said lightly but Bucky sprang to obey, following Demonto into their shared room. Once the door shut, the sound of a slap then thud was heard and a low, angry growling series of accusations and admonishments followed. Only a couple of minutes passed before Demonto came out, pulling on a dark red t-shirt over a pair of loose jeans. He smiled at TJ. “Bucky’s changed his mind. Says he wants to spend the night in. Sorry. Maybe another time, TJ.” Demonto strode into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a beer.

TJ narrowed his eyes; he headed towards the bedrooms, making sure to brush against the large Alpha on the way. He knocked on the door to the room Bucky shared with Demonto.

“Yes?” Bucky’s voice sounded subdued but clear.

“Let me in, Buck,” TJ ordered softly.

“The door’s unlocked, TJ,” he called back from the writing desk, bent to stare into a lighted mirror, applying a soft cream to his cheek, blending it carefully.

TJ walked in and shut the door behind him, he went over to his friend to assess the damage done _this_ time. He could see the faint bruise, being covered up by the make up Bucky applied, right near the eye.

“Sorry, TJ,” Bucky didn’t look away from what he did, “I forgot that Demonto and I had plans already.”

“That before or after he smacked you?” TJ growled low, tilting his friend’s head up so he could get a better look.

“Smacked me?” Bucky glanced away from the mirror towards the door. “Nah, I tripped. You know I’m pretty lopsided with this crippled arm and all.”

“How long you gonna keep telling me that same fucking lie, Buck? I _heard_ it, cut the shit,” TJ shook his head, despite the words, TJ’s voice was soft, gentle, “this has gotta stop, Bucky.”

Sighing, Bucky ran his right hand through his hair, pushing the longish locks out of his eyes. He shook his head. “You’ll be late to work, TJ. We can talk later, okay?”

Jaw ticking, TJ sighed, “he’s going to kill you one of these days, Buck. I - - I can’t lose you.”

Lowering his voice to a bare whisper, Bucky said, “a small bruise on the cheek won’t kill me, TJ. He’s close to rut. You know he gets a bit . . . handsy when he’s close.” Bucky finished applying his concealer. “He wants me close so I can be here when it happens. You know he gets sick if he doesn’t have me close during a rut.”

“Let him get sick,” TJ snapped and stood up, “let _him_ suffer for a night.”

“TJ, I can’t. You _know_ I can’t.” Bucky met his eyes at last, looking worried, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth. “He’s my boyfriend . . .”

Releasing a deep breath through his nose, TJ ran his long fingers through his hair, ruffling the styled curls slightly, “this is _bullshit_ ,” he grumbled unhappily, worry lacing his words. “You call me if things get too rough, okay? You call me right away. You understand?”

“Sure, TJ, you know I will. Things’ll be okay. I’ve got an appointment tomorrow,” Bucky tried to sound happy. “Maybe I can get into a therapy session this time for the arm?”

“Your _arm_ isn’t the problem, it’s your boyfriend,” TJ growled, shaking his head, knowing that arguing this point with Bucky was useless . . . no matter what, Bucky would never change his mind.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky sighed, but whatever else he was going to say dried up as the door opened to reveal Demonto.

“You two Omegas aren’t making out in here, are you?” Demonto teased on a laugh.

TJ glared, icy blue eyes cold, “no, I was just checking on him. I was just leaving.”

“Well, don’t let Bucky keep you and make you late, TJ. If he bothers you, let me know.” Demonto’s grin widened. “Better hurry. Even bosses have to be accountable.”

TJ simply gave his friend a meaningful, worried glance before slipping past the large Alpha and out the front door. In his haste, TJ had forgotten his jacket and was forced to shove his hands in the pockets of his slacks to keep them reasonably warm. Out on the front curb, TJ saw a moving truck parked; it seemed a little late for someone to be moving in or out, almost dinner hours by then. Shaking himself, not wanting to stay in the cold any longer than necessary, TJ pushed the odd sight out of this mind as he walked the mile and a half to his dinner club.

Once at the small, warmly lit club, soft jazz music could be heard outside through the open door; TJ nodded at the hostess and then moved towards the dining area.

“Mr. Hammond,” a solid, dark haired, dark eyed man called out, dressed in a nice suit and wearing it like he was born to it. He smiled at TJ. “Didn’t think you’d make it tonight.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Jack, no Mr. Hammond!” TJ smiled at the tall man, “and I nearly didn’t . . . had - - _home_ troubles,” he gave his friend and employee a serious look.

Jack Rollins’ smile dropped off and he shook his head. “Damn. How bad this time?”

“Bruise near the eye. Says he _tripped_ ,” TJ shook his head, a slight growl to his words, “I _heard_ the hit, Jackie, I _heard_ it, and he still is making up excuses!”

“Yeah, love is hell, makes you do stupid shit like stay with an asshole,” the Alpha growled back.

“If I ever fall in love, smack me across the back of the head, will ya?” TJ muttered bitterly.

“Maybe that’s the problem? Jimmy needs a smack to the _back_ of the head. His face is numb after all this time.” Jack shook his head.

TJ sighed, looking around the full dining room, he shook his head and looked back up at Jack, “how’s Brock doing? Still have that cold?”

“Nah, the big baby’s fine,” Jack chuckled. “Just in the loo.”

“Ah,” TJ nodded and gave Jack a soft smile. “I gotta talk with Clint, excuse me,” and with that, the smaller Omega stepped away from the Alpha bouncer and headed towards the bar where a stocky blond stood mixing up a frozen drink for a pretty Beta woman in evening clothes.

When the woman moved on, Clint looked up and smiled. “Heya, boss. Look like you spent the night in the freezer.” Clint continually worked with ice and other freezing products, yet seemed to not feel it, staying cheery and warm looking.

“Walked here,” TJ murmured, stepping up to the bar, though not in the way of any potential customers, “it’s really, really cold outside if you didn’t know. Thinking it might snow.”

Clint glanced over TJ and said, “mile and a half with no jacket? Idiot.”

TJ snorted and nodded, “yeah, well. Had a family emergency. Wasn’t thinking straight. Plus, I needed to cool down . . . what better way to do that than take a brisk stroll in freezing temperatures, yeah?”

“Without a personal warmer? Plain stupid.” Clint grinned widely. “So, when’d you start wearing Omega scents, TJ? Must say, I like it.”

“What?” TJ quirked a brow at the blond man, frowning softly.

Grabbing another tall glass to begin mixing another drink on a receipt a waiter passed over, Clint said, “well, normally your scent is like cookies, you know, sugar cookies. But right now you smell like snickerdoodles. My favorite cookie, might I add.” He winked at TJ. “Gotta Alpha you trying to attract?”

“God, no,” TJ groaned, wiping at his shirt as if he could erase the scent, “don’t need a stupid Alpha. That’d be Bucky you smell . . . cinnamon. I was with him right before I came here.”

“Huh, usually doesn’t come off so strong. Must be in heat, huh?” Clint commiserated. “That guy seems to be either always in heat or always sick somehow, if his excuses are true.” Clint shook his head.

Sighing, TJ nodded and rubbed his face; the Omega looked exhausted. Bucky and Demonto had kept him up the night before and he doubted he’d get much sleep that night after closing up the club.

“So, need a place to crash while Bucky gets himself mated?” Clint offered, passing several drinks towards the waiter.

“Nah, don’t wanna bother you or Nat . . . how far along is she, anyways?” TJ asked, looking over at Clint with a smile; if the conversation got too close to his shit life at the apartment, TJ usually tried to change the subject . . . and he’d gotten pretty good at it.

“Far along? Wait, you know something I don’t about my own mate?” Clint’s eyes opened wide and he paused, looking at TJ for all the world as if he had no idea what TJ meant.

TJ gaped, mouth opening and closing dumbly; Nat had told him _weeks_ ago that she and Clint were expecting their first pup . . . he’d figured she would’ve told Clint by then. “I . . . uh . . .”

“Oh, wait, you mean the pup?” Clint grinned wickedly. “She’s fine. Due in the spring.” Clint accepted another drink receipt and started mixing once more.

“You sonovabitch,” TJ shook his head with a smile, “I thought . . . man, I thought for a moment I’d have to fight off Natasha for saying something too soon!”

Snorting, Clint said, “too soon? _I’d_ have to fight her off if I hadn’t noticed the pup bump!”

TJ laughed and nodded; he slipped away from the bar and floated around the club, helping where necessary until finally it was time to close up and the last guests were ushered out of the door. The Omega groaned as he leaned up against the bar, rubbing his face.

An ice cold glass was shoved against the back of TJ’s neck.

Yelping in surprise, TJ whirled around and looked at Clint, who held a tall Long Island Iced Tea out to his boss. “Need a drink?”

“No, it’s been a rough day, but not _that_ rough,” TJ smiled at the bartender.

Nodding, Clint shifted where his hand hung, holding the drink out to Jack. “Good, didn’t wanna make another one since Jackie paid for this one.”

Brock Rumlow, a burly Alpha, slid up next to his mate and looked over TJ, “you look like shit, Hammond. When’s the last time you slept more than three hours?”

TJ looked thoughtful, fingers tapping the bar rhythmically.

“Can’t sleep when his roommates are in rut,” Clint said, sipping on a glass of water himself.

“That’s one way to put it,” TJ mumbled, leaning down to rest his forehead on the bar and releasing a deep sigh.

Clint sighed, “tell ya how to end this heat cycle, TJ. Sneak in and get Bucky pregnant. Once he’s with pup, it’ll balance off. Nat hasn’t wanted to mate for two months.”

“God, no!” TJ groaned, shaking his head without lifting it, “a pup is the _last_ thing we need right now.”

Jack frowned and growled out, “how often does he go into heat? That’s, what? Every coupla weeks for the past four months! Is he taking fertility drugs or something?”

“I’ve got no fucking clue what that asshole is making him do,” TJ snarled lightly, lifting his head.

Jack looked to Brock, “Bucky’s sporting a near-eye accident tonight,” he informed his lover.

Shaking his head, a low rumble escaping his lips, Brock snarled, “I seriously hate my cousin! I’ve got no idea why Bucky stays with him.”

“I think they call it love,” Jack agreed in disgust. “Can’t be anything less. Bucky used ta have a brain.”

TJ nodded, pushing off the bar with a sigh, “I gotta get back, you guys ready to leave?” TJ knew Clint had keys, as well as Brock and Jack, but if he was there, he always made sure to lock up the club himself.

Shrugging, Jack moved behind the counter and slid his glass into the dishwasher with the last load of the night. He grabbed Clint’s water glass, dumped it out, and added it to the washer, ignoring Clint’s sputtered protest. “All set,” Jack claimed, grabbing his jacket and passing Brock’s to him.

Brock slipped on the warm jacket, giving a thankful smile to his mate.

Clint sighed and grabbed his helmet and jacket. “I’d give you a lift, boss, but it’s a one seater without another head protector. Mate’ll kill me if one of us played without protection.”

“No worries,” TJ dismissed with a wave, letting the sexual innuendo roll off his back. “I’ll walk or get a taxi or . . . something.”

“Something?” Jack frowned. “We got room, right, baby?” Jack glanced to Brock.

“Yep, we ain’t letting you walk home in that, TJ, it’s below freezing!” Brock shook his head.

“And idiot boss walked to work without a jacket,” Clint happily tattled.

“Snitch,” TJ glared at the blond, smirking as he swirled his keys around his finger, letting his employees out first.

“Stupido,” Clint shot back, grinning. He fastened on his helmet.

After the four men left the building, TJ locked it up and followed Brock and Jack back to their car, thankful he didn’t have to walk back to the apartment. It really was cold. The drive back to the complex, Brock and Jack actually living in the same building as TJ, was uneventful and quick. The Omega waved to the two Alphas, telling both of them goodnight as he approached his own apartment door next to their door.

The sound of low growls and insulting remarks came faintly from the apartment, no discernable answers from Bucky, but Demonto’s angry tirade unmistakable.

Sighing, TJ felt like he wanted to cry . . . couldn’t the Alpha lay off for one goddamn night? He’d already bruised Bucky, probably fucked him too . . . why did he have to demean and humiliate Bucky with the insults on top of everything else? Whimpering softly, TJ collapsed against the hall wall next to the door and slid to the floor, not even bothering to go inside. The Omega began to lightly smack the back of his head against the plastered wall, creating a dull thud each time his head made contact.

The door to the supposedly empty apartment across the hall opened, revealing an unknown six foot two inch man with blond hair and curious, intense blue eyes. His lips were full and red enough to have been colored, and his face was as pretty as any male Omega. Dressed in sweatpants and a too-tight t-shirt, the man stepped, barefoot, into the hallway and squatted down in front of TJ. “Hey,” he said softly. “You need help?”

Stopping the thudding, TJ frowned and looked at the man, the Alpha, apprehensively, the earthy, almost nutty scent soothing TJ, though the Omega tried not to think about that, “sorry about my roommates. They should be done . . . soonish.”

Glancing up at the door beside the seated, tired looking Omega, the blond looked back at TJ. “That’d be good. That man’s been screaming for about half an hour now. I thought he was yelling at a dog.”

“ _He_ surely thinks so,” TJ remarked bitterly.

“So, you need help for your roommates? If the one’s as . . . incontinent as the other is angry about, could be a medical problem.”

Sighing, TJ ran a hand down his face, suddenly appearing even more tired than before. On shaky legs, the Omega stood up, using the wall to support himself, “I’ll go check on them . . . I’m sorry if they kept you up . . . I’ll - - uh - - tell them to keep it down in the future.”

“Not a problem for me, actually. I’m just wondering if they need help? I was going to call animal control if it went on longer . . .” The blond stepped back to give him room.

“No, no animal . . .” TJ mumbled sadly.

Lowering his voice, the blond offered, “police?”

“Trust me, been there, done that, doesn’t do a damn thing,” TJ shook his head.

Sighing, the blond nodded. “Wanna come in and get cleaned up before facing the dragon?” he gestured towards his open door, beyond which a few large boxes seemed to be stacked.

Frowning, TJ looked at the blond man and then the open door; he wasn’t stupid. This Alpha just wanted to get TJ into his apartment for an easy fuck . . . TJ knew it wasn’t _only_ Bucky’s heat scent everyone had been smelling. He was nearing his heat as well. “Look, man, I don’t feel like being someone’s plaything tonight.”

Nodding, the blond spread his hands, palms out, “and neither do I.” He offered a gentle smile. “Just offering a neighbor a haven to pull it together before bearding the dragon in the den. You look exhausted and _that one_ sounds like he’s nowhere near.”

Sighing again, TJ chanced another glance at the beautiful Alpha, “nothing funny?”

“Sorry, not up to it tonight.” The blond smiled and backed to his door, opening it wide. He revealed several partially unpacked boxes and many more to go. “Been too busy to want to do anything but relax.”

“What were you doing movin’ in so late?” TJ asked, stepping inside the apartment, looking around curiously.

“Have to do it between shifts,” the blond answered, leading the way to a folding chair with a pillow haphazardly tossed on it. There seemed to be no large furniture in the place amid the boxes, not even a bed or couch. “Want some water? It’s tap, but it runs cold.”

“Yes, please,” TJ nodded.

Nodding, the blond moved over to a set of boxes stacked in the kitchen. He rooted through and pulled out a pair of coffee mugs then went to the sink to rinse and fill them both, carrying both back to TJ. He offered his guest a choice between a mug that claimed _‘World’s Greatest Sire’_ in crayoned letters or one that said _‘I’m on fire, put me out.’_

“You said in between shifts?” TJ asked, still looking around, the apartment had a near identical setup to his own. TJ took the fire mug with a grateful nod, “what is it you do . . .?” The Omega flushed when he realized he didn’t even know the Alpha’s name.

“Fireman,” came the response. “I’m the new fire captain for the local hook and ladder?” The blond smiled back and sipped from his sire mug. “I was on overnight and go back in a few.”

TJ nodded, “you look like a firefighter.” The moment the comment left his mouth, TJ flushed even brighter.

Laughing lightly, the blond said, “and let me guess? Dressed in a nice suit . . . tired beyond belief . . . International Spy?” He smiled.

“Yup, you caught me. I was spying on rudeass neighbors,” TJ grinned, taking a sip from the mug.

Nodding, the blond said, “you found one.” He gestured towards the boxes. “Mind if I continue? I really need to get this place settled as much as I can before going back to the firehouse.”

“Oh, no, go ahead,” TJ nodded, standing awkwardly amid the towers of boxes, “so . . .” his fingers tapped against the ceramic mug, “you have a pup?” The Omega winced at his tone; he’d always been awkward meeting new people and his exhaustion wasn’t helping matters at all.

Nodding, the blond smiled and began pulling dishes from one of the boxes, unwrapping and stacking them in cabinets. “Yup. Named Joey. You?”

Snorting, TJ shook his head, “nope. Never had the desire, honestly. My roommate . . . I think he wants one sometimes . . .” TJ shuddered, taking another sip of the water.

“But with the example you have in that place, a pup seems out of the question for you and your partner?” the blond stretched to put some fancy china up in a high cabinet, his t-shirt rucking up and exposing his muscular abdomen.

TJ took a moment to appreciate the view of the muscular Alpha before shaking himself, “uh - - no . . . Bucky’s not my partner. He’s my best-friend . . . the screaming banshee you hear is Bucky’s boyfriend.”

Pausing, the blond firefighter looked over frowning softly. “He’s abusing his partner? And the cops won’t help?”

“It’s not that the cops _won’t_ help . . . Bucky never presses charges,” TJ sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, disheveling it in his frustration. “We’ve all tried to get him to . . .” the Omega shook his head, “sorry, you probably don’t wanna hear all this . . . not your problem.” TJ rubbed his face with his free hand, looking worried, tired, and fed up all at once.

“Maybe not, but you need to talk. I’m a good listener I’ve been told.” The man smiled encouragingly. “Have a seat. It’s okay, there’s a pillow.” He gestured toward the padded folding chair.

Glancing behind him, TJ nodded and sunk to the chair, sighing in relief as he got the weight off his feet. “So, your son, how old is he?” TJ asked, trying to change the subject.

Chuckling, the man said, “Joey? _She’s_ four.”

Flushing, TJ ducked his head, “sorry . . . I - - uh . . . assumed?”

“Most people do with a name like Joey, actually,” he chuckled some more, moving to unpack some blankets, towels, and other cloth objects from another box, setting them on the kitchen counter.

TJ looked around again, fingers tapping on the mug again, “your furniture get lost or something? Coming in on a separate truck?”

“Sort of,” he responded. “Still being replaced and the insurance company is arguing the original worth.”

“Oh,” TJ nodded dumbly, wanting to ask why insurance was involved . . . but he just met this Alpha . . . didn’t even know his _name_. “Hate dealing with insurance people. They’re real sharks.”

“Almost a much as lawyers,” the blond agreed on a laugh. “But, I had everything documented and registered, so it shouldn’t be much longer. I think they’re mad because I’m a fireman but lost everything in the fire. They think it’s suspicious that my place went up while I was out of the country.”

“Oh,” TJ repeated, unsure what else to say. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, the stuff was ugly, even if it was antique. No one got hurt, so it’s okay. And all the really important pictures were still tied up in legal so was in storage.” The man grinned over at his guest.

TJ yawned, but tried to cover it up with the back of his free hand, he looked over at the blond, “‘m sorry . . . it’s been a rough couple nights . . .”

Nodding, the Alpha took the blankets and spread them in a thick pallet on the floor. He walked over and touched TJ’s hand. “Go ahead, lay down and catch some sleep. I’ll work in the bathroom.”

“What? Y - - you sure?” Even if it was just a pallet of blankets . . . it really did look inviting.

“You look like you haven’t slept in a month of Sundays. Go ahead. I’m sleeping over at the firehouse, so you won’t be stealing my bed.” He headed to the bathroom with his towels and washcloths.

TJ shook his head, and walked over to set his mug on the counter before crawling onto the pallet and curling up. Sleep almost took him instantly.

**************

When TJ awoke, the apartment was empty, less boxes were stacked around, and a note sat next to a covered plate and mug. It said _‘Didn’t feel right waking you, so here’s a sandwich and some cold tea to wake up to. There’s some colder tea in the fridge, caffeinated and decaf, marked in green. Just lock the door when you leave. Thanks for keeping me company. I like having someone in the place. Less lonely. See you in a few. S. Rogers.’_

TJ rubbed his eyes, actually having gotten a decent night’s sleep . . . as good as he could have gotten while on a pallet. He smiled at the note, _S. Rogers_ . . . so the Alpha’s last name was _Rogers_ and his first name started with an _‘S.’_ The lean Omega leaned forward to pick up the sandwich and begin eating it, a fresh ham and cheese. He regretted that he might actually like the new Alpha . . . aside from Brock and Jack, TJ hadn’t ever been too fond of Alphas. They always strutted around thinking they owned everyone and everything - - that Omegas were simply there for them to rut and put pups in their bellies.

A soft scratching at the door sounded, like a cat or small dog.

Frowning, sandwich still in hand, TJ stood up and walked over to the door, opening it.

The building's local stray cat darted into the room and over to sniff at the tea, then let out a piteous meow.

Before TJ could do anything, he heard Bucky across the hall call out, “TJ? What are you doing in old man Davison’s place?”

“Uh - -” TJ looked at Bucky and then the sandwich in his hand.

HIs best friend looked tired and ruffled, his clothes ones that had been worn and tossed in the laundry two days before. His hair was unbrushed, unwashed, and he looked like he’d had trouble applying his concealer as the bruises on his face showed . . . more than one. He seemed to be alone in the open doorway of their apartment, no sign of his boyfriend.

“Eating?” TJ frowned, simply looking at his best friend’s battered face.

Making a face, Bucky shook his head. “That guy went to a home two weeks ago. Anything left can’t be edible! Come back and get some real food.”

“Um - - I gotta get the cat out first . . .” TJ supplied, looking back into the apartment.

Bucky sighed and limped over to help TJ catch the cat, which didn’t want to be caught, just fed. Finally, when they chased her from the apartment, Bucky shook his head and limped back to their own apartment.

“Need a hospital, Bucky?” TJ asked softly, shutting and locking the Alpha’s door behind him.

Eyes widening, Bucky whispered, “my appointment! Shit, I’m gonna be late and Demonto went to work.”

“Hey, it’s alright, we’ll take a subway or something, yeah? No biggie,” TJ tried to soothe his friend.

Nodding, Bucky hurried to the bedroom to get out of the dirty clothes and try to find something clean to wear; laundry hadn’t been done for a couple of weeks since Bucky hadn’t been _able to go downstairs_ according to Demonto. He struggled to find at least clean underwear and socks to wear.

TJ didn’t bother changing, simply splashing cold water on his face and finishing off the sandwich the blond had made for him. “Ready, Buck? If you need something, you can borrow something from me! I just did laundry yesterday!”

Looking relieved and embarrassed, Bucky shot him a grateful grin. “Thanks, TJ . . . I haven’t been able to do any recently.”

Nodding, TJ went into his own room and rustled through his drawers until he could find stuff that would fit his slightly larger friend. Handing the items over with a worried smile, TJ said, “here ya go.”

Bucky didn’t hesitate. He dropped his own clothes, revealing that Demonto had very severely used him the night before, bruising more than his face, a very discolored band around one leg causing the limp. Bucky pulled on the clothes and headed for a brush to pull through his tangles, pushing down whimpers as he worked.

“Jesus, Buck,” TJ growled, shaking his head; he walked over, “let me help,” he offered and took the brush from Bucky to begin gently, carefully brushing through his friend’s tangles, finding clumps of blood where Demonto had obviously pulled hard during his rutting.

“Bucky . . . you know I can afford to rent us a place on our own, right?” TJ asked softly, finishing the grooming of his friend. “We don’t need Demonto.”

Bucky shuddered and turned wide eyes on his friend. “No . . . I . . . I can’t leave him, TJ. He needs me . . . and . . .”

“No, he doesn’t. He _hurts_ you, Bucky. I can’t just stand by and let it happen anymore. I’m not going to come home and find you dead,” TJ’s panic could be seen in his eyes; he couldn’t lose Bucky, too. Bucky was all he had left.

“Look, it was a one time thing, TJ. He’s never gotten that rough before, and he was sorry this morning when he realized. He said he never meant to lose it . . .”

“He never means to lose it, Buck! You say this every single time! Please, listen to me,” TJ pleaded.

Softly, flushing brightly, Bucky said, “this time it was my fault. Can . . . can we go to my appointment?”

Shaking his head, TJ sighed, “sure, let’s go to your appointment.”

Shooting a thankful, nervous look at his friend, Bucky limped down to the curb and waited for TJ to join him. The smaller brunet followed close behind his friend, making sure to lock the apartment door before turning and trailing his limping friend down to the curb. “Wanna take a taxi or the subway, Buck?” TJ asked as he stepped up beside the larger Omega.

“Either’s fine by me,” Bucky claimed, despite the subway requiring a lot more walking and shuffling through crowds.

Nodding, TJ flagged down an available taxi and waited for it to pull up alongside the curb before opening the back door, gesturing for Bucky to get in first. He slid in with a wince then a sigh and watched the driver carefully, making sure he didn’t charge extra to carry a pair of Omegas. TJ slid in after his friend and told the driver where they were going before sitting back with a deep sigh . . . despite the actual decent sleep, TJ felt exhausted already.

Checking in his mirror, the cab driver asked, “going for heat treatments?” He referred to the new trend of Omegas getting _cared for_ during heats at supposed medical areas, but were really just fronts for seedy whore houses, in most opinions.

“ _No_ ,” TJ snapped harsher than he’d meant to, but he didn’t apologize for his rudeness, “can you just take us there, please?”

Shrugging the man kept driving. “Just asked cause smells like you guys are near heat and that’s a clinic for Omega care.”

Sighing, TJ leaned his head against the cool window; he _hated_ going through his heats . . . but, he made too much to qualify for the free suppressants and he couldn’t afford them on his own.

“I mean, must be hard, a pair of Omegas, to get that kind of relief . . . no knot or anything,” the man continued.

“We make due,” Bucky snapped at the man, glaring at the back of the driver’s head. “Mind your own business. And just get us there. And I’m watching that meter!”

TJ wished Bucky would be like this at the apartment with his asshole of a boyfriend . . . however, the smaller man didn’t say anything; he let Bucky take care of this.

“Well,” the cab driver snarked back, “I know which one wears the pants in that family.” He pulled up in front of the medical clinic and told them the very reasonable price, being a nosy, but fair cabbie.

TJ paid the fare with a small, grateful nod and then slid out, holding the door open for Bucky, who slid out with a wince, balancing on the cab’s side before beginning to walk towards the clinic doors. The cabbie never asked if they wanted him to wait, driving off as soon as they were safely on the sidewalk.

TJ shook his head and wrapped his arm carefully around Bucky’s waist, guiding the limping man into the clinic, “what’s your appointment for, Buck?” TJ asked softly.

“Demonto wanted to find out why I haven’t gotten pregnant when he’s been trying for the last four months,” Bucky answered softly, flushing.

“Wait,” TJ stopped, making Bucky stop with him, “he hasn’t been using a condom?” The smaller brunet growled, eyes narrowed.

Shaking his head, Bucky flushed brighter. “No, he wants us to start a family.”

“No, Bucky, Jesus Christ, no. You are not starting a family with that asshole!” TJ hissed, keeping his voice down to avoid someone overhearing, “you really want that piece of trash to be the father of _your_ pups?”

Bucky shrugged, “he’s my boyfriend. He said we’d get married as soon as I could get with pup and then I’ll have my own home to take care of.”

“Fucking hell,” TJ grumbled, “Bucky,” the smaller brunet stepped in front of his friend, placing his hands on either of his shoulders, though not putting much weight behind them, “listen to me. You _cannot_ get married to him. You _cannot_ start a family with him! You want him to hit the pups, too? You wanna bring innocent children into this?”

“He’s _my_ boyfriend, TJ! He’s all I have!” Bucky looked desperate, scared and worried, “He loves me . . . takes care of me.”

“He’s all you have,” TJ nodded, a sharp sting in his chest from Bucky’s words, “well, find someone else to share yourself with! You are a beautiful Omega, Bucky!”

“Crippled and dirty and useless in bed,” Bucky recited dully, tears stinging his eyes.

“Those are Demonto’s words!” TJ snapped, snarling, “he’s a fucking asshole who gets off on hitting you! On calling you names!”

“You . . . you love him . . . I get it,” Bucky sighed.

“What?” TJ’s eyes were wide, body frozen and hands still on Bucky’s shoulder, “what the fuck do you mean, _I love him_?”

“Well, I’m not mad. I mean, I understand, TJ. You share heats with him, too.” Bucky sighed and moved around his best friend.

TJ growled, shaking his head, “you have no fucking clue, do you?” TJ called after his friend, knowing he’d raised his voice enough that others could hear him quite clearly.

Bucky stopped at the clinic door in the long corridor. He turned his head and shook his head. “I’m used to sharing, TJ. I just want you happy. I promise not to be mad about it.” He opened the glass door.

“Open your fucking eyes, Bucky!” TJ shouted, throwing his hands in the air; he shook his head, “know what? Just text me when you’re done, I’m going for a walk.”

Freezing, Bucky called softly, “will me breaking up with him make you happy, TJ?”

“Yes, but not for the reasons you obviously think I have,” TJ growled before turning and starting to walk down the street, away from the clinic and his best friend. He knew it could be very dangerous walking around by himself this close to heat . . . but he couldn’t go into that clinic . . . he couldn’t just watch as Bucky threw his life away.

Less than twenty minutes passed before Bucky texted TJ, saying he was ready if TJ wanted to meet him. He said he could walk if not.

TJ went back to the clinic, his normal, sweet, warm scent laced with a slight bitterness due to his anger. He knew that Bucky couldn’t have been examined in less than twenty minutes . . . maybe Bucky had seen sense and didn’t want to go through with the pup. TJ could only hope.

As TJ walked over to the door, he could see Bucky sitting in a waiting chair, hands in pockets, head down, waiting silently; other Omegas, mostly women, were seated away from him in small groups or pairs, supported by friends or family. Bucky looked alone and dejected.

Sighing, TJ ran his fingers through his hair and walked the rest of the distance to his friend, “that was fast . . .” the smaller brunet looked worried.

Bucky winced as he got to his feet. “Let’s just get outta here,” he grumbled, taking TJ’s arm and trying to hurry him out, but the woman behind the counter called out, “Mr. Barnes? The doctor will see you.”

“You didn’t go in,” TJ said, looking at Bucky. 

Sighing, hanging his head, Bucky shook it, his hair falling in front of his eyes. “I . . . I don’t need to.”

The secretary said, “and we need insurance information, Mr. Barnes, or we can’t continue providing you sample suppressants.”

Bucky flushed even brighter.

TJ took a deep breath and nodded; he leaned down to whisper at his friend, “Buck . . . you’d qualify for free suppressants . . . you know that.”

“But it requires signing up, TJ, and then they’d tell Demonto.” He shot TJ a miserable look, obviously trying to hide the use of birth control from his boyfriend.

Nodding, TJ looked over at the secretary; he walked over to her and said, “I know I don’t have an appointment . . . but you guys take walk-ins right?”

“Yes, sir,” She smiled and retrieved a clipboard. “I’ll be with you in a moment. Mr. Barnes, please go to the last door on the left to see the doctor.”

TJ took the clipboard, and murmured to Bucky as he walked past, “don’t worry about the suppressants, Buck. Okay?”

“I . . . I’m not ready for pups. I know Demonto wants a family, but . . .” Bucky shook his head.

“I’ve got it handled, Bucky,” TJ said quietly, just so Bucky would be able to hear.

“Can . . .” Bucky glanced at TJ then down again. “Can you come in with me?”

“I’ve gotta fill out all this shit, but,” he looked at the secretary.

Bucky seemed to shrink in on himself and nodded. He turned towards the corridor and began limping towards the office.

“Can I go in with him while I fill all this out?” TJ asked the woman.

“Of course,” she smiled. “We always allow support friends in with our patients. Tell your brother that as soon as we get medical insurance proof, we can provide more free samples.”

Nodding, TJ flashed her a smile, not correcting the woman for the common assumption he and Bucky were related; they did look similar. “Thank you, ma’am,” he followed Bucky into the exam room and sat on the extra chair; he began filling out the forms. When asked the reason for his visit, TJ filled in, _‘birth control.’_

A female doctor, tall, thin, and very pretty, walked into the room, her long black hair pulled up into a bun. She smiled at Bucky, her smile widening at the sight of TJ. “Well, Bucky, I see you brought a friend. I’m Dr. Cho, Omega Specialist.” The Beta woman held out her hand to TJ.

Smiling, looking up from the clipboard, TJ shook her hand, “nice to meet you, ma’am, I’m TJ.”

“TJ, Bucky’s mentioned you. I believe that you grew up together?” She smiled and patted her exam table. “I’ll need a full exam, Bucky, this time. There’s a robe on the bed. I can return in a few minutes once you’re ready. Please leave off your underpants so we can do this.” Dr. Cho smiled at TJ, pulled a curtain around the bed, blocking it from the chair and desk, then walked out of the room.

Bucky sighed and stood with some pain. He began stripping off TJ’s clothes. “Thanks for coming in, TJ.”

Smiling, looking back down and filling in all his own insurance information, TJ nodded, “no problem, Buck.” He looked up again and frowned at the bruises.

“It’s really not a big deal,” Bucky said, trying to make himself feel better. “I get an exam every few months and they give me the suppressant samples the drug companies drop off to advertise with. But Lorraine keeps screaming for my insurance.” He sighed.

“Which you won’t provide,” TJ said softly, looking back at his clipboard.

Bucky shrugged and said, “I _can’t_ provide what I don’t have. Demonto says his work won’t cover me because we aren’t married. And he won’t let me take that long trip to the VA without him. Says he doesn’t wanna risk me around all those Alphas.”

Sighing, TJ nodded, “well, suppressants won’t be an issue for you anymore, okay?”

Bucky looked at his friend. “Whatcha mean, Teej?” He frowned. “You can’t afford suppressants. I already know that or you’d be on them already.”

TJ shrugged, not looking up from the clipboard as he filled in the last of his information, “I’ll do some tweaking to my finances, I’ll figure it out. You don’t want a pup, you can’t get suppressants, I’m gonna help.”

“I can find a way, TJ . . .” Bucky tried, but he didn’t argue too hard, knowing his options were very limited.

“How?” TJ finally looked up, “go get shady drugs on the street, Buck? Hell no, not gonna happen. Just do your exam. I’ll do mine. We’ll be fine.”

Bucky nodded, slipping into the robe and climbing onto the bed, missing and sliding off once before making it up, his bad leg aching by then. Just as he settled, Dr. Cho walked back in. “All set?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes’m,” Bucky muttered, head down.

TJ caught the quick flash of worry on her features but she smiled so quickly it could have been imagined. Walking over, the doctor began a thorough exam on Bucky, documenting the bruises with a soft frown. Finally, she had Bucky lay back and put his feet in the stirrups so she could start the internal. Dr. Cho drew in a swift breath and said, “what happened here, Bucky?”

TJ’s eyes flicker over and up, worry obvious in his pale, expressive eyes. He could see that Bucky was torn and the bruise around his leg seemed to go all the way up, as if a rope or something had been tied there tightly.

“My boyfriend went into rut a bit early. He was horrified when he realized I hadn’t been slicked,” Bucky recited as if practiced.

TJ snorted softly, shaking his head with an angry, disgusted growl.

“And your thigh? How did this happen?” she asked, as if accepting Bucky’s words.

He winced at her gentle touch. “Uh . . . Not sure. I think I fell in the shower or something?”

“Right.” Dr. Cho frowned and shook her head, checking over Bucky carefully then frowning. “Bucky, how long have your slick glands been dry?”

“Couple of months,” he answered, squirming. “Don’t know why. Just stopped slicking.”

Dr. Cho nodded and jotting stuff down. “Okay, you can get dressed. I’ll be right back.” She stood and pulled the curtain around so the door was blocked then walked out with her notes.

“You _fell_ , Bucky? Around your whole thigh?” TJ hissed through his teeth, leaning forward.

“Well, I really don’t know exactly what happened. We were trying something a bit . . . adventurous? It went wrong. He got me free as soon as he noticed.” Bucky flushed bright red and wouldn’t meet TJ’s eyes.

TJ released a harsh breath through his nose, shaking his head as he leaned back, head thumping against the wall. He let his eyes close as he continued to try and take deep, steady breaths, willing himself not to shout or get upset in the middle of the clinic. Technically, he was about to break the law . . . getting suppressants under his name and giving them to Bucky.

“I’m . . . he said it might help me get slicked . . .” Bucky shook his head, getting dressed slowly.

Simply nodding, not feeling up to arguing it out with Bucky right then, TJ tapped his fingers rhythmically against the clipboard.

“Look, it’s not like I’m gonna do it again, TJ. I tried, it really didn’t work. That’s that.” Bucky couldn’t seem to stop flushing. He sank back onto the bed to wait for the doctor.

“Sure, Bucky, whatever you say,” TJ responded numbly, keeping his eyes closed and fingers drumming against the hard surface.

“Well, it was worth a shot wasn’t it? I mean it sure got _him_ excited.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair, pushing it from his eyes.”

“I bet,” TJ grumbled, taking another deep, steadying breath. “Glad _he_ got excited, Buck.”

Frowning, Bucky looked at his friend. Softly, he said, “just . . . promise me . . . if he wants to play tying games, it’s not worth it. Doesn’t help. Don’t do it.” Even though he felt like he was watching his best friend getting together with his boyfriend, Bucky still wanted to look out for his delicate friend.

“Noted,” TJ grumbled, a low growl deep from his chest, his voice shaking with anger.

“Okay,” Bucky looked back to his hands, the door opening bringing relief to his face.

Dr. Cho sat down, and turned to Bucky. “Bucky, how’re things at home?”

“Uh . . . home? They’re okay, I guess.” Bucky seemed worried and confused.

Nodding, the doctor leaned closer. “Do you feel safe at home?”

Bucky hesitated, which seemed to draw a nod from the doctor, before he once more said, “I guess?”

TJ shook his head, keeping quiet as he kept his eyes shut and head against the wall.

She asked several other questions alluding to safety and possible abuse, but Bucky’s answers came out nervous and evasive. Finally, she handed him a business card and said, “I’d like you to see a specialist friend of mine. He can help you figure out why you can’t slick. He’s got a great success rate.”

Bucky looked at the card and sighed, pocketing it. Dr. Cho filled out something on a prescription pad. “And here’s a prescription for suppressants. Lorraine will fill it from the sample supply, as usual.” She tore off the page and handed it over to the man.

That made TJ’s head snap back up and his eyes open, the anxious tapping ceasing.

Bucky took the paper and stood slowly. “Thanks . . .” he said softly. He glanced towards TJ then walked out, waiting in the corridor for his best friend.

TJ sighed and stood, clipboard in hand, he looked at the doctor, “thank you, ma’am.”

“Don’t go for a moment, TJ, you didn’t seem to agree with his answers? Is there a reason?” Dr. Cho looked intently at TJ.

The Omega’s eyes flickered between the door and the doctor, “um . . .”

“That bruise around his leg? That came from a rope, not a fall . . . is he in danger, TJ?” Cho pushed.

“Yes . . .” TJ admitted softly, frowning.

Nodding, she said, “the card is for a therapist, TJ. See if you can convince him to go.” Apparently she recognized how limited TJ’s power was in the relationship.

“I will . . . h - - he doesn’t listen to me, ma’am,” TJ admitted with a frustrated sigh.

“Has his boyfriend threatened his life or your’s? Is he trying to protect you? Afraid the Alpha will hunt him down if he tries to leave? Those are common fears.” Cho stood and handed TJ a copy of the business card for her therapist friend.

TJ took the card with a nod, “thank you, ma’am,” he said, evading all the questions, much like Bucky had just done, “I’ll try to get him to see the therapist.”

“Perhaps you can go with him, just to relieve him.” She offered her hand.

TJ shook it and then stepped towards the door, “I’ll see what I can do, ma’am, it was very nice meeting you.”

“There are safe houses that can protect you and him,” she said as the door shut behind him.

The smaller Omega gave his friend a wavering smile, “come on, Bucky, lets get your prescription filled.”

Bucky nodded. “I doubt she’ll fill it. No insurance, remember?”

“We can try,” TJ shrugged, guiding the injured Omega back towards the front desk, still holding his own clipboard.

The woman smiled and took TJ’s clipboard, glancing over the information. “We’re a bit behind right now if you’d like to wait, Mr. Hammond.”

TJ nodded and gestured for Bucky to hand over the prescription Dr. Cho had given him.

Bucky handed over the slip of paper and the secretary frowned. She shook her head and turned, taking out several sample packs and putting them in a bag. She turned and handed it over. “Next time, we can’t do this without insurance information, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky hung his head. “I’ll try.”

The smaller of the Omegas looked at Bucky and fished out his wallet, he pulled out enough cash so that Bucky could pay for a taxi, “why don’t you head home, Bucky? I can wait by myself.”

Sighing, Bucky nodded, eyes grateful. “Thanks, TJ. He’s supposed to come home for lunch . . .” Bucky carefully tucked away his prescription. “You sure you don’t want me here?”

“You look exhausted, go home, take a nap,” TJ offered his friend a smile, although TJ looked just as tired as Bucky.

“Thanks, TJ, I mean it!” Bucky headed out of the clinic and flagged down a cab.

The secretary looked at TJ. “Your insurance doesn’t cover suppressants, Mr. Hammond. And you make too much for the samples.”

“I know,” TJ sighed and walked over to an available chair and sank into the hard plastic, his knee bouncing nervously.

“Mr. Hammond?” the secretary called after only a moment.

TJ pushed up with a sigh and walked over.

When he came over, she lowered her voice. “You realize that we don’t judge? If he’s your mate, we can put your insurance on his file and he can get his suppressants through the samples. You don’t make enough for two, so one of you will qualify?”

“He’s not my mate,” TJ murmured brokenly, looking miserable, “trust me, if he was, none of this would be an issue.”

The woman looked down, hand on TJ’s clipboard and other hand on Bucky’s file. Softly, slowly, she asked, “are you _sure_ he shouldn’t be listed as your mate?”

Blinking, TJ’s exhaustion-riddled brain caught up to what the woman was trying to do, “oh . . . uh - - no? I mean, yes . . . he’s my mate.”

“After all, Mr. Hammond, we don’t charge the insurance for the samples . . .” she looked up. Smiling, looking relieved, the woman nodded and filled something in on Bucky’s file quickly. “Well, then he can get his samples in three more months.” She smiled at TJ.

“Thank you, ma’am,” TJ grinned, eyes tired but relieved, “have a good day.”

“Shall we make an appointment for another day?” She asked clearly. “I am sorry we had nothing available for a walk in today.”

“I’ll call later,” TJ nodded, “thank you.”

She nodded. “Good luck, Mr. Hammond.”


	2. Things Come to a Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Rape/ Non-con; Blackmail; Domestic Abuse ******

TJ nodded and turned away, walking out of the clinic into the bitter, early winter air. He still hadn’t grabbed a coat. He opened his wallet and frowned; he didn’t have enough for the ride back. Sighing, TJ pocketed the wallet, stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slacks and began walking in the direction of his apartment, knowing it’d take at least half an hour to get there.

After about ten minutes a car pulled up beside him, pacing him. A friendly voice called out, “need a lift?”

Looking over, nose red and teeth clattering, TJ quirked a brow, “stalking me now, Rogers?” His voice teased.

“Yup, cruising the streets just looking for you,” the tall, well-built driver called back, leaning over to open the door to his small sporty vehicle. “Hop in.”

Nodding, TJ slipped in and groaned in appreciation as the warm air from the heater hit his hands, “th - - thanks,” he looked over at the blond Alpha as he buckled up.

“Heading anywhere specific or just out to catch a cold?” the blond asked, smiling as he pulled carefully back into traffic.

“Back to the apartment . . . spent all morning at the damn clinic,” TJ murmured.

Nodding, the firefighter didn’t ask what clinic or why, unlike other Alphas who seemed to think any Omega owed them an explanation for everything. Instead, the large blond said, “well, relax and enjoy the heater. I’ll have you home in minutes.”

“Thanks,” TJ repeated. He looked over with a soft, tired smile, “so, Mr. Firefighter, I slept on your pallet bed . . . I think I should know your full name by now.”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” the blond filled in with a chuckle. “And your’s?”

“Thomas James Hammond, but I go by TJ,” the Omega supplied, waiting for the name to sink in.

“I go by Steve,” the blond said, voice sober. “And my condolences, TJ.”

TJ’s jaw ticked and he looked out the windshield; he nodded, used to people expressing their deepest apologies when he introduced himself. He knew he looked a lot different from the presidential candidate’s son he used to be, so most people didn’t recognize him until he told them his name.

Steve checked the mirrors and changed lanes. “He never got a chance to prove what kind of president he’d have been. A legacy that must haunt you.”

Fingers drumming against his thighs, TJ nodded. “I guess,” the Omega murmured softly.

Steve eased the car to the curb and put it in park, leaving it running so the heat stayed on. Glancing over, Steve said, “I guess I don't have the right words for every situation. If you wanna talk fires and such, I’m morbidly well versed.” He didn’t smile.

“The car burst into flames,” TJ muttered so quietly he wasn’t sure Steve would be able to hear.

Nodding, Steve replied, “was it it from the front or the rear or the side?”

“Not sure, can’t remember a whole lot about that night,” TJ swallowed.

“Did they ever find out if it was a faulty car or something else?” Steve asked.

TJ shook his head; he grabbed at the door handle but didn’t open it yet.

“Hey, TJ,” Steve turned to the brunet.

Looking over, TJ asked softly, “yeah, Steve?”

“You wanna come over for another sandwich and tea tonight?” Steve met his eyes. “Can even use the pallet if the roommates are loud again.”

Smiling softly, TJ nodded, “I’d like that, Steve,” TJ blinked, finally taking in Steve in complete uniform, “oh, shit! I’m not gonna make you late for work am I? I am so sorry!”

“Nope, on lunch,” Steve grinned.

“Oh, right, lunchtime,” TJ nodded and opened the car door, “well, Captain Rogers, thanks for the ride. I’ll see you later.”

Chuckling, Steve said, “looking forward to it, neighbor.” He grinned and waited for TJ to get out and onto the sidewalk before waving then pulling carefully into traffic once more.

TJ smiled, the earthy, nutty smell lingering around him as he walked back up to his apartment. He unlocked the door, not even listening to check if Demonto was in a good mood or not before stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind him.

The apartment was eerily quiet as TJ closed the door. No sounds came from the living room or bedroom, though the smell of soup and sandwiches wafted in from the kitchen.

Putting his wallet and keys in the bowl by the door, TJ looked around, worried about the _too_ quiet apartment. He stepped further in, heading towards the kitchen to grab something to snack on . . . maybe he could sneak into his room and wait until he could go over to Steve’s.

Bucky sat at the table, hands folded in front of him, the one looking twisted and weak in the much stronger, healthier other one. Demonto sat across from him, frowning and staring intently at Bucky. Neither made a sound.

“Staring contest, guys?” TJ quirked a brow at the pair.

“You’re back. Bucky got here about ten minutes ago. And would you believe what he was carrying with him?” Demonto continued to glare at his boyfriend.

“Oh, I don’t know, something that’s none of your business,” TJ snarked, though fear spiked in him, “he was carrying the suppressants for _me_ , Demonto. I had to make another stop on the way home and asked if he’d take them back for me, didn’t have any pockets.”

Demonto looked up at TJ and frowned, sliding the paper bag across the table towards the delicate looking man. “Your drugs,” he snarled. “And what the hell? You smell like an Alpha . . . got yourself a john? That what you need the drugs for?”

Grabbing the paper bag, TJ glared right back at the Alpha, “last I checked, you weren’t _my_ boyfriend. If I want to hang out with other Alphas, what business is that of your’s?”

Growling, Demonto threatened, “I don’t want an Omega of loose morals around _my_ boyfriend. You either get outta the gutter or you get outta my home.”

“ _Your_ home?” TJ snapped, eyes flashing, “ _I pay_ half of the fucking bills, Demonto! You can’t threaten to kick me out!”

Nodding, Demonto said, “no, no, you’re right. Sorry. Forgot how valuable you were. So, I’ll kick out the one who doesn’t contribute anything.”

“You’re a fucking asshat, you know that?” TJ growled, eyes narrowed at the Alpha; he knew Demonto wouldn’t kick Bucky out . . . Demonto had complete control over the other Omega and he wouldn’t give that up.

“Or maybe I should have my friend check into a few things . . .” Demonto met TJ’s eyes and locked with him, waiting.

TJ swallowed and shook his head, averting his eyes, “whatever,” he grumbled, knowing he’d lost . . . no matter how hard he tried to stand up to the Alpha; Demonto could always pull that card and TJ could do nothing but give in.

Demonto looked smug. “Well, I was gonna throw your drugs out, TJ, but Bucky swore up and down they were yours not his, so I spared them. Wasn’t that nice of me?”

“Thank you, Demonto,” TJ muttered, not lifting his head, “that was very _kind_ of you.”

“I’m just that kinda guy,” Demonto praised himself, grinning. “So, Bucky made some soup for lunch. Sit, eat. You’re too skinny.”

With a small snarl, TJ obeyed, plopping down at the table.

“Someone’s going into heat,” Demonto grinned wider.

TJ winced, though he didn’t say anything as he pulled his bowl of soup closer. Not only did TJ’s scent get stronger near heat, but he also became more irritable, much different than most Omegas who got way more submissive and needy, like Bucky. His foul mood near his heats were a constant jab Demonto used against him; usually the Alpha enjoyed pushing TJ’s buttons, purposely getting the Omega upset.

Bucky kept his head down, not interrupting his best friend and his boyfriend in their conversation, in Demonto’s flirting and tormenting, though it was evident that every time Demonto showed more interest in the delicate TJ, it hurt the larger, more Alpha-looking Omega.

TJ just started to eat his soup, scowling softly; the Omega never returned the flirting, knowing it hurt his friend. TJ couldn’t stop Demonto from doing it, but he could _not_ return it, not that he'd even want to.

Finally the interminable meal came to an end and Bucky collected the dishes, bringing them to the sink and washing them silently. Demonto got up and slapped Bucky’s ass, drawing a small whimper from the injured brunet. “You gotta do laundry, piglet.”

Nodding, Bucky said, “yes, sir.”

TJ shook his head, standing up. His body felt flushed, and he knew his heat was going to hit very soon.

Demonto stepped closer to TJ and grinned, sniffing. “I’ll see you tonight, little whore,” he murmured softly. The Alpha strode out. “This place better be clean when I get back!”

“Fucking hate that guy,” TJ snarled as the door closed.

Bucky sighed, but he didn’t protest. He merely rinsed the lunch dishes and put them in the drainer.

TJ helped Bucky clean the apartment and even do his and Demonto’s laundry before the sun was beginning to set.

“Who is he?” Bucky finally asked as they folded laundry in the bathroom.

“Who?” TJ asked, looking down at the towel he folded; he squirmed, trying to get comfortable but nothing he did helped the uncomfortable burning inside of him.

“The other Alpha?” Bucky folded another sheet, without help, though he had difficulty.

“Our neighbor from across the way. A firefighter . . . a Captain,” TJ reported with a soft smile, thinking about the large, kind Alpha. The Omega’s thoughts quickly turned erotic and he had to shake himself to clear away the perverse daydream. God, he hated what heats did to him.

“He’s nice? I mean, nice to you, TJ?” Bucky looked worried.

“He just moved in, Buck. I haven’t fucked him . . .” TJ snapped.

Eyes widening, Bucky snorted, “I didn’t say he did! I asked if he was nice to you.”

“Sorry . . . you know how I get around heats . . .” TJ murmured, flushing softly, though his cheeks had developed a permanent flush over the last few hours, “yes, he’s nice to me. Let me sleep on his . . . pallet while you two - - or should I say _Demonto_ was going at you last night.”

Bucky flushed brightly. “I’m his boyfriend. He’s got every right to relieve his rut, TJ.” Bucky put the last sheet on the stack.

“Right,” TJ grumbled, grabbing a stack of folded laundry and walking it back to Bucky and Demonto’s room.

Bucky followed with the sheets, putting them in the linen closet. He headed for the bedroom. TJ set the clothes on the bed and turned to Bucky, “I’m going to go over there. Steve invited me over for dinner and I said I’d join him.”

“Because you’re going into heat?” Bucky asked.

“No,” TJ’s lip curled slightly before he took a steadying breath, “no. Like I said, he didn’t invite me over to fuck me, Bucky. He wanted company for dinner, I agreed.”

Bucky eyed his friend carefully and merely pressed his lips together. He turned to get the other stack of folded laundry from the bathroom.

Shaking his head, TJ walked out towards the living room, he called back, “I’ll see ya later, Buck! Try and get a nap, will ya?”

“Have fun. Be careful,” Bucky called back.

TJ walked out of the apartment and knocked on Steve’s door. It was probably stupid to go over to an Alpha’s apartment so close to heat, but TJ really didn’t want to spend the night in his apartment . . . prolonging the inevitable.

The door opened after a long moment and Steve stood there in loose sweatpants and an undershirt, toweling his hair dry. He smiled and padded, barefoot, back into the apartment. “Hey, TJ.”

“Hey, sorry - - if this is a bad time . . .” TJ cautiously stepped into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

“Nope, perfect timing. There’s still hot water if you wanna hot shower? I know how hard it is to share with others and still get to enjoy.” Steve smiled and headed for the kitchen, towel around his neck.

“Yeah, especially when you have a fucking timer on the water,” TJ grumbled unhappily. Demonto had installed a water timer about six months before; TJ had been pissed when his shower had turned off on its own after only five minutes. Of course, only Demonto knew the code to adjust the time limit, so the Alpha took it on himself to take twenty minute showers all the time.

“Well, mine doesn’t have a timer. Did you wanna go grab some clothes? Or I could lend you some?” Steve offered a smile and turned back to the fridge, pulling out fresh meat and beginning to trim the fat and cube it.

TJ heard the door across the way open and close; Demonto must have just gotten home, “oh . . . uh - - I don’t . . . you don’t have to . . .” TJ cursed himself for sounding so fucking awkward, but the Alpha’s scent was so distracting; he knew this had been a very bad idea. However, he'd take this very bad idea over returning to the apartment any day. Maybe, he'd wait out his heat with Steve; if the Alpha wasn't already trying to pin him to the wall and _claim_ him, TJ figured the blond could be trusted. He used to go through his heats solo all the time . . . before he moved in with Demonto and Bucky. Sure, it'd suck . . . but he wouldn't have to deal with that asshole fucking him.

“I could lend you some sweats and a t-shirt to relax in, TJ.” Steve said softly. “You don’t have to go back there until you’re ready.” He walked directly towards then past TJ, never once touching him, heading into the bathroom to start a nice warm shower. He came back out and offered a gentle smile before walking into his bedroom, pulling sweatpants and a t-shirt and a package of unopened underpants out of a box and going to put them in the bathroom, too. He then walked back into the kitchen and began working on dinner once more. “Half an hour before dinner’s ready.”

“Thank you, Steve,” TJ smiled; everything about Steve enticed him, but that was probably just the approaching heat talking. The Omega walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He quickly stripped off his two day old clothes and stepped into the shower. TJ simply stood under the warm water for several minutes, mentally counting to five minutes and smiling widely when the water didn’t shut off. TJ cleaned himself off and the warm shower seemed to take the edge off his oncoming heat, making the burn inside him nearly bearable. Nearly thirty minutes later, the Omega stepped out of the bathroom in Steve’s clothes; the sweatpants hung low and the shirt was a little big, but he was comfortable.

TJ walked over to the front door and set down his old clothes, neatly folded, by it.

Steve smiled over from the kitchen. “There’s a paper bag if you want? Here,” he opened a cabinet and pulled something out then walked over with a slightly crinkled but very usable and still fairly clean paper grocery bag with handles.

“Thanks,” TJ smiled, taking the bag and putting his clothes in it.

“Showers make some of my problems seem less,” Steve smiled and headed back to the kitchen, never even sniffing the air near TJ, as if he never noticed the rapidly oncoming heat.

Walking back over, TJ leaned against the counter, “whatcha making? It smells really good.”

Steve put dishes and plates on the counter, turning off the stove and making sure the pans were on the back burners, as if used to a pup in the house. “Well, I wasn’t sure what you could eat, so I grilled a bunch of different meats and vegetables and figured you could mix and match whatever struck your fancy. If there are leftovers, I have lunch tomorrow.” He smiled. “If not, I make lunch tomorrow. I’m off for two days.”

“Good to know,” TJ grinned, flushing at the way that comment sounded with his obvious approaching heat, “uh - - I mean . . . that - -”

“You mean it’s good to know someone’s nearby if needed?” Steve suggested without being sexual. He smiled and pushed an empty plate at TJ then gestured towards the dishes on the counter. “Guest first.”

“Thanks . . .” TJ smiled and dished up various meats and vegetables, all which smelled very good and made TJ’s stomach grumble in response. “This looks great, Steve.” The Omega headed back towards the breakfast bar, though there weren’t any stools to sit on.

“The folding chair’s still your’s if you’d like,” Steve offered, moving to the opposite side of the bar to serve himself, not crowding the Omega.

“Nah, I’m okay right now,” TJ dismissed with a wave of his hand, “so, Steve, you said you have a pup . . . what about a mate?” He kept his tone friendly, not in the least suggestive.

Steve sighed, and for the first time, it seemed TJ hit on something troubling, even with Steve’s house fire and such. He nodded. “Peggy died last year.” He looked at TJ. “She was attacked by a _rutting Alpha_ ,” he said the words in utter disgust, “and couldn’t get away. He pretty much tore her up and left her with infections and such. He’s been locked up at least. Joey’s in a safe house until I can settle. I’ve almost completely met all the requirements from social services to get her back.” Steve began to eat, slowly, eyes sad, manner as if he was becoming lost in thought.

TJ winced; he should’ve known that something had happened to the Alpha’s mate . . . or else TJ’d smelled her all over the apartment, “shit . . . I’m sorry, Steve . . . I - - I couldn’t imagine . . .” the Omega fell silent.

Looking up to meet TJ’s eyes, Steve offered, “I can’t help but notice you’re coming close to heat, TJ. If you need a place to hide out, Joey’s room is available. I can move the pallet in there for you. Door locks and everything.”

Sighing, TJ looked down at his plate, twirling a piece of meat on his fork, “as great as that offer sounds . . . I can’t . . .”

Nodding, Steve said, “it’s okay, TJ. Just know, the offer is open if you need it. It’s a safe place if you need it, even if you’re not in heat. I can get you a spare key in case I’m at the firehouse?”

TJ looked shocked, head snapping up, “a spare key? Steve . . . no offense, but you just met me . . . how can you trust me enough to give me a spare key?”

Smiling, Steve said, “I’ve always judged myself good at reading people, TJ. So far you’ve not made a move on me, tried to root through my boxes of valuables just lying around, or even asked how much I make. You’ve pulled none of the tricks teachers warn an Alpha about to avoid in presentation class, which I think are a load of bull for most Omegas anyway, and you have been amazingly independent and refreshingly honest. I can tell from day one you have a precarious situation for whatever reason you can’t leave. So, you need a place, it’s here. Once Joey is here, things might change, but for now? I trust you.”

Blinking, letting Steve’s words sink in and repeat a few times, TJ smiled, flushing a little brighter, “thanks . . . you seem like a good guy, too, ya know, for an Alpha.”

“And, I promise, though I’m not sure if you’ve had promises broken to you, so I’m not sure how valuable my word is in your eyes, but I will not try to get in that door during your heat. I think an Omega should be allowed to be a person, despite being fertile. Fertility is just a part of life and should not dictate what happens to you. That’s not fair or right. You can lock the bedroom door.” Steve smiled and speared some bits of onion and beef to chew on.

“Like I said . . . I’d love too, really I would, I trust that you wouldn’t try anything because you haven’t so far . . . but, I - - I can’t,” TJ repeated, taking a bite of chicken.

Nodding, Steve said, “not for this time, then, but if you _ever_ need it. If I have to, and Joey’s here? I’ll offer the master bedroom and sleep on the couch. Just . . . just know it’s available, TJ. Even if you never use it.”

“Thanks, really, that means a lot,” TJ smiled.

“Well, if you prove to be as nice a guy as you seem, I might call for help if I get in a pinch. You might not want pups, but are you averse to hiring on as a temporary babysitter? Like if I get pulled to a five alarm and need to find someone in a hurry?” Steve smiled.

“If I’m here,” TJ said honestly, “I own a dinner club downtown, so, I spend a lot of my time there. But, Bucky, my roommate, he - - well, he’s good with pups and he’s always home.”

Nodding, Steve said, “I assume you’re referring to your friend and not the asshole you were tracking in your spy job?”

Snorting, TJ nodded, “yeah, Bucky’s been my friend for years, we grew up together. Shit happened though, to both of us, and now . . . we’re here.”

“Yeah, life can do that,” Steve sighed. “I’ll have to meet him, get a feel on him, before agreeing to give my pup in his hands, but I trust your opinion enough to consider him.” Steve smiled and ate some more meat, which wasn’t chicken or beef or pork, but hadn’t been identified.

TJ ate in comfortable silence, finishing off his meal and thanking Steve again for cooking it. The Omega helped the Alpha wash the remainder of the dishes.

Steve never protested the guest helping out, letting him, laughing at one point when TJ accidentally splashed him with the warm soapy suds. In retaliation, Steve scooped up some bubbles and put them on the tip of TJ’s nose. After clean up, the light friendly playful attitude still reigned, but Steve asked, “you need to get home, don’t you? I can sense you’re about to say goodnight. Let me do it first.” He held out a hand, large and strong and calloused. “Night, neighbor. See you when I see you. Door’s open if you need it.”

Smiling, TJ took the offered hand and gave it a shake, “thanks again for the nice evening.”

“Well, keeps me from being lonely. I get real weird and sad when I’m lonely. But, as long as the light’s on, I’m up, and if it’s not, I’m still here if you need someone to help for whatever reason. I’m pretty handy with a hammer or screwdriver . . . you know, repairs and stuff.” Steve winked and walked over to a box, pulling out a sketchpad followed by pencils.

“Thanks, that’s good to know,” TJ nodded, heading towards the front door, wanting nothing more than to stay behind and talk with Steve some more. “See ya later, Steve,” the Omega called as he bent to grab his bag of clothes and then opened the door, slipping out into the hall. TJ shut the Alpha’s door behind him and then stopped, staring at his own apartment door, the smile fading off his face. With a deep sigh, the slim brunet unlocked and opened his door, stepping inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. Maybe Demonto had fallen asleep and TJ could just sneak back into his room.

A hand on the back of TJ’s neck alerted him that the hope was false. Demonto had been lurking beside the door, waiting for him. Sniffing, scenting at TJ’s neck then pulling back with a fierce frown and possessive growl, Demonto tugged TJ close. “What the hell? You _are_ a real slut, cruising for a dick up your ass. You _know_ you come here for your heats, whore! And you know _why_!”

TJ pushed against Demonto’s chest, stumbling back a few steps, “not seeing other Alphas was _never_ a part of the agreement, jackass. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Seeing _me_ for your heats, was, and you’re fucking close to heat! Stop fucking other Alphas this close to heat!” Demonto growled low.

“You don’t fucking own me,” TJ snarled, though he knew this was a losing battle; he could feel his heat responding to the presence of a healthy dominant Alpha male. “Our deal was that I see you for the heats and you keep your trap shut. That was it. Nothing about seeing Alphas _close_ to my heat!”

Demonto pushed TJ against the door and thrust his knee between TJ’s legs, rubbing hard up against him. “I am going to kill him if he’s been fucking you! You are mine!” Demonto sealed his mouth over TJ’s, thrusting his tongue inside the Omega’s mouth and grinding his leg up against TJ’s crotch.

Despite his complete hatred of the Alpha, TJ moaned in response to the grinding; he could feel his slick beginning to pump through his passage, preparing himself for what was about to come. The Omega found his last bit of rebellion and bit at Demonto’s lip, hard, managing to draw blood.

Demonto dropped his knee and thrust his pelvis hard into TJ’s, grinding, biting back. He still had one hand wrapped around the back of TJ’s neck, tugging his neck back so TJ’s throat was exposed. “You need it bad, you slut. You need an Alpha to make you take it hard, like you need. What do you need, whore?” He ground again.

TJ moaned again, hating himself for his body’s reaction to a man he despised. The Omega met Demonto’s thrusts, chest heaving and eyes blown with need. As the heat took over his body and his mind, all TJ could think about was the burning in his veins that could only go away with one thing.

“Yeah, that Alpha needs to know who claims you, slut. Gonna ride you bare so my scent’s dripping outta ya!” Demonto unfastened his belt and jeans, fumbling to pull his erection out. “Shoulda done this ages ago! You need to know who your master is. Shoulda never agreed to condoms, you slut.”

TJ blinked, shaking his head, “n - - no . . . Dem . . . not bare . . .” TJ tried to struggle.

“Yeah? You saying I’m dirty or something? Who’s the whore here? You’re on those damn shots, so it shouldn’t matter.” He began to pull down TJ’s pants, Demonto’s cock thick and standing needy, dripping already, the scent strong, indicating Demonto was close to rutting.

Moaning breathlessly at the smell, TJ’s hips canted towards the Alpha’s touch, slick beginning to trickle from his passage and down his thighs. The fire, the _need_ , only burned hotter with each moment that passed . . . each second that the Alpha was so close but not nearly close enough. “P - - please . . .” TJ gasped out, panting heavily.

“Please what, slut? Tell me what you want,” Dem growled out, rubbing his cock against TJ’s hip as he dragged the borrowed clothes, smelling fully of a different Alpha, from TJ’s hips and trapping his legs.

“I - - I need . . . pl - - please,” TJ begged, mind too far gone, like always, this far into the heat to fully comprehend what was happening and who it was happening with.

“Why do you need?” Demonto growled, turning TJ around and thrusting him against the hall table, ignoring the stuff that fell to the floor. He rubbed himself against TJ’s opening but denied the Omega his cock entering.

Gripping the table tightly, TJ keened, skin flushed and misted with sweat, “because I’m a slut . . . pl - - please . . . I need it . . .” TJ knew the words he needed to say to get penetration; he’d done this same song and dance many times over the years.

Grunting, Demonto left off the rest of the normal demands he made. Instead, he lined up and thrust in hard, no condom, only preliminary slick. Balls deep, Demonto traced his teeth over TJ’s gland in his neck, where a mate mark would normally be bitten into the Omega to trigger pheromone release and eventually conception. “Tell me,” he ordered harshly.

Whimpering, keening, TJ’s back arched, trying to get the Alpha to _move_ , “fuck me . . . fuck me, please . . .” TJ cried out on a near sob.

“You got it, whore,” Demonto growled, pleased. He began sliding hard and deep, quickly picking up pace, not caring if TJ caught up or kept up. He gripped TJ’s hips hard and bit into TJ’s neck, as he always did, though the mate mark never took, never stayed. It didn’t stop Demonto from repeatedly trying to mark TJ, as he always tried and failed to mark Bucky. “Fucking slut, so damn hot . . .”

TJ cried out at the painful bite; Demonto’s attempts at marking him were always painful, as if the Alpha didn’t bite at the right spot or something. The slim brunet let out a groan, his body jarring harshly against the table . . . he knew there’d be bruises when all of this was over.

Gripping TJ’s asscheeks, harshly, Demonto pulled them apart and fucked harder into the man below him. “Yeah, howl for me, you primitive slut. Take it from your Alpha! Who am I, you whore?”

“Alpha,” TJ moaned in response: that was one thing the Omega had never conceded during these forced matings . . . not once had TJ called himself Demonto’s _anything_ or that the Alpha was anything to the Omega.

“And an Omega slut like you needs a powerful Alpha,” Demonto grunted and thrust, brutally hard. He reached around and jerked on TJ’s member a few times. “Getting close, whore.”

With another shout, TJ came in Demonto’s hand, hips stuttering and falling out of the brutal rhythm the Alpha had set.

Groaning low, Demonto pounded a few more times and then released, hard and deep, filling TJ with a sensation he’d never felt before with Demonto: the feeling of the Alpha’s cum filling his passage, reaching towards his uterine channel.

With a growl of his own, his mind clearing momentarily, TJ tried to get the Alpha off him, “you fucker!” With a rough shove backwards, the Omega managed to free himself of the Alpha, “the deal was a fucking condom!”

“Nah,” Demonto grinned, stroking himself to spill his remainder over TJ’s shoes. “You’re on those damn shots. Don’t need a condom.” He laughed and walked towards the bathroom, member still out though flaccid. At least he hadn’t knotted. It seemed Demonto _never_ knotted, so TJ was always left somewhat needy afterwards. “Clean up your mess, slut, before my boyfriend wakes up and finds out what a slut you are, seducing me in your heats.”

Closing his eyes, TJ let out a growl that ended in a whimper; he pulled up Steve’s sweats, covering himself. The Omega cleaned up the mess, body shaking, and that same self-hatred and disgust welled in him as he finished the task. TJ listened for any sound that Demonto was still up. After hearing silence, TJ rushed out of the apartment, grabbing his keys, and hurried barefoot to the next door apartment: Brock and Jack’s place. Quietly, TJ slipped the key into the door and let himself in, heading straight to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

With a soft sob, muffled with his hand, TJ turned on the shower, knowing Brock and Jack would still be asleep for hours. Frantically, the Omega removed his clothing and stepped under the hot spray. Taking the removable showerhead in one hand, TJ bit his bottom lip, to keep back any noises, as he cleaned out his passage. He hoped he would stop any chance of pregnancy with washing himself out with the hot water. After nearly five minutes of cleaning himself out, even using his fingers to try and get as much of Demonto’s semen out as possible, TJ shakily set the showerhead back on it’s stand. With another quiet sob, TJ stumbled back and collapsed to the tiled floor of the shower, curling up under the water and simply letting the cascading water wash away the silent tears as they fell.

***************

Yawning, Jack shuffled into the bathroom, pausing at the running shower sound. He knew Brock was still asleep in their bed, so that could only mean one thing. Sighing, Jack opened the shower curtain and squatted down, reaching over to turn off the ice cold water. “Hey, TJ, gonna get pneumonia . . . come on, babe. Time to wake up.” He never knew why he’d find TJ drowning himself in freezing water once in awhile, but it happened regularly.

Carefully, wrapping a towel around TJ’s shivering body, Jack scooped up the leaner man and lifted him from the shower. He carried the soaked, freezing Omega directly to the master bedroom and slid him into the middle of the bed, under the blankets, right next to Brock, trying to quickly heat the still wet man.

Brock blinked awake, looking confused at the coldness that touched his skin; after a moment, the Alpha sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking down at TJ, who seemed to subconsciously wrap himself around the closest body.

Jack climbed back in and put on a condom, since his body was already reacting to the Omega in his heat. He didn’t wanna chance anything if TJ got sexual. Jack wrapped his arms around TJ and rubbed various parts of his arms, chest, and legs to try to warm him. Jack tossed the box of condoms at Brock.

TJ whimpered through chattering teeth, his lips slightly blue, “s - - sorry . . .”

Brock shook his head, also pulled out a condom but didn’t put it on; he didn’t say anything, just continued to rub the freezing man. “S’kay,” Brock said, tone far from sleepy. He carefully kept his pelvis away from the tempting heat of the Omega’s behind, rubbing the circulation back into the cold, bluish flesh.

TJ wasn’t sure how much time had passed before his body began reacting to the scent of two Alphas. With a low, shivering keen, TJ rolled his hips back against Jack, “J - - Jackie . . .”

Looking over TJ’s head to his own mate, Jack sighed. He sought permission to tend their friend through this bout of heat; they often took turns to ease TJ. Jack preferred being mated with his strong, aggressive Alpha lover, but his body naturally responded to a needy Omega anyway.

Meeting his mate’s eyes, Brock nodded, his fingers running through the whimpering and keening Omega’s hair.

“I got ya, TJ,” Jack crooned, reaching down to caress his fingers over TJ’s passage, milking his glands with a careful finger, a fierce frown forming. “Brock, he’s swollen and very hot . . .”

Sitting up, Brock frowned and maneuvered the Omega so he lay on his chest, ass up for the two Alphas to get a better look at.

“He’s mated only hours ago . . . roughly.” Jack showed no shame when he leaned over and sniffed at TJ’s passage, sitting up, stunned, “yeah, unprotected sex, too. He smells of semen.”

“TJ doesn’t do unprotected sex,” Brock said firmly, dark eyes worried.

“God, he’s probably . . . been raped, Brock.” Jack caressed down TJ’s lower back, letting his other hand play carefully over the swollen entryway and slick glands to give their friend a bit of relief.

Keening, TJ writhed on the bed, hips rolling, trying to get something, _anything_ inside of him.

“He couldn’t have been knotted, though . . . he’s as needy as he always is in heat,” Jack reached down to stroke over TJ’s taint between his legs, stroking the bottom of his shaft while he worked gently. Unfortunately, the idea of a rape didn’t change his Alpha’s reaction to a desperate Omega; Jack was still hard.

“Should we take him to a clinic?” Brock frowned, looking at the smaller man; he never thought TJ would be raped . . . but TJ was adamant about not having pups, and Brock knew the Omega couldn’t afford suppressants, so always insisted his partners wear condoms.

“Yeah,” Jack said, “we can have a rape test done to try to catch the bastard. And they have medicines to ease a heat.” He shook his head, “never made it to the club last night. Probably walked again and got grabbed. Damn, too careless when he’s near heat! Poor guy.” Jack got up and reached for his robe. “He left some clothes in the bathroom. We should bring them, too, for evidence.”

Nodding, Brock, at least dressed in boxer-briefs, slid out of the bed, “and we need to get Bucky. Bucky is his emergency contact.”

“I’ll get dressed and get his clothes and Bucky. You’re always calmer when he’s needy. Get him dressed, Brock.” Jack caressed TJ’s back again then walked out in a hurry. He quickly got together what they needed and frowned at the too large clothes, wondering if they belonged to the rapist.

TJ whined as he rutted, his fists clenched tightly around the comforter; Brock quickly, efficiently got the smaller man dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. After getting the Omega dressed, Brock simply held TJ, who begged and pleaded for the Alpha to _take_ him, but the pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Jack came back in. “Let’s grab Bucky on the way. Get him down to the car, Brock. Here.” He handed Brock a package of ice. “Stick that on his passage to cool him a bit.” Jack hurried out of the room to go get Bucky, using TJ’s key to let himself in and carefully sneak into the master bedroom, glad Demonto seemed to be asleep in desperate exhaustion. He woke Bucky, covering his mouth to block any sound, and pulled the man, dressed in loose boxers and a t-shirt, from the apartment.

After getting the ice pack situated, which elicited a groan from the Omega, Brock dressed himself quickly and scooped up TJ effortlessly. Brock met with the other two men in the hallway, TJ whimpering and keening, breathing harshly, writhing in Brock’s arms. TJ’s skin, despite just being found in a freezing shower, was misted with sweat.

Bucky stepped over and stroked TJ’s neck. “TJ?” he looked at Brock. “Why’s he out during heat?”

“We think he’s been raped, Buck,” Brock informed bluntly.

“Raped?” Bucky looked stunned then pissed. He glared at the room across the hall from his own. “I’ll kill the fucker!” He headed for the room but Jack grabbed him and hauled him back.

“We’re taking him in to get checked. You need to be there. He’s too far into heat to be reasonable, so you have to talk to the medical team. You’re his power of attorney.” Jack shook his head, pushing the bag of clothes into Bucky’s arms. “You think his attacker lives in that room?”

Bucky nodded. “He’s an Alpha just moved in and TJ’s been visiting him.”

Scowling, Brock shifted TJ’s weight, causing the Omega to keen again.

Jack reached over and took TJ from his mate. “I was touching him, so they’ll need my DNA to match and excuse. You go deal with asshole. I’ll get them to the hospital.” Jack turned to carry TJ, leading a pissed and swearing Bucky, from the complex.

Nodding, Brock stalked over to the door Bucky had been glaring at and pounded on it several times.

Confused, Steve opened the door, ruffling his sleep-mussed blond hair, eyes dull and confused from sleep. He smelled very low key, not like he’d been sexual recently.

Pushing in, slamming the door behind him, Brock grabbed the collar of Steve’s shirt, whirled him around, and pushed the blond Alpha against the door, “you the fucker TJ’s been seeing?” Brock snarled.

“I’ve known him two days, yeah,” Steve responding, wondering if this was the aggressive asshole from across the hall, the one TJ was afraid of that he lived with - - the abuser.

“You _visit_ last night?” Brock growled, face inches away from the taller Alpha.

“Last night? No, never left my place. TJ came over for dinner,” he added, reaching over and trying to pry Brock’s hands from his shirt.

Not releasing his grip, Brock growled, “after dinner, what happened?”

“We washed dishes, because he’s a nice guest, and he went back to you, back home. He said he had to get home, was quite insistent,” Steve tried to sooth the enraged Alpha, hoping his answer would keep TJ out of trouble.

“So, you tellin’ me, Mister . . . that TJ was _raped_ in his own apartment,” Brock’s eyes narrowed, voice dripping with venom.

Eyes widening, Steve said, “TJ was raped?” He suddenly got the idea that this wasn’t the asshole roommate. “My God! I should have made him stay, locked him in the pup’s room against his wishes! I shouldn’t have let him go back to an abusive Alpha in heat!” Steve forced Brock’s hands off him. “Have the cops been called? I can at least give a statement to what I’ve overheard in that apartment!” Steve turned to head for his room, grabbing a shirt to throw over his t-shirt, ignoring the sweatpants he still wore.

Brock opened Steve’s apartment door, getting the feeling the blond was telling the truth. Brock hadn’t smelled Steve on TJ, though the scent had smelled familiar . . . suddenly, Brock growled, “son of a fucking bitch! Blondie, come with me,” the smaller, burly Alpha ordered.

Not arguing, Steve followed, grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone as he locked his door. “TJ’s afraid for his friend, Bucky . . . could he have been raped, too?”

Without knocking, Brock opened the door to Bucky, TJ, and Demonto’s apartment, “asshole! Time to wake up you son of a bitch!” Brock shouted into the apartment.

Demonto walked from his bedroom, looking rumpled and confused. He yawned wide, jaw almost cracking. “What the hell? Who the fuck are you?” Demonto opened his eyes and shook his head, “oh! Brock. What’s up, cuz?”

“What the fuck did you do,” Brock growled menacingly, approaching the taller Alpha, fists clenched by his sides.

“Do? Ain’t done nothing, Brock. What the hell are you talking about?” Demonto shook his head.

Grabbing Demonto by the collar and slamming him against the nearest wall, a lot harder than he’d done with Steve, Brock snarled, “you sick fucking bastard! You can’t get off enough on beating Bucky . . . you gotta rape TJ, too?”

“Rape? Who said I raped anybody?” Demonto shook his head. “You got that wrong! TJ was desperate in heat and was going to go out. I told him I’d help him out. He took me up on it and basically went to town. I could barely keep up with him, he was begging so much!”

Brock’s eyes narrowed, not letting go of his cousin, “TJ despises you, Dem, you expect me to believe that bullshit story, hell, Bucky can do better than that.”

“It’s the truth! I know he doesn’t like me, but he was better in here than out there where some sick, diseased fucker could rape him! TJ must have known I was the lesser of two evils? I don’t claim to know how that crazy Omega thinks! Just that he wanted sex and I let him take it!”

“You aren’t going to get away with this one, Dem. Once TJ is coherent enough, he’ll tell us what happened,” Brock growled, letting go of Demonto’s shirt with a shove.

“Once he’s over that damned heat? Yeah, he’ll tell you I didn’t rape him. He came to me!” Demonto crossed his arms, glaring at his cousin. “Maybe the rapist is that damn asshole standing in my doorway watching like this is some kinda free show.”

“That asshole wasn’t the one I _smelled_ on TJ,” Brock snarled, “you bruised him, Dem. You’re going down this time.”

“Like I said, Brock, TJ came to me to relieve his heat. Of course I’d have my scent on him!” Demonto growled. “I did what he wanted. You’ll see. When he’s talking straight, he’ll tell you I did only what he begged for! Can I help it if that dainty looking Omega likes it a bit rough?”

Steve slipped from the room, giving Brock an intense look.

“This ain’t the last of this,” Brock growled at his cousin, shoving him again, before following the large blond.

“My God! You’d believe a lying desperate Omega over your own blood?” Demonto shook his head, eyes narrowed.

“I’d believe my _friend_ over a lying sack of shit any day,” Brock snapped, letting the apartment door slam shut behind him.

Steve looked to Brock, standing in the hall. He had his phone to his cheek. “Yes, ma’am, I’ve got him right here. He can tell the police where the victim is now.” Steve held out his fancy smartphone. “Nine-one-one,” he said in explanation.


	3. Not Your Typical Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_We are taking a writing hiatus until we are finished working with the Captain America Big Bang 2017. Thank you for your patience._ **
> 
> **WARNINGS: post traumatic; discussion of rape/ non-con, past drug use; past prostitution; heat relief (w/ sex toys); heat relief possible non-con; criminal behavior involving drugs**

When TJ came back down from his latest mind-raging bout of heat, he was in a hospital room and there was a person seated in a chair at his side, not touching him. TJ was nude, under a blanket, with a penis pump on and a gently vibrating plug in his passage, two things that helped ease a heat when combined with the proper medical suppressants. Normally, the treatments were hushed over and very private, if they could be afforded, but apparently the staff had allowed TJ some company during the embarrassing treatment.

Groaning softly, uncomfortable both physically and mentally, TJ blinked and clutched at the blanket that at least provided some level of decency.

“Need me to turn them off, TJ?” Bucky’s soft, tired, worried voice came from the chair.

Turning his head, eyes still slightly blown, TJ swallowed and nodded, “God . . . please . . .”

Nodding, Bucky picked up a remote and flicked two switches, then put the remote down again. The vibrating and pumping stopped instantly. Now TJ only felt full and encircled, but no external movement.

TJ let out a ragged breath, looking at Bucky, “what happened?”

“Jack got me up to say you were being taken to the hospital for rape. Brock went to confront the guy and hasn’t reported back to me. The doctor’s did a rape kit and gave you some immediate suppressants then hooked you up to get some relief since you were still begging in your sleep.” Bucky sighed.

“Well, at least now you’ve seen me at my ultimate low?” TJ tried to tease.

Snorting, Bucky shook his head, “nah, you were lower during our first shared heat. But at least we enjoyed that . . . or at least I did.” Bucky looked at his best friend.

Laughing softly, TJ nodded, “yeah . . . we were both scared shitless. You know, you were my first?”

“Yeah, you were mine, too,” Bucky offered a small smile of memory. “I ripped that first condom from Dad’s stash and was so afraid the second would rip inside you and I’d get you pregnant!”

TJ winced, the memories of the night before coming back. Demonto refusing to wear a condom . . . risking pregnancy. Maybe the hospital could give him something to make sure he didn’t get pregnant.

“They called the police, so _he’ll_ be arrested once they link up the DNA, TJ. He’ll get locked up for hurting you, the ass!” Bucky looked pissed and protective.

Looking surprised, TJ frowned softly, “uh . . . you’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would . . .”

“Well, really I wanted to go kill him, but Jack made me come to the hospital with you instead. Brock got the pleasure of roughing him up instead.” Bucky shook his head. “I knew he was trouble! I shoulda never let you near him!”

“Kinda hard when ya live with the guy, Buck,” TJ muttered, shaking his head.

“Live with?” Bucky looked confused. “What the hell are you talking about? That Alpha across the hall raped you . . .”

“Steve? Steve didn’t even _touch_ me,” TJ insisted with a huff, shifting on the bed and grumbling when he couldn’t get comfortable; the plug moved inside of him, making him gasp.

“Then Brock’s getting the wrong guy arrested,” Bucky frowned.

“No, he’s not,” Brock’s deep voice came from the doorway, behind Bucky.

Bucky frowned. “Well, if the blond across the hall isn’t the rapist, and you knew that, Brock . . . who’d you report to the cops? The cops said they had someone in custody.”

Brock looked at TJ, “you wanna tell him, or you want me to do it?”

The smaller Omega flushed and looked away, ducking his head to avoid the two men’s eyes.

Bucky looked from one friend to the other, frowning severely. “Tell me,” he ordered.

“Demonto . . .” TJ whispered.

“What?” Bucky sat forward, eyes narrowed. “TJ, I know you share heats with him . . . but rape?”

“Doesn’t matter,” TJ swallowed, keeping his head bowed, “I won’t be pressing charges, so it doesn’t matter.”

Bucky frowned, confusion, hurt, and worry mixing in his light blue-grey eyes. Softly, he asked, “are you sure it was rape, TJ? You know he gets over-enthusiastic in rut, and I haven’t satisfied him recently.”

Jaw ticking, TJ nodded; he looked up at Brock, a part of him furious at Bucky. He’d just told him that his boyfriend raped him and Bucky had gone straight to Demonto’s defense. “Bucky’s right. It wasn’t rape. I went to him. I _asked for it_.”

Troubled, Bucky looked from TJ to Brock to TJ. He nodded slowly, dropping his eyes. “If you say so,” he whispered.

Brock looked at TJ with intense eyes, strong arms crossed over his chest, “if you say you wanted it, TJ . . . Demonto will go free, you know that, right?”

“I - - I . . .” TJ wrung his hands nervously in his lap, eyes terrified. If he told the truth . . . Demonto wouldn’t hurt Bucky anymore - - he’d be locked up for a long time. But, if he lied . . . said he wanted what Demonto did - - his past would stay in the past; he’d lose everything if the truth got out. “W - - we had a deal . . .” TJ whispered brokenly, tone miserable.

“A deal?” Bucky’s head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. “My God, TJ, don’t tell me he’s providing you drugs for sex!” The very fact that Bucky might believe that spoke volumes about how he really _did_ know his boyfriend was crap.

That phrase ripped a sob from TJ’s throat, though he shook his head wildly, “n - - no . . . I’m clean . . . I’ve been clean for a little over two years . . .”

Bucky stood and climbed into the bed beside his best friend, He wrapped his arm around TJ and pulled him close. “Then why would you need a deal, TJ? What’s he got over you to blackmail you for sex? That’s what he’s doing, isn’t it? Demanding you sleep with him?”

“I - - I _can’t_ . . . you’ll all leave me . . .” TJ’s body shook, tears welling in his eyes.

“TJ, even for my boyfriend - - especially for him, I would _never_ leave you. Remember? I know all your darkest secrets. There isn’t anything he can hold over you that I would be horrified by!” Bucky hugged tightly.

“Yes there is!” TJ shouted, eyes wide, a few tears spilling over, “yes, there is! There are things even you don’t know!”

“Brock? Can you leave and shut the door?” Bucky didn’t even look at his military buddy. “Me and TJ need to talk privately.”

Nodding, Brock did as he was asked and left the room, letting the door shut softly behind him.

Lifting a hand to stroke TJ’s hair from his forehead, Bucky said, “okay, just you and me, babe. So, I’ll tell you my darkest shame and you tell me your’s. Then, Dem can’t hold anything over you, because I’ll already know.”

Looking at Bucky, TJ nodded, his bottom lip trembled slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky said, “okay. Me first.” He closed his eyes, body trembling, and he rasped out, “Dem found me after I tried to kill myself. That’s why I’m with him. He saved my useless life. I owe him everything, and I hate it.” His voice sounded torn and his body shook.

“You’re not useless,” TJ responded automatically, “b - - but I don’t understand . . . when? I had no idea . . .”

Opening his eyes, tears slowly creeping down his cheeks, Bucky shook his head. “It was the day I found out there was nothing more they could do for my arm. I . . . I lost all hope, TJ. It was before you came back to New York, before Dad asked me to take you in. I was at the VA, behind the dumpster, smoking when I saw the switchblade jammed into the corner. So, I . . . I took it and . . .” Bucky held up the left arm, heavily scarred, and gestured to a trio of oddly cross-over scars that didn’t match the rest of the twisting lengthwise marks. “And Dem found me. He hauled me to the emergency room before I bled out. He was in my unit in the military . . . and I agreed to move in and let him take care of me.”

“You tried to kill yourself . . .” TJ breathed, voice shaky. If Bucky had succeeded, TJ would have nothing - - everyone he cared about would’ve been dead. He hated that Bucky felt so hopeless . . . though TJ could relate with those feelings.

Nodding, sobbing slightly, Bucky whispered, “yeah. You, me, Dem, and the nurse are the only ones who know. They wanted to put me in the psych ward, but Dem convinced them he’d keep care of me.”

“George wanted me admitted, too,” TJ admitted softly with a nod; he looked up at Bucky, “I’m sorry, Bucky . . . I shoulda been there more when you got back.”

Shaking his head, Bucky said, “you had your own life. I never wanted to be a burden.”

“But, you’re never a burden, Buck. I shoulda moved down here and helped you . . . not _take care of you_. You can take care of yourself - - but help you get back into civilian life. I’m sorry, Buck.”

Tears still washing his eyes, Bucky hugged TJ again. He tried to get himself back under control, wiping at the moisture streaking his face. Very softly, he asked his best friend, “now what was your secret? What’s Dem got over _you_ , Teej?”

“Longer story than your’s,” TJ murmured, looking broken.

“Well, if he’s been arrested for rape, I don’t see needing to get home any time soon to cater to his ass. I’m here for you,” Bucky said.

Releasing a deep breath through his nose, TJ couldn’t meet Bucky’s eyes as he started, “i - - it all started after the accident. I - - I shouldn’t have been alive, Buck. Somehow, _I_ got out of that car before it exploded . . . I don’t remember crawling out . . .” TJ shook his head, knowing he’d told his best friend all that already; Bucky knew all about the night that took TJ’s family from him.

Nodding, not interrupting TJ telling his story in his own way, Bucky continued to hug his friend, letting his damaged fingers continue to stroke TJ’s short curls.

“I was so angry . . . so lonely . . .” TJ sighed and frowned, picking at a thread on the sheet, “and cocaine and alcohol were a way to escape . . . though, after awhile, I needed the drugs and booze like I needed water - - I couldn’t live without them.”

Bucky nodded, “you needed a way to get your fix, since George wasn’t gonna do it.”

“Yeah, and what’s a sixteen year old kid gonna do? I couldn’t touch the money my parents left behind, they put that in a trust fund I couldn’t touch until I was twenty-five so that was out. It’s not like you had a lot of money, you were my age, and George and Winifred certainly weren’t going to give me anything for it. So, my dealer proposed an . . . arrangement.”

Bucky had never been stupid, so he jumped to what seemed the obvious choice. “The same thing I accused you of doing with Dem? Sex for drugs.”

“Yeah . . . at first it was just blowjobs,” TJ scrunched up his nose, swallowing thickly, “then it moved on to more. I had just turned seventeen when my dealer first brought his group of friends. They got me high out of my mind . . . the dealer said I made good entertainment . . . so, I’d _entertain_ his friends, as long as I got my drugs . . . I didn’t see any problem in it. I was told all my life that all an Omega could do was spread his legs and have pups, so,” TJ shrugged softly, “that’s what I did.”

Horror filled Bucky’s voice, “he didn’t _breed_ you, did he?”

TJ’s jaw ticked, and he looked down at his hands, “the first time I got pregnant I was seventeen. The next time I was nineteen. After the third one, he put me on suppressants,”

“And . . . what happened to the pups?” Bucky asked in a soft voice, eyes wide. He’d always wanted pups of his own, just not with Demonto.

“First one died within a few months, before whelping,” TJ swallowed, voice shaking with emotion, “stillbirth. The second and third ones . . . my dealer made me get rid of them. After I was put on suppressants . . . he figured he could start renting me out, I was over the age of consent.”

Nodding, Bucky sighed. “And of course, Dem would figure out that you used to have to sell yourself for your habit. He’d use it against you. He uses my suicide attempt against me, reminds me that the medical staff awarded him custody of me because I couldn’t be trusted to care for myself.” Bucky hugged hard again.

“Did George or Winifred ever tell you why they asked you to take me on?” TJ asked softly.

“Yeah, said you were an addict and were cleaning up, so they wanted you away from your _old friends_ so you won’t get tempted.” Bucky looked at TJ. “I’ve known for years you used to use.”

“That’s not the whole story, Bucky,” TJ sighed and shook his head, “My dealer had me under his thumb for years, Buck. Until two and a half years ago.”

“Like . . . like Dem,” Bucky whispered low again. He drew a shaky breath in and ventured, “TJ? Dem . . . Dem said if I ever try to leave, he’ll slit your throat.” Bucky shuddered and buried his face in TJ’s neck.

“And I knew you’d be dead within a week if I left,” TJ nodded, “Bucky, there’s one more thing I gotta tell you. I warned you it was a long story.”

Nodding, Bucky lifted his face. “I’m still here, babe. Ain’t gonna leave you. Never would.”

“I tried to kill myself, too,” TJ said softly, “I didn’t see a way out. It was every night with a new john - -” the brunet looked up as he was cut off.

“By carbon monoxide,” Bucky said softly, as if he’d known for a long time.

Frowning, TJ nodded, “yeah . . . thought you said George and Winifred didn’t tell you?”

“They didn’t, TJ,” Bucky met his eyes. “Dem did. I’m sorry he broke your trust, but about a month after you moved in, he told me he had to take care of you, too, because you were just as prone to killing yourself. I made him explain, and he told me you’d tried to kill yourself in a garage.”

Sighing, TJ nodded, “yeah, but Winifred found me, got me to a hospital.”

“I’m glad she did. You’re the only thing I really love in this world. I don’t think even Dem could stop me from killing myself if I lost you.” Bucky hugged TJ hard.

Sighing, TJ rested his head on Bucky’s chest, “I’m sorry, Bucky. I - - I know that the fact that Dem and I would share heats hurt you . . . but I - - I was terrified to tell you the truth. If . . . if my past gets out . . . I’ll lose everything . . .”

“No, not now. He can’t blackmail you if I know everything.” Bucky sighed. “I wish I’d stood up to him . . . so he didn’t rape you. My God!” Bucky hugged again.

“Technically, I _did_ go to him . . . so, it’s not really rape,” TJ admitted softly.

“It is if he coerced you into it with blackmail, TJ.” Bucky sounded fierce.

TJ shifted and groaned softly when the plug in him moved again, “ _God_ , this sucks . . . when can I get this shit off me?” TJ’s breath had picked up slightly and the constant fullness of the plug and feeling of the pump encircling him only made it so the Omega couldn’t get comfortable.

“Well, no one said you had to leave it on or whatever, TJ. They were there to keep you from getting up and wandering looking for an Alpha while you were in full heat. Might need them when the cycle goes hot again.” Bucky shrugged and sighed.

“Fuck,” TJ groaned, releasing a shaky breath.

“Unless you know of an Alpha who’s willing to knot you to end the cycle?” Bucky muttered darkly.

Frowning, TJ couldn’t help but think of Steve, the big, strong Alpha filling and knotting him. The image only caused the smaller Omega to keen needily, the scent of his slick starting to fill the room. This heat seemed to be so much stronger than his others . . . he just couldn’t seem to get relief.

Bucky blinked in surprise then looked at TJ. He flushed. “TJ, maybe you should turn those things back on? I can get a nurse if you want . . .”

“I - - I need . . .” TJ whimpered and keened again.

Bucky looked towards the closed door and dropped his voice. “I can do you, babe, but I can’t knot you . . .”

That made the smaller Omega whimper again; he _needed_ an Alpha’s knot . . . it had been so long since he’d been knotted.

“Or maybe I can get Jack or Brock to help this once?” Bucky asked, sliding from the bed. “I’ll see if I can find them.” He left without waiting for TJ to answer.

Not even a moment later a familiar pretty blond looked in. “Hey,” Steve said, “you up for a visitor?”

Steve’s nutty, earthy scent caused TJ to keen, fists clenching around the thin blanket that did nothing to hide his arousal.

Steve slipped into the room, shutting the door. He walked over and pulled the blanket back, slipping the toy from TJ’s erection. “You need help or you’re gonna go into heat fever, TJ. I can help.” He carefully wrapped a hand around TJ’s member and began caressing, stroking over the head, his finger tracing the slit, spreading precum generously over TJ. He wouldn’t have normally done this for a near stranger, but he’d seen Peggy in heat fever, and it could make an Omega extremely sick.

Moaning, slick pumping out of his passage and soaking the bed beneath him, TJ writhed and canted his hips into the Alpha’s touch. His skin had already developed a full-body flush and it was misted with sweat, eyes blown with desperate need.

Nodding, Steve let go of TJ to climb onto the bed. He rewrapped his hand around the Omega’s shaft again and began stroking, long, from base to tip, practically straddling TJ’s legs so he had better access. “Is there someone I can call for your knotting, TJ?”

“Y - - you . . . God, please, don’t leave . . . please,” TJ groaned.

Flushing easily due to his fair skin, Steve nodded. “You want me to knot you, TJ?” he asked, to verify.

“Yes - - fuck, yes . . . please, I _need_ it, please,” TJ whined, back arching off the bed and the scent of an extremely needy Omega filled the room. The fire in his veins burned so hot all the Omega could think about was getting relief; no matter what, he needed to be knotted.

Nodding, Steve caressed TJ’s hip with his other hand. “Okay, TJ, okay. I’m here. I’ve gotcha.” Steve reached down to stroke the needy Omega, finding the plug. Nodding again, he left it there while he let go of TJ long enough to get his clothes off. Steve lay down next to TJ, pulling the blanket over them both, and reached down to ease the plug out. Once the toy was free, Steve replaced it with a long, smooth stroke inward with his member. He paused, lying behind TJ, on their sides. “I gotcha, honey,” Steve whispered into TJ’s ear, kissing right behind it.

Keening, TJ pushed back into Steve’s firm chest, entire body flush with the Alpha’s as Steve’s large cock stretched him open. Steve was easily the largest man he’d taken, and he’d slept with a _lot_ of men.

Reaching around to once more envelope TJ’s shaft in his large, calloused hand, Steve put his other hand on TJ’s hip and began to stroke in and out of him, easing over his lover’s prostate with every third stroke while he made sure to match the rhythm with his hand. “C’mon, honey, right here. I gotcha. You with me, TJ?”

Mouth slightly open, TJ managed to to nod as he matched Steve’s thrusts, mewling every time the Alpha stroked over his prostate.

Steve nodded and kissed TJ’s neck, behind and below his ear, scenting the Omega’s gland. He pressed his teeth directly over it but didn’t bite down, not marking or claiming the independant Omega. Instead, he pressed, hard enough to cause some release of the hormones that often helped ease the greatest heat symptoms, tricking TJ’s body into thinking he was getting mated.

Breath hitching in his throat, TJ moaned loudly at the release of the hormones, “y - - yes . . . please . . . Alpha . . . please . . .” TJ whimpered and continued to roll his hips with Steve’s thrusts, pushing the Alpha deeper.

“I’m right here, honey. I’m with ya all the way. Ain’t gonna leave ya,” Steve soothed. He picked up the pace of his strokes, knowing TJ was on the edge already and wanting to bring the beautiful Omega the relief he sought. “Gonna knot, honey,” Steve warned, already feeling the thickening around the base of his cock.

At the thickening knot, TJ gasped and shuddered, spilling his load all over Steve’s hand and the sheets in front of him.

Steve felt his knot push past the tight ring of muscle into TJ’s hot passage, eliciting a small groan of pleasure from the Alpha. He continued to move, his member grinding over TJ’s prostate though Steve couldn’t pull out with the knot locking them together. “That’s it, honey, that’s it. You’re doing so good. Such a good . . .” Steve’s comments faded into small groans as he continued, never allowing himself to go into rut. TJ didn’t need a rutting Alpha; he needed a knot only. Steve was there to help, not please himself, and so he fought his instincts to mate the Omega in his arms.

Riding the pleasurable waves of his orgasm, TJ gasped and mewled, his body so sensitive with the strong heat. The knot locking him together with the Alpha dimmed the fire in his veins, but he still _craved_ something, something the Omega couldn’t quite understand.

Steve whispered in TJ’s ear, “getting close, honey. I can try to hold off if you want . . .”

“M - - mark me . . . please . . . please . . .” TJ pleaded breathlessly.

Eyes widening in surprise, Steve groaned softly. “If I mark you, TJ, you’ll be my mate. Honey, I don’t think you want that . . .”

Mewling in response, TJ nodded, “I want it . . . I want it . . . please . . . please . . .”

“Use my name, honey. I wanna be sure you really know who you’re with and what you’re asking.” Steve kissed his neck behind his ear.

“Steve Rogers . . . Captain Steve Rogers . . .” TJ keened, “please . . . I want it . . .”

Nodding, Steve fastened his mouth where TJ’s shoulder and neck met, right over the pheromone gland. He nipped lightly, as if in promise, then began to suck, hard, giving TJ a deep hickey and causing some of the capillaries around the gland to break and help release the endorphins. He thrust hard into TJ’s hot, slick passage, once, twice, a third time then came, hard and deep, filling TJ so full, cum and slick ran out around their still locked bodies. Steve growled low into the neck he was pseudo-biting.

With a needy mewl, TJ came again, though the second load, so close to his first, was smaller. The Omega, in response to the feeling of being marked and mated, went limp.

Steve wrapped his arms securely around his temporary mate, nuzzling at the mark to continue the release of endorphins. “Mine,” he growled low. “All mine.”

“Y - - yes . . . yes, all your’s,” TJ panted in response. The words felt right although TJ had spent his life making sure he never echoed those words to an Alpha . . . even in his past he never echoed an Alpha’s claim on him.

Stroking TJ’s sweat-damp hair, Steve purred, “sleep, honey. You’ve earned it, my good TJ.”

Panting, TJ nodded, keeping himself flush against Steve; within moments, the exhausted, fulfilled Omega drifted off.

When Bucky returned with Brock, Steve waved them to leave the room, still locked inside TJ.

**************

It wasn’t certain how long TJ slept. When TJ woke, blinking away the grogginess and after-affects of such a strong heat, the Omega took in his surroundings. With a groan, the brunet realized the sheets had been changed and he felt clean himself; he’d even been put in a pair of boxers. Looking over his shoulder, wincing as a deep ache followed the movement, TJ’s eyes widened when he remembered he’d asked for Steve to mark him. He lifted his hand and hissed as it came in contact with the sensitive skin where a mate mark would be.

“Heya, TJ. Feeling a little calmer?” Steve’s voice came from directly behind him, an arm encircling TJ’s waist carefully.

“Yeah . . .” TJ rasped, voice still low with sleep, “um - - Steve?”

“Yeah, TJ?” Steve asked softly, not taking any liberties, merely holding him.

“Did - - uh . . . are we . . . mates?” TJ asked, looking over his shoulder to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Nope,” Steve answered. “I didn’t break skin or scar the gland. I gave you a hickey, though, so it would fool your body into thinking it was broken.” Steve reached up and stroked TJ’s hair from his forehead. “I wanted you to be alert before making such a life-altering decision.”

“Thanks,” TJ groaned, sitting up.

Steve, beside him, sat up as well and reached over to the bedside table to get TJ the glass of water sitting there. He offered it. “Hydrate?” he asked.

Nodding, TJ took the glass and sipped from it, “how long was I asleep?”

“I’d say about five hours. You’re body was pretty tired,” Steve answered. He offered a gentle smile.

“Yeah . . . this heat,” TJ shook his head, running his free hand through his hair, “it was stronger than normal . . . I - - uh . . . don’t usually get that bad. I’m sorry if I pushed you into something you didn’t want.”

“Hey, I was careful not to make us mates until we could talk, so it’s not long term, TJ.” Steve offered another smile. “I’m glad I could help you out. You needed something I had. Friends, right?”

Offering a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, TJ nodded, “yeah, friends.”

“I’m sorry you needed such attention so close on the heels of that abuse, TJ. Are you in a lot of pain?” Steve asked, looking worried, smile dropping.

“What?” TJ frowned softly, shaking his head, “oh . . . no, I’m fine. Dem didn’t hurt me bad. The asshole fucks like a Beta,” the Omega tried to joke, though it fell flat.

Steve chuckled anyway. “Well, as long as you’re not hurt, that’s what’s important.” He offered another smile to TJ. “Though I think your Alpha friend wants to rip me apart.”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” TJ assured with a nod, “Alpha friend? Oh, you mean Brock? Brock’s a giant teddy bear.”

“I guess. I didn’t catch his name while he was threatening me, and didn’t have time to ask later.” Steve shrugged lightly. “A big teddy bear with grizzly bear teeth.”

Laughing, TJ nodded and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, “I should probably check out or whatever . . . I need to go to my club, make sure everything’s alright.”

Nodding, Steve rose as well and began to pull his sweatpants back on. “Your friend Bucky got you some clothes while he was out.” Steve offered a smile and gestured to the neat pile. “Nice guy when he’s not threatening me. You’ve got some pretty good friends.”

“Yeah, they’re the best,” TJ agreed with a small smile; carefully standing on slightly trembling legs, the Omega started to pull on the clothes Bucky had gotten him. “I’m sorry you had to spend your day off like this, Steve.”

“At the risk of sounding crass? It’s been over a year since I got to spend time with a beautiful Omega, so I’m not upset, TJ.” Steve grabbed his t-shirt and started pulling it on. “I just hope it doesn’t ruin our budding friendship.”

TJ tried to ignore the sting at the word _friendship_ ; he shook himself and flashed Steve a smile over his shoulder, “ya kiddin’? Can’t get rid of me that easy, Rogers.”

Tone serious, Steve looked at TJ and said, “good. I don’t wanna.” He flashed a smile. “And, truly, if you need a stand in, feel free. I think I can treat you like you deserve and not some . . . well, you get the idea.” Obviously Steve wasn’t big on foul language.

“Might take you up on that, Steve,” TJ grinned, pulling a loose black v-neck shirt over his head and smoothing it out. “Got any plans today? Gonna see your daughter or something?”

“Not today. I have supervised visitation tomorrow, though. Today was a day for unpacking and stuff, so I’m free.” Steve tugged on his sneakers then stood up. “Need a ride back home?”

“Nah, I really gotta go to the club,” TJ said, “I’ll get a taxi or something.”

Steve tilted his head. “Need a ride to the club?” he offered. “I know I’m not dressed to go in, but I can drop you off?”

“We aren’t open quite yet anyways, I just gotta do inventory and whatnot,” TJ said with a smile, “and if you’re sure. Not sick of me yet, Captain?”

“Not at all, neighbor,” Steve chuckled. “So, if we get there early, gonna sneak me in the back and make me wash dishes?”

“Definitely,” TJ teased, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes, “how else am I supposed to get things done without free labor?”

“Not sure. I never ran a business. But, I’m happy to help.” Steve turned and opened the hospital room door, proving it hadn’t been locked. He swung the door open, watching as Bucky, sitting in the hall, stood with a soft growl. “So, uh, TJ, Bucky’s the one that _doesn’t_ bite, right?”

Laughing, TJ slid past Steve and flashed Bucky a smile, “this is the neighbor, Bucky. Captain Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Bucky, my best friend,” the smaller Omega acted as if Bucky wasn’t currently looking at Steve like he wanted to rip his throat out.

“TJ, you okay?” Bucky reached over and pushed TJ’s collar aside to look at the bruising on his neck. “What the hell?”

“It’s called a hickey, Buck,” TJ slapped Bucky’s hand away playfully, “it’s fine. He didn’t mark me.”

Steve flushed, glancing at Brock then Jack then Bucky. “It’s called a pseudo-mate mark. It, uh, tricks the body into releasing the endorphins that stop heat?”

Bucky crossed his arms. “Never heard of it,” he growled.

TJ shook his head, sighing, “look, Steve didn’t hurt me. I was about to slip into heat fever if he didn’t help me out. He didn’t mark me, we’re all good, right?” TJ looked at Jack, “you’ve heard of a pseudo-mate mark, right?”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Get taught how to do that in presentation class in school.” He sighed and ran a hand over his head. “But I’d have helped ya, TJ. I coulda knotted you safely.”

“Steve _did_ knot me safely,” TJ insisted with a huff, “and I know you could’ve Jack, you’ve done it before . . . it’s just - - Steve showed up, first?” TJ flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, hating how that sounded, but it was the truth.

Steve cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, but TJ was pretty far gone. He was already on the edge. If we’d waited to locate one of you, he could’ve gone over.” Steve shrugged. “I did what TJ needed, and he’s not hurt, so everything’s okay. I’m not staking a claim. TJ’s still his own man.”

“Yep,” TJ agreed, though he had to push down the rising feeling of sadness at the words. He was torn between deep desires long pushed away and this fresh new one that had breezed into his life under the guise of friendship.

“And where in a pair of sweatpants did you hide condoms?” Bucky growled out, still protective.

Eyes widening, TJ’s head snapped up.

“I didn’t,” Steve said, frowning. “The nurse said he’s on suppressants?”

“Shit,” TJ groaned, rubbing his face in frustration, “dammit.”

“I misunderstood her, didn’t I?” Steve frowned, eyes instantly worried. “Damn! I’m . . . I’m sorry, TJ. I didn't know . . .” He ran his hand over the back of his neck.

“It’s fine, my fault,” TJ shook his head and walked towards the nurse’s station, “ma’am? You were my nurse, right?”

Nodding, the woman smiled. “You look better. How are you feeling, Mr. Hammond?”

“Better . . . but - - uh . . . I’m afraid there was a misunderstanding on my file. I’m not on birth control . . . and uh - - is there anything that can be done after the fact to prevent pregnancy?” TJ asked, lowering his voice.

“Well, there is a twenty-four hour pill, but it’s never been tested on male Omegas, only females.” She frowned softly.

“Would it - - uh . . . be dangerous?” TJ asked softly.

“I’m not sure, but I’m not authorized to give it to a male, Mr. Hammond.” The nurse looked at the chart in front of her. “I can call pharmacy and see if there’s something you can do? Or an Omega Specialist?”

“Please?” TJ gave her a small smile, hoping there would be something that could be done. Steve hadn’t been the only Alpha not to use a condom during his heat . . . TJ could _not_ have Dem’s pup.

The nurse began making phone calls. Jack, Bucky, Brock, and Steve all trailed over to TJ’s side. After several silent moments with the five not even looking at each other, the nurse hung up and shook her head. “Mr. Hammond, is the medical history you provided the Omega clinic accurate?”

“Yes, ma’am,” TJ nodded, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

Her eyes looked sympathetic. “Then I’m afraid there’s nothing you can take without severe risk of internal bleeding due to your past . . . medical history.” She glanced to the others then back at TJ, trying to give him some privacy.

Sighing, TJ nodded, a sickening feeling in his gut, “thank you, ma’am, for calling for me.”

The nurse passed over a clipboard and calmly, though gently, gave him his discharge orders. She ended with, “and here’s the business card of the police officer handling your assault case.

Pocketing the card, TJ gave her a soft smile and then signed the discharge papers. He thanked her again before turning, not looking at any of his friends, and began walking out of the hospital.

Steve followed closely, not saying anything. What could he say? _‘Sorry I might’ve knocked you up when you were so heat-desperate you begged a practical stranger to mate you?’_ That would go over well with the pretty Omega. _‘I think you’re easily one of the sexiest, most desirable men I’ve ever met, but I hope you’re not pregnant because I’m not interested in you like that as we only met?’_ That wouldn’t work, either. So, Steve said the only thing he could think of. “Still need that ride, Neighbor?”

TJ nodded, “yeah. Gotta do inventory,” the Omega said numbly.

Steve gestured towards his sporty car. “My chariot is yours to command.” He unlocked and opened the car door for TJ.

“Thanks,” TJ said and looked at Bucky, Jack and Brock, “I’m gonna go to the club for a few hours. I’ll be home before dinner.”

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but Jack elbowed him, so Bucky said nothing.

As TJ slid into the car, Steve whispered, “it might not be much, TJ, but I’m clean. I can provide documents . . . take tests if you want.”

“It’s fine, Steve,” TJ said softly, buckling up. He couldn’t help but worry that if he was pregnant . . . it could be Dem’s.

Nodding, Steve shut the door carefully then went to the driver’s side and got in. He started the car, checked his mirrors and such, then eased into traffic. “So, a dinner club? Perfect cover for a spy, I’d say,” he tried for light joking. “What’s it called?”

Lips twitching into a smile, TJ nodded, “Candlelight. The room is lit only with candles,” the brunet said softly.

Steve looked quickly at TJ then back at the road. “Really? You _own_ Candlelight? I’ve got a friend who works there. He tipped me off to the apartment being empty. Clint Barton-Romanov.”

“Fucking Clint,” TJ grumbled, though his lips were pulled into a smirk, “yeah, he’s my bartender for most nights. Ever been to the club?”

“Twice.” Steve smiled softly. “I loved the ambiance. It’s a comfortable place and classy at the same time. Peggy always begged to go back, but with Joey it was hard to do.” His happiest memories included both times he and Peggy went to Candlelight for their anniversary.

“Well,” TJ smiled, “thanks, it’s what I was going for. I’m glad she liked it.” Looking down, TJ tapped his fingers on his thighs, knee bouncing slightly. It was hard to hear about Steve’s old mate . . . but, TJ wouldn’t ever let Steve know that. He couldn’t expect the blond to feel the same way TJ felt about him . . . they had only just met. TJ expected that as soon as the lingering effects of his heat wore off, he’d go back to normal, back to pining after his best friend, a man TJ knew he’d never have.

Steve carefully guided the car into the parking lot of the dinner club and headed towards the back, employee parking lot. He smoothly pulled into a space and shut off the car. Turning, Steve reached out and touched TJ’s hand. “TJ? I admire how independent you are. That’s a good quality. But if you need anything, at all, you let me know?”

Looking over, TJ swallowed and nodded, “thanks, Steve. I’ll let you know.”

Nodding, Steve offered a smile and said, “still want a dishwasher today or aiming more for _mental sorting time_ alone?”

“I’d rather not be alone right now,” TJ muttered softly.

With a nod, Steve unbuckled his belt and slid from the car. He looked in through his open door. “Then point me where you need me, TJ. I can even do a mean inventory if shown how.”

Laughing softly, TJ nodded, unbuckling himself and slipping out of the car. The Omega headed towards the back door to the club, Steve close behind, and unlocked it. He quickly punched in the security code, disarming the alarm, and gestured for Steve to proceed him. Smiling as he passed, Steve walked in first.

TJ shut the door and flipped on the lights. The Omega walked through the storeroom and kitchen, heading towards the main dining area; the club was empty, the chairs turned upside down on the tables, and everything seemed pretty clean.

“I like it,” Steve said from behind TJ. “It’s got that kind of echoing empty feel, but I like it. It’s a very beautiful place, TJ. You did a great job with this place.”

“Thanks,” TJ smiled, pride in his eyes and tone as he took in the space. “I worked hard on it.” The Omega walked over to the bar, where he bent down and picked up a clipboard that hung on a hook near the glasses, all sparkling clean. TJ grabbed the clipboard and rose, turning to look at the vast amounts of hard liquor. He began checking and counting, marking down what bottles needed to be ordered. Clint did a great job keeping the space organized so the bar didn’t take long to work through. He looked over at Steve, “now, comes the hard part. The kitchen staff never keeps the pantry clean and organized,” the brunet walked back toward the kitchen where he stepped into a pantry with a walk-in freezer on the other side. The Omega began to tell Steve items to look for and asked if the items were low or not. TJ didn't even seem to realize how taboo the situation was, an Omega giving an _Alpha_ orders.

Steve worked hard and well without complaint, obeying orders as if they came from another, more dominant Alpha. He actually began rearranging as he worked, making it easier to find certain objects. About an hour into the lifting, shifting, and identifying, Steve stopped, poised precariously on the edge of the strong shelving unit that housed many of the boxes of dry goods. “TJ . . .” he sounded wary.

At Steve's tone, TJ's head snapped up and he frowned, “yeah? What's wrong?”

A small box marked ‘Seasoning - Salt and Pepper’ contained not the expected plastic containers of innocuous seasoning it claimed. Rather, inside the small cardboard container were perhaps a couple dozen objects: small plastic-wrapped powdery white substance, similar to confectioner’s sugar.

TJ’s eyes widened and he rushed over, leaving behind what he had been counting. Demonto had warned him this would happen if TJ acted out of line. The Omega paled at the sight of the drugs, his body trembling as his fingers tapped nervously on his thighs.

“TJ, this isn’t your normal inventory day is it?” Steve asked softly.

“No . . . I was supposed to come in yesterday and do it . . .” TJ swallowed, eyes snapping from the cocaine to Steve's face, “I swear those aren't mine!” Steve had no idea about TJ's past . . . why would the Alpha believe a man he'd just met over some pretty damning evidence? Steve would want nothing to do with a recovering drug addict who used to be a prostitute . . . Steve was a _Captain_ of a firehouse for Christ's sake! TJ shuddered at what Steve must be thinking of him . . . how the Alpha would most likely call the cops and TJ's life would go down the drain. “You gotta believe me, Steve! I - - I'm clean!”

“I think, TJ, you have a big problem on your hands,” Steve said softly, frowning in worry. “It looks like one of your staff is hiding drugs in your pantry.” He didn’t immediately jump to TJ being the drug user or dealer; the Omega was too successful to be a user, and he’d be risking a hell of a lot letting a stranger do inventory with drugs on the premises. TJ’d had no idea those were there; it was obvious.

Relief crossed TJ’s features when it seemed like Steve believed him. Releasing a deep sigh, TJ nodded, running his long fingers through his short curls, “I've got security cameras on the kitchen and pantry, so I can see who planted the drugs.”

Nodding, Steve, still carrying the box, said, “should check it out. If someone is trafficking, you need to do something decisive in a hurry.”

TJ led the Alpha to the small office that was located next to the storeroom. Sitting at the desk, TJ turned on the computer and went to his security footage, “it had to be within the last five days. I organized that pantry just last week.” The Omega played through the footage, speeding it up enough so they could get through the needed days but not so fast where they'd miss something. Finally, they got to the night before and TJ frowned as the footage went blank for a whole thirty minutes before coming back on, revealing the completely still pantry. Sighing, TJ sat back in the chair, shaking his head, “it's gotta be Demonto. He'd know how to do all this technology shit. He threatened he'd do something like this if I told people what happened.”

Steve nodded. “I’m getting this stuff outta here, TJ. If Demonto, or anyone else, deliberately planted it, he’d be waiting for the moment you’re in here to send the cops on a raid.” The large Alpha turned with the box and headed out the back door. He didn’t have far to go. Apparently, the cops had approached silently for their strike. As soon as Steve exited the building, the sirens turned on.

TJ’s eyes widened and the Omega froze. “Steve?”

Steve voice called back, “TJ. Come out slowly with your hands empty and in the air, honey. They won’t hurt you. They want to inspect the club and your security videos.”

The Omega did as the blond instructed, walking out of the building with his hands up, displaying the empty palms. TJ trembled, eyes wide with fear . . . he should had never said anything . . . now, Steve was caught up in this whole mess.

The police officers had weapons drawn but pointed down and watched, in non-threatening poses. Steve had already been divested of the box and was being quietly cuffed. One of the officers approached TJ. “Sir, we would like permission to access your building and security videos. Do you grant that permission?”

TJ looked at the officer and in a shaky voice said, “yes . . . search,” the Omega nodded along with his words.

“Thank you. If you’ll go to Officer Castle over there, he’ll explain what’s going on.” The man gestured towards a dark-haired Alpha cop standing by a patrol car. With that, several cops entered the restaurant. No one seemed inclined to arrest or rough-up TJ, as long as he remained passive.

Walking over to Officer Castle, TJ glanced over at Steve; this wouldn’t end well for the blond Alpha, who’d been caught carrying drugs.

The cop nodded, not smiling. “Mr. Hammond? You own this club?”

Looking at the officer, TJ swallowed and nodded, “uh - - yeah. I own the club . . .”

“So you understand that we need to check for drugs? Someone called in a tip saying your restaurant, and you specifically, was trafficking in cocaine?” Castle asked.

TJ took in a deep breath and let it out, “the drugs were planted. Someone is setting me up.” He knew this cop had probably heard that excuse a million times but in this case it honestly was true.

Nodding, the cop pulled out a notebook and began writing. “And do you have any idea who might have done it? Why?” At least he appeared to believe TJ.

“Demonto Rumlow. I lived with him and his boyfriend and . . . we had a _disagreement_. He’s been threatening me with this exact scenario for years,” TJ explained, trying to keep himself calm.

“So, this man has been telling you he would plant drugs in your club?” Castle looked at TJ with a frown.

“Yes, unless I did what he wanted,” TJ said.

Nodding, the officer wrote things down as they discussed them. “And what is it he wanted you to do, Mr. Hammond?”

Flushing, TJ rubbed the back of his neck, he lowered his voice “he - - uh . . . wanted sex.”

“So, extortion. He threatened to plant drugs in your club if you didn’t give him sex?” Castle looked up, pen poised.

Eyes falling, TJ nodded, “yeah . . .”

“And you finally decided this wasn’t a great exchange?” Castle asked, writing.

Flushing even brighter, TJ chewed his bottom lip and nodded, “uh . . . yeah. He did something that he’d promise he wouldn’t . . . so, I ended the arrangement.”

Nodding, Castle said, “is there anyone else you told about this? Or maybe documents? Recordings?” Apparently, whether he believed the far fetched claims or not, Frank Castle was going to do his job and investigate.

“I told my friend, James Barnes,” TJ answered with a nod. “I . . . I don’t have any documents or recordings,” the Omega cursed himself for not thinking to have some proof to Demonto’s extortion.

“And you gave us permission to check your security footage? So, we should be able to find proof there? The camera would have been filming the spot Mr. Rogers allegedly found the box?”

“Yes, but the thing is, for about thirty minutes last night, the footage goes completely blank,” TJ looked worried; he didn’t want Steve going to prison. A drug charge would ruin Steve’s career and make it so he’d never get custody of his daughter.

Nodding, Castle wrote that down. “But the footage shows the last time you were in there? Or Mr. Rogers? Or any other employees?”

“Yes, the footage would show that,” TJ nodded.

“So, Mr. Hammond, can you tell me where you were and what you were doing during the blank part of the video?” Frank Castle looked at TJ, pen poised.

TJ nodded, looking at the officer, “I was in the hospital.”

Castle nodded, writing that down. “And you have witnesses that can verify this?”

“Yes, Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins . . . also the hospital staff,” TJ reported.

Looking up, Castel nodded and offered a small smile. “Well, if hospital security footage and staff can explain your whereabouts, we can rule you out. We can do the same for anyone who had a viable alibi. We should be able to narrow down a suspect and figure things out. Would you come to the police station and sign your statement after our search?”

“Sure, whatever you need,” TJ agreed.

“And, Mr. Hammond, you said Mr. Rogers was with you at the hospital during the blank time in the club footage?” Castle tilted his head slightly.

“Yes, you can also verify that with hospital staff,” TJ nodded.

Smiling wider, Frank seemed pleased by something TJ said. “Good. Don’t worry. It’s standard procedure to restrain an Alpha caught in such a situation, but it won’t go on his record unless we arrest him. As long as you both can provide solid alibis there’s no reason to think either of you are involved. However,” the smile dropped, “we need to keep your club sealed off until the investigation finishes.”

Sighing, TJ nodded; a few days of being closed could really hurt his business, especially for an ongoing drug investigation, “how long?”

“Until we can figure out what happened here and make certain there’re no more drugs and no actual trafficking going through the club. You understand if this is a place that acts as a hub, we’ll have to shut it down permanently, Mr. Hammond.”

“Yeah, I understand,” TJ said solemnly. If he lost his club, he’d lose everything . . . his life would be ruined.

Several cops left the club then, carrying three more cardboard boxes and his hard drive for the club. They also had several security video cards. “Sir,” Castle asked. “We didn't have a warrant, so we’ll need your permission, signed, to take the computer stuff for the investigation. Is that acceptable?” He held out a form.

TJ took the form and a pen and signed it, knowing they needed all the evidence they could get to clear his and Steve’s names. “Take whatever you need.”

Softening his voice, Castle whispered, “your cooperation and willingness to help stand you in good stead, sir. If you can come to the station to review and sign your statement we can carry through this investigation and clear you both all the sooner.” The officer gestured towards his car, aiding TJ into the vehicle.


	4. Lives Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. We're working hard to get our regular stories updated while in the midst of Big Bang things.
> 
> **Warnings: discussion of past drug use, prostitution, medical procedures ******

04: pregnancy; ptsd; past medical trauma

Hours later, the sun having long since set and way past the time TJ had assured Bucky he’d be home, Steve’s car pulled into a parking spot for the complex. The Omega sighed, looking worn out, exhausted, “Christ, I am so sorry, Steve,” TJ ran his fingers through his hair.

Steve smiled, actually smiled, at TJ. “Well, that’s been interesting, seeing things from the other side. Wanna come up for dinner? Bucky’s invited, too.”

Looking over, TJ gave Steve a soft smile, “sure, I’ll ask if he wants to come . . . if he’s still even up.”

“Might be good to wake him up and get him outta that apartment for awhile, TJ. Unless I misunderstood you, he’s been a virtual prisoner there for years.” Steve got out of the car and walked around to open TJ’s door and offer a hand to him.

Taking Steve’s hand with a smile, TJ slipped out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

Steve smiled down at the pretty Omega. “Let’s get you out of the cold, TJ. You still don’t have a coat on.”

“Coats are overrated,” TJ teased, smirking at the Alpha.

Chuckling, Steve said, “maybe, but I hear they’re all the rage as soon as the mercury sinks to freezing.”

Humming, as if thinking over that statement, TJ nodded, “maybe I should try one sometime. If they really are all the rage. I’m a very fashionable person, I’ll have you know.”

Nodding, Steve chuckled, “and they come in all colors and styles, to match your fashionista heart.” Steve led TJ into the building and up to their floor, still holding his hand, as if he never even thought about it.

TJ didn’t mind the hand holding; he still felt the bizarre connection to Steve . . . he seemed to want to be in constant contact with the Alpha. Smirking up at Steve, TJ said, “well, I should go get Bucky . . .”

Nodding, Steve flushed as he let go of TJ’s hand. “Door’s open. Just knock and come in.” He unlocked his apartment, smiling over his shoulder, then walked inside. He had to find another seat for his second guest.

Unlocking his own door, TJ pushed it open and slipped inside, letting it shut softly behind him.

Bucky immediately walked over and hugged him tight. “Are you okay? There’s crime tape around the club!”

Sighing, TJ nodded, hugging his friend in return, “figured it’d get out. Demonto planted drugs in the club and then called in a tip. That’s why we’re late.”

“And they didn’t lock you up or anything?” Bucky sounded surprised and relieved. He hugged again. “Jack and Brock came looking for you when the news claimed there was an unknown crime at the famous _Candlelight_ club, but the reporters didn’t have anything more than a picture of the club with tape and a bunch of cops. Apparently, someone wouldn’t let them close enough and they gave up once the cops left. There’s a couple of police watching over the place so no one breaks in.” Bucky shook his head. “Usually the press gets right into the story. Jack figured it couldn’t be a murder, because _‘if it bleeds, it leads,’_ but Brock wasn’t so sure there wasn’t some kind of police cover-up, too.”

“Well, Brock loves his conspiracies,” TJ snorted and pulled away slightly, “well, Steve and I were cleared after the police reviewed the footage and checked with the hospital. That’s why we weren’t arrested or anything . . . Bucky, I had to tell them everything . . . why Demonto’s doing all this . . .” TJ ran a hand down his face with a deep sigh. “I mean, I left out a few things . . . but . . . God, I just feel so _disgusting_.” The smaller Omega left out that he also felt like he could never be good enough for the Alpha he’d taken a sudden attraction to. Someone as good as Steve didn’t fall for someone like TJ, an ex-addict and a whore. Steve wouldn’t want TJ anywhere near him once he found out.

As if reading his mind, Bucky said, “and now you’ve lost your chance with the gorgeous Alpha across the hall?” He sounded upset on behalf of his best friend.

“What? No . . . I mean, Steve doesn’t know yet . . . I’m kinda hoping to hold that off as long as possible . . .” TJ answered on a sigh.

“Don’t blame you. The past shouldn’t have to come into play. But, TJ, not telling him’s not gonna change it, and someday he’ll find out. If no other time than Demonto’s court trial if you press charges.” Bucky sighed.

“How the hell am I supposed to tell him? _‘Hey, Steve, I used to whore myself out for cocaine. Can you pass the bread’_?” TJ groaned.

Shaking his head, Bucky said, “not quite like that, but, TJ? Now’s the perfect time. He knows your kinda-ex set you up as a druggie or whatever, so there must’ve been a reason he’d choose _that_ way to set you up. You can tell Steve that Dem knew you used to be addicted, and held that over you, but you’ve been clean for years now.”

TJ sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“And, TJ? It would explain to Steve why you let Dem use you during heats, too. Show Steve who the real monster is.” Bucky frowned, “unless you think _he’d_ use it against you, too?”

“No,” TJ shook his head, “I don’t think he’d use me like that. But, he has a pup, Buck. No sane sire would have someone like me around their kid.”

“Why?” Bucky growled softly. “You’d never hurt a kid!” He hugged TJ, “of course, since you don’t want kids, that’s a real deal breaker, too.”

“Might not have a choice. Probably gonna have one of my own in nine months,” TJ grumbled, voice bitter and unhappy.

“Because of the heat sex in the hospital?” Bucky frowned. “Damn nurse getting our records confused,” he growled.

“That . . . and Buck? Uh - - Dem didn’t . . .” TJ released a deep, steadying breath, “Dem didn’t use a condom, either.”

“What?” Bucky went pale. “But, two during a heat? My God, TJ! Is there something like a pill you can take? I’ve read about such things . . .”

“You heard the nurse, Bucky, I can take the pill, but it’d probably cause internal bleeding with my last three pregnancies not ending so well. I’m fucked,” TJ said brokenly.

Sighing, Bucky said, “well and truly.” And he meant no humor in the comment. He hugged TJ again. “Well, I’ve got part of the stuff packed . . . I guess we can work on more tonight if you’re not too tired.” He looked over the apartment, where several bags and beat up boxes sat.

“Actually,” TJ said, “Steve invited us over for a super late dinner if you’re hungry?”

“Me, too?” Bucky sounded stunned. He never got to go anywhere; Demonto didn’t let him.

“Yeah, you, too,” TJ nodded, giving his friend a smile. He grabbed Bucky’s hand, “c’mon. I’m starving.”

Nodding, Bucky smiled. “This one’s a real nice one, isn’t he?” He looked wistful, “Dem started nice, too . . .”

“Don’t jinx it!” TJ admonished with a small laugh, “that could be my future baby-daddy you’re talking about.”

Nodding, Bucky let TJ lead him over to the apartment across the hall. When they got inside, the smell of something light and savory came to them, some kind of chicken dish not heavy on sauce. He looked around the apartment at the neatly stacked boxes and the obvious lack of furniture, though one cushioned folding chair sat near an overturned box. A pile of blankets, neatly folded, sat on the other side of the box.

TJ let go of Bucky’s hand to shut the door behind them; grinning at his friend, the smaller Omega led the larger further into the space.

Steve looked over and smiled, “hey, sorry about the lack of chairs. Maybe TJ told you? My furniture was lost in a fire.” He made himself busy mixing salad greens together.

Bucky looked around and said the first thing that came to mind, “so that’s why everything’s brand new? These boxes are direct from stores!”

“Huh,” TJ snorted, looking amused, “I didn’t even realize that . . .”

Steve grinned and nodded. “Yup. The insurance replaced a lot of stuff, just not the furniture yet. Still arguing over the value of the antiques and if I started the fire from overseas.”

Bucky frowned. “How could you do that unless you hired someone to start it?”

“My point exactly. And since my bank records have been investigated and there’s been no significant transactions other than the funeral itself, my lawyer says I should be looking at a payout within a couple of months.” Steve brought over plates of the chicken and salad and lay them on the large box.

“Funeral?” Bucky looked from Steve to TJ.

TJ’s eyes were sympathetic as he met Bucky’s and then Steve’s; he dropped his gaze to look at his dish, pushing around the food on the plate. He didn’t say anything, as it wasn’t his story to tell.

Steve sank onto the floor beside both Omega’s, plate in hand, and nodded, placing a tray with a trio of glasses on the box. “Yeah, my mate died about a year ago. While we were at the funeral, the house caught on fire. According to investigators it was faulty wiring. I’m just glad me and Joey weren’t home for that. It happened at around two in the morning, I’m told.”

Frowning softly, TJ kept his eyes on his plate. The car accident that had taken his family had happened around two in the morning; they’d been driving home from a political function.

“And Joey’s your son?” Bucky asked, inadvertantly making the same mistake that TJ had.

“Daughter,” TJ corrected softly.

Bucky looked mildly surprised at the name but nodded as Steve smiled once more. Glancing around again, Bucky said, “and she’s asleep right now, huh?”

“Most likely,” Steve responded. “She’s in protective custody until I can get settled and _prove_ a safe, healthy home for her. If I can’t do that, Peggy’s brother, Michael, will take her back to England.” He looked around. “As soon as the furniture comes in, I can get her back.”

“Oh, uh . . . sorry?” Bucky frowned, trying to cover his embarrassment and sympathy.

Steve offered a gentle smile. “Thanks, Bucky. Things have been rocky, but they’re looking up. TJ said you were interested in pups? You ever tried babysitting?”

“When I was a teenager, I babysat all the time. I love kids of all ages. How old’s Joey?” Bucky latched onto the conversation.

Steve smiled at TJ and reached over to gently touch his knee. “Four, you okay TJ? Kind of lost you for a moment . . . I can talk television if you’d rather?”

“Huh?” TJ’s head snapped up; he looked up at Steve and then Bucky, “oh - - no, continue talking about whatever you were talking about.”

Bucky looked at TJ with a frown, “we were talking about pups and babysitting.” He looked at Steve. “Gotta forgive TJ. He tunes out anything to do with kids. He doesn’t want pups.”

TJ flinched softly, looking back down at his plate.

“Well, people change, Bucky. Maybe someday it won’t seem such a bad idea for him. Can’t blame a guy for wanting to concentrate on his career and such, can we?” Steve offered a smile to TJ and touched his knee again. “And from what I saw of that dinner club behind the scenes, TJ’s one hell of a businessman.”

Flushing lightly, TJ smiled softly, not moving out of Steve’s touch, enjoying the gentle contact, “thanks, Steve. And - - it wasn’t the pups . . . I mean,” TJ frowned softly.

Steve smiled. “Not the right Alpha for the pups, right? Gotta be careful to get a mate who wants to help and all.”

Steve’s words made TJ’s heart ache. TJ knew, within all probability, that he was pregnant; there was no way that having unprotected sex with two Alphas during his heat wouldn’t end in a pup. The brunet could only hope the pup was Steve’s; of course, TJ wouldn’t force the blond to mark him or anything . . . even if he didn’t want to help support it, TJ wouldn’t push that. However, the pup _could_ be Demonto’s as well. Either way, TJ was a single Omega with a pup.

Keeping his hand lightly on TJ’s knee, Steve began to eat. He kept up a steady stream of conversation with Bucky, about the brunet’s interests mainly, until finally, Steve asked, “so, Bucky, if I need an emergency babysitter for Joey, would you be willing to help me out?”

“I’d . . . wow! And get paid? To _watch and care for_ a pup? I’d love it!” Bucky beamed happily. “I can get CPR certified and everything!” His mind raced over how to pay for such a class.

TJ smiled softly, focusing on his almost empty plate of food; it was really nice hearing Bucky get excited over something again. It had been too long since he’d heard genuine excitement in his best friend’s voice. He was happy for Bucky . . . hopefully with Demonto gone, Bucky’s life would take a drastic turn for the better.

Steve nodded, “I’d appreciate it. If you want, since it’s for _my_ pup, I can even pay for the classes? As an incentive?”

Bucky paused then nodded, saying slowly, “okay. If you insist. After all, it is for _your_ pup.” He grinned, though, to take any sting out of his words.

The smaller Omega simply sat and listened to Bucky and Steve talk back and forth, as if they’d been friends for years. TJ could’ve sworn there might’ve been flirting banter between the two, even, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the burn of jealousy. Bucky deserved happiness. Bucky deserved an Alpha like Steve. The blond Alpha had made it pretty clear he wanted to be _friends_ with TJ . . . not mates, so TJ needed to get over his stupid crush and move on . . . and he had to forget any deeper attraction as well.

Finally, the meal ended and Steve collected the dinner plates and cups together. He rose to his feet with the tray and smiled. “You guys look burned out. I don’t mind if you stick around, but I don’t even have a cot to offer for a nap. I’m sorry. You can spread out those blankets into a pallet if you want?”

“I actually miss my bed,” TJ answered honestly, “a pallet and then a bathtub aren’t exactly the most comfortable places in the world to sleep on.” He stood up, flashing a smile to Bucky and then Steve, “but, if you two still wanna hang out, that’s cool.”

Bucky bounced to his feet with a wide grin. “Nope, I’m looking forward to _not_ having a greedy Alpha in my bed. I’m gonna enjoy sleeping tonight.” He turned and smiled at Steve. “Present company excluded, but I can use a break from Alphas for awhile. Night, Steve.”

TJ once again ignored the odd feeling he got at Bucky’s words . . . he had no right to feel jealous. Steve wasn’t _his_ Alpha. “Yeah . . . uh - - night, Steve.”

“Good night, gentlemen,” Steve smiled and headed for the kitchen, once again not treating TJ, or this time Bucky, as a guest, but as an old friend. “Sleep well. If you need anything, I’m here until eight in the morning. That’s when I go visit my Joey.”

“Night, Steve,” Bucky called, grasping TJ’s arm to lead him out. When they got back to their own apartment, Bucky grinned wide. “He is absolutely perfect, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is,” TJ agreed on a sigh; he pulled away from Bucky and began walking towards his bedroom, “night, Buck. See ya in the morning.”

“Maybe . . . maybe having pups won’t be so bad?” Bucky called after his friend then turned for his bedroom.

After TJ made it to his room, the Omega shut himself in and gently placed his hand on his abdomen, “maybe not . . .” he breathed into the empty room.

**************

Jack plopped heavily onto the couch in his shared apartment, edging close to his guest. Grinning at TJ, he said, “Brock’ll be done cooking breakfast in a minute. So, why the early visit?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” TJ grumbled, almost pouting, “I’m fucking restless! I’ve been sitting on my ass for two weeks! You think they woulda cleared the club by now!”

“Well, be happy they cleared _us_ , TJ. They’re still investigating who could have gotten those boxes inside the club in that half hour and rigged the cameras to record black. Most people just erase footage and make it start at the last footage they allowed to show. This was weird.” Jack bumped TJ’s arm. “And how’s things with your new Alpha?”

Snorting, TJ rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “he isn’t _my_ anything. Him and Bucky are getting along great, though. I feel like I’m some chaperone or something every time we all hang out!”

“Well, at least Bucky realizes he needs one,” Jack murmured. He glanced at TJ and shook his head. “Weren’t you the one that didn’t want to do the whole _Omega_ thing? No mate, no pups, just you and independance?”

Frowning, TJ sighed and leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder, “I guess . . .” the Omega looked down at his lap.

Softening his voice, Jack asked, “things changed, didn’t they? When _he_ tended you this time? TJ lost a bit of his heart?”

“I can’t even explain it! I asked him to mark me, Jackie! I’ve _never_ asked anyone to mark me before!” TJ whined pitifully, “but all he wants to be is friends. Fucking sucks.”

“Well, didn’t he recently lose a mate? Maybe he’s still grieving?” Jack offered.

“Why do you _always_ have to make sense?” TJ muttered, nuzzling against the large Alpha’s shoulder.

“Cause, without common sense, TJ, you’re just a pretty bundle of juicy nerves recently. But seriously, maybe he thinks you were too heat-impaired to make a good call? _He_ doesn't know you’ve never asked anyone to mark you. As far as he can guess, you do it for every heat.” Jack grinned. “Sounds like he was being chivalrous to me.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” TJ sighed, “but how do you explain him insisting we be friends then? Like, seriously, I think I’ve heard him call me a _friend_ over fifty times.”

Laughing, Jack said, “because, dolt, maybe he doesn’t want you thinking all he was after was your mating heat? Maybe he thinks _you_ want to be friends, so isn’t gonna push the whole _‘me Alpha, you Omega, do me’_ image? You’re always insisting Alphas are too bent on Omegas staying at home and popping out pups. Sounds like this Steve breaks that mold as much as Brock and I do.”

“Yeah,” TJ sighed, a small smile on his face, “he’s a really good guy. Like, _really_ good. I don’t know if I could . . .” the Omega sighed, letting the sentence trail off as he nuzzled at Jack’s shoulder again.

Chuckling, Jack said, “sounds like _someone_ enjoyed a good knotting last heat. You sure you don’t wanna tell him you’re available for more than a heat-buddy?”

“I want to . . . but,” TJ shook his head, “he deserves better than me.” TJ pushed away thoughts of a certain someone else he’d long wanted but couldn’t have; concentrate on the now.

Snorting Jack called out, “hear that, Brock? Our little TJ thinks Steve the fire-guy deserves _better_! Who’s got a complex?”

“If anyone deserves better, it’s you, kid,” Brock called back; the sounds of bacon sizzling on the stove could be heard from the living room.

Jack encircled TJ in an arm and squeezed gently. “I’m gonna tell Steve you’re looking for a good Alpha to share a life, not be ruled by. You know, give him the whole _‘growling, protective Alpha brother’_ routine, and warn him that I don’t think he’s good enough.” Jack grinned at TJ.

TJ smiled softly, looking at the Alpha, “thanks . . . you always know how to cheer me up. I guess I’m just antsy about the club being shut down. I’ve been feeling off lately.”

“Of course you are, TJ. It’s your life’s work. But, it’ll open again soon and people will pour back in. They knew what a wonderful place it is.” Jack stood TJ up. “And that thud is the melodious sound of Brock doing what he calls _‘plating’_ the food. Let’s go before he breaks a dish.”

Laughing, TJ nodded; they walked into the kitchen and the Omega smiled at the sight of pancakes and bacon. However, when he breathed in a deep breath of the greasy smelling breakfast food, TJ paled, almost going instantly green.

Jack looked stunned as TJ pulled out of his loose embrace and made a run for the bathroom. Looking back at Brock, Jack frowned. “You think he’s sick or something?”

“Didn’t sound sick earlier . . .” Brock frowned as well, grimacing in sympathy as he heard TJ puking down the hall.

Thinking over the last few weeks, Jack slowly said, “Brock? Remember that mix up in the hospital about the suppressants and Steve? Think . . .” he glanced over towards the bathroom.

“Well, he _did_ have unprotected sex _twice_ while in heat,” Brock nodded, sighing deeply.

“Right after getting raped, unprotected, by your cousin,” Jack growled.

Brock nodded, his own growl mirroring his mate’s, “yeah,” the Alpha looked at the hallway as another wave seemed to hit the Omega. “Should I go get Bucky? Maybe head out to the pharmacy for . . . uh - - things?”

“He needs to find out, don’t he?” Jack sighed. “Yeah, shove breakfast in the fridge and turn on the fans so we clear the scent. I’ll get some dry cereal or something. I’ll see if I can help him while you get Bucky and Omega stuff.”

Nodding, Brock put the breakfast away, quickly got dressed in clean clothes, and grabbed his wallet before leaving the apartment. He knocked on Bucky’s apartment door, hoping the Omega would be up this early.

The door opened after only a moment, and Bucky stood there, looking clean, well groomed, healthy and happy . . . the first since he’d started living with Demonto years ago. The apartment behind him was well ordered and had many things packed up, looking more bare by the day.

“TJ got sick on the smell of _pancakes and bacon_ ,” Brock said in lieu of a greeting, knowing Bucky would understand the significance of that statement.

Frowning, Bucky instantly knew what that most likely meant. “Shit. Okay, I’ll go take care of him.”

“No, I need you to come with me to the pharmacy. I have no idea what to get,” Brock said, “Jack’s got him now. He’ll be fine for a little while longer.”

“If he is, Brock, we can’t _give_ him anything. It might . . . not be good. He needs a doctor!” Bucky frowned, eyes going across the hall as Steve stepped from his apartment, dressed in uniform.

Brock turned at the sound, “Steve,” the Alpha nodded in greeting.

Steve nodded back, sensing the serious air of the two talking in the doorway across the hall. “Brock. Need help with something?” he asked in concern.

“Not yet,” Brock answered cryptically, “might in a bit.”

“Well, I’m on my way in. Need my phone numbers in case?” Steve offered.

“Couldn’t hurt,” Brock agreed, pulling out his phone and unlocking it before handing it over to the blond Alpha.

Steve nodded and typed in his cell phone and work phone numbers. He handed the device back. “Is he okay?” Steve asked softly, somehow guessing that TJ was the one in trouble if Bucky and Brock were worried.

“Yeah, got sick this morning, we’re debating if we just need a trip to the pharmacy or to head into the clinic,” Brock explained, taking back his phone and pocketing it.

Nodding, Steve said, “pregnancy?” He’d been waiting to hear from TJ if that had been the result after all. “Look, I’ll call in to say I’ll be late and go get stuff for him from the pharmacy. I’ve had a mate who went through this so know what to get. You can call his Omega doctor and ask for an appointment for him. Okay?”

Brock nodded once, “alright.”

“Dry crackers,” Steve suggested. “Helps sop up the bile and settle the stomach.” Steve turned, putting his phone to his ear so he could talk to whoever answered at the firehouse, and hurried down the hall.

Bucky turned to Brock. “I think he’s perfect,” Bucky sighed, feeling a mix of hope and jealousy.

Quirking a brow, Brock shrugged, “he seems alright. Now, c’mon, I’m sure TJ is done puking his guts out by now.”

“Not if he’s with pup,” Bucky shook his head, but he followed anyway. When they got into the apartment, Jack had TJ lying down in the guest room with a cool cloth over his forehead and another against the back of his neck. Bucky walked over and sank onto the bed. “Heya, Teej.”

TJ smiled softly at Bucky, though his pale eyes were worried, “don’t feel so good, Buck. I think I may have thrown up some of my intestines . . .”

“Nah, give it time. Ain’t barfed long enough for that,” Bucky lightly joked. “Steve’s gone to get some things for you. He’ll be here soon.” Bucky didn’t explain how come Steve knew or why Bucky had been with him this early.

Sighing, TJ nodded, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable. “I’m sorry, Buck . . .”

“Sorry? TJ, you didn’t barf on purpose!” Bucky stroked his cheek lightly. “C’mon, sick gets a free pass. You rest.”

TJ nodded again and nuzzled against the pillow letting his eyes shut. Brock walked in quietly and whispered to Bucky, “there was an appointment for tomorrow. I went ahead and made it, the next one wasn’t for another week. I guess they had a cancelation or something.”

“Good, he needs to get in as soon as possible,” Bucky agreed. He took over tending the cool cloths and watching over TJ, worried about this possible pregnancy with his history of lost pups.

After a while, a knock sounded at the apartment door. Brock opened the door and let Steve in, shutting it behind the taller Alpha, “he’s in the guest room. Second door on your right.”

Nodding, Steve said, “thanks.” He walked in and offered a smile. At the bedside, Steve replaced Bucky, who rose out of the way. “Hey, honey, I got you something to help your stomach,” he said softly.

TJ’s eyes opened and he blinked at the sight of Steve, “Steve?”

“Guilty,” he chuckled softly. Reaching into the bag, Steve pulled out some crackers and a few other small objects. “Here, have a couple of these,” he offered, opening the small package and pulling one out to offer to TJ.

Sitting up slowly, fighting the bout of nausea, TJ took the cracker with a grimace, “I’ll just puke it up . . .”

“Nope, you won’t,” Steve assured him. “They use these for surgery recovery and stuff. It helps soak up the stomach juices and stuff. Will help the nausea, honey. Go ahead, try,” Steve coaxed softly.

TJ took a bite of the cracker, chewing it for a few moments before swallowing. After another pause, the Omega ate the rest of the small cracker.

Steve smiled and offered him some water and another cracker. “Here you go, honey. This should help.”

Taking the offered items, TJ took a sip of the water before biting off half of the cracker. “I love pancakes and bacon, Steve . . . but - - the smell . . .” the Omega shuddered, taking another sip of the water.

Nodding, Steve stroked TJ’s curls from his forehead. “Looks like we already know what’s happened, honey. I bought a couple of different tests if you wanna try them?”

“Might as well get this out of the way,” TJ grumbled.

Steve carefully helped TJ to rise and smiled at him. “The instructions looked fairly straightforward, but if you need help, we can try to decipher it together.” Steve grabbed three small boxes and offered them to TJ. “I can wait here or go in with you if you’d rather, TJ.”

“Wait here, please,” TJ said softly, taking the boxes with a nervous look.

“Hey, honey? Whatever the results, I’m not gonna run off and hide. I’m here as long as you want me to be.” Steve stroked TJ’s hand gently and sank back onto the bed.

TJ disappeared into the bathroom and opened all three tests the Alpha had picked up. The instructions were easy to understand and soon the Omega found himself simply waiting, bracing himself against the counter as he eyed all three tests.

In the bedroom, Steve didn’t act dejected or ashamed. He merely waited, watching the door to the bathroom, looking interested but unafraid. He certainly didn’t give the appearance of wanting to disappear.

Bucky began to pace, feeling restless and worried. Jack ate from a bowl of cereal and milk, trying to get down a breakfast before TJ could open the door and maybe get sick again. Brock simply leaned against the doorjamb of the guest bedroom, arms crossed in front of his chest as his eyes moved from one occupant to the other.

Finally, after awhile, the bathroom door creaked open but TJ didn’t walk out.

Steve got up and walked over, stopping at the door. He leaned close to the opening and whispered, “want me to come in, honey?”

“Y - - yeah,” TJ’s broken voice came softly.

Nodding, Steve walked in then shut the door. He opened his arms wide. “C’mere, TJ,” he invited.

Looking over, eyes shimmering with tears, though none spilled over, TJ moved towards the Alpha and hugged him tightly. The three tests, all face up and giving a positive symbol, sat on the counter.

Steve didn’t say anything, just holding the Omega close, letting TJ listen to his steady heartbeat. He petted the dark curls gently, dropping a soft kiss to the top of TJ’s head. He’d seen the tests and knew the answer, confirming the fears they’d had since that night. Now, instead of commiserating over what had happened, Steve planned ahead as to how he could help this beautiful, independant Omega get though such a blow to his plans. Finally, softly, Steve said, “you’ve got a lot of thinking to do, honey, over what’s gonna happen, but let me tell you, that if you don’t want a mate, and you don’t want a pup, I can take it and give it a good home. Just . . . just keep that in mind.” He dropped another kiss on TJ’s head.

“Wh - - what if it’s . . .” TJ swallowed past the thickening in his throat, his voice cracking as he tried to keep it together.

“If you let me, TJ, I’ll face whatever happens _with_ you. You won’t go through this alone,” Steve promised.

Looking up at Steve, TJ said softly, “b - - but it might not even be your’s, Steve . . .”

Offering a soft smile, Steve said, “TJ, I’ve never been a big fan of biology. As far as I’m concerned, the pup’s mine, and if you let me, I wanna be part of it’s life . . . and your’s.”

“You wanna . . .” TJ’s eyes widened slightly, “really? I - - I don’t want you to feel . . . pressured or anything . . . I can handle it on my own.”

Steve smiled and slipped a finger under TJ’s chin. “Even though I thought you were on suppressants, TJ, I knew there was still a chance this could happen, the drugs could fail. If I didn’t want to face the consequences, I wouldn’t have offered to help with your heat. I like you a lot. I’m hoping you might even like me.” Steve studied TJ’s face then wiped at his tears with his thumbs. “I won’t make demands to mate you or take over your house or anything you don’t want, honey. I just want to be allowed to be a part of this. And, if ever you need anything, for you or the pup, I’m more than okay helping out.” Steve pushed down his own feelings, not allowing them to shadow what TJ needed, what Steve was responsible for.

Sighing, TJ tucked his head under Steve’s chin, inadvertently scenting the larger Alpha. 

Letting his eyes close at the familiar Omega habit, Steve sighed. He felt almost complete with the man held in his arms. True, TJ was independent, a real firecracker, but so had been Peggy. That was, apparently, Steve’s type. He loved a mate who could stand on his or her own but was willing to take the help offered, though Steve buried the fact that he preferred a different mate.

“I’m scared, Steve,” TJ whispered, voice barely audible.

“What scares you, TJ?” Steve asked, not assuming or dismissing. He lowered himself to the toilet and pulled TJ onto his lap.

Looking down at his abdomen, TJ placed a hand over the flat surface, “Bucky’s right. I wasn’t lying when I said I never wanted pups.” The Omega sighed, looking up at Steve.

“Having a pup scares you?” Steve sounded curious, not dismissive. “Is there a reason, I mean you or a family member might have . . .” he left off, not wanting to guess when he could let TJ explain.

“Steve . . . I - - I . . . there are things about me that you should know before you say you want to be a part of my life . . .” TJ said softly.

“Fair enough,” Steve answered. “And you should know my medical and drug history so you know what might happen with the pup.” Stroking TJ’s curls, he asked, “wanna do that here or in another place? You choose your comfort zone, honey.”

“Maybe the bedroom might be better,” TJ sighed, looking nervous and scared. He'd known that he had most likely gotten pregnant, but he'd be _hoping_ for a miracle. A pup would change so much in his life, it would alter _everything_. TJ suddenly found himself thinking about all the things he'd need to get done for the pup. How would he run a dinner club with a pup? TJ felt overwhelmed with the rush of things that would need to be done, need to be changed.

Sighing, TJ slid off Steve's lap, and threw the tests in the trash. The Omega washed his hands and then pushed open the door, stepping into the bedroom where the rest of his friends still waited.

Steve got up and followed TJ from the room. He didn’t smile at the others, but he didn’t scowl. He kept his expression neutral. In truth, he was scared to death, had been when Peggy had been with pup, too. His mother had gone through such problems before she’d had him . . . he didn’t want anyone to go through what she had experienced.

Bucky immediately stopped pacing and walked over to hug TJ. He whispered in his best friend’s ear, “we’ll find a way to work things out, TJ. I promise.” If TJ hadn’t been positive, he wouldn’t have needed private time with the Alpha; he wouldn’t have taken so long to come out.

TJ simply nodded, giving Bucky a quick hug in return. “I - - I need some more time with just Steve, please,” the Omega pulled back enough to look at Bucky, his expression scared and worried.

Pulling his bottom lip in and nibbling with his teeth, Bucky softly asked, “here? Or you wanna come back home? Or,” he glanced at Steve, “you going to his place?” He buried the sudden stab of jealousy that TJ was turning to the new Alpha not his oldest friend - - an Omega.

Looking back at Steve, TJ shrugged softly, “it doesn’t matter.”

“Wherever you’ll feel comfortable, TJ,” Steve replied gently.

“I guess we can go back to my apartment,” TJ shrugged; the thing was, TJ didn’t feel _comfortable_ anywhere. His life had just been blown to hell, and he was about to tell the possible father of his child about a very dark time in his life. It really didn’t matter _where_ he told Steve; TJ expected a horrible outcome either way.

Steve walked over to TJ and offered his hand. “Your place, then.”

Jack frowned, but didn’t protest TJ’s decision. The blond Alpha had seemed decent so far, so Jack really had nothing to base a protest on, other than a feeling of protectiveness for his friend.

TJ took Steve’s hand and let the Alpha lead him from the room, Brock stepping aside to let them pass through. It wasn’t long until the two were really alone in TJ and Bucky’s apartment. Boxes and bags still littered the living room, all of Dem’s possessions packed away; TJ was just waiting for Bucky’s decision on what exactly he wanted to do with his ex-boyfriend’s things.

Steve didn’t even glance at the horde. He gave TJ an encouraging smile, still holding his hand. When they got to the bedroom, he asked, “want a drink or something, honey?”

Smiling softly, TJ’s eyes flickered over to look at Steve, “funny, you’re at _my_ place and you still offer a drink,” the teasing was slightly flat, but at least TJ tried to make light of the situation.

Laughing softly, Steve said, “I can’t help it. Something about you makes me want to give you things.”

Flushing lightly, TJ sighed and sank on the edge of his bed; he ran a shaky hand through his hair, “and you’ve changed my entire perspective on a lot of things, Steve.”

Sinking down next to TJ, unable to provide the offered drink as he hadn’t gotten permission to run free in the apartment, Steve turned to TJ and reached for his hand once more. “In a good way, I hope?”

“I think so?” TJ sighed, chewing his bottom lip, “let’s just say, if I hadn’t met you and this pup wasn’t possibly your’s . . . there’d be no question of what I’d do.”

Nodding, Steve drew a slow breath. “TJ, it’s your body. It’s your risk. If you don’t want to bear the pup . . . I’ll support that decision.”

TJ shook his head, “that’s the thing, Steve. I don’t _want_ to terminate the pregnancy . . . and that scares the shit out of me. I - - I want things that I’ve told myself my entire life, since I presented, that I didn’t want.”

Nodding, Steve stroked TJ’s hand and softly asked, “and now, keeping a pup isn’t so out of the realm of possibility?”

Looking over at Steve, TJ blew out a breath, “but . . . I - - I don’t know how I’d take care of it, Steve. I own a dinner club, I work nights . . . sometimes seven days a week.”

Nodding, accepting that work and the club were an integral part of what made TJ happy, Steve looked at his erstwhile lover. “There are several things we can do, TJ. I can raise the pup and you help out where you can. You take less of a hands on roll at your club. You find a good babysitter who doesn’t mind the schedule. Or, and this is . . . I don’t want you taking this wrong, honey, we could become mates and raise the pup together.” Steve looked at TJ, nervous and earnest, praying silently that TJ would only want to remain friends, not become mates. Being mates with Tj would end any dream of Steve getting together with the real object of his affection, but he _did_ owe TJ something . . . didn’t he?

“But, _you_ work long hours, too, Steve. One of us would have to compromise . . . I mean, I’ve had several offers for the club . . .” TJ swallowed, looking down at his hands.

“TJ, does Bucky need a job?” Steve asked, seeming to change the subject.

Looking back at Steve, TJ shrugged one shoulder, “I suppose he would. I wasn’t going to push him to get one.”

“And he loves the idea of being a babysitter . . . do you think he’d like the job of live-in-nanny?” Steve continued, meeting TJ’s eyes.

“Probably, he’s always wanted pups, just not with Dem . . .” TJ flinched at the violent Alpha’s name, as if it physically hurt him to speak.

Nodding, Steve lifted TJ’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, trying to draw TJ from the horrible memory. “So, even if you don’t take a mate, you have a solution, honey. You keep your club, maybe tone your hours a bit, and Bucky is the nanny. You still come home and have your pup when you’re free, and Bucky becomes similar to _Uncle Bucky_. Do you think that would work?” He offered a smile.

“Yeah, I think it would,” TJ nodded, looking back at his hands which still shook slightly. “And . . . Steve? You remember my heat? When I asked you to mark me?”

Nodding, Steve said, “may I ask something first?”

TJ nodded, letting Steve continue.

“Now that you no longer _need_ me,” Steve felt he knew what TJ wanted so slid to one knee and still held TJ’s hand, “will you let me be your mate, TJ?” He buried his pain deep.

Looking at Steve with wide eyes that were brimming with tears, TJ swallowed, “y - - you won’t want to be my mate once I tell you . . .”

Nodding, Steve said, “fair enough. I’ll listen and then decide if I have to retract my offer, if you’ll listen to my own tale and weigh that before you answer?” He slowly rose to sit back next to TJ on the bed. A reprieve Steve knew he shouldn’t be happy for.

TJ nodded, agreeing to the terms. The Omega took a deep, shaky breath before retelling his life as a teenager and young adult. He didn’t leave anything out, letting Steve know everything that he’d done.

Steve thought for a long while before finally, softly saying, “My mother lost five pups before I was whelped. She nearly died each time, and they managed to save her with my whelping. They sterilized her after me, against my father’s express wishes. He left her in disgust. I was a sickly pup and even worse as a child. Momma had to give me regular shots for various reasons, my lungs, my heart, everything. Those included hormone shots.”

Looking at TJ, Steve stroked his hand and said, “it wasn’t any surprise that I presented Alpha with all those hormones, I guess, but I looked like I was four years younger and about to keel over dead. Once I presented, the doctors gave me aggressive, and I mean real aggressive, hormone therapy, which helped bulk me up, caused me to shoot up ten inches, the whole works. I still take heart and lung medicine regularly, but I’m fairly healthy if I watch my diet and exercise per doctor's orders.” Steve let out a soft, deep breath. “Having my pup can endanger your life, I think. Peggy was fine, but I was terrified the whole time . . .”

Reaching up to stroke TJ’s cheek, Steve finally addressed what TJ had said. “It must have been so terrifying trying to make it on your own, surrounded by people who wanted to take advantage of an Omega with no resources. And now, TJ, now you’ve made it beyond that and are a healthy, well-adjusted man with his own business and control of his own destiny. You must be so proud.” Steve smiled. “It’s something to be very proud of: how far you’ve overcome.”

Jaw ticking, TJ looked down at his hands, the Omega shook his head, “how can you be so calm about it? I was a whore, Steve. A drug-addicted whore.”

Steve stroked TJ’s hand and said, “you were addicted to drugs and had to get your fix. I understand that. It happens to the best people. Drugs are a tempting escape. You needed drugs, and had only one thing to sell, yourself. That happens to a lot of people, too, TJ. But, think about it, honey. You got beyond that. You were able to get past your addiction, past the desperation, and you’ve built up a life for yourself, drug-free. You own one of the most successful dinner clubs in town. How can you _not_ be proud of how much you’ve accomplished? You’ve gone from rock bottom to where you are now? That’s hard work, determination, and perseverance. Those, TJ, are admirable traits. I’d be proud to pass those onto any pup, any day.” Steve wasn’t lying; he respected what TJ had gone through and how he’d made it out.

A few tears fell from TJ’s eyes but he quickly wiped them away, “but . . . I _still_ sold myself. I still lowered myself to that level.”

“TJ, think for a moment. You could have turned to theft or some other crime against others. But, you chose to sell something you owned. Yes, it was your body, and you suffered horribly for it, but you never stole someone else’s stuff, someone else’s livelihood. TJ, I’m not making light of such a painful time in your life, but think about it from another angle. You tried your best _without_ hurting someone else.”

Sighing, TJ looked at the Alpha, tear-washed eyes ashamed, “and then I did the same thing with Dem.”

“Not at all, honey,” Steve corrected firmly. “Dem was using you for sex, like that other monster, but Dem was blackmailing you, threatening everything you’d built. The other guy had you in his palm because of your needs, but Dem used _that_ against you. Being a victim of blackmail and extortion is not the same as prostitution, TJ. You were a victim and even the police would see it that way.” Steve held TJ’s hand still, watching his eyes. His scent, his attitude, was calm and comforting; he was not an Alpha looking for an angle.

“I - - it might get out, Steve. Someday. If . . . if we become mates . . . your name would be dragged down with me,” TJ looked worried.

Smiling, Steve said, “and I’d help you pull it back up again, TJ. I know we’ve barely met a few weeks ago, honey, but I want to help and be with you. I want to see you whenever I can. I even want to do that Alpha strutting thing and point out to others to keep their hands of my beautiful, intelligent, resourceful mate. TJ, I’ll sign a pre-mate agreement so if this doesn’t work out, I can't touch your club or any of your money or stuff, okay? It’s you, not your stuff, I want: the wonderful, sensitive, beautiful non-perfect TJ that is carrying my pup but doesn’t need me to make it in this world. I want the right to be able to help you and let you lean on me, when you need me.”

TJ looked at Steve closely, eyes intense, trying to determine if the Alpha might be lying. After a moment, TJ shook his head, “I - - I don’t want a pre-mate agreement. That makes this whole thing sound like a business deal . . .”

Nodding, Steve smiled, “then, if I retract the offer of a pre-mate agreement? Will you let me be your mate?”

Releasing a deep breath, TJ met Steve’s eyes and nodded, “yes, Steve, I’ll let you be my mate.”

Smiling wider, knowing it was best, Steve lifted TJ’s hand to kiss the back of it. He didn’t demand they mark right then or anything. He merely seemed content to hold TJ’s hand and have that promise. After a moment, Steve said, “I’ll look for a bigger place. One that can hold the five of us.”

Taking a breath, TJ nodded, “yeah . . . didn’t think about that . . . I might - - I should look into hiring a manager for the club . . . so I can take more time off.”

“TJ, are either Brock or Jack capable of that job? Maybe instead of hiring a stranger, you can promote someone you’re familiar with?” Steve suggested.

“I mean,” TJ looked thoughtful, “probably? I’ve never thought to ask either of them.”

“Well, if you make them apply for it, with a resume or something, you can judge their skills? Then, if neither wants it, or qualifies, you can do an open job offer?” Steve lifted TJ’s hand to kiss again, apparently quite happy to continually touch and kiss his new mate, but not pushing for something more intimate, not when his heart had to readjust to the new confines Steve’s chivalry had put it in.

TJ nodded, running a hand down his face, “and with the holidays coming up . . . things are going to get crazy.”

“You won’t need to take time off for a few months yet, TJ. You’ll have time to teach an assistant. And, remember that, honey. You aren’t hiring a replacement, just an assistant. You are still owner and manager.” Steve kissed again. “I should know all these things, huh, but do you celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanza or what?”

“I do Christmas, Bucky and his family do Hanukkah, but . . . I never really got into it after they took me in after . . .” TJ sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “of course, I didn’t really celebrate much of anything after the accident. But, since I’ve been back in New York, Bucky and I usually try to do _something_ for each other.”

“Would it be okay if Joey and I join the celebration, TJ? I’d love to be a part of it, and I’d like if she learned other cultures, too.” Steve smiled, hope in his eyes.

“Like I said, Bucky would have to teach her about Hanukkah and whatnot, but I don’t see why not,” TJ smiled softly, “you two doing anything for Thanksgiving? I know it’s a little late considering it’s next week but if you aren’t doing anything . . . would you like to come to Indiana with Bucky and I?”

“I’d love to,” Steve responded. “And, we’re in luck. I’ve got that four days off to spend with Joey since the guys agreed it would be best to spend the first year anniversary with her.” Steve’s eyes shadowed for a moment, but he pushed the grief away.

“Wait,” TJ frowned softly, “Peggy died near Thanksgiving?”

Nodding, Steve said, “the Saturday after.”

“Are you sure you wanna come? I understand if you want to just spend time with your daughter, Steve,” TJ offered.

Drawing a breath, Steve said, “alone with a four year old and an empty apartment of ghosts? No, I’d rather be in a group, even if it’s small. And it’ll be healthier for Joey to be with people.”

“Well, Becca, Bucky’s younger sister, has two younger kids, about Joey’s age. So, she might even make some new friends?” TJ supplied with a small smile, though his eyes were still worried.

“That’d be good. I’d like her to make friends,” Steve smiled. “She’s a very introverted pup, TJ, doesn’t relate well to other kids, even before Peggy got sick.”

“Well, maybe this will help?” TJ shrugged softly; he didn’t know anything about pups, something that would have to change over the next few months. “Will . . . will she be okay with . . . us?”

“Well, if you want, I can call and see if they’ll let us come for a visit today? Just because my visits are supervised, doesn’t mean I’m not allowed near her. I never endangered her, so they made special rules in our case. As long as I call ahead, I can visit, and if I work it with the foster family, I can take her for weekends.”

“ _Today?_ ” TJ looked nervous, eyes wide, “you want me to meet her today?”

“TJ, the longer you put it off, the more scared you’ll get, and Joey’s a sweet kid. The sooner we find out how you two relate, the better we know how to work things out.” Steve stroked TJ’s hand. “I already called in for a personal day, so I’m free.”

“O - - okay,” TJ muttered, not looking any more sure of himself.

“She lives with my friends Sharon and Neal.” Steve said. “They have a live in tenant, another firefighter friend of mine named Sam. Neal’s a cop and Sharon’s a firefighter.” Steve smiled. “And they won’t bite.”’ His voice had taken on a soft warmth with the mention of his friends.

“Okay,” TJ repeated softly.

Steve pulled out his phone and called his daughter’s foster family, talking to Sharon, apparently. Hanging up after a few minutes, Steve lifted TJ’s hand. “Sam’s home with Joey today and Sharon said he agreed we can come over anytime we want.” Lifting TJ’s hand to his lips, Steve offered, “want Bucky to come meet her, too? We still have to ask if he wants to be a live-in nanny, actually.”

“Yeah, okay . . . sounds good,” TJ nodded, taking a deep breath as his fingers tapped nervously on his thighs. Not only had TJ never really developed a like for children . . . he never clicked with them either. Meeting Steve’s daughter scared the shit out of him.

Steve stood and tugged TJ to his feet, smiling.

“I . . . I should take a shower . . . and change . . .” TJ looked down at his t-shirt and sweatpants,

Nodding, Steve asked, “need to use the shower in the other apartment? Not sure if you were able to get that timer off your own water supply.”

“Yeah, we had a guy come out and remove it yesterday,” TJ nodded, walking over to his closet to pull out a fresh outfit for the day. “Took longer than I thought it would,” the Omega shrugged, “and the guy was kinda an ass, but, we have unlimited water supply now.”

“That’s great. I’m gonna go get changed, too, if that’s okay?” Steve smiled, looking down at his now rumpled uniform.

“I think I can manage a shower, Rogers,” TJ teased, “I may be pregnant but I don’t need you to hold my hand for everything.”

Steve raised his eyes slowly, smiling wickedly, “oh . . . if you’re sure,” he flirted. Steve let go of TJ’s hand. “But it’s such a lovely hand . . .”

TJ snorted softly, “you don’t have to try and woo me anymore, Steve,” the Omega headed out of the room.

“Woo? What is woo? I mean it!” Steve called then headed towards his own apartment, adding loudly, “and the Alpha that stops wooing his Omega is a sad Alpha indeed! Omegas deserve to always be wooed! They do all the work in the relationship, bearing pups and stuff. Let me at least do something for you.” Steve backed into his apartment with a smile. Once he shut his apartment door, the smile slipped and Steve lay his forehead on the wooden barrier. The pup meant a lot of adjusting for more than just TJ. He slowly pushed away from the door, once more denying his heart the right to grieve the loss of his other budding relationship. He was no longer free to pursue anyone else.


	5. Home for the Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: prejudicial language and behavior**

As Steve’s car pulled up in front of a large suburban home, TJ released a deep, shaky breath. He looked back at Bucky, who sat in the back seat, and gave the other Omega a small nervous smile. Unsurprisingly, Bucky had agreed to be a live-in nanny, so that was one less thing TJ had to be worried about.

Bucky offered his best friend a nervous smile, hoping Steve’s kid would like him. Secondary, but just as important, was the idea that TJ, independent, self-assured, TJ, was actually agreeing to become mates with Steve, an Alpha they barely knew. Bucky kept his private feelings concerning that to himself.

Opening the door for TJ, Steve offered a hand to the Omega, smiling. “Here we are.”

Swallowing down his nerves, TJ took Steve’s hand and slipped out of the car, expression terrified. TJ knew, even with just meeting Steve a little over two weeks ago, that Joey was the Alpha’s world. TJ knew that if the little girl didn’t approve of him, his and Steve’s relationship would shatter before it could even begin.

Giving TJ a reassuring smile, Steve turned to help Bucky from the car. He led them up to the house and knocked.

A few moments later, a dark-skinned Alpha opened the door, smiling at Steve, “hey, man, come on in,” his eyes moved to the two unfamiliar Omegas and gave them both welcoming smiles before stepping aside to let the group in.

“Thanks.” Steve stepped in, his voice gentling a bit, his eyes lingering slightly before pulling away. He turned to smile at the Omegas. “Sam, meet TJ and Bucky. TJ’s my mate.” He knew Sam would have a definite opinion concerning Steve's unexpected relationship. “Where’s Joey?”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he looked at the smaller Omega, who didn’t shrink or duck his head under the Alpha’s gaze - - which would have been a typical Omega response to direct attention from a new Alpha. TJ looked nervous, but he met Sam’s eyes. Frowning softly, Sam nodded slowly as he looked back at Steve, “she’s in the living room,” he moved his eyes to the other Omega, Bucky. He had expected Steve to find a proper Omega mate, just this soon . . . that came as a shock.

Bucky looked at Sam then slid his eyes away, but not in the manner of a shy, submissive Omega. He looked more like a nervous, wounded animal.

Steve smiled and said, “Bucky, if they get along, is going to be Joey’s nanny.” He led the rest into the living room where a little girl dressed in a pink jumpsuit and little kitty slippers, sat putting together a toddler’s wooden puzzle. Her dark brunette hair was pulled back into two long ponytails and had auburn highlights, falling to her waist, and her eyes were intelligent and curious as she looked up at the four adults. Suddenly, the sweetest smile lit her face and the girl threw herself at Steve. “Papa!”

With a laugh, Steve caught her in mid-air and swung her around. He settled her on his hip and gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Joey-pup!” Cuddling his daughter, Steve turned to the two Omegas and grinned. “This is my Joey. Joey, this is TJ and Bucky.”

TJ gave the girl a little wave and a nervous smile, “hey, Joey . . . it’s nice to meet you.”

Leaning her head on Steve, Joey watched TJ with a smile, not burying her face. Apparently, Steve hadn’t exaggerated; he’d mentioned that she didn’t associate with other children, but was a friendly kid. Joey seemed to have no problem with adults. She waved her fingers at TJ and said, “‘Lo, TJ.”

The small Omega nodded and gave her another small smile.

“You like ta play?” she asked.

“Play? Yeah . . . uh - - sure, I like to play . . .” TJ said with a nod.

Nodding, the little girl looked at Steve and patted his chest. “Down, Papa. Gonna play wit TJ.” As Steve put her on the floor, Joey scampered over to a box of toys and pulled out two dolls. She carried them back, handing the female toy to TJ. “You be ‘Mega. You work. This is A’pha. He is the dam.” She plopped down on her butt and began using the male toy, making it hop on the floor. “You go work, TJ? Don’t work too hard,” she recited.

TJ, toy in hand, looked a little surprised at her words and the role reversal of the typical Alpha and Omega in a household. He crouched down so he’d be at the little girl’s level and began to play with the little girl.

Bucky crouched down and gently asked, “can I play, too, Joey?”

She looked up and nodded, smiling widely. “‘K.” She handed over to male toy. “You be A’pha. I go get Beta.” She pushed up from the floor and headed over to the box, pulling another male figure from it. Sitting between TJ and Bucky, Joey began once more to play.

Steve turned to Sam and gestured him to the hallway, where Steve could keep an eye on his daughter but still talk to Sam in some privacy.

Sam followed; once in the hallway, the dark-skinned Alpha crossed his arms and gestured for Steve to start explaining. He tried to keep his expression neutral.

“I moved in across from them. It’s a very long, twisted story, but Bucky’s abusive Alpha boyfriend was extorting TJ for heat-sex because of some things in TJ’s past he’s ashamed of. TJ owns the _Candlelight_ dinner club. Recently he went into heat so hard he nearly went into heat fever. I was available to tend him, so I did. Due to a misunderstanding, I thought he was protected, so I didn’t worry about it. Now, he’s pregnant.” Steve sighed, watching his child play happily with the two adults. “We’ve got the ex-boyfriend on restraining order, but he’s been terrorizing them. Bucky needs a job, loves kids, and is TJ’s best friend.”

“Best friends? I thought they were brothers?” Sam looked back into the living room, studying the two Omegas, and then back at Steve. Shaking himself, he tried to remain politely interested but it wasn’t easy. He kept his eyes on Steve’s face. 

“Bucky Barnes and TJ Hammond,” Steve said, and he waited, reaching for Sam’s hand without thinking.

“Wait,” Sam held up the hand, looking back at TJ and then Steve, “that’s TJ Hammond?”

Nodding, Steve glanced at Sam. “That’s TJ Hammond.”

Sam shook his head, running his hand through his hair, “and . . . you’re going to mate TJ? Even though that pup may not be your’s?” A small bit of pain leaked into his voice.

“Yup,” Steve answered decisively, though his eyes held worry. “And as far as I’m concerned, that’s my pup no matter who sired it.” He looked to Sam, trying to bury his own heart. The world didn’t accept any other relationship but Alpha-Omega or Beta and one of the others.

“Steve,” Sam sighed, running a hand down his face, “don’t you think this is all very . . . sudden? I mean, you weren’t even ready to go on _dates_ two weeks ago. And now you’re getting mated? Don’t you think you should take some time to . . . think about it?” Sam looked to Steve, a silent plea in his eyes.

Looking back over to Sam, Steve sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Sam, I know I’m rushing, and it’s probably really unfair of me to do that to him. But . . . would it make sense to you if I told you that something ‘bout TJ feels like he needs _me_? Like, the same as when Peggy and I got together?”

“But . . . you and Peggy knew each other for a year before you decided to become mates . . . you guys got to know one another . . . were friends,” Sam insisted softly, trying to keep his voice down so the Omegas wouldn’t overhear. He finally reached out to touch Steve’s hand, briefly.

Steve turned his eyes back on the Omegas and his daughter, and his eyes softened. He smiled. “But, as soon as I met her I knew I needed to mate with her, Sam. And, I got that same feeling from TJ.” He tore his eyes from his pup to look at his best friend and squeezed Sam’s hand lightly.

Shaking his head again, Sam looked concerned, “and you’re sure . . . this whole pregnancy thing . . . is legit?” He was worried that TJ might be trying to lure or trap Steve into a relationship.

“Well, considering that I saw the test results not two hours ago, Sam, and two weeks ago I helped him through heat, I’d say it’s fairly legitimate,” Steve said softly, sounding faintly bemused. “And, he’s as petrified as I am.” The smile dropped away. “He’s had trouble with pregnancy in the past, Sam. Without getting into it, this is his fourth with no prior survivors. He’s fairly high risk.” Steve squeezed Sam’s hand back in a silent communion, an understanding that things were changing.

“Fairly?” Sam eyebrows rose and he glanced into the living room before turning his attention back on Steve, “and with your medical history? Steve, it’ll be a miracle if both make it through it.”

Shuddering, Steve nodded. “I know. He knows about my own medical history, too. I can’t leave him alone through this, Sam.” He lifted Sam’s hand and gently kissed his friend’s fingers. “I’m sorry . . .”

Sighing, Sam nodded, accepting the loss of their budding relationship despite wanting to protest. Steve’s sense of chivalry was one of the aprts Sam found most attractive, even if frustrating., “alright. You got him an appointment as soon as you could, right?”

“He gets in tomorrow,” Steve said, looking worried.

“That’s good,” Sam nodded, releasing another deep breath. The dark-skinned Alpha puled back his hand and nodded, bracing himself. He reached out a clapped Steve on the shoulder, “well, congrats then, man. You got yourself a mate and a pup on the way.” He studied Steve’s face for clue to the other man’s true feelings.

“It took me a bit to convince him to agree to it,” Steve blew out a nervous breath, watching Sam, saying a private goodbye to a life he’d been hoping for these past few months. “He wanted to mate in his heat, and I pseudo-marked him until we could talk reasonably. I was afraid, afterwards, that he’d be angry about the mating. He does feel right in my arms. Does that sound crazy?” Steve looked at his friend.

“Not crazy, just sounds like someone might be falling a bit in love,” Sam smirked softly, trying to encourage the other Alpha. 

“And would you believe that Bucky smells safe?” Steve chuckled. He knew his friends all teased him at the firehouse for how he told them he felt he could scent safe from unsafe in people. So far, he’d been proven right every time.

“And you said he was in an abusive relationship?” Sam asked, peering into the living room to look at Bucky.

“Yeah, a man named Demonto Rumlow has been basically keeping him prisoner. Claimed it was for Bucky’s safety, I think, but I’m not sure the exact details. I know we’ve got a restraining order on the guy for attacking TJ and then trying to frame TJ as a drug supplier. The police and the district attorney are working together on that case.” Looking at Sam, Steve said, “they were able to clear everyone else who had access to the club storeroom, and Demonto’s prints were on a piece of tape sealing one of the cocaine bags.”

“So, the abusive piece of shit is still in jail, right?” Sam looked back at Steve.

“No, unfortunately, he got out on bond,” Steve growled low. “And so I’ve been keeping a close eye on them, because his stuff is still in their apartment. I’ve got to start finding an even bigger place now so we can get moved away from the complex.” Steve sighed.

“Well, you said that you wanted a house but could only afford an apartment,” Sam shrugged one shoulder.

“Actually, I could afford a house now that the insurance is coming through. They agreed to replace the house and most everything. In fact, they even agreed to replace Peggy’s antique furniture, but they’re dragging their heel at giving me the money for the furniture. Everything else has cleared or been replaced.” Steve shook his head. “My lawyer’s been threatening them.”

“How long until that gets cleared?” Sam asked.

“According to my lawyer, a couple weeks at most. By then I hope to have a house, since those funds just came in so I can do some real hunting. It’s got to be big enough to hold three adults and two pups right off, with maybe room to grow?” Steve looked very nervous at that idea, not meeting Sam’s eyes.

“Room to grow? Geez, Steve, how many pups you aiming for?” Sam laughed softly, shaking his head, trying to encourage Steve in following the dream of most Alphas: a loving Omega and a house full of pups.

“Have to talk to TJ about that yet. For now, I hope for this second one and TJ to be healthy and survive this ordeal.” Steve shuddered and shook his head. “But I won’t deny them to Bucky, if he finds a mate, the right to more pups . . . there’s such a thing as adoption, too, Sam.” Steve laughed suddenly, “actually, I won’t deny Bucky the right to pups even if he doesn’t choose a mate. But, I don’t think I’ll be the one providing them. You know me. I’m a one-Omega Alpha.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam nodded, “well, at least Joey approves of your new mate,” he looked back into the living room. He wished somehow that they had the courage to throw of societal norms and defy the standard acceptance of Alpha-Omega pairings.

“That was one of the reasons we came here, actually,” Steve smiled softly, glancing over to the threesome in the room. “To make sure she got along with her new dam and her new nanny.”

“Well, it looks like you won’t be having an issue on that front,” Sam smiled softly, his eyes drawn to the larger Omega; something about Bucky enticed him in a puzzle-solving kind of way.

“Did you want to meet my mate, Sam? I mean, talk with him?” Steve offered, “Or his friend?”

“Sure,” Sam answered with a nod.

Leading his friend into the other room, Steve asked the group, “who’s hungry for snacks?”

Joey immediately sat her toy down and turned to throw herself at her sire. “Me, Papa!”

Steve scooped her up with ease and dropped a kiss on her head. “Okay, TJ? Bucky? Snacks?”

Looking up, TJ nodded, setting down the doll before rising to his feet, “yeah . . . snacks are good . . . I’m hungry.” TJ’s stomach growled softly, the nausea he’d felt that morning gone.

Bucky chuckled. “Well, not shy much?” He asked, pale eyes sparkling. He put down his toy next to Joey’s and stood, stretching like a cat. “I could do food, if it’s available.”

Steve chuckled. “So, youngest chooses the snack here, right Sam?”

“Right,” Sam nodded, smiling.

“So, who’s youngest?” Steve asked playfully.

Joey raised her hand, grinning. “Me, Papa! I is four!”

“But maybe Bucky’s younger?” Steve teased.”Bucky, are you younger than four?”

The Omega laughed and shook his head. “Nope, a little bit older. I guess Joey gets to choose the snack.”

Joey bent her back and touched her forehead to Steve’s shoulder, her body trembling suddenly. But, she threw her head back and was laughing! Steve beamed at his daughter. She gasped out, “Bucky funny!”

TJ couldn’t help but smile at the little girl; he lifted his hand to rest on his abdomen, caressing it. It was still hard to believe a pup was growing inside him.

“Teddy,” Joey giggled out, peeking out from Steve’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

Steve nodded. “Okay, Sam, got any?”

Sam laughed and turned to walk into the kitchen, opening the pantry to look inside. He pulled out a box of _Teddy Grahams_ and set them on the counter before opening them up.

Steve led the others into the room, settling Joey on a booster seat at the table. He went to get glasses of milk and water, settling one of each before everyone. “If you aren’t up to milk, TJ, it’s okay,” he smiled, “but the grahams should be fine if you still aren’t feeling well.”

“I’m feeling better, though I think I will skip the milk,” TJ answered before taking a sip of the water.

Joey grinned at TJ and picked up her sippy cup of milk. She began drinking. Lifting the cup away, she asked, “you tummy hurt, Teej?”

Quirking a brow at the name, a name only Bucky really used, TJ nodded, “my tummy hurt this morning, but I’m feeling lots better now.”

“Papa make good,” she nodded as if she had wisdom from the ages. Joey switched to eating the small amount of crackers she’d been given by Sam, grinning at her caregiver happily.

**************

TJ looked over at Steve, who was busy trying to get the overnight bag from the overhead while juggling Joey on one hip. Joey’s eyes were closed and she seemed too sleepy to protest the repeated jostling, merely holding on and going with the movements. A seat behind Steve, Bucky stood, waiting to be able to disembark, watching as Steve struggled. Finally, he took the sleepy toddler, freeing up the Alpha’s hands. She didn’t even seem to notice the change.

The smaller Omega, who had been sitting closest to the window, looked at his mate, though TJ still didn’t sport a claiming mark. TJ couldn’t move anywhere until their seats were next to move into the aisle.

Finally, it came their turn and Steve, with both overnight bags, slipped down the aisle in front of the Omegas. Bucky grinned at TJ. “Grab my bag?” he asked, still holding, and actually cuddling, the sleepy toddler.

TJ nodded, reaching up to grab both his and Bucky’s bags and slipping the straps over his shoulders. He followed close behind Bucky, bringing up the rear of the small group.

Once the foursome was off the plane, Steve sighed, looking relieved. The large fire fighter hadn’t been too happy to be flying, though he’d kept quiet about it. He never wanted to upset or scare Joey. Immediately, his eyes began roving the people waiting for friends and relatives, though Steve had no idea what Bucky’s family looked like.

“Winnie,” TJ pointed out a tall woman with brown hair and friendly blue eyes that was waiting, looking around just like Steve.

Nodding, Steve checked that the two Omegas were able to keep up then headed directly for Winnie, the crowd allowing the large Alpha passage and not closing up until after the Omegas had followed. Steve stopped in front of her and smiled, juggling his bags to offer his hand. “Winifred Barnes? I’m Steve Rogers.”

“TJ’s . . . mate?” Winnie smiled kindly, shaking Steve’s offered hand, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yes, thank you for letting me and my daughter come to share Thanksgiving with your family. We look forward to it.” He turned a smile to TJ, his eyes and face softening as he gazed at his mate.

Smiling at Steve and then Winnie, TJ grinned at her, “hey, Winnie.”

“Hello, dear,” she replied warmly, walking over to hug TJ, and then she looked at Bucky who was holding Joey.

Grinning widely, Bucky leaned in to kiss Winnie’s cheek. “Heya, Ma. This is Joey, but I think she’s still out of it. Fell asleep as the plane hit altitude.”

“Well, let’s get you four to the house, flying always makes me tired,” Winnie smiled and patted Bucky’s shoulder gently before leading the group back towards her car.

When they got to the vehicle, George straightened from under the hood and nodded. “Nope, false alarm. Everything’s good.”

“Oh, good,” Winnie smiled at her husband, “George,” she gestured to Steve and Joey, “this is Steve Rogers and his daughter, Joey. Steve is TJ’s mate.”

“Odd name for a little girl,” George commented and walked over to shake hands with Steve, eyeing him. “You serve?” he asked.

Steve blinked. “Uh . . . military? No, sir. I never served.”

“George,” TJ said softly, looking nervous, he hadn’t seen George, or talked to him, since he’d moved to New York, “Steve’s a Captain of a fire house back in New York.”

Nodding, looking impressed, George grunted, “hard work. Hard on the heart.” He turned to look over TJ. “And, you’re looking good, kiddo.”

“Thanks, feel better, too,” TJ nodded, giving the older man a small smile.

Nodding in reply, George reached over and grabbed the luggage TJ was carrying. He stowed the bags in the trunk then relieved Steve of his two bags, stowing those away as well. “Good, we’re all set. Everyone grab a seat and we’ll get going. Rule is, whoever grabs the driver’s seat has control of temperature and music.” The former military man turned to study his foster son.

TJ shifted from one foot to the other under the gaze, looking a little nervous. Winnie patted Bucky’s shoulder again, squeezing it gently before she frowned, as if thinking about something, “oh, dear, we don’t have a seat for the girl . . .” she looked at Joey and then Steve with apologetic eyes.

Steve nodded. “Believe it or not, I figured that would happen. It might not be the best solution, but we can sit her on the floor behind a seat if that makes sense?”

George snorted, but didn’t look disapproving. He just nodded and headed for the backseat. Climbing in, allowing Steve the front seat for his larger frame, George grinned at his son and foster son. “Sooner we get in, the sooner we can drive home,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” TJ nodded, taking a glance at Steve and then slipping into the driver’s seat, knowing Bucky didn’t like to drive and Winifred had already slipped into the backseat with her husband.

Bucky, too, slipped into the back seat. He slid the toddler behind the passenger seat at Winifred’s feet. She looked up at the woman with wide eyes then smiled and patted the woman’s shoes. “Heya,” she said.

Steve smiled and climbed into the front passenger seat, buckling in.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Winnie smiled kindly at the little girl.

Steve turned his head and called back, “did I mention her name’s Joey?” He smiled at Winifred.

Joey nodded and patted Winifred’s shoes again. “Joey,” she repeated happily.

TJ waited until all the passengers were buckled up before easing into traffic.

George nodded at his foster son’s back. “So, your business is doing good? What was it? A club?”

Meeting his foster father’s eyes in the rear-view mirror, TJ cleared his throat and corrected softly, “it’s a _dinner_ club . . .”

“So, a restaurant?” George asked, nodding his head.

“Um . . . kinda. We do live music and stuff as well,” TJ answered.

Shaking his head, George said, “you know, they had those when I was young, kiddo. Dinner and Dance Clubs. Had to know someone to get in. Real classy places.” He smiled and nodded again. “And Bucky works for you, yes?”

TJ’s eyes flickered to meet Bucky’s in the mirror before looking back at the road, “yes, Bucky works for me,” he nodded, knowing Bucky hadn’t told his parents about the abuse he suffered at the hands of Demonto.

“But now,” Bucky cleared his throat, “I’m nanny for Steve and TJ.”

“Oh, how nice, you’ve always loved children,” Winnie smiled brightly, reaching past George to squeeze her son’s knee reassuringly.

Bucky smiled at his mother then looked to his father to judge his opinion.

George snorted. “From soldier to house keeper? Well, I guess the Omega wins out in the end,” he grumbled, causing Bucky to flush.

TJ frowned severely, eyes narrowing in a glare as he looked out the windshield.

“‘Mega’s work and A’pha’s take care of pups,” Joey added to the conversation. George looked at the little girl, shocked. He glared at the back of Steve’s head.

“So, Steve, you the kind of Alpha who lazes around and makes your Omega do the real work?”

“He’s a _Captain_ at a firehouse, George,” TJ repeated, a slight bitterness to his tone.

“Well, George, it depends. Does cleaning, cooking, checking homework, driving people around, getting the groceries, meeting teachers, making and keeping appointments, doing laundry, and taking care of sick pups and mate count as lazing around?” Steve shot back, smiling.

George glanced towards Winifred then flushed, looking straight ahead again and not answering.

The rest of the drive was silent except for Joey, who seemed quite content to talk to Winnie about whatever came to mind, mostly about kitties and horses. She was of the opinion that if one could find a kitten-horse mix, it would be the perfect animal because it could be ridden _and_ cuddled.

TJ slowed the car as he turned into a dirt driveway that led to a large two-story farmhouse with a wrap around porch. TJ parked the car with a soft sigh and chanced a glance over at Steve; he’d forgotten to warn his mate about how _old-fashioned_ George Barnes could be.

Steve smiled at TJ and placed a hand on his knee briefly. He leaned over and whispered low, “kind of a surprise when both his sons presented as Omegas?”

Snorting softly, TJ nodded, not correcting that he _wasn’t_ George’s son; George had never called TJ _son_ and TJ had never called George _dad_.

“And the sister? Is she Omega, Beta, or Alpha?” Steve whispered, unbuckling his belt.

“Beta,” TJ answered softly, unbuckling himself and slipping out of the car, stretching his back.

With a nod, Steve got out and opened Winifred’s door, offering her a hand out with a smile.

“Thank you,” Winnie smiled at Steve, taking his hand and easing out of the car.

He then offered his hand to George who stared at it as if Steve offered a snake. Grumbling, the man shook his head and hefting himself out, avoiding stepping on the toddler. Steve scooped up Joey and nuzzled her neck. “Heya, my Joey girl!”

George frowned, watching Bucky get out of the car. He grumbled, “Joey’s no kind of name for a little girl.”

TJ shook his head, popping open the trunk and grabbing his and Bucky’s bags again.

Bucky grabbed both of Steve’s bags, looking over at his mother with his expressive eyes, mouthing _‘help out?’_ He hated how George seemed to be picking on Steve specifically, as if anything the blond Alpha did or said was wrong.

“Well, I think it’s a very pretty name,” Winnie called out innocently, though her eyes met Bucky’s and she nodded, “very unique.”

Steve chuckled, “Peggy named her Josephina Margaret, but started calling her Joey as soon as we were back from the hospital. It stuck.” He rubbed noses with his laughing daughter.

George frowned. “If she didn’t like the name, she shouldn't have used it,” he started towards the house. “And where’s the dam, anyway? Left you with a pup, did she?”

“George!” TJ snapped, eyes wide as he looked at Steve, mouthing, _‘I’m sorry.’_

Steve looked up, eyes shadowed. “She died last year.” He followed the man towards the house.

George let out a huff, not apologizing, and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping back to let the others in. “Well, Becca and her brood’ll be here soon. Then the pup can see how real little girls behave.”

That finally made Steve stiffen. He frowned and said, “Joey knows how to behave, thank you, George. She won’t destroy any of your things.”

Surprised, George said, “that’s not what I meant!”

“George, that is enough, Joey is a very nice little girl, you need to behave,” Winnie admonished, her voice stern.

“Seems a bit suspicious is all, TJ suddenly bringing in an Alpha when he swore he never _needed_ any kind of mate. Just don’t like the idea of the man trying to weasel his way into TJ’s money. And saddling the boy with a pup not his own to raise.”

“Actually,” TJ quipped, tone laced with fake innocence, “Steve makes more money than I do. If anyone is doing any weaseling for money, it’d be _me_.”

George shrugged, shutting the door behind Bucky, and walking down the hall. As he passed TJ, he growled out, “yeah, but that’s expected of Omegas. They have to have some way to move up in the world.”

“Oh?” TJ’s eyebrows shot up, “I am perfectly capable of moving up in the world without an Alpha’s money, George.”

“Well, TJ, it’s either mate with a rich Alpha or spread your legs,” George said.

Steve stopped and turned around, heading for the door.

TJ’s jaw ticked and true pain flickered in his eyes before the expression faded away.

“George! That is enough!” Winnie finally shouted at her husband, “I will not have you attacking your sons or TJ’s mate any longer! Go cool down!”

Snorting, George grumbled, “no mate to attack for Bucky is there? Never brings anyone home. The boy thinks he’s too good to settle down and raise a family.” The man walked into the study, closing the door with a snap.

TJ staggered to the side a few steps before shaking himself and releasing a breath.

Steve, from the doorway, back still to the room, said softly, though clearly, “You’ve been more than kind, Winifred, but I can’t have Joey learning such bad manners or attitudes. Especially against Omegas.”

“I can understand why you want to leave, Steve, but,” Winnie sighed, “let George cool down? He’s not normally so . . . volatile. I’m sorry for his behavior, I’ll make sure he apologizes for it.”

“I think he’s upset because TJ’s the one with the mate, not me,” Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Ever since I got back from the Army, he’s been on me to do something about getting a mate.”

“Well, he can shove it,” TJ grumbled unhappily, he looked over at Steve, “if you wanna leave, I understand.”

Sighing, Steve said, “I’ll give him another chance, but if his nasty attitude towards Omegas persists, I’ll have to find a hotel or something. I can’t have Joey learning that kind of behavior.” He looked over at the family. “I refuse to bring her up hating other people for simply being born or presenting.”

Winnie nodded with a sigh, “I’m sorry again, Steve. Why don’t you boys go put down your bags while I fix up something for lunch?”

A loud knock came on the front door, making Joey jump and bury her face in Steve’s chest with a whimper. Steve curled his hand protectively over the back of her head, turning to the others. He didn’t feel right answering the door in their home.

Bucky headed over and juggled the bags to open the door, using his weaker left hand. Becca strode in, holding one pup in her arms and another by the hand. She led her mate into the house, smiling wide and calling, “I’m here. Start the party!” Stopping short and checking Steve up and down she smiled wider. “Who’s the hunk?”

Clearing his throat, TJ said, “Becca, that’s my mate, Steve, and his daughter, Joey.”

“Oh! Ready made family? Clever!” Becca beamed at TJ. She turned back to Steve and nodded. “I’m Becca, the obnoxious little sister. This is Keagan, my daughter,” she waggled the little toddler’s hand, “and Micah, my son,” she nodded to the boy in her arms.

“She’s not kidding about being obnoxious,” the man behind Becca commented with a smile.

Laughing, she said, “and my own glorious hunk of Alpha, Hank.”

Steve smiled at the new arrivals. “I’m glad to meet you all. Joey-girl want to meet Becca and her pups?”

Joey shook her head, clutching Steve’s shirt tighter, the friendly little girl having disappeared into a sudden wave of shyness. Steve sighed softly and stroked her long hair.

“Do you like to play?” Keagan asked, beaming brightly at the girl in Steve’s arm, “I like to play with dolls! I have a whole _bunch_ of dolls!”

Peeking over at the little girl standing holding her mother’s hand, Joey nodded then hid her face again.

“Wanna play with me? I share my dolls with you? You can be the Alpha! I like to be the Beta, like mommy!” The girl persisted, not seeming put off by the shy behavior.

Peeking over again, she softly said, “wanna be ‘Mega, like Teej.”

Steve smiled and set the girl on her feet, letting her lean into him.

TJ flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly.

“Gonna have a club, like Teej,” she added softly.

“‘Kay!” Keagan said happily, reaching out to grab Joey’s hand.

Before Keagan could touch Joey, Steve intercepted her hand and grinned, squatting down. “Joey doesn't like touching unless she starts it, baby girl. Is that okay?”

“Oh . . . okay,” Keagan nodded, running past Joey, towards the hall next to the stairs, “c’mon, let’s play! I have a _whole room_ to play in!”

Joey hesitantly followed, glancing back at her encouraging father. She finally disappeared with the other girl. Micah, who’d been put down by Becca, toddled after them, calling “Micah be Afa!”

“Well,” TJ said, still flushing slightly, “I’m gonna put down these bags . . . my shoulders are starting to ache.”

Steve took the bags with a smile. “And now you see what I meant by Joey needing to socialize more. Where’s the room? I can settle these?” He glanced to Winifred.

“I’ll show you,” TJ offered softly, heading towards the stairs. Steve followed, and Bucky tagged along still carrying Steve’s bags.

Downstairs, Becca could be heard grilling Winnie, “Okay, what’s Dad done now? I swear the Alpha was about to run out the door when I came in!”

TJ opened the door to what used to be his old bedroom and then moved over to the next one, Bucky’s old room, and opened that one as well.

Bucky walked into TJ’s room and lay down Steve’s bags then grabbed his own from Steve. “I think I’m gonna unpack and get a shower. A _long_ shower.” He grinned at his friends and headed to his own room.

Steve turned to TJ and smiled, setting down TJ’s bag. This would be the first time they’d been alone in a bedroom since become mates the week before. “Heya, honey,” he said softly.

Looking over at Steve, TJ sighed and sank to the edge of the bed, “I’m sorry, Steve . . . I shoulda warned you . . .”

“You seemed just as surprised by his Omega attacks as I was. That’s new, isn’t it?” Steve asked, sinking down next to TJ.

TJ swallowed and shrugged, “newish . . . the last time I saw him, we had a huge fight. Hence, why I moved to New York.”

“So, let me try to sort this out? He’s disappointed because you and Bucky are Omegas, and wants Bucky to be mated with pups, but thinks it’s annoying you want the mate and pup thing now. So, he’s willing to try to chase me off?” Steve leaned over and bumped TJ’s shoulder lightly.

“Yeah . . . everyone was expecting Bucky to present as an Alpha . . . when he - - didn’t. George was the one to convince him to join the military. George wanted an Alpha,” TJ sighed.

“Why’d they expect Alpha? Because Bucky’s a little bigger or because he’s George's _son_?” Steve asked.

“Both?” TJ shrugged, looking down at his hands, “Bucky’s always been self-conscious about his . . . size - - though, I don’t see why. And George harped on him about it all the time.”

“So, whether George meant to or not, he set Bucky up for being abused and taking it?” Steve sighed. “Convincing him he wasn’t good enough as he was?”

TJ nodded, jaw ticking in his frustration over what had occurred, “yeah . . . I tried sticking up for him once I moved in . . . but, by then, the damage was already done. And, George has never taken me seriously, though, in his defense, I haven’t really given him a reason to.”

Nodding, Steve sighed and reached over to take TJ’s hand. “Well, tomorrow’s a new day, right?”

Looking over, TJ smiled softly and nodded, “yeah,” the brunet leaned forward, looking hesitant, before he gently pressed his lips to Steve’s.

Humming softly into the kiss, Steve began to return the gentle pressure. He cupped the side of TJ’s face with one hand, slanting his head to better seal their mouths together. The kiss was gentle and caring, and Steve increased the pressure a bit.

Mewling softly, TJ deepened the kiss, tongue slipping into Steve’s mouth to explore . . . to taste. The Omega turned his body slightly so that he could run his hands down Steve’s firm chest.

Breaking the kiss, Steve began trailing light kisses across TJ’s cheeks and eyelids, down his neck and to the hollow of his throat. His hands moved to steady TJ by the hips, loosely holding his new mate, though his fingers did lightly caress where they could from that solid position.

In a swift, fluid movement, TJ swung his leg over to straddle Steve’s lap. The Omega keened and nuzzled at the blond’s neck, scenting his mate, nipping and lapping at Steve’s neck, where a mate mark would go on an Omega. 

Lifting his mouth, Steve smiled, breathing slightly stuttered. “TJ, you are so beautiful. I am so tempted to just mark you now and forget lunch.” He nuzzled at the jointure of TJ’s neck and shoulder.

Moaning, hips grinding and shifting in Steve’s lap, TJ extended his neck on instinct, actually submitting himself to the Alpha’s touch. “Pl - - please . . .” the Omega whimpered.

Steve let go TJ’s hips to cup his face and met his eyes. Seriously, he said, “TJ, you sure about this? If I mark you, it will be hard to undo.”

Meeting Steve’s eyes, TJ nodded, “I want it, Steve. I’ve never wanted it before in my life. But, I want it with you. Please . . .”

Nodding, Steve began kissing right over the gland once more. He breathed into the skin there, “think we have time to do this right? Or should we rush this, honey?”

“The door’s closed, we got all the time in the world,” TJ insisted on a moan.

Chuckling, kissing the area, Steve asked, “and lunch?” He slid his hands back down TJ’s body, caressing at TJ’s waist and sliding under his shirt.

Breath hitching, TJ arched into the touch, “w - - we can get something later . . . please . . . please . . .”

Nodding, Steve tugged TJ’s shirt off, over his head, and brought his mouth back to his lover’s neck, kissing and very lightly dragging his teeth over the spot. He caressed once more at TJ’s waist, fingers dipping below his waistband.

The door opened without warning, and Becca snickered at seeing them. “Okay, Mom sent me up, so blame her. Lunch is ready and Joey’s asking for her Papa.”

“Knocking is a thing you know?” TJ growled, eyes narrowed, but he slipped off of Steve’s lap.

“Yeah, I’ll remember from now on. Little TJ grew up and got himself a mate.” Becca chuckled and shut the door, walking down the hall to Bucky’s room.

Sighing, TJ adjusted himself with a groan, his cheeks flushed as he looked at Steve, “uh - - sorry?”

“Try living in a firehouse, TJ. We live in an open bay . . . no doors except on the bathroom.” Steve stood and stretched, bending down to retrieve TJ’s shirt. “Will George treat you better if you’re marked? If you _smell_ mated?”

TJ shrugged, “I don’t know honestly,” he took his shirt from Steve when it was offered and slipped it over his head.

Nodding, Steve slipped an arm around TJ’s waist and pulled him flush to the Alpha’s strong body. “This will hurt, honey,” he warned then lowered his mouth to TJ’s neck, right over the gland. He lapped at the spot, softening the flesh a bit, then sunk his teeth in, breaking skin and gland, releasing endorphins and marking him.

Crying out, TJ’s eyes rolled back and he went limp in Steve’s arms.

Steve kept his mouth latched on, sucking and lapping slightly, forcing the hormones to release, their scents to mix. He waited for TJ to move in his arms, knowing the other man had passed out. Marking was never easy, but during sex, if the Omega was properly sex-addled, he usually didn’t mind the pain at all. It often drove him to orgasm. Without the mask of sex, it was a painful process without any real pleasure. But, it was done, and from then on, whenever Steve lapped or nuzzled the gland, it would release endorphins that would either calm TJ or drive his sexual reaction higher.

Blinking, TJ groaned softly and shifted in Steve’s arms.

Steve unclenched his jaw and lifted his face. He waited while the air dried the bite mark then softly kissed it, stimulating the endorphins. “It’s okay, honey, the worst is over now.”

Gasping softly as Steve kissed the mark, TJ blinked again, clearing the fogginess in his mind. He could feel the blood soaking into his t-shirt, making the fabric sticky and uncomfortable. He was unsure how much time passed.

A knock sounded on the door, and Bucky called softly, “TJ? Steve? Lunch. Seriously, Joey’s scared.”

“Go,” TJ ordered softly, “I . . . need a minute . . .”

Steve nodded and wiped the blood from his own mouth. “I’ll see you downstairs, honey,” he said softly. Steve turned and let himself out, past Bucky, who looked after the large man then back to TJ’s room. He let himself in.

TJ lifted his hand to touch the mate mark and hissed softly, turning back towards the bed to open his bag one handed.

“You okay, TJ?” Bucky asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m good, a little light-headed, but I’m fine,” TJ assured, pulling back his hand and looking at the blood that coated his fingers.

Surprise washed over Bucky’s face and he hurried over, inspecting the mark. “Damn! That looks painful!” He frowned.

Deciding not to put on a shirt until the wound stopped bleeding, TJ painfully removed his soiled one and headed towards the attached bathroom.

Bucky followed.”Cold water gets blood out,” he informed TJ, speaking from experience. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it. Turning, he pressed it to the mark and an explosion of endorphins coursed through TJ.

TJ groaned loudly, having to brace himself against the counter heavily as his knees went weak, the blood from his fingers smearing on the white counter-top. The onrush of endorphins sent a pleasurable jolt up his spine, his erection filling even more, straining against his jeans.

Noting TJ’s sexual response, Bucky flushed and handed him the wet cloth, backing up a bit. “Damn, he marked you properly, didn’t he?” Bucky smiled a bit wanly.

Panting, TJ carefully put the cloth over the mark again, though used hardly any pressure, “y - - yeah . . . damn, I - - I . . .” the Omega keened again, his erection almost painful at that point.

“I never thought that it’d bleed like that,” Bucky said, turned and pulling out a first aid kit. “Gonna need to masturbate or go get your mate for some afternoon sex . . .”

“He - - he’s with Joey . . . I’ll be fine,” TJ breathed, eyes slightly blown, he could feel his slick soaking his boxer-briefs.

Frowning, Bucky looked at TJ. “Yeah, right, you sound like you’re about to howl your need. I’ll go take care of Joey. She’s seen he’s still here, so she’ll be okay. You need Steve’s . . . attention. Maybe his knot.” Bucky passed the kit to TJ and hurried out of the room.

TJ, desperate with his need, ignored the first aid kit and quickly unfastened his jeans and pushed them and his briefs down just enough to free his straining erection. With a low groan, the Omega wrapped his hand around his shaft, unaware he’d used the bloody hand.

Several minutes passed and Steve walked in, frowning slightly. When he’d marked Peggy it had been at climax, so he hadn’t realized the marking would actually drive TJ’s sexuality so bad. Walking over, Steve slid his hand over TJ’s on the brunet’s erection, and began stroking with him. “Sorry, honey, I didn’t realize I left you wanting . . .” he kissed TJ’s mate mark with a gentle pressure. Steve used his free hand to slide TJ’s pants down further so he could caress his mate’s puckered opening.

TJ’s thighs and entrance were coated with slick and the Omega let out a loud moan, opening his legs wider and bending slightly, presenting himself to his Alpha. More slick began to trickle from TJ’s entrance, the smell of needy Omega filling the bathroom.

“Want my fingers or me, honey?” Steve offered, stroking over the heated flesh, dipping the tips of two fingers into the Omega’s passage.

Mewling, TJ’s back bowed and he managed to breathe out, “y - - you, please . . . please . . .” The Omega let go of his own erection to brace himself better against the counter, bending a little further.

Nodding, Steve pulled down his own clothing and freed his enlarged member, lining up and brushing his member over the slick entrance, getting himself coated enough to slip inside his mate. He slowly slid all the way in and paused, balls deep, inside his lover. Leaning against TJ’s back, Steve lapped at the mate mark, cleaning away the blood, revealing that the bleeding had ended.

Moaning loud, wantonly, TJ looked up, meeting Steve’s eyes in the bathroom mirror, “move . . . please . . .”

Smiling in response, eyes locking with TJ’s in the reflection, Steve began thrusting, dragging over TJ’s prostate every few strokes, and plunging hard and deep, over and over. He braced TJ by grasping his hips firmly, but not painfully, careful with his delicate-seeming mate.

Mouth dropping open slightly, TJ rocked back against Steve, meeting his mate’s pace easily, “yes . . . God, feel so good . . .” TJ breathed, skin flushed with arousal and erection weeping precum.

“TJ, stroke yourself, honey. Match our love rhythm,” Steve moaned softly in TJ’s ear, nipping lightly at his earlobe.

Moving one hand to firmly grasp his member, TJ began meeting the pace, his voice breaking off in a series of gasps and moans.

“Good, TJ, my pretty love.” Steve picked up his pace, moving faster as he slammed into his lover over and over. “Gonna cum for me, honey? Want me to knot you while you cum, love?”

“Yes, yes . . . wanna feel your knot,” TJ nodded, moaning as his hips stuttered and slipped out of the rhythm, “gonna . . . Stevie . . .” The Omega’s voice was cut off by a desperate mewl, his head dropping as he neared the edge.

Steve’s knot pushed into his mate’s passage, locking them together as Steve moaned low, releasing his heavy load deep into his pregnant lover. “My beautiful TJ,” he moaned.

With a soft cry, TJ’s back bowed as he came, striping his hand and the counter with thick, white cum. “Alpha . . . God . . . my Alpha . . .” TJ panted.

A possessive satisfaction entered Steve’s tone as he breathed into TJ’s neck, “my Omega. My wonderful, beautiful Omega.” He kissed the mark lightly, then nuzzled at TJ’s neck with a contented sigh, letting go of TJ’s hips to encircle the brunet in a strong cuddle, leaning him back and taking the majority of TJ’s weight back on him, his knot firmly buried in his mate. He may have envisioned a different man in his arms, but Steve would be good for TJ . . . and would give him all the affection and support he could.

TJ purred contently, letting his breathing calm down as he settled back against his mate; the Omega turned his head to kiss and nuzzle at Steve’s neck.

“My TJ,” Steve murmured softly, smiling, watching TJ in the mirror. “You are so damn sexy, TJ. How in the world did I get lucky enough to win your love?”

“Your knot helped,” TJ teased softly with a dazed smirk, still coming off his high of release.

“Then I’m glad I’ve got one,” Steve chuckled. “But I’d be happy to introduce you to knot dildos and such if you wanted. I’d be jealous of the toys, but they _do_ exist for Omegas who don’t want a live knot or have a female mate.” Steve ran a hand from TJ’s neck, down his side to his waist then thigh. “So beautiful.”

Preening under the praise, TJ nuzzled again, kissing and nipping at the flesh of Steve’s neck. “You aren’t half bad looking yourself, Captain,” the Omega purred low against the flesh.

Closing his eyes as he buried his face in the back of TJ’s neck, Steve chuckled low, a soft rumble through his large chest. Lifting his eyes, meeting TJ’s look again, Steve said, “if you want to mark me, honey, I’d be flattered to show that I belong to you.” If he was going to be part of a relationship, he’d go all in.

Humming softly, TJ lapped at Steve’s neck, though he couldn’t reach where a mate mark would go due to their position, “that’s quite unconventional, Mr. Rogers, an Alpha bearing an Omega’s mark,” TJ’s eyes sparkled as he pulled back enough to look at Steve.

Steve smiled back and kissed TJ’s shoulder. “As if you couldn’t figure out I’m unconventional,” he chuckled. _’More than you know,’_ he thought.

Grinning, TJ leaned back and kissed Steve’s jaw, “and I wouldn’t have it any other way. But, I want to hold off . . . I wanna make sure I know how and where to do it before we go through with it. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Nodding, Steve kissed TJ’s lips carefully. “If done wrong, all it does is hurt like hell,” he confirmed.

“I _know_ ,” TJ laughed softly, smirking at Steve, “but, you did it very well.”

“I knew it would hurt, honey, but . . . I want George to know that if he attacks you, he has to deal with _me_. I’m your _mate_. I will _not_ tolerate any more attacks on you or your presentation.” Steve nuzzled TJ’s neck over the mark, in a very gently comforting manner.

Humming again, TJ closed his eyes in a pleased expression before opening them again, “oh, I might like you getting all _Alpha_ , Stevie. It’s kinda a turn-on.”

Steve smiled wider. “I know you’re a self-sufficient man, TJ, and I love that about you. I’ve never been attracted to dependant needy Omegas, at least not all the time. I like that you get sassy and can make it on your own. But, you gave me the right to step in and help, and I plan to make good on that promise.” Steve kissed him again, feeling his knot lessen so he could carefully drag out of his mate.

TJ mewled as he felt his mate pull out; the Omega turned and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, beaming up at his lover.

“Wanna know one of the best turn ons?” Steve kissed his lips. “I can look you in the eye without getting a back ache or neck cramp.”

Laughing, TJ kissed Steve’s lips; he pulled back just as a knock sounded on the bedroom door, “TJ? Sweetheart? Everything okay?” Winnie’s voice called from the other side of the closed door.

Steve reached over for a couple of towels to clean themselves up with. “Wanna tell your foster mom?”

TJ took the towel and cleaned himself up as best he could, washing his hands to get rid of the blood before pulling up his underwear and jeans, fastening them.

Steve cleaned up then redressed, kissing TJs shoulder again. “We’ll be right with you, Winifred, if you wanna wait?” he called.

“Oh! Am I interrupting something?” Winnie’s voice sounded bashful.

“I can tell her if you want, honey,” Steve softly smiled.

TJ shook his head and kissed Steve again before walking out, stopping at his bag to grab a shirt and pull it over his head.

Steve followed his mate from the bathroom and headed to the door of the bedroom. He opened it and smiled at Winifred. “C’mon in.”

Winnie smiled at Steve and then looked at TJ, the new mate mark peeking out of the collar of the Omega’s shirt, “oh! I was interrupting. I’m sorry. There are sandwiches and soup downstairs if you two are hungry.” TJ groaned softly at the mention of the heavier foods.

Wincing slightly, Steve knew he’d _have_ to say something before TJ got sick.”Uh, do you have anything bland like crackers and tea?”

The older woman frowned softly, “you alright, TJ? Are you sick?”

“Uh - -” TJ flushed and looked at Steve, who took his hand and kissed the fingers, before meeting Winnie’s eyes, “I’m . . . uh - - pregnant? I’ve been having a hard time keeping down rich foods.”

Winnie’s eyes widened, and she looked between the two men, “you’re . . . pregnant?”

Nodding, Steve kissed TJ’s fingers again. “A bit of a whirlwind courtship, I know . . .”

“I’d say,” Winnie laughed softly, “well, congratulations. I’m sure I have crackers or something for you, TJ.”

“He’s good with graham or lightly salted,” Steve advised. “Toast, too, works. I’m sure you remember your own bouts of morning sickness?” Steve cuddled TJ, pulling him back into a warm embrace, kissing his neck.

“Oh, yes, I had it really bad with Bucky. Becca was a little easier of a pregnancy,” Winnie nodded with a smile. “Come on down when you boys are ready, I’ll have something set out for you, TJ.”

“Thanks, Winnie,” TJ smiled. The woman nodded and disappeared down the hall and down the stairs.


	6. And the World Tilts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Angst, lots and lots of Angst!; dealing with the past some more, PTSD, major confusion and feels**

Steve cuddled again then turned TJ around to cuddle front to front. “I’m glad she’s happy for us,” he murmured, kissing TJ’s lips.

“Me too,” TJ agreed softly, kissing back.

Steve asked softly, “wanna go down and try something to eat, honey?”

Humming, TJ nodded, “I’m actually hungry . . .”

“Well,” Steve grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “they say exercise will do that . . .”

TJ snorted in amusement as he pulled back and headed towards the door. “You think they have fruit or something? I would kill for some strawberries,” the Omega called back to his mate, tone relaxed and happy.

“Maybe, does your foster mom usually have fruit around Thanksgiving?” Steve took TJ’s hand and led him downstairs. He leaned into TJ a bit, nuzzling some as they walked. Steve, it turned out, was a snuggler.

The Omega didn’t mind the snuggling; he leaned into Steve’s embrace as well. They made it to the kitchen, where Winnie had put out a plate of crackers with a cup of tea next to it. She left out a plate with a sandwich and a bowl of soup for Steve.

Looking at the soup, Steve smiled, “Chicken noodle? That might be okay, TJ, wanna give it a try?

“It’s homemade,” Winnie commented, finishing up with the dishes from the rest of the group.

“Less salt that way,” Steve added.

TJ nodded, “I’ll try it.”

Steve held out his spoon. “Go ahead, take a little, honey,” he encouraged, offering his bowl.

A snort came from George but he didn’t say anything, merely watching from the doorway.

TJ flushed brightly, eyes flickering over to the older man.

“You know, TJ, you remind me of Winifred when she was pregnant with Bucky. Always needed coddling because of morning sickness,” he chuckled, apparently somehow more receptive at the moment. It wasn’t clear why.

Smiling softly, though he still blushed, TJ looked at Steve and then took a small spoonful of the soup. After a moment, TJ realized he didn’t feel sick and and he smiled in relief.

George watched and then called, “hey, Winnie, pull out those berries you were hoarding for tomorrow. The boy’s eating for two.” He chuckled and walked out of the room. Apparently, Winifred had told George about the pup, and the man had seemed to accept that better than TJ running a club.

TJ looked surprised but didn’t protest as Winnie set out a bowl of berries for him, who began to eat the fruit happily. The Omega didn't rush the meal, chewing slowly so as not to upset his stomach.

Steve smiled at Winnie in delight. Not only did TJ get something he could eat, and apparently enjoyed, but George seemed more . . . accepting. Steve might not like someone pigeon-holing an Omega into a _pup bearer_ slot, but the man did seem more agreeable now that TJ had proven to be filling a traditional Omega role. Steve determined he just wouldn’t mention their entire arrangement of TJ owning and working his club still; no need to get George’s bigotry activated again. Steve let TJ have his soup, beginning on his sandwich instead.

“This seriously might be the best soup ever,” TJ praised, smiling widely at his foster mother. He was just excited to be eating things other than crackers; they’d been trying to figure out what exactly made TJ sick and it seemed like heavier, greasier foods made TJ throw up almost instantly, sometimes just by smelling them.

Winnie laughed, pale eyes shining, “I’ll make sure you two go home with the recipe. It’s not that hard to make.”

“Thank you, Winifred,”Steve answered, relief in his tones.

“Oh, please, family gets to call me Winnie,” she reached over the counter to pat Steve’s hand, “and you’re family now, Steve.”

He smiled wider, if that was possible, and nodded. “Winnie.” Steve turned his eyes to TJ, enjoying watching his new mate eating without being sick. The morning sickness had been so severe, Steve had wondered if they’d need to get a special feeding tube or something at the hospital.

TJ looked at Steve, smiling before taking another spoonful of the soup. Looking around, he noticed the lack of the other guests, “where is everyone?”

Steve glanced around and shook his head. “Bucky came to get me almost as soon as I’d come down, but Joey was happy to go to him. He let her sit on his lap to eat and that made her happy.” He looked at Winnie.

“Bucky and the pups are in the playroom and Becca and Hank are in the living room with George,” Winnie supplied with a smile; she took the men’s plates once they’d finished their meals and quickly washed them off and put them on the rack to air dry, “oh! Steve, I forgot to get a second bowl of soup for you! Are you still hungry?”

Nodding, Steve smiled at her. “Actually, I am.”

She nodded and quickly reheated a second bowl of soup and placed it in front of Steve, “sorry about that. I got distracted.”

“Thanks, Winnie. I could have waited until supper, if I needed to. It was just good to see TJ holding something down.” He began to eat his soup.

TJ sat quietly, waiting for Steve to finish up; he wasn’t rushing his mate or anything, simply sitting at the counter.

Helping himself to some of the crackers, Steve smiled at TJ. “You don’t have to sit here if you’d rather be elsewhere, honey . . . but I do love the company.”

Humming softly, TJ leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder, “nah, I’m good here.”

Steve dropped a kiss on TJ’s head, sighing in pleasure. He continued to eat.

The Omega startled when his phone went off; fishing it out of his pocket, TJ frowned softly as Brock’s name lit up his screen. Sliding off the chair, TJ smiled at Steve and Winnie, “excuse me.” The Omega disappeared, knowing Brock would only call for something really important since the Alpha knew TJ was visiting family. It was only a few minutes before TJ returned; he looked happy, “the police are releasing the club by Monday! They say there isn’t any more evidence they can collect from the building itself!”

“That’s great!” Steve beamed. “You can reopen.”

“Yeah,” TJ grinned widely, “Brock’s gonna keep me updated, but it sounds like we should be open for business by Monday! I’m so ready to go back to work!”

“Actually, honey, you’ll need to make sure all the fingerprint powder and stuff is cleaned up and fresh food brought in. Not sure how much would have gone bad in two or three weeks . . .” Steve reminded his mate.

“Right,” TJ nodded, “so maybe we won’t _open_ Monday but at least I won’t be stuck at home all day!”

“I can suggest a clean up crew we often use to help in minor fires? They clean crime scenes and water damage and stuff, too.” Steve gave Winnie another smile. “That was wonderful, Winnie. Better than my own. Thank you.

“It was nothing, Steve,” Winnie smiled, taking the empty bowl and cleaning it out.

“The Alpha cooks? The Omega goes out and cooks for strangers?” George frowned from the doorway. “TJ, you’re a mate with a pup on the way, you should act like it.”

Whirling around, TJ’s smile fell, “I’ve already been to my doctor, she says it’s fine for me to work as long as I don’t do heavy lifting and I get plenty of sleep.”

“And you can’t do that at home for the mate and pups?” George shook his head. “You know, TJ, you’ve never been one to go with the natural course of things. Why? Why can’t you just be content to be a _normal_ Omega?” He eyed TJ up and down, as if judging his appearance along with his character flaws.

“Because I’m not _normal_ , George. I fought like hell for that club and it makes me happy. An Omega can be a parent and still work, too. Not all of us have to be housekeepers whose only focus is on pups and pleasing a mate,” TJ explained.

Almost growling, but softly, in frustration and insult, George said, “that was _Bucky’s_ dream.”

“And he can still have it! All I’m saying is that it’s not for me. Look, I know you wish one of us, preferably Bucky, would’ve been an Alpha, like you. But we aren’t and no matter how hard you try, we _never will be Alphas_. Bucky is your _son_ , George, try supporting him a little instead of telling him all the things he’s doing wrong. He’s had enough of that over the last six years,” TJ blew out a breath in frustration of his own.

Frowning more severely, George growled out, “what the hell is that supposed to mean? I haven't been criticizing Bucky for the last six years!”

Blinking, TJ realized that in his rant he’d let something slip that Bucky never intended his parents on finding out.

“What the hell are you boys hiding from me?” George stepped into the kitchen.

“Nothing,” TJ said quickly, eyes wide as he tried to backpedal the conversation, “it was nothing . . . just something stupid I said in anger . . . you know how I get.”

“It’s not nothing. You, the one who swore he’d never have pups or an Alpha, suddenly has a mate and two pups, one in the belly. And Bucky, the one who’s always wanted that, is content to just care for _your_ pups instead of getting his own family. I wanna know why the switch? What the hell makes my boy jump when I speak too loud?” George looked angry.

“I - - I . . .” TJ stammered, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“Bucky thought he found a mate, George,” Steve said firmly, taking over for TJ.

“Steve,” TJ hissed, whipping his head around to look at his mate.

“No, let the man speak, TJ. At least someone’s being honest with me.” George crossed his arms.

“It’s not something for him to tell!” TJ snapped, worried how fast this conversation was slipping out of control. He’d promised Bucky that he would never tell his parents about the abuse.

“Like I said, Bucky thought he found someone, George, but the _Alpha_ turned out to only want one thing, and it wasn’t something Bucky was willing to give up. In retaliation, the _Alpha_ decided to get even by doing a few illegal things. So, Bucky’s a lot more wary of who he wants to choose for a mate.” Steve looked at TJ, not apologizing for what he’d said; he’d never promised not to tell, and he’d tried to keep the _abuse_ part out of it.

TJ shook his head, knowing George would want _more_ ; he wouldn’t simply drop the subject because he got a vague answer.

George glared at Steve for a long while then huffed out a forceful breath. “Yeah? Well, I’ll talk to the boy.”

“No!” TJ said, trying to keep his voice down to avoid Bucky hearing down the hall, “no, you’ll just upset him if you confront him about it! Look, he only got out of the relationship a few weeks ago after some . . . shit went down. He’s not ready for you to grill him about it! ”

“This illegal shit the asshole did?” George continued his growl.

“Yes,” TJ answered on a sigh, running his fingers through his hair, “trust me, you confront him and he’ll shut down fast.”

“I can’t even check on my own kid, you hear that Winnie? I’m forbidden to check on my own son!” George threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, must be one of those mysterious _Omega things_ you keep telling me about, wife. _You_ go talk to the boy!” And George gave a glare at the younger man then turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

TJ released a shaky breath, feeling tired and even a little light-headed.

Steve lay a hand on the small of TJ’s back, stroking lightly. “He would have figured out sooner or later that something was up. This way he’ll let Bucky heal a bit.”

“But it _wasn’t_ for you to tell!” TJ snapped, looking at Steve.

“And if I hadn’t, TJ, he’d have badgered Bucky until he got what he wanted.” Looking at his angry mate, Steve said, “and Bucky would have had a hell of a holiday and given in, too.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, TJ stepped to the side, staggering a bit, “I’m gonna go lay down,” the Omega dropped his hand and walked out of the kitchen, his footsteps could be heard taking the stairs slowly.

Steve sighed and looked to Winnie.

Winnie looked shocked; the situation had escalated so fast she had a hard time keeping up with everything. She met Steve’s eyes.

Softly, Steve said, “look, I’ve only known TJ about a month, but it was directly because of Bucky’s ex that we’re together now. The man was abusing both of them. It’s not something Bucky or TJ want to talk about. Is there a way to keep George from pestering them?”

“I’ll talk to George,” Winnie insisted, shaking herself, “you should make sure TJ made it to the room okay. He seemed a bit . . . dizzy.”

Nodding, Steve stood and hurried out and up the stairs. Softly, he called, “TJ, honey?”

From the bedroom that TJ and Steve would be sharing, behind the closed door, the Alpha could hear the faint sounds of someone getting sick.

Sighing, Steve entered the room and headed to the connected bathroom, testing the door. Opening the door, Steve walked in and began soaking a couple of washcloths. He also pulled over a couple of towels and a glass of cool water. He knelt behind TJ and slid a hand around his waist, supporting him, brushing his hair from his forehead and cheeks.

A few minutes passed before TJ emptied his stomach and all that was left was bile and painful dry heaves. The Omega’s body trembled and his hands clutched the toilet seat in a white-knuckled grip. TJ let out a pitiful groan, “this fucking sucks . . .”

Steve continued to stroke his hair, whispering, “let go the seat. Grab my arm, honey.”

Nodding slowly, TJ loosened his grip and moved his hands to grip Steve’s arm. The Omega’s skin was pale and flushed, making him look just as sick as he felt.

Finally supporting all of his mate’s weight, Steve eased him back to lay against a strong chest. He took a cloth and began washing TJ’s face with the cool terrycloth. “There’s my love,” he soothed.

TJ’s body seemed to spasm, coming down from the violent retching; he looked up at Steve and whimpered, “sorry I yelled at you . . .”

“I’ve got big shoulders, honey. I can take some yelling.” Steve smiled softly at the smaller Omega. “You gonna let me take care of you now?”

“Don’t got much choice,” TJ murmured, “if I try to get up on my own, I’d fall flat on my face.”

Chuckling, Steve said, “you’ve always got a choice TJ, just sometimes it’s not a very good one. For instance, you can tell me _no_ and I can leave you flat on your face. Or you can agree to let me coddle you.” Steve gently kissed his sweaty neck.

“God, I am so fucking done with throwing up,” TJ groaned, breath hitching as another spasm wracked his thin frame.

“I think it’ll peter off in the second trimester, but . . . got a few weeks to go before that.” Steve reached over to pluck the glass of water from the counter and offered it to TJ. “Rinse and spit, honey. Don’t try to drink yet.”

TJ took a sip and swished the water in his mouth before leaning over slightly to spit it out in the toilet. It was obvious the brunet had already lost some weight from constantly being sick for the last week, and the Omega looked _tired_. “Maybe I should call Dr. Cho . . . I know my appointment isn’t until next week . . . but, maybe she’d have some tips about the morning sickness? Though, I think it’s bullshit they call it _morning_ sickness . . . I’m throwing up no matter what time of day,” TJ grumbled, pouting weakly.

Nodding, putting down the water to stroke TJ’s hair again, Steve said, “that’s a great idea, TJ. I’ll tell you what. She’ll be in the office this afternoon. Why don’t you call her right now?” Steve fished TJ’s phone from his pocket. He eased his arms from around the other man, making sure TJ could sit on his own before backing off.

Once Steve found his phone, TJ took it and dialed Dr. Cho’s number, holding it against his ear as it rang; TJ shifted so that he could lean against the bathtub.

Steve flushed the toilet and handed TJ the cup again, then began drawing a bath for the Omega.

Dr. Cho answered her number with a pleasant, “hello. What’s up?” that sounded less professional and more friendly.

“Hey, Dr. Cho, it’s TJ, sorry to bother you . . . but, uh - -” TJ started.

“Morning sickness?” Dr. Cho guessed.

“Yeah, it’s . . . well, in _my_ opinion it’s kinda bad . . .” TJ answered, groaning softly when a tremor ran down his spine. Steve began manipulating TJ’s body gently, undressing him.

“Alright, TJ. Have you found anything that helps at all?” she asked.

“I mean . . . crackers seem okay? I don’t throw them up right away . . . though, I am getting sick of crackers,” TJ tried to joke; he often attempted to lighten the mood when he himself was scared or upset.

“Well, some Omegas will snack during the day to keep up their strength instead of a few bigger meals. That seems to trick the stomach into keeping it down. Ginger Ale or lemonade might work, too, but only sipping. What you need to do, TJ, is avoid the foods that the smell makes you nauseous and eat other things that haven’t trigger with scent. It’s different for everyone. Make a list of what you can eat, and add to it regularly. Let those around you know what to avoid so they can help you through this. And, TJ, if you _don’t_ find ways to beat this, we can admit you and feed you through a tube, but that’s extreme.”

“Yeah, no, let’s hope it doesn’t come to _that_ ,” TJ frowned.

“Have you kept anything aside from crackers down?” Cho asked.

“Uh . . .” TJ thought for a few moments, “Steve made me some toast the other day, that seemed to stay down fine.”

“Chicken soup and fruit, honey, was working until I got you upset,” Steve said softly, finishing undressing his mate.

“Oh, yeah, Steve just reminded me, chicken noodle soup and fruit, too,” TJ supplied.

“Well, that’s good news, TJ. That means you aren’t one of the severe cases. Try other soups without a lot of heavy veggies or meat, broth is good with a bit of noodle and light meat. Try fish, maybe, and other raw veggies. You’re going to have to experiment, TJ, to see what works. But, if you bring it to your mouth and start to feel that sick coming on, for goodness sake, don’t eat it! You and your pup will thank you for that.” Cho chuckled.

“Okay, I can do that,” TJ nodded, “though Thanksgiving might be a little tough . . .” the Omega frowned softly.

“Oh, it should be okay. Eat plain white meat and maybe some potatoes, light on the gravy or butter. Try some plain veggies or fruit, not a casserole or anything. Avoid mixed foods. And a piece of pie if you feel up to it, but don’t force it.”

“Sounds easy enough,” TJ commented with a soft, tired smile, though the doctor couldn’t see the expression.

“It worked for me when I was with pup,” the doctor claimed. “Is Bucky handy? I’d like to talk to him. If not, I can call him.”

“No, he’s here, gimme a sec,” TJ thrust the phone up at Steve, “she wants to talk to Bucky.”

Steve took the phone and put it to his ear. “He has his phone if you want to call him, doctor? I’m busy with TJ in a different part of the house.” After a moment, he hung up and put the phone on the counter. Steve then picked up his mate and eased him into the warm, though not overly hot, bath. “TJ time,” he crooned.

“Oh my God, you’re gonna spoil me, Rogers. You’re gonna create a monster,” TJ teased weakly.

“Well, it’s only right since I was the one who got you sick . . . both ways.” He kissed TJ’s sweaty neck again then began to wash him carefully.

“Yeah, that’s right,” TJ narrowed his eyes in a playful glare, “this is _all_ your fault, Steve.”

“Yup,” Steve agreed readily with a smile. “Me and my stupid over-large knot.” He kissed TJ’s cheek then offered him his toothbrush. “I’ll even wash your hair, honey,” he purred.

Taking the toothbrush, TJ keened softly, “you know I really like people playin’ with my hair? Don’t get me started on _tugging_ it,” the Omega mewled quietly at the idea.

“Oh!” Steve groaned happily, “I’ve ousted a secret kink!” He kissed TJ’s by then clean neck and offered him two cups, one to rinse, the other to spit.

TJ brushed his teeth, feeling a lot better already from the bath and the lack of the taste of vomit in his mouth. “Why ya think Dr. Cho needed to talk with Bucky?”

“Not sure. All I know is she’s his doctor, too. Any ideas?” Steve asked, beginning to wash TJ’s hair with sure, firm strokes. He massaged TJ’s scalp as he worked.

Groaning softly, TJ pushed into the touch much like a cat, “don’t know. All his bruises from his last encounter with Dem have healed. And, he’s got his suppressants, enough for another two months.”

Steve nodded, “I suppose it’s a good idea to stay on those even if he’s not sexually active right now.”

“God, yes, the last thing Bucky needs to worry about is a pup of his own,” TJ commented softly, “I was already a little nervous about him watching Joey so shortly after everything with Dem went down. But, he seems to enjoy it.”

“And can you imagine how Dem would react if Bucky was carrying his pup?” Steve sighed, frowning. He shook his head.

“Dem would use it to control Bucky . . . threaten to sue for custody,” TJ sighed, looking unhappy at the idea.

Steve hugged TJ and kissed his lips softly. “We won’t let Dem touch our pup, TJ, I promise.”

“No, we won’t,” TJ said firmly, “but if . . . if Bucky _is_ pregnant or something . . . we can’t let Dem be listed as the father.”

Nodding, Steve asked, “do you think the suppressants failed? Why else would she need to get ahold of him so soon without an appointment?”

“The suppressants Bucky qualified for were the cheap shit, the samples, it’s very likely they could’ve failed,” TJ said with a huff, “maybe . . . maybe the pup isn’t Dem’s, though?”

“Was Bucky seeing anyone else?” Steve asked gently.

TJ flushed and ducked his head, avoiding Steve’s gaze, “uh . . . sometimes?”

Steve tilted his head, a soft frown of worry forming. “My God, did Dem pass him around to friends?”

Making a small, strangled sound, TJ shook his head, “n - - not that I know of . . . and Bucky told me everything . . .”

“You want me to guess who the other father could be, honey?” Steve asked, still puzzled. “Jack or Brock maybe?”

Flushing even brighter, TJ shook his head again, biting his bottom lip nervously. “No . . . not them. Dem woulda killed Bucky if he smelled another Alpha on him . . .”

Finally, Steve got what TJ was hinting at. He leaned over to kiss TJ’s shoulder, whispering, “at least he had you to make his life bearable, honey.”

Releasing a shaky breath, TJ looked over at Steve with pained eyes, “we’d only get to do . . . that - - when Dem was away for a night or two.” 

Steve offered a gentle smile. “As long as you both were happy, I see nothing wrong with it, TJ. Do you think you might have sired a pup on Bucky?” He wondered if, like his own forbidden love with Sam, TJ had a deeper relationship with Bucky - - one society would frown on, being two Omegas.

“It’s a possibility. The last time we had sex was four days before I met you. The timeline fits,” TJ answered.

Nodding, Steve rinsed TJ’s hair then helped him stand so he could rinse the rest of his mate. ”So, we find out if Bucky’s with pup then determine what to do.”

“What do you mean?” TJ frowned softly, looking at Steve.

“Well, Bucky has to have say in anything with his body and possible pup, doesn't he? But if he _is_ pregnant, and we don’t want Dem getting the pup, maybe I can list as the father or something. I don’t know. It’s up to Bucky.” Steve began drying TJ off.

TJ sighed and looked down, “you know . . . I woulda marked him years ago had he let me. He said he was always waiting for an Alpha.”

“Are you in love with Bucky, honey?” Steve asked gently.

“I don’t know. Yes, I love him and before the accident . . . you have no idea how many times I asked him to be my boyfriend, it was borderline pathetic. We shared heats together, but that was the extent of it. Then, my family died and I . . . well, I did my own thing and he shipped off to the military right outta high school. Then, seven years later, I moved in with him . . . God, I don’t know, Steve. I’m sorry,” TJ looked at Steve with worried eyes.

Looking surprised, Steve asked, “sorry? For what?”

“Uh . . . it’s possible I may be in love with someone else? That usually gets people upset,” TJ frowned softly, watching Steve closely.

“TJ, you had twenty-seven years to live life without knowing I existed. If you fell in love in that time, why would I get angry? I’m glad you and Bucky had each other. It might be a bit tricky now, with us mates and him our nanny. But . . . I can try to work this out, honey. I want us all happy.”

“But . . . what if it’s not like that?” TJ said softly, looking up at Steve, “he wants an Alpha and a family, right? And I want you, our family, and to be able to run my business, too. I know it’s a little weird . . . but trios aren’t unheard of, Steve.”

Nodding, Steve said, “that’s kinda what I was getting at, TJ. But, maybe we can also try to find him a trustworthy Alpha for his own first?” He smiled softly. “I know plenty of them at the firehouse.”

“I guess,” TJ shrugged, not looking entirely happy with the idea but not shooting it down.

Softening his voice, Steve asked, “or is it that you don’t want to give him up, either? You want all three of us to be lovers, not just an Alpha-Omega arrangement?” He stroked TJ’s back, down his spine, gently.

TJ swallowed, eyes falling as he flushed brightly; the idea of losing Bucky did hurt TJ but the Omega wouldn’t force his friend or mate into anything either of them didn’t want.

“TJ, honey, look at me?” Steve gently instructed, placing his hands on TJ’s nude hips.

Pale eyes flickering over to look at Steve, TJ chewed his bottom lip, “I - - I’m sorry . . . it was a stupid idea . . .”

“TJ, may I speak freely?” Steve asked just as gently.

“Yeah,” TJ nodded.

Nodding, Steve said, “the idea doesn’t upset or even bother me, honey. I wouldn’t mind mating both of you if you both wanted that. I’m not in love with Bucky, even a little, but if you both wanted, I can work on that. I don’t dislike him after all. However, I know of a guy who mihgt be interested in a double relationship, me-you, Bucky-him, you-Bucky.” He didn’t mention that he’d be with the Alpha when the Omegas were together, wouldn’t toss out Sam’s name unless he was certain of TJ and Bucky’s reactions. “Would you mind that? Both of you having Alphas but also being together? It wouldn’t bother me if you and Bucky remained lovers, TJ.” He lifted one hand to stroke TJ’s cheek.

“I don’t know . . .” TJ answered honestly, “I don’t really know anything anymore,” TJ sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

Chuckling, Steve said, “that’s because you’re exhausted from a long flight and very intense emotions we Alphas have produced in you. Why don’t you get some rest before dinner? I’ll bring some cookies up for you and some lemonade, did she say?”

“Yeah, lemonade,” TJ nodded, walking on shaky legs until he made it to the bed. The Omega slipped under the covers and settled down.

Steve kept his arm around his lover, guiding him. He helped TJ the entire time, including into the bed. Once he pulled the sheets up around his mate’s chest, Steve leaned over and kissed him. “And I’ll see if Bucky wants to talk about his phone call. Could have been nothing more than a _‘oh, by the way, since I’ve already got you on the phone’_ kinda thing.” Steve kissed TJ’s shoulder and straightened up.

“Yeah, maybe,” TJ said softly, eyes worried and, though he didn’t speak his concern, mind racing.

Steve left the room, going down to find and send up a rather stoic, closed-expressioned Bucky, whom none of the others could get to say anything since his call ended.

Bucky knocked softly on TJ’s door. “Teej? It’s Bucky,” he called.

“Yeah, come in,” TJ answer, sitting up slightly against the headboard.

Bucky came in, balancing a television tray with cookies and lemonade on it. He slid it to TJ’s bedside table then sank to the side of the bed with a shaking sigh.

“You’re pregnant,” TJ said softly, watching Bucky closely.

Not asking how his best friend knew, Bucky nodded. “Yeah,” he said, but he sounded more numb and detached than upset or happy.

“And you’re worried because it could be Dem’s?” TJ asked softly.

“I’m not worried about that piece of shit,” Bucky snorted. “I’m worried that it might _not_ be Dem’s.” He glanced at TJ from the corner of his eye, biting his bottom lip.

“Look,” TJ sighed, sitting up more so that the sheets pooled around his narrow hips, “Buck . . . I know that pup could be mine. I’m not mad about it or . . . hell, I’d prefer it to be mine over that abusive asshole’s.”

“But what about your own pup? And Steve?” Bucky murmured, edging closer but still staying away, torn.

Sighing softly, TJ nodded, “I do wish you woulda told me _before_ I let Steve mark me, but, we can’t change that.”

“I didn’t know before he marked you, TJ!” Bucky whimpered. “I only just found out it was even possible! The test was standard because of the prescription. The suppressants never failed before!” Bucky hugged himself.

“Bucky,” TJ said softly, eyes concerned, “remember when we were kids and I’d ask you to be my boyfriend like every other day? Even showed up with roses and shit?”

“God, how I wanted to give in,” Bucky laughed slightly, sounding on the edge of tears. “But Dad would have killed us both!”

“I don’t give a shit what your dad says anymore, Buck. _You’re_ the only person who's been there for me through everything . . . and Steve? I like Steve, a lot, actually,” TJ looked at Bucky, reaching over to caress his friend’s arm, “but, I’ve only known Steve for a month. If it wasn’t for this pregnancy . . . I know for a fact we wouldn’t be mates right now.”

“But he’s a great Alpha, TJ. He’s going to be a great mate and sire. You . . . you got a _perfect_ Alpha!” Bucky leaned into the caress.

“I asked him if he’d be willing to mate and mark you, too, Bucky,” TJ said softly.

“You . . . you’d share your mate with me?” Bucky looked surprised.

“I already share my heart with you, why wouldn’t I share my mate?” TJ asked, tilting his head slightly.

That made Bucky burst into tears.

Sighing, TJ crawled out from under the sheets, still nude, and wrapped his arms around Bucky, “hey, it’s alright. You’re alright,” TJ cooed gently.

“What would such a beautiful Alpha want with a great big crippled Omega like me?” Bucky sobbed.

“Oh, I don’t know, because you are the most beautiful, kind Omega in the entire world?” TJ supplied, kissing the top of Bucky’s head, “because you’re strong and amazing? Or maybe it’s because when you smile . . . the whole world seems just that much brighter?”

“He doesn’t look at me like _that_ , TJ,” Bucky’s breath hitched.

Releasing a deep breath, TJ nodded, pulling back enough so he could look at Bucky, “he agreed to it because of me, Buck. I - - I . . . God, I’m gonna sound like a selfish asshole, but . . . I don’t wanna lose you. I know you’ve always dreamed of an Alpha to take care of you and I’m sorry I couldn’t be that for you, you have no idea how hard I tried . . .”

“I never wanted an Alpha to take care of me,” Bucky’s voice dropped into a broken whisper.

“You wanted an Alpha to love you,” TJ guessed.

Shaking his head, Bucky flushed.

“What _do_ you want, then, Bucky?” TJ asked softly.

“I want pups, yeah, but it was _Dad_ that said I needed an Alpha in my life to tend to and be cared for by. I . . . I agreed.” Bucky lifted his head, “but I really always just wanted . . . _you_.”

“Me?” TJ looked surprised, “b - - but . . . that’s not . . . you . . . why didn’t you tell me?”

Wailing, Bucky said, “because I’m an unnatural freak, just like my Dad said! When I was sixteen, I told him I wanted to mate with you and he was so mad at me! As soon as I graduated he signed me up for the Army and told me to do something useful until I got straightened out.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” TJ growled, slipping from the bed, heading for the door on wobbly legs.

Bucky whimpered and lunged to try to catch the nude man. “TJ! No!”

Whirling around, TJ shouted, “that man ruined _everything_! We . . . we coulda been _happy_ together and he took that away from us!”

“TJ,” Bucky’s voice dropped to a whisper, “you were on drugs . . . do you think we could of stayed together while you sorted that out? Or would it have driven us apart?”

A pained expression flickered through TJ’s features, and he shook his head, “it’s my fault . . .” the smaller Omega breathed.

Bucky lunged and grabbed TJ’s hand. “No, TJ . . . please . . . I wanna understand? W - - why’d you even start taking them?”

“I lost everything!” TJ sobbed, “I shoulda _died_ in that car accident, Bucky! Doug was ejected from the window . . . Mom and Dad . . . the car fucking _exploded_ and I walked out without nothing more than a few scratches. A - - and then . . . I couldn’t,” TJ let his tears run freely, not trying to stop them, “I couldn’t face not being good enough for you anymore. Nothing mattered . . . the drugs, the alcohol, it numbed me. Helped me forget the hole in my chest that I thought would never heal. The pain . . . the pain of making it out, of living . . . Doug had plans, he was gonna make it to college and probably be fucking president someday. Why me? Why did _I_ make it out?”

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky whimpered, dragging TJ back against him, holding the other Omega tightly.

“It shoulda been him . . .” TJ cried; now that he’d started he couldn’t stop crying, everything he’d kept buried inside of him bubbling out towards the surface. “Doug deserved to live. I’m nothing but a whore, a slut. I’m not good enough for anyone.”

Bucky hugged hard, tightly, whimpering and keening into TJ’s neck. “Don’t . . . please don’t, Teej I _love_ you. I love you _so much_. Don’t abuse yourself.”

“I’m - - I’m sorry I wasn’t s - - strong enough, Buck. M - - Maybe if I had been . . . we coulda been happy together. I - - I coulda been a g - - good mate for you if only I’d been strong enough. I - - I’m sorry . . .” TJ whimpered, burying his face into Bucky’s shoulder, “I loved you . . . God, I loved you so much it hurt sometimes. A - - and I still love you . . .”

Bucky sobbed, holding TJ close. Softly, almost impossibly soft, he asked, “is there a way to break the mating with Steve?”

Pulling back, TJ looked at Bucky, “yeah . . . a mate mark can be broken. I’ll hafta go to the clinic . . .” the smaller Omega looked down at his abdomen and sighed, “I don’t know how that’s gonna work with the pup, Buck. Steve . . . he did offer to take my pup if . . . when everything first happened?” TJ felt bad, he was going to tell Steve that he didn’t want to be mates anymore. He never intended on hurting the blond . . . but, he’d always loved Bucky and hearing that Bucky loved him . . . TJ knew it wasn’t fair to keep Steve tied to him, not when his heart belonged to someone else. “I wanna be mates with you James Buchanan Barnes. I’ve always wanted to be mates with you.”

“But . . .TJ, what if Steve doesn’t want to give you up? I mean, you’re the best catch anyone could ever dream of,” Bucky said in a shaky tone.

“Sadly, that’s not his choice,” TJ answered softly, “I don’t need his permission to remove the mark, that law got repealed a couple years ago.”

Bucky leaned his forehead against TJ’s. “Won’t he feel like you were just using him, Teej?”

TJ sighed and nuzzled Bucky’s temple, dropping a kiss there, “I’ll try to explain it to him.”

A soft knock on the door interrupted the Omegas. “TJ?” Steve’s worried voice sounded, “you okay, honey?”

Wincing softly, TJ took a deep, steadying breath, “yeah, Steve, I’m good. I - - I need to talk to you?”

Steve opened the door and smiled at the pair, despite the fact that Bucky was holding a still nude TJ very close. Slipping into the room, Steve shut the door and pulled up a chair, sinking onto it. “Glad you’re feeling better, honey. I’m sorry I upset you so bad you got sick.”

“Steve?” TJ slipped off Bucky’s lap, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his bag and pulled them on, “there’s something I need to tell you . . .”

Nodding, Steve continued to patiently wait, smiling slightly, eyes soft. “Yeah, TJ?”

“There’s a reason I never wanted an Alpha, Steve,” TJ said softly.

“You love an Omega,” he said simply, as if he’d known the whole time.

TJ looked back at Bucky and then at Steve again, “yeah . . . and - - it’s unfair to you to keep this relationship going. I’m not in love with you, Steve. You’re a great guy but not _my_ great guy.”

“So, the three-way relationship and the idea of each of you having an Alpha but remaining lovers are out, too, right?” Steve asked matter-of-factly.

“It wouldn’t feel right, Steve. We love each other, we have since high school but have been - -” TJ was cut off by Bucky’s voice.

“Fourth grade,” Bucky flushed as he corrected softly. “I’ve loved you since fourth grade.”

Eyes softening, TJ smiled lovingly at Bucky and then looked at Steve again, “it wouldn’t be fair to you or any other Alpha.”

Steve smiled at the sight of the two Omegas sharing loving looks. Noting he was being watched again, the Alpha cleared his throat. “Well, as you know, I’m not in love with you either, but I was more than happy to work on becoming friends and hopefully falling in love.” Lifting a hand, Steve said, “but, I agree. If you’re in love with someone else, by all means, go for it, TJ. I think you should have every chance to be with the man you love.” Silently, he wondered if he had the same courage to go for the man _he_ loved.

TJ smiled softly, “thank you, Steve . . . and there’s one more thing . . .”

“TJ, an Omega clinic can remove the mark with a laser and counseling. You have to be careful, because sometimes a pregnant Omega can get too much stress from the removal process. If it’s okay, you can wait until after whelping. If Bucky is taught how to treat the mark, it should still trigger for him during love play.”

“No, I want to remove it as soon as we get back to New York, Steve. You know the longer the mark is on, the harder it becomes to remove,” TJ answered with a slight shake of his head.

Nodding, Steve asked softly, “did you want to go to Winifred’s doctor on Friday, instead? Two days won’t even be time to heal, so should cause the least amount of stress.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, actually,” TJ nodded, he looked at Steve, “and . . . I know I’m in no position to ask you for a favor . . . and it’s a pretty big favor . . .”

“TJ, remember when we first got together? Anything I can do to help. It’s why I agreed to be your mate, why I _asked_ to be allowed to be your mate. I want to help.” Steve smiled and offered a hand. “So, ask away.”

“Would you want . . . would you like to adopt the pup when it’s whelped?” TJ asked softly.

“Will you let me claim sire of it and then we don’t have to do a lengthy legal process? I can just claim the pup and raise it?” Steve countered.

TJ breathed a sigh of relief, “yeah . . . we - - that’s a lot better. You sure, Steve?”

Laughing, Steve nodded. “My Momma always said I’d be a better Omega than Alpha, TJ. I adore pups and raising them. It’s one of the reasons I’m raising Joey to think outside the social box.” His eyes grew faraway and a mixture of soft and troubled. Apparently, Steve was much more outside the social norm than he let on and something was holding the Alpha back from grabbing his own happiness.

“For what it’s worth, Steve? I’m sorry for letting you mark me . . . I shoulda told you how I felt about Bucky from the beginning,” TJ rubbed the back of his neck.

Shaking his head, coming back to the present, Steve chuckled. “I’m not sorry, if that's okay. It was some of the best sex I’ve had in a long time. And, this way when you two mark each other, you’ll know how and where. I can even help you figure out the best spot and how deep to mark so you don’t damage each other.”

Laughing softly, TJ nodded, “thank you for understanding, Steve. I really hope we can still be friends? You really are a good guy.”

“I’d hope you wanna stay friends with your pup-daddy,” Steve chuckled back. “If we didn’t stay friends, visitation rights would be a hassle.”

TJ smiled; this conversation had gone a lot better than he’d expected.

“So, may I ask? Is Bucky expecting, too?” Steve asked gently, smiling.

Bucky nodded, blushing brightly. “Yes?”

“And, are you needing a surrogate for that pup, too? Or are you two planning on raising the one . . . which makes sense not to take on too much at once, don’t get me wrong.” Steve continued to smile gently.

TJ looked down at Bucky, “whatcha wanna do, Buck?”

“I . . . I wanna have it? And raise it?” Bucky put a hand over his abdomen. “I always wanted pups, Teej.”

Nodding, TJ smiled at the larger Omega, “then, we’ll raise it. We’ll have a whole litter of pups if you want, Buck.”

Bucky hugged TJ. “Thanks, TJ,” he murmured, and smiled over at Steve.

Looking over at Steve, TJ ran his fingers through Bucky’s long hair as he said, “thank you, Steve.” TJ knew that Steve couldn’t have forced him to stay in the relationship, but Steve’s complete understanding made things so much easier.

Steve rose to his feet. “TJ, if you’re up to it, why don’t you get dressed and the pair of you can come down and visit with Winnie and Becca? George went out for awhile.”

TJ nodded, holding out his hand to help Bucky up.

Bucky got to his feet and smiled softly, eyes worried. “And . . . we can tell Mom? About . . . us?”

“I wanna scream it from the rooftops,” TJ murmured.

Steve shook his head, “better do that screaming now while George is out, then.” He left the room, shutting the door.

“Seriously, what’s the worst your dad can do?” TJ asked softly, “it’s not like he’s ever hit us or anything. He’ll just say his normal bullshit, but, his words won’t matter anymore, Bucky. Because I have you. He can say whatever hateful, disgusting thing, but it won’t change the fact that we’re together.” TJ leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bucky’s.

Sighing into the kiss, Bucky reached over and caressed his hands across TJ’s back to his hips. He pulled back reluctantly. “But Steve’s right, Teej. We should tell Mom now so we can get an appointment with her doctor. And it’ll just be easier if Dad’s not here for that. I think more and more he limits her activities when he’s displeased. He’s turned into a bitter old man.”


	7. Home in Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: prejudicial behavior, insults, discussion of past abuse, minor anxiety attack**

TJ nodded, taking Bucky’s hand and walking with him towards the downstairs living room. Still holding Bucky’s hand, TJ cleared his throat softly at the entryway of the spacious common area.

Becca looked up, leaning against her mate. She smiled, gesturing to the three pups playing with some stuffed toys in the center of the room. “Finally joining the family you two?” she teased.

Winnie looked up at the two Omegas, her eyes dropped to their interlocked hands; meeting Bucky’s eyes, she frowned softly. It was obvious both men had been crying and her son seemed nervous. “Bucky? What's wrong, sweetie? You've been crying . . .”

TJ squeezed Bucky's hand reassuringly; he didn't say anything as Winnie had addressed Bucky specifically, but he did let the other Omega know he was there.

Nodding, taking courage from the fact that his volatile father wasn’t there, Bucky cleared his throat and gave TJ’s hand a squeeze. “I’m with pup.”

Winnie’s eyebrows shot up, though she smiled softly, “you boys have always done things together.” She laughed softly, “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone, sweetie.”

Bucky drew a deep breath and walked to Winnie’s side, dragging TJ with him. He pulled TJ down to the couch, but leaned closer to Winnie as he said, “I managed to get away from him.” His tone was scared and soft.

The older woman’s eyes flickered to look at TJ and then back at Bucky; acting clueless, Winnie asked, “ _him_? A boyfriend, I presume?”

“I met him at the hospital six years ago, Mom . . . and I was stupid enough,” Bucky shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. HIs voice shook and he refused to look at anyone else in the room, knowing he’d lose his nerve if he did, though he squeezed TJ’s hand again. “I was stupid enough to believe him when he said he’d take care of me. He . . . I . . .” Bucky shook his head and broke down crying.

Winnie wrapped her arms around her distraught son and pulled him into a tight hug, “he abused you, didn’t he? My poor baby,” she cooed softly, running her fingers through Bucky’s long hair. “And this pup? Is it his, Bucky?”

“May . . . be,” he whispered brokenly.

“Is the other possible father TJ, sweetie?” She asked, no judgement or disgust was in her tone, only love and encouragement.

“I hope?” Bucky responded, lifting his tear-washed pale blue eyes to meet his dam’s. “I . . . Mom, I _love_ TJ! I want to spend forever with him.”

Stroking her son’s cheek, wiping away his tears, Winnie nodded, giving Bucky a soft smile, “I know, sweetie. I’ve always known, since you were in fourth grade. I’ve always been rooting for you two,” she looked over at TJ and gave him a smile before turning her attention back to Bucky, “are you two going to mate, Bucky?”

Nodding, Bucky sounded happier, more certain, “as soon as we can remove Steve’s mark.”

“We - - uh, were hoping to use the clinic you go to, Winnie, on Friday? The sooner the mark is removed, the better,” TJ added quietly, “it’ll be less strain if we can get it done as soon as possible.”

Steve smiled encouragingly at the pair, letting Winifred know, silently, that he was neither surprised by the claims nor against them.

Winnie nodded, relieved that it appeared Steve wasn’t upset about his relationship with TJ coming to an end, “I can drive you both on Friday, they take walk-ins and since the town isn’t that big . . . there are always openings, especially when everyone else is out shopping and whatnot.”

Bucky hugged his mother, hard, and whispered, “thank you, Mom. TJ and I want to be official mates as soon as possible. We love each other so much.”

“I’ll treat him right, Winnie, you know I will,” TJ piped in softly, “I’ve loved your son for years.”

Grinning, tears of happiness brimming in Winnie’s eyes, she kissed her son’s forehead, “well, you two have my blessing and my love.”

Becca finally interrupted. “Well, I’m all for an Omega-Omega love match, guys, but Dad is going to hit the roof!”

“I’m sorry,” TJ sighed, shaking his head, “and I mean no disrespect . . . well, I mean . . . I’m not gonna let him stand in the way of our happiness any longer. We love each other and that’s what should matter, not our presentations.”

Joey offered TJ her stuffed pony she played with, a bright smile on her face. “Play, Teej?”

TJ looked over at Bucky and kissed his cheek before taking the stuffed pony from the little girl and slipping onto the floor, unable to say no to that sweet smile.

Bucky hugged his mother again. He whispered, “we’ve got a restraining order on Demonto, but I’m not sure how well that’s going to work. I don’t think he’s going to respect the law now that we’ve both gotten away from him.”

“Why don’t you two move? That way it’ll be harder for him to find you?” Winnie suggested.

Nodding, Bucky said, “that was originally the idea. TJ and Steve would move and hire me as a nanny, but . . . “ he looked to Steve, who had also sunk to the floor to play with the pups, “I’m not sure of anything much right now.”

“I can afford a place of our own, Bucky, I’ve been telling you that for months,” TJ offered, looking up at the other Omega with a smile.

Bucky’s mouth opened then closed and opened once more. He burst into tears.

TJ gave Joey the stuffed animal again so that he could climb back onto the couch to hug Bucky tightly, “hey, it’s alright. We don’t hafta decide right now, Buck. It was just an idea,” TJ kissed the top of Bucky’s head, running his nimble fingers down the larger brunet’s spine.

Bucky continued to cry, grasping TJ almost desperately and holding him close. He nuzzled at the unmarked side of TJ’s neck, whimpering and keening. “I wanna . . . I wanna . . . I wanna . . .” he murmured over and over.

“Okay, then we will, Buck. We’ll have a place that we picked out and that we can call our own. Somewhere to raise our litter of pups that you want,” TJ assured lovingly.

Bucky smiled, still crying. “Momma, he’s gonna let me have as many pups as I want. I don’t _have_ to have them, I’m _allowed_ to have them.” He didn’t make much sense, but he hoped his mother understood the difference.

Smiling, Winnie patted Bucky’s shoulder, “because you got yourself a good mate, sweetie. That’s what mate’s are _supposed_ to do.”

“Knock the Omega up with a litter of pups to raise?” George grumbled from the door. It was clear he didn’t know _who_ the mate was Bucky referred to, or he’d have been a lot more derogatory. As it was, George sounded almost pleased by Bucky’s confused statement.

TJ stiffened, looking over at the older Alpha; he continued to stroke Bucky comfortingly, keeping his distraught mate in his arms. “George, didn’t hear ya come in,” TJ called tersely.

“My house, should expect I’m welcome in a place I pay for,” the man replied.

The smaller Omega didn’t say anything in return, just continued to trace his fingers up and down Bucky’s spine. TJ pressed his lips to the top of Bucky’s head, breathing in the brunet’s spicy-sweet scent.

George frowned. “Ya know, TJ, you’ve got your own mate. Now’s a good time to stop petting _my son_ and let his own mate do that . . . if he can ever show one.”

“You’re right, I do have my own mate, George, and he’s in my arms,” TJ said firmly, clearly, unashamed of the words he spoke.

“No,” George said firmly, simply. “That’s not happening. It’s totally unacceptable.”

“We’re grown men, George, you can’t ship Bucky off to the military, now. We’re going to mate, whether you approve or not. Though, your blessing would mean a lot to your son,” TJ met George’s eyes.

“My _blessing_! No way in hell am I giving _this_ my blessing! It’s illegal and immoral! I’ll have the bastard arrested!” He whirled around and jabbed his finger towards Steve. “You sicko! Get the hell outta my home! You won’t be starting any harem with _my_ boys!”

“We were lovers way before Steve got in the picture, George! I’m getting Steve’s mark removed so I can be mates with _just_ Bucky,” TJ called out, holding Bucky tightly. “I love your son and he loves me. Steve has nothing to do with it, leave him alone.”

George whirled back around, growling softly at TJ. “Are you saying that you brought this man to my home only to publically humiliate him in front of strangers? I always knew you were a manipulative little shit!” He stepped closer to TJ only to find his own way blocked by a much larger blond Alpha.

“Don’t you touch my mate!” Steve growled. “Until they remove that mark and exchange their own, he’s _mine_ to protect!” Steve loomed over George. “And as my employee, Bucky’s under my protection, too, so don’t even think of threatening him!”

TJ rubbed Bucky’s back, trying to keep the other Omega calm; he leaned down and kissed his temple, nuzzling it.

Hank suddenly stood and firmly, yet quietly, ordered, “everyone calm down, you’re scaring the pups!” He sent a glare at George, mainly. “I know this is your home, but there are common decency claims I’m making. As invited guests, you should be treating me and mine with respect. I am holding you to that. Don’t frighten the pups.” He scooped up his whimpering son, his daughter snuggling against her mother while Joey had gone to Steve for comfort.

George growled low then whirled and stomped from the large living room. “Dinner better be on time, wife!” he called back.

Bucky sobbed, shaking. Six years of heavy abuse left him cowering in the face of such Alpha dominance, the bitter musky scent of George’s displeasure hanging in the air.

Steve stood, lifting his daughter easily in his strong arms. “May I open a window or spray air freshener, Winnie, please?” he asked softly.

Winnie rose and opened a few windows, looking a bit stunned, though God knew why.

“C’mon, Buck,” TJ murmured, helping the larger Omega to his feet, “let’s get you out of this room.”

“He’s . . .” Bucky sobbed, letting other guide him, “he’s so angry with me!”

“I’m sorry, Buck,” TJ said softly, leading Bucky up the stairs and into the larger Omega’s childhood bedroom, hoping the familiar scent would calm Bucky down. TJ shut the door behind them, frowning at the change in decor in the room from when they were kids; he tilted Bucky’s head up and kissed his lips gently.

Bucky clung to his lover, kissing him back in desperation, much like he used to in their stolen moments when Demonto was away. “He hates me more than ever, Teej.” Bucky sobbed into TJ’s mouth, pulling away and shaking his head. “I never do anything good enough for him. He’s been like this since you came to live with us!” Bucky buried his face in TJ’s neck. “I can’t _be_ the perfect little pretty Omega, like you. I never could.”

“Hey,” TJ said firmly, yet gently, lifting Bucky’s face again, “ _you_ are perfect just the way you are, Bucky. I _love you_. I’m sorry I’ve strained your relationship with him but . . . I don’t regret deciding to become mates with you, Bucky.”

“No!” Bucky clutched TJ, “I _want_ to be mates! I swear I want to, TJ!” He shook his head and began to scrub at his tear-washed eyes and streaked face. “I promise I’m not regretting _us_! It’s . . .” he shook his head, “ever since that last growth spurt when I filled out so much, but was already presenting Omega, Dad’s hated me. He’s always said I was a big hulking ugly mess instead of a pretty, dainty Omega like you. That I should have been identical to you.”

“Well, that’s bullshit. We ain’t twins,” TJ kissed the tip of Bucky’s nose, “he’s irrational if he honestly thought we’d look the exact same. We aren’t related in any way. Sure, we kinda look alike but . . . _identical_ , that’s bullshit.”

Bucky nuzzled into TJ’s neck, scenting instinctively, trying to calm himself with TJ’s familiar butter cookie smell. “He was so angry he got drunk, Teej.” Bucky sobbed softly, body trembling. “He was so mad that day . . . and he was just as mad when he heard about your accident. I _know_ Dad preferred you for a son over me.”

“That’s not true, Buck, George loves you . . . in his weird way,” TJ sighed and dropped a kiss to Bucky’s neck, right where a mate mark would go.

Bucky nodded, but it was obvious the distressed Omega didn’t quite believe the words. Instead, he whispered, “gonna be sick . . .”

TJ immediately stepped back and led the larger brunet to the bathroom. Whimpering, Bucky sank to his knees and began vomiting onto the tile, unable to lift the seat of of the way before the first wave hit him. TJ knelt behind Bucky, grabbing his long hair and holding it out of the way. After several long, painful minutes, Bucky leaned his head against the plastic seat and moaned. “I hate him,” he groaned out.

“We can leave if you want? I’m sure Steve would jump for joy,” TJ offered softly, rubbing Bucky’s back. 

“But what about Mommy?” Bucky whimpered. “I _love_ her.” He lifted his flushed, blotchy face to peer at his lover through bloodshot, swollen eyes.

“You’re right, it’s not fair to leave her because your dad is being a jackass,” TJ sighed.

“I love you, TJ,” Bucky whimpered and leaned into his best friend.

“I love you, too, Buck,” TJ murmured, holding Bucky close and dropping another kiss to the top of his head.

**************

The atmosphere at the dinner table later that night was tense to say the least. TJ, sitting in between Bucky and Steve, tried to eat the plain chicken and fruit Winnie had made for him, but his stomach churned; George was still giving off a bitter scent.

As everyone tried to eat their meal, though few were succeeding with the ominous air in the room, George scowled around at the entire group. He finally pinned his glare directly on TJ. “So, you plan to mate my son and fill him with pups.”

Looking over, TJ sighed, setting down his fork, “I’m going to mate Bucky and it’ll be up to him if he wants pups. I’m not going to force him one way or another.”

“So, you’ll go out and earn a living while Bucky tends house and home?” George pressed cooly.

“I already _do_ make a living, George, and if that’s what Bucky wants to do, then yes, but if he also wants to work, that’s his right,” TJ explained firmly, meeting the Alpha’s gaze head on.

George nodded, scooping up a forkful of baked chicken and eating it. He didn’t bother to meet TJ’s eyes, as if TJ wasn’t of importance to the discussion though it was _with_ the Omega. “So, this work you do . . . the restaurant with dancing and entertainment. Live entertainment, I assume?”

“Music,” TJ supplied, “live music. Different genres on different nights.”

“But loud music, I’d guess,” George said, calmly, conversationally. “Loud enough to, say, cover the obscene moans of the owner spreading his legs for drugs in the back room?”

TJ immediately stiffened, going a few shades paler, “how . . . “ TJ shook his head, trying to keep his breathing in check, “no - - nothing like that goes on at my club, George.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he looked pale and sick, while Steve stiffened and scowled fiercely. Becca frowned and looked worried, confused.

“Oh, of course, as the _owner_ you’d know when and where you spread your legs for a fix. My mistake.” George scooped up more veggies to eat.

“George, this is hardly appropriate for the dinner table,” Winnie hissed at her mate, eyes narrowed.

“Oh, of course, wife, of course. Again, my mistake. So, when should I talk to Thomas James about his drugs and prostitution? He’s going to mate my son, James should know about these little hobbies.” George lifted a venomous glare to fix on TJ at last.

Bucky stood up and took TJ’s hand, tugging him to his feet. “I already know everything about TJ, _George_. We love each other and share all our worries and fears. Excuse me _Mommy_ , I’m not hungry. TJ and I are going out.” And the Omega pulled his mate from the room without waiting for his permission.

“I - - I don’t know . . . _how did he know_ , Buck?” TJ whimpered, letting Bucky lead him.

“He probably guessed or knew about the drugs from your behavior and appearance back then, and he assumed the worst,” Bucky growled, grabbing their jackets and leading them outside of the house. He thrust TJ’s jacket at him, glaring at his own thoughts.

Taking the jacket, TJ pulled it on, popping up the collar to protect as much skin as possible from the bitter cold.

Bucky jammed his arms into his jacket and fastened the front, turning to his lover. “I’ve never hated him as much as right now,” he growled. “And I thought it wasn’t possible to hate someone more than Demonto!”

TJ sighed, hanging his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets, “I’m sorry, Buck . . . just - - sorry . . .”

“Sorry?” Bucky shook his head and drew TJ into his arms, against his chest. Nuzzling TJ’s cold cheek, Bucky murmured, “you have nothing to be sorry for, TJ. It’s _George_ who should be sorry. He’s been an ass from the day he was born, no doubt.”

“B - - But . . . I _am_ a whore, Bucky . . .” TJ breathed shakily.

“Nope,” Bucky corrected. “You’re were victim. You were forced to sell yourself. There’s a difference.” Bucky nuzzled TJ’s cheek again. “And it’s in the past, anyway. I don’t give a fuck what you used to do. You’re _mine_ , now.”

Keening softly, TJ nuzzled at Bucky’s neck, “I wanna be your’s, Buck. I want that . . . I want that so bad.”

“Well, guess what?” Bucky lifted TJ’s chin with chilled fingers, “you already got it, baby.” He kissed TJ’s lips.

Melting into the kiss, TJ wrapped his arms around Bucky, bringing the larger man closer. TJ tilted his head to better fit their mouths together, his tongue slipping into Bucky’s mouth, savoring the taste.

“So, wanna go to a hotel and get some boring food so we don’t get sick and fuck like rabbits?” Bucky offered quietly into TJ’s neck.

Snorting softly, TJ nodded, “God, yes . . . we should tell Steve though. He might want to get a separate room for himself and Joey.”

“I hate ditching Mom,” Bucky sighed, “but I am not sleeping under that man’s roof ever again, unless I’m there to attend his graveside.”

TJ sighed, letting Bucky vent and get out his frustrations; the smaller Omega kissed his lover’s lips, “c’mon, let’s go get our bags so we can get outta here.”

Nodding, Bucky led his lover back into the house, listening carefully to figure out where everyone was; after six years of trying not to upset an abusive Alpha, Bucky had gotten very good at locating people by simple sounds. He nodded and led TJ up the stairs, letting go long enough to go into his own room to pack.

TJ went into his room to grab his bag.

Steve was already packing up his and Joey’s belongings. He looked up. “I recommend leaving, TJ, before he gets you sick enough to go to the hospital,” Steve said softly.

“That’s what I came up here to do, Bucky and I are getting a hotel,” TJ nodded, “I’m sorry this weekend went to shit, Steve. I had no intention of it . . . turning into this.”

Offering a gentle smile, Steve said, “at least we’ve got a happy future out of it for you and Bucky?”

Smiling softly, TJ nodded, “yeah, I’m happy about that. I really meant it about us staying friends, Steve. Call me selfish, but, I don’t want you out of my life, either.”

“And I don’t want to lose you guys, either, TJ,” Steve said softly, walking over to hug his temporary mate. “I’m not sure what I’m going to be doing, but if you ever need help, come find me. For now, I think a pair of hotel rooms close to each other?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” TJ agreed, putting the last of his things back into his duffle and zipping it up.

“We were good together, TJ,” Steve chuckled as he zipped up his bags. “If you and Bucky need anything . . .”

“I’ll let you know, Steve, promise,” TJ assured the large Alpha, slinging his bag over his shoulder, “well, I don’t know about you . . . but, I don’t wanna be in this house a moment longer.”

“I’m gonna go get Joey from Winnie. Your foster mom was watching over her for me.” Steve smiled. “She’s an angel on Earth.”

“Yeah, always has been, too,” TJ agreed with a nod, heading towards the door, “well, there is only one hotel close by.”

“I called a cab. You guys are welcome to share with me and Joey?” Steve offered, walking from the room and smiling at Bucky who’d just entered the hall, too.

Bucky nodded and offered TJ a smile. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

TJ agreed and followed the other two men down the stairs.

George was conspicuously absent, which was a relief all around, as Steve said his goodbyes and eased his daughter out of Winnie’s arms.

Bucky stepped up and hugged his mother tightly. “If he ever hurts you, you come to me, Mommy. I’ll protect you!”

Hugging her son in return, Winnie kissed his cheek, “always been a protective soul, James. You be safe out there, okay? I’ll pick you and TJ up at the hotel on Friday morning to go to the clinic, okay?”

“Hell, Mom, I hope to spend a part of Thanksgiving with you, too. Maybe while he’s watching that stupid game?” Bucky had never cared for football; he’d always cringed when the players got hurt.

“Don’t come to the house, I’ll see if I can sneak out for an hour or so,” Winnie pulled back to offer Bucky a gentle smile, “you two cannot be put under a lot of stress, or we’ll have an even worse problem on our hands.”

Nodding, Bucky hugged her again then moved to say goodbye to his sister and her husband and pups. TJ did the same, kissing Winnie’s cheek and hugging Becca tightly.

Becca hugged her foster brother back and whispered in his ear, “Hank’s an FBI agent, TJ. He can . . . do something about the man who hurt Bucky, I think.”

“Good,” TJ nodded, pulling back to offer her a smile, “it was nice to see you, Becca, sorry it went to hell.”

“Don’t most family get togethers?” she smiled, eyes strained but trying hard to seem normal. “I’m just happy you and Bucky have finally gotten things straightened out. Everything between you two went to hell after your accident.”

“I know, and things are finally starting to turn around,” TJ smiled, looking over at Bucky, who was shaking hands with Hank. Looking back at Becca, TJ said, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll make sure Mom gets to the hotel for lunch with your guys. I plan to drive her myself if I have to . . . you know, girl time. Daddy won’t refuse me. I’m the only kid who didn’t let him down.” She smiled and kissed TJ’s cheek then moved on to say goodbye to Steve.

It wasn’t long until the foursome was in the cab and heading towards the hotel a few miles away.

**************

Opening the room door, using a card to trigger the electronic lock, Bucky shook his head and stared at the small card in his hand. “You know, I feel so last century not knowing about these little key things.” He grinned at TJ. The further they’d gotten from the house, the more relaxed and happy Bucky had become.

TJ snorted in amusement, following Bucky into the hotel room, “you _are_ last century, Buck.” TJ had a lot of experience in hotel rooms; he’d done a lot of traveling as a child when his father ran for president, so the card key wasn’t a shock to him.

Bucky tossed his bag onto a waiting chair and stripped out of his coat. He walked over to the windows and looked out before shutting the blinds and turning to his lover. “So, wanna shower with me? The clerk said the bathtub is huge here.”

Grinning, TJ nodded; he removed his coat and bent down to take off his shoes, “and no water timer!”

“God, hot water!” Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around himself in delight. “I let him get away with so much . . . both of them,” he sighed, losing his smile. “Never again!”

“Never, because you got me now,” TJ purred, stepping closer to Bucky.

“Because I have the love of the best mate anyone could hope for,” Bucky agreed. He tugged TJ by the collar, crashing their lips together with a needy whine.

Moaning into the kiss, TJ instantly deepened it, his hands wandering over Bucky’s back and then moving down to caress his ass.

“Let’s get naked,” Bucky chuckled and pulled out of TJ’s arms. He quickly shucked off his clothes before stepping towards the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder, and sighing. “So much . . . I love you so damn much . . .”

Grinning, TJ quickly stripped off his own clothes and followed Bucky into the bathroom, “not as much as I love you, Buck.”

Bucky smiled and turned, pulling his nude lover's body flush with his own. He nuzzled TJ’s neck. “Mine,” he growled softly but stepped back, letting go. As he turned to start the shower, Bucky’s scars from Demonto very evident on his pale flesh, Bucky asked, “TJ? Are we Jewish or Christian? I mean, for raising our pup?”

Blinking, not having been expecting such a serious question, TJ shrugged, “whatever you want, Buck. You know I’m not really religious . . . so, you can pick.”

“Can we teach them both and let them pick when they’re older?” Bucky asked. “I mean, him or her?” He flushed, taken with the idea of the litter TJ had mentioned earlier.

“You could teach them all the religions, Bucky, really, that front is all you,” TJ laughed softly.

Nodding, smiling in happiness, Bucky said, “because Demonto said religion was just the way of the church to control us, but I can't help what I believe. I’ve believed in something, you know?” Bucky let the subject drop again, and pulled TJ close. “But right now? Right now, I want my one true love in my arms . . . in a nice hot shower that won’t turn off in five minutes.”

Purring, TJ nipped gently at Bucky’s earlobe, “I like that idea, though could I add something?”

“Yeah?” Bucky smiled back, eager to share their opinions and ideas.

“I _really_ want you in me,” TJ mewled softly.

Growling low, Bucky said, “yeah, wanna be there, baby. Been too long.” He kissed the back of TJ’s neck, slipping his hand down to caress his lover’s buttcheeks.

Groaning loud, TJ pushed into Bucky’s caress, “shower, now,” the smaller Omega tugged Bucky into the shower, under the hot water. Crashing their lips together, TJ wrapped his fingers in Bucky’s long hair, gently tugging with a desperate whine of need. TJ was already hardening and his slick began to coat his passage.

Bucky kissed right back, pushing TJ up against the shower wall and leaning into his lover, bodies flush. He tilted his head to seal their mouths, slipping his tongue inside TJ’s moist heat. His own passage began to slick, his member growing hard and thick, but Bucky looked forward to topping, something he hadn’t done for some time. He ran his strong hand down TJ’s side and slid between them, encircling the other Omega’s erection and stroking gently, very gently.

Head falling back, exposing his throat to Bucky, TJ moaned and canted his hips into Bucky’s grip. “Buck . . . _God_ . . . I’ve missed you . . .”

Moving his mouth down to TJ’s neck, Bucky whimpered slightly. “Missed you so much, TJ. Need you . . .” he continued to stroke TJ softly, gently, barely touching him, his other, weaker hand trapped between them unmoving. “Just wanna bury myself in you for the entire weekend and never leave,” Bucky whimpered.

Skin flushed from both arousal and the hot steam, TJ mewled and nodded, “yes . . . want that, too. Please . . . want that . . .” The smaller Omega groaned and thrust his hips harder into his lover’s gentle grip.

“Got places to be tomorrow and Friday, baby,” Bucky groaned softly, though he increased his strokes, gripping a bit tighter as he moved his hand over his lover’s flesh.

“Then let’s not waste time tonight, Bucky . . . get a few rounds in,” TJ purred seductively, nipping at his lover’s earlobe and then moving down to kiss and nip at Bucky’s neck.

“Gotta pee?” Bucky grumbled, burying his face in TJ’s shoulder.”Wanna clean up . . . so we can . . . play?”

“Whatever gets you inside me faster, baby,” TJ whimpered against Bucky’s wet, flushed skin.

Bucky lifted his face and sighed. “TJ? Is this real? No . . . no one’s gonna stop us? Make us . . . _do_ something else? We’re together? Forever?” Bucky trembled looking at TJ, hope and disbelief in his eyes, hand stilling on TJ’s cock.

Blinking, TJ lifted his hand to push back his wet hair; he was having a hard time keeping up with Bucky’s drastic shifts in emotions. He gave his lover a wide, reassuring smile, “forever, Buck. Nothing is gonna take me away. I’ll be right with you . . . forever.”

Nodding, Bucky kissed TJ’s neck then pulled reluctantly away. “Wanna clean up . . . be clean for you, TJ . . .”

“Alright, Buck,” TJ assured, not pushing for anything, letting Bucky set the pace for the evening. “Whatever you need to do, baby.”

“ _He_ never let me get clean . . .” Bucky tried to explain, voice small, eyes down.

“Well, I’m not _him_ and if you wanna take fifteen showers in a day, that’s fine by me,” TJ answered with a soft smile, trying to reassure his lover that he was nothing like Dem and wouldn’t control him like that.

Bucky suddenly threw his arms around TJ and kissed him hard. “I love you, TJ!” He nuzzled lightly then backed up and reached for a washcloth and soap. “May . . . may I wash you, too?”

“I’m all your’s, Bucky, do whatever you want,” TJ nodded, smiling at Bucky and leaning against the wet tile.

Smiling, Bucky began washing his own erection, making sure to clean thoroughly under his testicles and everything. Grinning at TJ, he whispered, “gonna be so clean when I fill you, baby . . .” When done with his front, Bucky cleaned his rear, too, making sure to clean as deep as his fingers could go. Then, he began to wash TJ’s cock with loving care.

TJ gasped, trying to keep himself still and not push for something sexual when Bucky wanted to _clean_ him. The smaller Omega leaned his head back against the tile, biting his bottom to keep back the moan of pleasure at the gentle washing.

Bucky smiled and offered a gentle kiss. He then turned TJ around so he could kneel behind him and begin cleaning TJ inside, making sure to reach as deep as his fingers could go, avoiding prostate and slick glands. “Wanna make sure we’re so clean, TJ, that we can stay together all night . . .”

“Yeah,” TJ agreed breathlessly, pressing his forehead to the shower wall, “want that, Buck.”

Finally, Bucky stood back up and rinsed himself and his lover completely. “Ready for me?” He asked softly, stroking one finger inside TJ to stimulate his slick glands again.

Groaning, TJ nodded, “God, yes, please . . .”

Smiling, Bucky turned off the water and pulled his finger from TJ to put in his own mouth, sucking on it. He reached for a towel and began drying his lover.

TJ allowed Bucky complete control, knowing it had been years since Bucky had control over _anything_ , though, his erection was full and the scent of his arousal was beginning to fill the room.

Bucky quickly dried himself then dropped the towels on the bathroom floor and grabbed TJ’s hips, tugging him to the bedroom. Grinning again, Bucky stroked his hand down TJ’s breastbone to his abdomen and down to grip his straining erection. “Wanna love you now . . .” he whispered.

Mewling, TJ’s hips pushed into the caress, wanting, _needing_ more. “Yes . . . please, Buck, wanna feel you so bad,” TJ kissed his lover.

Nodding, Bucky patted the bed. “Climb up, baby, and get comfortable.” He watched, stroking himself, smiling in anticipation.

Crawling onto the bed, TJ looked back at Bucky over his shoulder, “how _you_ want me, Buck?”

“I want you comfortable,” Bucky chuckled, reaching over to caress TJ’s ass.

Purring, a pleased shiver running down his spine, TJ pushed back into his lover’s touch, “‘m comfortable,” the smaller Omega keened desperately.

Nodding, Bucky climbed up behind TJ and leaned over to kiss his fluttering ring of muscle. “So sweet . . .” he crooned and began to lap at TJ’s passage, thrusting his tongue in.

Gasping, TJ let out a low moan and his fingers clutched at the soft comforter below him, “Buck . . .” the feeling of his lover’s tongue in him was almost too much. He didn’t get rimmed very often and Bucky was _very_ good at it.

“Love how you taste, Teej,” Bucky crooned, his hot breath ghosting over and into TJ. He thrust his tongue over and over as deep as he could, lapping and sucking at his lover.

TJ broke off in a series of desperate keens and whimpers, his chest heaving with deep breaths as his slick pumped out of him, trickling down his inner thighs and Bucky’s chin. “Buck . . . Buck . . oh - -” TJ lowered his torso to the mattress, presenting himself further to his lover.

Finally pulling his mouth away from TJ’s passage, Bucky straightened and slid his cock against TJ’s passage, caressing down and under so he rubbed under TJ’s sac and cock. He bent over TJ and kissed his back, using his weaker hand to lightly stroke TJ’s buttocks. “Now?” he asked.

“God, _please_ ,” TJ moaned in response, turning his head to look at his lover from over his shoulder, “need you, Buck . . . please . . .”

“I gotcha, my love,” Bucky crooned. He positioned himself at TJ’s entrance and began to slide in, slowly, inch by inch, pausing and letting TJ adjust to being filled. Once balls deep, Bucky held still, grasping the other Omega’s hips and just waiting there.

Mewling, a small, needy noise, TJ rolled his hips back, the feeling of Bucky stretching him felt so right. He knew, right then, that this is where he belonged, with Bucky, the love of his life. The fact that there was nothing to keep them apart anymore made this moment that much sweeter.

Bucky didn’t move, staying still and deep, enjoying the feeling of merely being linked with TJ, filling him. He crooned, “mine . . . my Omega . . .”

Mouth open slightly, TJ nodded, “your’s . . . your’s, Bucky,” he tried to keep still after the initial pushing, reminding himself that he was letting Bucky take control.

“And who ‘m I?” Bucky groaned softly, letting the fingers of his right hand caress the flesh of TJ’s hip.

“Mine . . . you're mine,” TJ whimpered.

“Your Omega,” Bucky groaned and began pumping in and out of TJ’s tight passage. “We belong to each other, love each other,” he chanted as if reciting a mantra to ward off the bad. He kissed at TJ’s shoulder and the back of his neck. “Love you, TJ . . .”

Moaning, TJ nodded, meeting Bucky’s thrusts with ease, “I love you, too, Buck . . . love you so much . . .”

Bucky slid his stronger hand around TJ’s waist and wrapped around his erection, beginning to stroke his lover’s member in time with their thrusts. His weaker hand barely clutched TJ’s hip, a kitten-weak near clawing because he was unable to use the limb. Bucky pumped inside his lover, his hand in time, hard and fast, deep inside.

“Buck . . . feels so good . . . feels so right,” TJ murmured, already feeling himself close to release.

“Gonna cum for me, love?” Bucky breathed into TJ’s shoulders, nipping and lapping at the flesh of his neck and shoulders.

“Yes . . . God, feels so good,” TJ whimpered, his hips stuttering, slipping out of the rhythm. With a breathless groan, TJ’s back bowed and he came, covering Bucky’s hand and the comforter below him, his walls tightening around his lover’s shaft.

Bucky groaned but didn’t orgasm, riding out TJ’s release. He slid his strong arm around TJ’s waist and maneuvered them to lie on their sides, keeping inside, staying still. Once lying behind TJ on their sides, Bucky began to stroke lightly in and out of his lover, still very erect.

With the continual stroking, it didn’t take long for TJ to start filling once more. His cheeks were flushed, and skin misted with sweat, his face melted into an expression of pure pleasure. “Bucky . . . love you . . . love you . . .”

Kissing TJ’s neck, Bucky purred, “love you so much, my TJ.” Sighing in pleasure, he repeated, “ _my_ TJ.” Bucky stroked slowly, though deeply, in and out, in and out, kissing and murmuring.

Whimpering, TJ rolled his hips with Bucky’s thrusting. The slow, steady strokes were enough to get him aroused once more but keep him on edge, though not close to orgasm. He could stay like this forever, in Bucky’s arms.

Bucky seemed content just to continue the slow strokes, apparently not worried about his own still denied release. He continued his gentle movements, his cuddles and kisses, murmuring his love. Bucky’s left hand seemed to stay still more than anything; he used the wrist and arm to hold onto TJ but left his hand in a curved claw shape. His right did all the caressing and soothing over TJ’s flesh.

Leaning his head back, TJ kissed Bucky’s shoulder, lapping at the sweat-slicked skin. He never wanted this moment to end; he’d stay in the hotel forever if it meant never leaving Bucky’s arms. He nuzzled whatever skin he could reach, a content, loving purr escaping his lips.

Slowly, Bucky’s thrusts eased off until he stilled, bottomed out all the way. Bucky buried his face in TJ’s neck and sighed.

Whimpering low, TJ nuzzled again, “Buck . . .”

“Yeah, Teej,” Bucky breathed into the place where TJ’s shoulders met.

“Wanna stay like this . . . with you,” TJ mewled breathlessly.

“Not planning on leaving,” Bucky confirmed, smiling softly into TJ’s back. “Love being here in you.” He stayed buried deep inside his lover, not moving.

TJ nodded with a smile. He allowed Bucky to stay still for what felt like years before the constant fullness became too much and the small Omega began to roll his hips again, reaching back to caress Bucky’s flank.

Bucky whimpered into TJ’s back, keeping as still as possible, eyes squeezed shut.

Looking back, TJ purred, “not what you want, baby? Tell me what you need?”

“Wanna be with you forever,” Bucky breathed out softly, sliding his arm around TJ more securely. “Stay with you.”

“Not . . . not gonna leave you, sweetheart, gonna stay with you forever. Nothing is . . . gonna break us apart . . .” TJ panted, continuing to thrust himself back on Bucky’s member.

Nodding, Bucky stayed still. He didn’t protest TJ’s movement, but he tried hard to ignore it, not wanting to cum and end their loving together.

Frowning softly, noting the lack of movement on Bucky’s part, TJ stopped and pulled away from the other Omega, causing Bucky to whimper is soft protest. Shifting, TJ turned to face Bucky; with a gentle hand, TJ stroked Bucky’s cheek. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” TJ asked softly, pale eyes worried.

“Don’t wanna stop,” Bucky said, rubbing his face against TJ’s hand. “Wanna be with you always, baby.”

“Nothing is gonna take me away, Buck,” TJ assured with a soft smile, “nothing, okay? I’m with you, forever.”

“I _know_ that, but . . . but everytime . . . it end . . . and months . . . pass,” Bucky grabbed TJ and buried his face in his lover’s neck. “If I don’t cum, we will be together.”

“Bucky,” TJ said firmly, yet softly, “this isn’t like the other times we’ve been together. We’re _together_ , Buck. As soon as I can, I plan on marking you as mine and you’ll mark me as your’s. Nothing will take us apart.”

Nodding, Bucky said, “I know,” but he still seemed unable to believe it. For six years, Dem would interfere or terrorize or abuse them, and Bucky was long in the practice of having to hide their love. Every time he’d get to cum with TJ, it’d be months before they could sneak more time together. Bucky began to tremble softly.

Sighing softly, TJ gently pushed Bucky onto his back and swung his leg over the other Omega to straddle his lap. Leaning down, TJ kissed Bucky’s lips, running his hands down his lover’s chest. “I know it’s hard to believe, sweetheart, I know. But, we’ll be able to do this as often as we like for the rest of our lives, Buck. It’s okay, Bucky . . . it’s you and me, now. _Just_ you and me.”

“I _know_ , TJ, but my body doesn’t believe it yet,” Bucky whimpered.

“What can I do, sweetheart?” TJ asked softly, rolling his hips, sighing when he realized Bucky had lost his erection. “I love you, Buck,” TJ said softly, leaning back down to kiss his lover.

Bucky kissed back, bringing his hand up to caress through TJ’s hair. “Love you, too, baby,” he whispered. Kissing once more, Bucky lay back and sighed, “sorry . . .”

“Hey, it’s alright,” TJ said with a soft smile, “we’ll work on that,” the smaller Omega slipped off of Bucky’s lap to cuddle against his side, laying his head against Bucky’s chest. “We got all the time in the world.”

“I wanted to be good for you, TJ, I promise I wanted to make it good for you,” Bucky whispered, holding TJ close and nuzzling his temple.

“You did,” TJ kissed Bucky’s firm chest, “I had a wonderful orgasm if you forgot,” his tone was light, “I’m sorry you didn’t, though . . . you’re not . . . hurting or anything, right?”

“Not hurting,” Bucky sighed. “It went away, so I’m good.” Bucky stroked down TJ’s back with his good hand. “Glad you feel good, baby. Want you to feel good.” He kissed TJ’s temple again.

Humming in pleasure, TJ nuzzled Bucky’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, “as long as you’re with me, I’ll feel good,” he looked up at Bucky and offered a smile, “so, when we get back to New York, we gotta go house hunting.”

Nodding, Bucky smiled. “Am . . . am I still going to be Steve’s nanny?”

“If you want,” TJ said, “you just don’t gotta be a live-in nanny anymore.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” he chuckled back. Bucky stroked TJ’s back and sighed. “I think I’ll like just cleaning house and watching pups all day.” He sighed. “I mean, it’s more than that, I know, cooking and cleaning and errands and everything, but I’d love to do that.” What Bucky described was far more than a nanny’s perceived job.

“Then, that’s what you’ll do,” TJ assured with a nod and a kiss, “do what makes you happy, Buck. I’ll support you no matter what.”

“But, if I stay at home and you give me a litter, will we have enough money with only you working?” Bucky asked, inadvertently revealing that he’d rather be a house husband than a nanny.

“We’ll make it,” TJ nodded, “I’ve got savings and some money from my parents left over. And not to mention, the club is taking off . . . well, hopefully this extended closure hasn’t damaged its reputation _too_ much. But, we’ll be fine, Bucky, I promise.”

“Even if I’m not earning money? I mean . . . if I don’t work as a nanny?” Bucky asked softly.

“Yes, even if you don’t work as a nanny,” TJ smiled at his lover, his soon-to-be mate. “I make enough to support you and a family, Bucky.”

Hugging TJ, Bucky buried his face in his lover’s neck. “I love you so much, TJ. I never thought I could be with you like this.”

“Me neither,” TJ breathed, kissing Bucky’s temple, “but, we’re here. This is all real, sweetheart. And I love you so much.”

Bucky began to cry into TJ’s neck.

TJ let his lover cry, content to just be there for Bucky and comfort him. They’d have to figure out some of the more complicated aspects of their relationship, but for that night, TJ was just happy to be with Bucky.

“TJ? Let’s get some sleep?” Bucky softly said after he finished his small crying jag, lifting reddened eyes to meet TJ’s. There had been so much turmoil with his father and Steve and such, that Bucky felt exhausted.

“Yeah, I’m exhausted,” TJ nodded, settling down against Bucky to get comfortable, “love you, Buck.”

“I love you, my TJ,” Bucky murmured, kissing his temple, reaching for a tissue from the nightstand so he could blow his nose before settling again. He cuddled his lover close.


	8. Things Just Get Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: self-abuse (verbal), broken restraining order, medical trauma (very sick Omega)**

TJ sat in the waiting room at the clinic, his hand in Bucky’s and knee bouncing nervously. He didn’t even try to eat that morning after his initial bout of morning sickness. Like Winnie had suspected, the clinic was pretty empty, and the desk clerk assured them that there would be an opening within an hour.

Bucky leaned into TJ and nuzzled his neck, whispering, “you’ll be fine, Teej. We’ll be fine.”

Nodding, TJ let out a breath and looked at his lover, “you’ll come in with me, right?”

“Yup,” Bucky grinned at him. “Would you really make me wait out here?”

“No,” TJ smiled, leaning his head on Bucky’s strong shoulder, “after today . . . well, I mean, after the mark, or scar, should I say, heals . . . we’ll be able to be official mates, Buck.”

Bucky looked over at Winnie and smiled, nervously. “Thanks, Mom, for helping us.”

“Oh,” Winnie smiled, waving dismissively, “I just wanna see you two happy, sweetie. I’m glad that there was something I could do to help.”

“Dad’s not . . . giving you a problem since we all left, is he?” Bucky studied his mother, worry in his eyes.

“He actually left the same night you two did,” Winnie replied, a sad, worried look in her eyes, “I haven’t . . . I haven’t heard from him. Not even yesterday . . .” George may be a jerk sometimes . . . but he was still her mate, had been for nearly thirty years, and she was worried for him.

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Bucky sighed. “I hope he’s okay.”

“Me, too,” she agreed with a small nod.

“Thomas? Thomas Hammond?” A nurse called out.

Bucky immediately stood then looked down at TJ, still holding his hand. Releasing a breath, TJ nodded and stood up; he looked at the nurse and then at Bucky. “Right, let’s do this,” TJ walked over to the woman; “yes? I’m Thomas,” he said.

The woman didn’t protest what appeared to be the Omega’s brother coming in as well, merely turning and leading the pair down the short hall and into an exam room. “Please have a seat, Mr. Hammond. The doctor will be in momentarily.” She put the almost bare chart in the holder on the door and walked away.

TJ sat in one of the chairs, his knee starting to bounce again. He’d never been overly fond of doctor’s and he just wanted this done as soon as possible.

A female Beta walked in and smiled at the pair. In a professional, yet kind, tone she asked, “Mr. Hammond?”

TJ nodded, giving the woman a small smile and nod, “that’d be me.”

Offering her hand to shake, the woman introduced herself. “I’m Dr. Foster. How can I help you today?”

Shaking her hand, TJ cleared his throat and said, “I’d like to get a mate mark removed.”

Nodding, Dr. Foster pulled on a pair of gloves and moved to check TJ’s neck. “How old is the mark? Has it been reinforced with extra markings or is this an original?”

“It’s only two days old and no, it hasn’t been reinforced,” TJ explained, extending his neck to let her get a better look at the fresh mark that hadn’t even fully healed yet.

“How long after marking did you determine you didn’t want it?” She asked, gently probing the healing bite.

“Less than an hour?” TJ supplied. 

Nodding, Dr. Foster stopped probing and turned to open a drawer of ointments and probes. She fished out a small tube and turned back, carefully putting some of the almost opaque gel on a small bit of gauze. “It looks it,” she said. “Are you certain, absolutely, that you want this not to be a mate mark, Mr. Hammond? Once removed, it would require going back through the marking to get it again.”

“I’m sure,” TJ nodded, not at all uncertain about his words, “he’s not the man I love.”

She nodded, not questioning how come TJ had been marked by said man. She merely began to apply the gel to the bite. “Well, your body has already done most of the work for us. As soon as you chose to reject it, since it wasn’t yet healed, your body treated it like any other wound and began to get rid of it. A mate mark is so much trickier once healed.” She nodded and reached for a bandage to attach to TJ’s neck and shoulder. “There you go. Use this twice a day until it’s gone. Shouldn’t even scar.” The doctor handed TJ the small tube.

“Thank you,” TJ smiled, taking the gel, looking relieved, “I was expecting something more . . . painful?”

Dr. Foster nodded. “Well, if it had already healed and scarred, it would have required laser and hormone treatments, and often counseling. But, you’d rejected it within the first twelve hours, so it has been healing as a normal bite mark, not a mate mark.”

“Well, that’s good,” TJ grinned, looking over at Bucky.

Bucky smiled in return, looking relieved.

“I must say, though, that it was the finest mate mark I’ve ever seen. Whoever he was, he must have studied anatomy or something. Perfectly over the gland with no excess flesh involved, and not so deep as to rupture permanently.” Dr. Foster sighed, “I’d love to have him teach the younger generation to do it so we’d have less emergency repairs. They get so enthusiastic, as if they’re a pack of wild dogs nowadays.” She pulled off her gloves and threw them out.

“I can ask if he’d be interested? We’re still friends . . . have him call the clinic if he is,” TJ offered.

“Trouble is,” Bucky chuckled, “he lives in New York, not here in Indiana, Teej.”

Flushing slightly, TJ nodded, “yeah . . . there’s that.”

Dr. Foster chuckled. “It’s okay. But I’ve gotten an idea on talking to the local schools and getting an anatomy expert in there to teach something more in presentation classes. So, do you have anything else for me?”

“No, I think that’s it,” TJ said.

“Can an Omega mark another Omega?” Bucky blurted, then flushed when he realized TJ had just said he didn’t want more help.

Dr. Foster looked from one to the other and smiled. “Oh, yes. Same way an Alpha marks, an Omega can mark. So can Betas. Just be careful not to rupture the gland. If your friend is amiable, ask him for advice, since he obviously knows what he’s doing.” She smiled at TJ. “Are you sure there’s not anything you want to ask?”

“Uh . . .” TJ looked between the doctor and his lover, “I - - I . . . uh . . . don’t think so?”

Bucky looked like he had a ton of questions, but this time remained quiet.

TJ looked at Bucky, “do you?”

Nodding, Bucky said, “how soon before I can mark, and can I do it while we’re pregnant? And is there anything else you can do about the morning sickness? What about work? How much can you do, and how much do you have to sit down?” He drew a deep breath and paused when Dr. Foster burst out laughing.

“Sounds like someone’s been saving all his questions for a first opportunity,” she chuckled. “Why don’t I give you a book for new dams? It should answer most of your questions. As to marking, you could mark this second if you wanted, just do it on the other side or you reinforce the other man’s mark. And marking during pregnancy isn’t wrong or right, it’s personal choice.” The doctor turned to her bookshelf which held several books and pamphlets in various numbers. She took out a book for newly expectant Omega males and handed it over to Bucky. “Do you know if the pup is an Omega sire’s pup?”

Bucky flushed and shook his head. “I think so?”

Seeming unbothered that Bucky had honed in on TJ’s appointment time, the doctor smiled gently and said, “you won’t find any differences in Alpha or Omega sired pups, despite all the rumors and negative stories. So, relax and don’t fret. Your pup won’t be weaker or more prone to miscarriage. The statistics are equal. It’s based on your health and personal care.” She offered TJ a smile, too.

“And with previous miscarriages?” TJ asked softly.

“No matter how many miscarriages a dam had, it shouldn’t affect the current pregnancy, Mr. Hammond. However, I would be careful anyway and see a doctor regularly, hopefully a specialist in Omega problems. This is a precaution, only. It’s possible that the dam is unable to carry to term naturally, but can possibly carry to a viable whelping age with extreme care and attention. In some cases, the dam will be recommended to bedrest or very light activities, just in case.”

TJ nodded, hating the idea of being put on bedrest . . . he couldn’t imagine not being able to go to work or do much of anything.

“Would you mind if I probed deeper?” The doctor asked kindly.

“Depends on the questions,” TJ answered softly, honestly.

“Are you the sires for each other’s pups?” she asked.

“I might be for his . . . he’s not for mine,” TJ answered.

Nodding, She continued to smile, “are you due around the same time?”

TJ nodded, “yeah.”

“Do you both have a support system to help you? One pup is a lot of work, two is an obscene amount of work.” Dr. Foster continued.

“My pup will be going to a different home, the sire’s, after it’s whelped,” TJ explained.

“And am I right in assuming you are a pair trying to become mates?” she asked. “You and your . . . friend?”

“Barnes. James Barnes. You treat my mom, Winifred,” Bucky filled in with a blush, realizing he hadn’t introduced himself to the doctor.

“So, are you two trying to become mates?” the doctor repeated.

“Yes,” TJ nodded.

“And you are cousins?” she asked.

“No, I know we look alike but there is no blood relation,” TJ answered automatically, having had to explain that many times over the years.

“Would you like to confirm that?” Dr. Foster smiled reassuringly. “I can do DNA tests to verify if you’re closely related enough to have to worry about genetic defects?”

“We came from different parents, ma’am,” TJ insisted, frowning severely.

Dr. Foster tried again, “I can understand that, but there’s always the chance of a closed adoption one of you weren't told about, or a family relationship between a pair of your parents.”

TJ shook his head, rising to his feet, “no, I’m a Hammond, he’s a Barnes. We _aren’t_ related.”

Lifting her hands in a placating gesture, Dr. Foster said, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to insult you, Mr. Hammond, truly. I was trying to ease your way. Please, don’t leave insulted. I want to help. Not enough people want to help same-presentation couples.”

Jaw ticking, TJ looked at Bucky, letting the other Omega make the decision. 

Bucky looked up at his lover and said, “I wouldn’t care if she got DNA on me, TJ.”

“Fine, but we’re just confirming something we already _know_ ,” TJ insisted with a huff.

Bucky bit his lip and dropped his head, nodding. “Okay . . . no test,” he whispered, standing.

Sighing, TJ ran his fingers through his hair; he hadn’t even realized they’d begun to shake. “No . . . we can get the test, Buck. I’m sorry I snapped.”

Dr. Foster watched the pair carefully.

Bucky shook his head, “not if it bothers you, TJ. I . . . I don’t care if we might be cousins. I don’t gotta know.”

Sighing again, TJ looked at the doctor, “I want to do it.” TJ really had no desire, but Bucky seemed like he wanted the test done, and TJ wasn’t about to deny him that.

Nodding slowly, the doctor said, “alright. Have a seat, Mr. Hammond. I’ll do the test.” She turned and pulled out a couple of very long tubes in sterile wrapping.

Sitting back down, TJ kept his eyes on the doctor, his fingers tapping on his thighs.

Smiling, unwrapping part of one tube and unscrewing the cap, Dr. Foster carefully pulled out a very long cotton swab. “Open your mouth?” she asked TJ.

TJ obeyed instantly, letting his jaw drop open.

She swabbed his mouth for a long time, rolling the swab against his cheek. After sealing the swab in it’s sterile tube, she repeated the process with Bucky. “And we’ll have your results in a couple of months. It’s highly probable that you share a common ancestor, but not closely enough to do any harm.”

“Good,” TJ answered, he finally looked at Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes had filled with unshed tears and his pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, watching TJ.

Having no idea what might have triggered that reaction from Bucky, TJ frowned softly, “Buck? You alright?”

Launching himself suddenly at TJ, Bucky hugged hard, burying his face in TJ’s neck on the uninjured side. “I love you so much! Thank you for doing this!”

“I love you, too, Bucky,” TJ said, hugging his lover in return. He was still trying to get used to Bucky’s ever changing emotions; it was like Bucky was riding an emotional rollercoaster.

Dr. Foster asked gently. “Anything else?” That drew Bucky’s attention and he flushed, pulling away from his lover a bit.

“I don’t have anything, what about you, Bucky?” TJ looked at his lover.

“I know it used to be illegal for an Omega to remove an Alpha’ mark, but that got changed a couple of years ago.” Bucky sighed. “But . . . is it still illegal for two Omega’s to mate? I’m not sure of the laws.” He looked at his lover with worried eyes, taking TJ’s hand.

“It’s different for every state right now,” Dr. Foster answered seriously. “You may want to check into the laws in your home state. It’s fine in Nevada, Vermont, and California. But, recheck to see if proposed laws went through back home.”

With his free hand, TJ pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a deep sigh. He hadn’t even thought about how an Omega-Omega couple might be illegal in New York. Why couldn’t things just work out for them?

Bucky nodded and looked worried. He squeezed TJ’s hand. “Thanks, Doctor. I . . . I guess that’s it. I can ask my doctor when I get back to New York.”

“New York?” Dr. Foster asked, smiling. “New York passed laws for same-presentation matings last year. If you’re from New York, you’re fine.”

Releasing a sigh of relief, TJ nodded and slowly rose, he offered his free hand to the doctor, “thanks, Doctor Foster.”

Shaking his hand, she grinned widely, “it was truly a pleasure. And I’ll contact you with the results of your test. Enjoy the rest of your holiday.”

TJ, still holding Bucky’s hand, nodded, “thank you, and you, too, Doc.”

Bucky nodded, standing and hugging TJ. “Thanks, Doctor. You’ve been a big help.”

Reaching for her doorknob, the doctor paused and said, “Indiana hasn’t passed legislation yet. Might want to wait until going home before marking each other.” She smiled at the pair and opened the door to the hall.

TJ walked out, leading Bucky into the hall, when his vision blurred and he got suddenly dizzy, staggering a few steps.

Bucky yelped and caught TJ, worry written across his pretty features. “TJ!”

Dr. Foster immediately had TJ sit on the floor with his head between his upraised knees, rubbing his upper back. “Don’t move suddenly, Mr. Hammond. Rest a bit.”

Groaning softly, TJ tried to take a few deep breaths. He felt nauseous and dizzy, but the position was helping a lot.

“Let your head clear a bit then slowly sit back up, Mr. Hammond. Nurse? Get him some cool water and some crackers.” The doctor continued to hover attentively but didn’t seem inclined to rush into tests or anything else.

After some time, TJ slowly straightened back up and leaned his head against the wall.

“Feeling a little more yourself, Mr. Hammond?” the doctor asked gently, accepting the cup of water and small packet of crackers from the nurse. She offered them to TJ.

TJ nodded sluggishly and took the offered items in slightly trembling hands.

“How often have you felt this light-headedness, Mr. Hammond?” Dr. Foster asked.

“Uh . . . not this bad before . . . but I’ve been getting dizzy spells for about a week, usually after I get sick,” TJ answered.

Nodding, she watched him eat a cracker and sip some water before she said, “it’s common in early trimester, actually. Often some dams will pass out. There’s differing opinions as to why: stress, change of blood pressure, even lack of nutrition from morning sickness.” The doctor straightened with a gentle smile. “You’ll probably scream at this, but try to reduce stress, eat more, and not change positions too quickly.”

“Reduce stress?” TJ slowly looked up at the woman with a frown, “I can still work, though, right?”

“Yes, but just be careful. Make sure to delegate a bit more so that you can rest. That involves trust, I know, but it’s recommended, especially if you already have health problems or trouble carrying to term.” Dr. Foster patted his back one last time. “What kind of work do you do, Mr. Hammond?”

“I own a dinner club back in New York,” TJ answered.

Nodding, the doctor said, “no lifting. Make your employees do that. If you’ve got an accountant, trust him to do the books or replace him if you can’t trust him. Any large, stressful parties, such as important dinners for engagements and stuff, get someone to help out with the details and planning. It’ll only be a few more months and you can slowly take back full control.”

“So, basically do nothing but show my face,” TJ frowned, hating that idea.

“Oh, I didn’t say that, Mr. Hammond,” Dr. Foster shook her head. “If you feel up to it, you can plan events and run meetings, monitor the staff and the accounts and supplies. I’m just giving you advice on how to cut out some stress if you need to. I’m not too hip on the club scene, so I’m not sure where your presence is an absolute must or anarchy reigns, but give it some thought.”

Sighing, TJ nodded, still not looking overly pleased at the new advice. Honestly, he wished he’d never gotten pregnant; there was nothing about the process he’d found enjoyable at all. He was sick all the time and, now, he _should_ ease back at work. There was a reason he’d never wanted to carry pups.

Bucky hovered worriedly. “TJ? You okay to stand now?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, I think so,” TJ slowly used the wall to help himself get back to his feet. The Omega still looked a little pale but the color was returning to his cheeks.

Relieved, Bucky helped TJ, an arm wrapped around his lover securely. “I’ve got an idea for the club, if it’s okay?” he murmured softly as the doctor backed off.

“I’m all ears,” TJ said, leaning into Bucky’s sturdy body.

Nodding, Bucky said, “I’ll tell you in the hotel. I was thinking we could spend the rest of the day . . . just being together?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” TJ agreed, “we fly out tomorrow.”

Dr. Foster smiled once more at the pair and nodded. “You’re good to go, if you don’t have anything more for me.”

“I’m good,” TJ murmured, still leaning against Bucky. 

Nodding in agreement, Bucky helped his lover from the hallway to the front waiting room. He offered his mother a smile. “He nearly passed out, but the doctor said it’s normal.”

Winnie stood and nodded, “yeah, I had horrible fainting spells when I was pregnant with you, Bucky. Want me to drive you two back to the hotel so you two can rest?”

“Please?” Bucky asked, giving his mother a grateful smile. “I know we didn’t visit much this Thanksgiving . . .”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, there will be plenty of times to visit,” Winnie gave the boys a smile and led them towards her car, opening the back door for the two Omegas to slip inside.

Bucky merely held TJ on the trip back to the hotel. Once there, he hugged his mom fiercely and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too, Bucky,” she hugged him back and said with a gentle smile, “you make sure to call me when your plane lands tomorrow, okay?”

“I promise, Mommy,” Bucky whispered, using the baby name once more as he continued to hug her.

“Alright, go on, take care of him,” Winnie smiled, pulling back and away from Bucky. She said her goodbyes to TJ and gave one last quick hug to Bucky before getting back in her car.

“Let’s go upstairs and rest, baby,” Bucky murmured, turning back to his lover.

TJ nodded, leaning against Bucky’s side, “I hate being pregnant,” the Omega grumbled softly, unhappily in Bucky’s ear.

“I love it,” Bucky sighed and got TJ to their hotel room. He opened the door and guided his lover inside, kicking the door shut behind them. Bucky helped TJ to the large bed.

“Yeah, but you aren’t getting sick four times a day and nearly passing out,” TJ pouted, sounding much like a whining child. The smaller Omega sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

“No, but I cry at the stupidest things,” Bucky sighed.

“Wanna trade?” TJ looked up at Bucky, his lips pulling into a small smile, “I’ll take crying over puking any day.”

“Yeah,” Bucky actually agreed. “I’d rather get sick than cry at everything. I feel like a weakling.” He grabbed the pen and notebook complementary to the room.

“You say that now,” TJ groaned, “but puking fucking sucks. And _why_ do they call it _morning_ sickness? Liars.”

“Because it was an Alpha that named it?” Bucky asked, and turned to TJ. “And I’m used to not eating much. Dem always thought I was too fat.”

Frowning, TJ looked at Bucky, “you’re perfect. He’s an asshat.”

“Yeah, he is,” Bucky agreed, but he didn’t seem totally convinced.

TJ sighed and fell back against the mattress. Looking up at the ceiling, TJ shook his head, “ever wonder what woulda happened if I didn’t become a drug-addict? You think you woulda stayed in Indiana?”

“No, because I had already been slotted for the military by Dad, even if you hadn't gone rogue,” Bucky sighed, fingering the edge of the notebook. “And because of the military, life went really downhill for me.”

“Maybe you woulda stayed? I know you got frustrated with me after the accident . . . and if I hadn’t been high off my mind the entire time, maybe I coulda convinced you to stay,” TJ continued to stare at the ceiling.

Bucky shot TJ a frown, eyes confused. “What do you mean _high off your mind_? You weren’t high before I left.”

“Yes, I was,” TJ answered, “started after the accident, Buck. Sixteen, remember? You left after your eighteenth birthday.”

Shaking his head, Bucky said, “no, you were on pain meds for your head injury, but other than that, you were pretty normal.”

Brows furrowing, TJ propped himself up on his elbows to look at Bucky, “no, Bucky. I think I’d remember when I started using drugs.”

“You couldn’t have started until after I left, TJ. I was with you most of the time. Except your head injury, you never acted odd or high or anything,” Bucky turned to frown at his lover. “I’d have noticed.”

TJ shook his head, looking confused and like he was trying to grasp something he couldn’t quite reach, “no . . . I remember a room . . . and what head injury? I got out of that accident with just a few minor scratches . . . I wasn’t on pain killers.”

Bucky touched TJ’s thigh and frowned worriedly. “TJ, you were in a coma for two months! Dad was beside himself worrying over you. He kept asking the doctors if they were positive you’d live and not be a vegetable!”

“No!” TJ’s eyes widened, “why - - why are you saying this? I think I’d know if I had been in a coma, Bucky!”

Bucky opened and closed his mouth several times then nodded. “Maybe I dreamed it,” he conceded softly, turning his eyes down.

TJ stood, stumbling a few steps as he pulled out his phone and opened up the search engine. He quickly typed in _‘Hammond Family car accident.’_

“Maybe you didn’t hit the left side of your head enough to need so many stitches . . .” Bucky said just as softly.

Frowning at the results that popped up, multiple sources saying that he _had_ been in a coma for over two months, TJ shook his head, touching the left side of his head. “How could I not remember?” He breathed; how many other things had he forgotten? “Why . . . why didn’t you tell me? Why do I specifically remember starting to use cocaine right after my sixteenth birthday?”

“Cocaine?” Bucky frowned severely and shook his head. “I don’t know how you’d even get ahold of cocaine right under Dad’s nose. He monitored everywhere we went all the time. There was no way to sneak out through the security alarms, and he made us check in constantly after you woke up and came out of physical therapy for speech and stuff.”

“Physical therapy?” TJ shook his head, “do you have pictures? Something that I can see to prove I was in a coma? Anything?”

Bucky stood and gripped TJ’s shoulders, pushing him into the bathroom. He turned TJ enough that he could still see into the mirror and pushed back TJ’s curls, revealing the scar from the injury. “That’s where you split your head open, TJ!”

TJ frowned, eyes locking on the scar; how had he missed that for eleven years? “What the hell is going on? I was sixteen, right? I’m not imagining that?”

Bucky shook his head and pulled out his own phone, hands shaking. He scanned through a bit and held it out to TJ. “Look,” he instructed, softly.

Looking at the pictures, TJ shook his head. There on Bucky’s phone were pictures of TJ and Bucky blowing out candles on their seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays, something that he had no memory of. Scrolling down more, TJ saw a shot of the SUV his family had been traveling in the night of the accident, crumpled and twisted on a flatbed. And finally, TJ saw a picture of himself in a hospital bed, unconscious and his head wrapped in white bandages. A sudden pounding in his head made TJ nearly drop Bucky’s phone and he barely managed to set the device down before gripping his head, hissing in pain. It felt like he was being torn apart, two different lives flashing and fighting in his mind.

Bucky wrapped his arms around TJ and guided him to the bed, making him sit down. “Want me to call Mom?” he offered.

“I - - I don’t understand . . .” TJ whimpered, leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees. “What’s happening to me?”

“TJ? Is it possible that the drugs you took messed with your mind and your wacky memories? I mean, head injury, coma, then heavy drugs can start a problem. Any drugs you took while I was in the military would have made it worse?” Bucky brushed his fingers through TJ’s hair tenderly, frowning in worry.

“I - - I don’t know,” TJ gasped and squeezed his eyes shut at a particularly painful pulse of pain, “a room . . . I remember a room . . .”

“Probably your hospital room or the therapy room? About two weeks before I had to leave, you started some heavy therapy,” Bucky guessed.

“No . . .” TJ shook his head, “not a hospital room. Concrete. Cold.” The smaller Omega whimpered and his fingers tugged at his hair.

“Your first dealer?” Bucky said, stroking again.

“ _I don’t know_ ,” TJ ground out, not frustrated at Bucky, but at himself.

“Why don’t we rest, TJ. I’m sure after a bit, you’ll start remembering easier. Now you’ve started. C’mon,” Bucky wrapped his arms around his lover and guided him towards the bed. “Let’s climb into bed and hold each other?”

TJ didn’t say anything, just let himself be guided under the sheets and trying to will his body to relax.

Bucky headed into the bathroom to wet a few clothes in cold water. He brought them back, laying one on TJ’s forehead and one behind his neck. As he let TJ rest, Bucky began trying to carefully undress his lover, thankful TJ had worn a button down shirt that morning. “I love you, TJ,” Bucky murmured softly, over and over. It might have been to reassure TJ, but it seemed to make the larger Omega calmer to say as well.

“I . . . I love you, too, Bucky,” TJ whimpered, the cool cloths easing his headache slightly.

Bucky quickly shimmied out of his own clothes and slid in next to TJ, wrapping his twisted left arm around his lover’s waist. Kissing TJ’s shoulder, Buck murmured, “I will always love you, TJ. I’m your’s.”

“Y - - your’s . . .” TJ curled around Bucky’s side; he cuddled his lover, listening to Bucky’s heartbeat until the steady rhythm guided the smaller Omega to sleep.

Bucky sighed and let himself drift off as well, hoping this new problem could be solved easily, dreading the reality that TJ’s mind had created delusions so strong. Bucky feared that perhaps TJ had some kind of undiagnosed mental illness, like schizophrenia or delusions or something.

**************

“I swear,” TJ groaned unhappily, “if I don’t get out of this bed I am going to lose my fucking mind.”

The Omega had been put on bed rest. A month had passed after the original dizzy spell and the fainting had only seemed to get worse. He also had a hard time keeping down much of anything, so after two weeks, he’d gotten an appointment. Dr. Cho had been on vacation when her assistant had delegated the restless Omega to his bed, and he had another day to go before his next appointment. Bucky had been kept busy trying to distract and care for his lover; they’d been warned by the assistant _not_ to mate, as the stress might be detrimental to TJ’s fragile health.

Thus, Bucky stepped over to TJ and caressed his arm lightly. “If you continue to behave I’ll walk you around the apartment a couple of times again?” he offered.

Groaning miserably, TJ frowned, “I wanna go _out_. What if they need help at the club . . . I didn’t really get a chance to explain inventory to Jack . . .”

“But Jack’s been doing the inventory _with_ you for years, TJ. He only needed that brief explanation to figure it out completely.” Bucky eased TJ into a sitting position, paused a bit to let him adjust, then helped him up.

Leaning into Bucky, TJ sighed heavily, “this fucking sucks. I hate this . . . my skin is _crawling_. Tell Steve I hate him,” the smaller Omega grumbled, pouting as he had to use Bucky to keep himself upright through the dizziness that accompanied standing upright after hours in bed. “And I have eight more _months_ of this?”

“Well, only if Dr. Cho determines you haven't gotten any better, TJ,” Bucky soothed. “She sees you tomorrow and does the ultrasound and everything.”

Grumbling under his breath, TJ sighed, “still tell Steve I hate him.”

“Okay,” Bucky agreed, reaching over the the nightstand to grab his phone.

“How do Omegas _like_ this?” TJ frowned, continuing to rant his frustrations.

Bucky flushed, dialing the phone and not meeting his lover’s eyes. He put the phone to his ear and said, “Steve? Yeah, TJ wants you to know he hates you.” He paused the answered, “yeah, same as yesterday and the day before.”

“Damn right,” TJ muttered, pulling away slightly from Bucky’s side, just enough so he wasn’t leaning most of his entire weight on the other Omega. “Stupid fucking Alphas . . .”

Bucky answered Steve again, “yeah, you’re right. I don’t think he’ll change his mind until after whelping, either.”

TJ looked over at Bucky, frowning softly, “change my mind about what?”

“About hating Steve,” Bucky answered calmly. “We think you’ll hate him for months.”

“Oh,” TJ snorted and nodded his agreement, “well, I didn’t get _myself_ pregnant. So, it’s Steve’s fault,” the smaller Omega refused to think about the chance that the pup could be Demonto’s.

Bucky sighed, “yeah, he remembered he didn’t get himself pregnant . . . again. He remembers every time. You don’t have to _remind_ him, Steve.” Bucky hung up and put his phone on the bedside table.

Sighing, TJ leaned his head against Bucky’s shoulder, “I’m being an asshole again, aren’t I?”

“Well,” Bucky drawled slowly, “Steve never says that . . .”

“I just . . .” TJ sighed heavily, “this whole situation sucks. I’ve been on bedrest for _two_ weeks and I’m already going crazy. And, I am hungry and nauseous at the same time, making it impossible to eat _anything_.”

“Well, I can try again to make Mom’s soup recipe?” Bucky offered.

“Can I at least sit on the couch while you make it?” TJ bargained.

“Okay,” Bucky readily agreed. “If you promise to put your feet up and rest.”

“ _All_ I’ve been doing is resting,” TJ grumbled but nodded, “fine, I’ll put my feet up. After dinner can I take a shower or something? I feel disgusting.”

“I’m sorry, Teej, I’m not real good at bed baths.” Bucky guided TJ to the couch and helped him sit. “Let me try that recipe.” He walked into the kitchen, remaining quiet as he worked, one handed, to try to duplicate his mother’s simple recipe.

TJ, true to his word, did put his feet up and try to relax, though his body felt on edge and tense from all the sitting and lying around he’d done over the past two weeks. He missed his club; he missed Jack, Brock, and even Clint. He wanted his life back.

Bucky continued to work steadily, moving around the kitchen to gather things and put them together. He didn’t say anything, didn’t even curse or murmur as he dropped a pan and retrieved it. Instead, he tried hard to get it right this time; he’d had trouble with the same recipe three times running. He felt bad he wasn’t able to feed TJ or bathe him properly or anything; with each failure, Bucky got more and more desperate for TJ to be cleared by Dr. Cho to do things for himself.

“Buck?” TJ called, turning his head to look into the open kitchen.

“Yeah, TJ? Need something?” Bucky hurried to the kitchen doorway, looking worried.

“Oh . . .” TJ flushed and shook his head, hating feeling so useless, “uh . . . no. But, I forgot when you said the donation truck was coming to pick up Dem’s things?”

“I thought you called it?” Bucky sounded worried.

“Uh? No?” TJ frowned.

“Oh . . . I can call,” Bucky frowned softly. “I can call after I cook lunch?”

“I can call, Buck, don’t hafta get up for that. Well, aside from my phone . . .” TJ offered his lover a sheepish smile.

Nodding, Bucky hurried to the bedroom and grabbed TJ’s phone, bringing it back to him. “Phone?” he offered with a worried frown. The longer TJ was confined to bed, the more nervous and sheepish Bucky seemed to get.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” TJ smiled softly and took the phone, “soup is smelling good, Buck. Of course, I thought the other three times you’ve made it were good, too.”

Nodding, Bucky offered a half smile, eyes still worried. “Uh . . . thanks,” he said and hurried into the kitchen to make sure it wasn’t burning. TJ might have liked the soup, but since he didn’t seem able to keep anything down, Bucky felt he must’ve done something wrong. TJ hadn’t thrown up Winnie’s without being made angry, after all, but he couldn't keep Bucky’s down, and Bucky hadn’t done anything to anger his lover.

Sighing, eyes worried as they followed his retreating lover, TJ unlocked his phone without looking at it. Finally, the Omega looked down as he searched for the donation company Bucky had found that would pick up all of Dem’s belongings.

A knock on the door interrupted TJ’s call.

Instinctively, TJ rose on shaky legs to answer the door, leaning against the door as he answered it.

Dem grinned and put a hand to TJ’s chest, pushing him firmly into the apartment. Very softly, he said, “hello, slut. Miss me?”

Being unstable in the first place, TJ stumbled back, falling flat on his ass, “Bucky! Call the cops!” TJ shouted, eyes wide.

Bucky walked from the kitchen, puzzled, “TJ?” Seeing Demonto standing in the doorway, the larger Omega paled, shaking, and immediately ran to TJ’s side, kneeling down protectively next to the smaller brunet. “Dem . . .”

“Get the fuck outta here,” TJ growled, though his pale, flushed skin and weak tone made him seem more like a wounded, caged animal. “You aren’t supposed to be near us!”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind ignoring that bit of paper. I know you two need me. Smells like something burning. Plan on burning down the entire apartment, idiot?” Dem said to Bucky, who paled and glanced towards the kitchen.

TJ, as fast as he could, pushed to his feet, swaying slightly. Bucky gasped and rose, too, trying to support his lover.

“Get the fuck out of here,” TJ growled again, “or I’ll call the police. They’ll revoke your bail.”

Bucky looked between Demonto and TJ before suddenly starting to scream, clutching TJ. The door across the hall slammed open and Steve came running, looking stunned. He managed to grab Demonto, almost as if on instinct, and the two large Alphas wrestled into the hallway and out of sight of the door. Bucky fell silent as soon as Steve had rushed out, taking a shaking breath and pulling TJ to the bedroom, slamming the door.

TJ swayed again, vision blurring as Bucky tugged him towards the bedroom.

Bucky lowered TJ to the bed making sure he lay down, then headed towards his own phone on the bedside table. He began dialing quickly and, in a shaking, terrified, tiny voice, he began speaking to emergency services. Bucky kept his eyes on the door, trying to wrestle a chair under the doorknob to block the door from being able to open easily.

Sluggishly turning his head to look at Bucky, TJ groaned as a wave of nausea followed the dizziness. Turning on his side, the smaller Omega barely was able to hang his head over the bucket they kept by the bedside. Black spots filled his vision as he retched, gagging on the bitter bile that was the only thing left in his stomach to throw up.

Bucky sank onto the bed and started rubbing TJ’s back, keeping on the phone, eyes on the door. Sirens got louder and louder outside on the street. After a few more minutes, the sounds of footsteps and voices approached, coming into the apartment.

“TJ? Bucky?” Steve called out. “I know they ran this way, Sam!”

“Which one is their bedroom?” Sam’s voice could be heard responding, his tone calm.

Steve knocked on the door to the larger room the two shared. “TJ? Buck?” he called. “The cops arrested Demonto. He’s in custody.”

TJ continued to heave, his body unable to stop the reaction; the bile was spotted with a small amount of blood. His vision tunneled and cleared, making the Omega even dizzier than before.

Bucky hung up and called in a shaking voice, “TJ’s sick.”

Steve tried the doorknob and glanced over at his best friend and fellow firefighter, Sam. “Door’s jammed,” he said. “Buck? Can you unlock the door so I can help him”

Bucky got up and moved the chair, trembling and crying. He opened the door and stepped out of the way. “He’s sick.”

Steve hurried over and scooped TJ up. “Taking you to the hospital, TJ. You’ll be okay now.” He looked towards Sam. “Can you keep an eye on Bucky and wait for the cops to come back?”

TJ was practically limp in Steve’s arms, though the ornery Omega managed to grumble out, “hate . . . you . . .” TJ knew Steve would never take the statements seriously.

“Yeah, I’ve been informed fourteen days in a row,” Steve assured TJ. He carried the Omega downstairs and eased him into the sporty car he drove. He slid into the driver’s seat and drove TJ quickly, but safely, to the nearest hospital.

At the apartment, Bucky looked to Sam and whimpered, eyes wide, body shaking. “Demonto . . . he was right there . . . he came in . . .”

“I know,” Sam nodded, “but, he’s been arrested, Bucky. He’ll get his bail revoked now that he’s broken the restraining order. He won’t be able to get to you two anymore.”

Bucky let out a whimper then his eyes widened and he rushed past Sam to the kitchen. He pulled the soup from the burner and turned it off, sighing at the congealing, burnt mess. “I fucked it up again,” he whimpered then burst into tears.

Sam watched from the doorway of the kitchen, unsure if he should console the distraught Omega or not. “It’s okay, Bucky. You got distracted, understandably.”

“I can’t do anything right,” Bucky wailed. “I can’t even take care of TJ.”

“That’s not true. TJ seems very well cared for, Bucky,” Sam assured.

Shaking his head, Bucky said, “he’s always sick and I can’t cook or anything, and I’m so bad at cleaning and taking care of him. I’m . . . a . . . b - - bad . . . Omega!” Bucky collapsed into a chair and buried his face in his arms, full out sobbing.

Sam hesitantly placed a gentle hand on the sobbing Omega’s shoulder, “it’s not your fault that TJ’s getting sick. Every Omega responds differently to being with pup. And, from what I understand, TJ’s had a rough go of it with pups in the past. Not your fault. You’re doing the best you can, Bucky. I’m sure TJ appreciates everything you’re doing for him . . . I couldn’t imagine having to take care of someone like you’re taking care of TJ. You’re doing a good job, Bucky.”

“I’m trying so hard,” Bucky said softly, his crying jag already over; his crying had never lasted long even with the pregnancy hormones. “I love him so much and don’t want him to regret choosing me.”

“Well, is it you he’s been saying he hates everyday for the last two weeks?” Sam asked softly, giving Bucky’s shoulder a squeeze.

“He doesn't mean it,” Bucky sighed. “It’s being pregnant he hates, and if he stops and lets himself think, he fears it’s really Dem’s pup . . .” Bucky lifted tear-washed pale eyes. “By telling Steve everyday, TJ feels he can will it to be Steve’s . . . erase Dem, you know?”

Sam nodded, understanding in his eyes, “I highly doubt that TJ will ever regret choosing you. It would’ve been easier to stay with Steve, so he must love you an awful lot to stay with you.”

Bucky sighed and hung his head. “I’m making it so much harder on him. Steve would be so much better taking care of him.”

“How are you making it harder, Bucky?” Sam asked.

“I can’t do things quick or well. I drop them and keep making mistakes. It takes forever with one hand.” Bucky traced the table with one finger.

“So, you’re human. Everyone makes mistakes and drops things. The only thing anyone can do is their best, and I’ll bet anything that you’re trying your best to care for him,” Sam assured softly.

“But, I’m a crippled, clumsy, ugly Omega with a thick waist and big hands and feet,” Bucky whimpered, close to tears once more. “I’m a bad Omega . . .” he moaned.

“Well, I don’t think so,” Sam said, “I think you’re a great Omega. Has TJ ever called you any of those things?”

“Doesn’t need to. I know it by now. Don’t need reminding any more,” Bucky whimpered.

“That doesn’t seem very fair on TJ, now does it? I’ve seen the way he looks at you. It’s like you made the sun and the moon and the stars. That man loves you, Bucky, and in the end, isn’t that what matters? Not what some asshole ex-boyfriend lied about, but that you find a mate who loves you, respects you?” Sam squeezed Bucky’s shoulder again.

“If . . . if I didn’t step in, TJ would have a big strong wonderful Alpha to care for him . . .” Bucky looked up at Sam. “And I love TJ so much, I’m so proud and glad he chose me. But . . . I keep hearing Dem’s words over and over, and I feel useless and ugly.” Bucky shook his head and hugged himself with one arm, the other curled, as always, practically useless against his waist.

“Have you looked into counseling for survivors of abuse, Bucky?” Sam asked softly.

“No,” Bucky admitted. “I’ve been so busy trying to take care of TJ.” He hung his head. “I don’t want TJ thinking I feel he’s a burden, though. I love taking care of him . . . I just wish I was better at it.”

“I think you should consider looking into it. It might help you feel better,” Sam suggested.

“But, Sam, I don’t have _time_ to leave and go to talk to someone. I can’t leave TJ alone while he’s so sick!” Bucky looked up, shaking his head.

“Then, Steve, Brock, Jack, C,lint or I can watch him for a few hours?” Sam supplied, “you guys have plenty of friends who are willing to help. You two aren’t alone in all this.”

“Sam, how come you don’t have an Omega to care for you? You’re so damn understanding and make such good sense,” Bucky laughed shakily. “And I’m stupid for not remembering others might wanna help take care of TJ. He loves me, but he must get sick of seeing only me all the time.”

“You’re not stupid, and I highly doubt that. I’m sure you’re what’s keeping him sane,” Sam laughed softly, “and I don’t have an Omega because I’m not really attracted to Omegas.”

“A good Beta then,” Bucky amended, smiling.

Sam chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, “uh . . . no, not a Beta, either, though sometimes I _can_ swing that way.”

“So, you’re like Brock and Jack? You like Alphas?” Bucky didn't sound derisive, just surprised.

“Yeah . . . and to tell you a secret? I’m happy Steve and TJ didn’t work out,” Sam let that statement sink in.

Ever quick, though he always doubted himself, Bucky breathed, “you’re in love with Steve? Oh, Sam, I’m so sorry!”

“Sorry?” Sam smiled softly, “whatcha sorry about?”

“Well, Steve loves Omegas, doesn’t he? Peggy and then TJ . . .” Bucky said softly.

“Well,” Sam drawled, smirking wickedly, providing a distraction for the Omega. “I wouldn’t say he’s exclusive to Omegas . . .”

Tilting his head, Bucky asked slowly, “are you both a couple? Is that why you moved in with him last week?” I thought it was to care for Joey.”

“Yeah, well, we’re trying to keep it on the down low. It might be legal for same-presentation couples now in New York . . . but we wanted to wait until Steve’s custody over Joey settles down before going public,” Sam answered with a slight blush.

Nodding, Bucky stood slowly, running his good hand through his hair. “Yeah, that’s pretty smart. Her uncle over in England’s been a real bear about trying to win her, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Sam shook his head, “the whole fire incident got blown outta proportion if you ask me.”

“What _did_ happen, anyway, Sam? Steve says he and Joey were at the funeral in England when the wiring shorted and the house burnt down. He said his pictures and other precious stuff was in storage due to legal reasons, so nothing personal was lost, though Peggy’s antiques were destroyed.” Bucky tilted his head.

Sam shrugged, “from all we could figure out, it was faulty wiring.”

Nodding, Bucky said, “but with so much money in antiques and nothing really personal lost, the insurance thinks it was rigged? And Peggy’s brother supports that theory?”

“Yeah, well, he just wants Joey,” Sam answered, “so, he’ll support anything that gets him closer to that goal. Why don’t I drive you to the hospital, huh?”

“Oh, please?” Bucky jumped at the suggestion, eager to check on his love. “I want to make sure TJ’s okay . . . and the pup.”

Sam nodded and led the Omega out of the apartment, letting Bucky lock up before they went down to the street. Sam walked the Omega to his car and opened the door for Bucky to slide into the passenger seat before hurrying over to the driver’s seat.

Bucky buckled up, looking relieved to be going to check on his lover. He seemed to be over, at least temporarily, his bout of self-hatred one more. “Do you think he’s okay, Sam? I mean, the pup’s not killing him or anything? I’ve heard it can happen, a pup becomes so needy the dam wilts away and dies.”

“I’m sure TJ’s fine,” Sam assured, starting up the car, “he’s a fighter. We just have to figure out something the poor guy can keep down . . . he _has_ lost some weight.”

Turning to Sam, worry in his eyes, Bucky asked softly, “think they’ll need to admit him and put him on tubes?”

“It’s possible,” Sam didn’t want to lie to Bucky, “but, I’m sure that is the worst case scenario.”

A soft whimper escaped the brunet Omega, but he nodded in acceptance. “I’m gonna make sure to take real good care of him, Sam! I haveta . . . I love him more than my own life,” Bucky vowed intensely.

“I know you will, and I know you do,” Sam nodded, giving the Omega a smile.


	9. Questions and Conspiracies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Sick and Tired, Angst**

It didn’t take long for Sam and Bucky to make it to the hospital. The Alpha parked the car and walked with Bucky into the ER, assuming that’s where they’d have TJ until they decided if it’d be necessary to admit him or not. As soon as they were inside, Bucky asked the nurse at the reception desk for Thomas Hammond.

The nurse smiled at Bucky and directed him to a curtained off area of the ER.

Bucky thanked her softly and headed to the indicated cubicle. He peeked around the curtain and breathed, “TJ?”

The smaller Omega still looked pale, skin flushed, but at the sight of his lover, TJ smiled, “Bucky!”

Whimpering, Bucky hurried to his lover’s side and took his hand, nuzzling it. “I love you,” he whispered.

Humming, TJ smiled softly as he looked at the other Omega, “I love you, too, Bucky. You okay?”

Nodding, Bucky said, “I panicked and Sam thinks I should go to a counselor.”

“Not a bad idea,” TJ agreed with a sluggish nod, “that asshat hurt you, Bucky.”

“And you? Have you seen a doctor yet?” Bucky turned the subject to the man lying in a hospital bed.

TJ shook his head, “no . . . nurse came in and took vitals and whatnot . . . but, I think they were trying to get a hold of Dr. Cho.”

Bucky nodded and whimpered again, nuzzling TJ’s hand.

A fluttering of the curtain signaled someone else arriving, and Dr. Cho peeked around the barrier. “Mr. Hammond,” she smiled.

“Hey, Doc,” TJ smiled weakly at the doctor, “don’t feel so good . . .”

“I see by the chart you’ve been on bedrest and that ended rather abruptly tonight?” She walked in and pulled over her rolling stool, sitting down.

“Yeah . . . Buck’s asshole of an ex-boyfriend came for a surprise visit,” TJ explained with a slow nod.

Bucky whimpered in apology, eyes downcast.

TJ looked over at Bucky and slowly brought his lover’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Cho nodded and studied TJ and Bucky a long silent minute, giving them time to commune. Finally, she asked, “any pain or bleeding?”

“Uh . . . my stomach’s cramping and there was a little blood the last time I threw up?” TJ answered honestly.

Nodding, glancing at the chart in her hand, Cho looked up and asked, “and this cramping? Is it anything like the last miscarriages you had?”

“I never had a miscarriage before, Doctor,” TJ said.

Nodding, Cho asked, “can you describe this cramping? Is it something you’ve felt before? Is it stomach or possibly lower?”

“No, it’s my stomach . . . it hurts so bad sometimes it makes me nauseous, though, that isn’t very hard to do right now,” TJ sighed.

“So, you’ve had trouble keeping things down?” Cho stood and put the chart down on a small metal table.

“Yeah . . . I even tried doing what you suggested, ya know? Eating small throughout the day . . . but that just made me puke more,” TJ frowned softly.

Cho nodded and walked over, checking his eyes and mouth with her lighted pen. She looked over his skin then pinched his nails and watched as the color very slowly returned to his finger tips. Looking at TJ, she frowned. “You’re extremely dehydrated for one, TJ. And looking at the chart, you’ve lost weight not gained it. Bed rest hasn’t been working, either, has it?”

“I’m miserable,” TJ answered softly, “I don’t like not being able to get up . . . it’s exhausting.”

As if she understood that seeming contradiction, Dr. Cho smiled softly. “Well, if I give you something to drink right now and you hold it down for a couple of hours, I promise to lift bedrest limitations. Deal?”

Smiling, TJ nodded, “but . . . what about the nausea and stuff? The fainting?”

“Well, if you can hold this stuff down, it should take care of half your fainting right there. See, you're such a drastic case because you're dehydrated and starving, TJ. By getting nutrients into you, we can cut back half those fainting spells. The other half are most likely due to stress. Bed rest isn’t relieving the stress, so keeping you on it won’t help the dizziness and fainting, will it?” Cho smiled.

“No,” TJ continued to smile, relieved that there was a possibility that he’d get off of bedrest.

“Tell me, TJ, at your dinner club, when there are problems, what do you do?” Cho continued to smile, moving to a small cabinet and pulling several bottles out. It turned out the cabinet was a mini-fridge.

“Uh . . . do? Well, I try to fix them?” TJ answered softly.

“Do you walk around the club and then go to the problem and try to jump on it, figuratively of course?” She turned and smiled.

“Yeah,” TJ nodded.

“Do you have a private table that you can eat at and watch over the main part of the club? Or an office?” She asked and began shaking two different bottles, one a glass bottle with something orange in it and the other a thick white bottle.

“I have an office,” TJ answered.

“So, no private dining table for the boss?” Cho chuckled.

“Um . . . well, I guess I could make one? But it hasn’t been necessary before,” TJ said.

“What I’m trying to get at, TJ, is there are two locations, if you make a private table, that you can direct traffic from. You don’t have to run to the problems. Let your staff bring them to you. And if you sit at a private table where you can oversee everything, it might be easier, unless the majority of problems comes from behind the scenes. In that case, a private office. You can be resting, but still working accounts and other paperwork and let the employees bring serious problems to you. Then, if you need to leave to check things out, you can. Better than bedrest, because you're in the club, but better than running after the problems yourself and stressing so much. Don’t you agree?” She smiled and put both bottles on a small eating table that she swung over TJ’s lap.

“Yeah, at least I’ll be able to go back to the club, I was going nuts sitting at home all day,” TJ commented.

“Exactly, which didn’t help you at all. It probably ratcheted up your stress levels until you can’t hold anything down. So, pick your poison. Chocolate or orange?” Cho smiled and pointed to both bottles.

“Chocolate?” TJ said.

Nodding, Cho opned the opaque bottle and handed it over. “And the man picks _Ensure_. Drink it down, TJ, but don’t chug it. It might not taste the best, but it’s nutrients you need.”

Taking the bottle, TJ took a small sip and scrunched his nose at the unpleasant taste but he was able to swallow it.

Smiling, Cho nodded. “Give that an hour or two to digest, TJ, and if you can hold that down, we’ll try the _Pedialyte_. This will give you two food supplements to help you while you’re still getting nauseous. You should still try to eat real food, but if all else fails, you’ll have fall-backs.”

TJ nodded, taking another small sip, “will I be able to go home tonight?”

Nodding, Cho answered, “if you can hold that down, you can go home. But, for now, I’m putting an IV in you so we can get fluids in your body.” And, instead of asking a nurse to handle that, Dr. Cho pulled over the supplies and started an IV, relatively painlessly. She apparently knew what she was doing. “So, boring as it sounds, you need to rest right now until we can make sure that stuff stays down. If in a couple hours is does, we’ll see if you want the other stuff. There are more flavors than just orange, too.”

“Okay,” TJ nodded, “thanks, Dr. Cho.”

Smiling, she sank onto the chair once more, not getting up to go to another patient since she’d specifically been called in for TJ. “I was on vacation so didn’t get to hear anything. How’s things been going, TJ?” she asked, smiling softly.

“Uh . . . well, aside from puking my guts out, things have been great. Me and Bucky are together . . . though your assistant said we couldn’t mate yet,” TJ answered with a soft smile.

Rolling her eyes, Cho said, “well, that was probably because most matings lead to heavy sex, and she put you on bed rest. If later tonight you want to mate and feel up to it, go right ahead. Being mated might just calm your hormones, in fact.” Gesturing to Bucky, Cho asked, “would you both like me to mark your necks in non-yucky ink so you know where to bite?”

TJ looked at Bucky, smiling as bright as he could.

Bucky swallowed and nodded. “How deep, doctor? I don’t wanna rupture TJ’s neck?”

Cho looked surprised then smiled, “so, you two have been talking to a professional about this? Good. Let me show you how deep, too.” She turned and pulled a medium sized ball from a cabinet. “This is a marking ball, often used by Alpha teens to practice.” Turning back to TJ and Bucky, she offered it to TJ. “Now, when you bite, it’s going to feel like flesh, so don’t panic. If you do it right, you will see a bit of liquid seep out and a mark appear. If you do it wrong, either nothing much will happen or a gush comes out. It can be refilled through a valve, but for now, I think it should be adequate to practice on. Go ahead, TJ, you try it. I have another for Bucky if necessary.” She offered the ball to TJ.

Carefully, TJ took the ball and he squeezed it gently, looking at it closely. The smaller Omega looked over at Bucky.

“Go ahead,” Bucky encouraged with a smile. “Better to practice on that then on my neck, right?”

TJ nodded, looking back at the ball and then he brought the ball to his lips. He bit it carefully, barely managing to do much of anything.

Cho smiled. “Well, if you look at it, do you think you succeeded?” She pulled out a chart which displayed good versus bad mate marks.

Looking at the ball, TJ shook his head, “uh . . . no?”

Chuckling, Cho nodded. “I’d say that was a nip more than a mark.” She pulled out another two balls and handed off one to Bucky. “Now, both of you watch me carefully.” Cho raised the ball to her mouth, opened her jaws and placed her teeth. Letting them watch, she sunk her teeth down about half an inch then pulled back. The mark didn’t stay half an inch, since flesh springs back, but it did take, a steady amount of liquid seeping out, purple in color, from the ball, and a precise bite mark appearing in the ball. Displaying the ball she’d bitten, Cho explained, “you have to break the skin and nick the gland underneath, but don’t bite through the gland. It takes as much pressure as biting into a well-cooked hamburger on a bun.”

TJ looked at Bucky again, wanting to watch his lover try before he attempted it again.

Nodding, Bucky lifted his ball to his mouth and took a breath. He bit down. A bit more liquid than Cho’s came out, but she didn’t seem upset. “Very good, Bucky,” she praised. At least it wasn’t gushing. In fact, it resembled Steve’s bite rather than Cho’s. “Perfect. That’s rare on a first attempt.”

Smiling softly at his lover, TJ nodded, agreeing with Cho’s assessment.

“Your turn, strong and silent,” Cho teased, turning back to TJ.

TJ tried again, this time much more successful as a decent sized trickle came from the bite mark he’d put in the ball.

“And there you go, perfect. See? Now you boys know how deep, so let me mark you to know where to bite.” She reached in the drawer for a special pen that smelled almost like strawberries. Moving over to TJ, she pulled back his collar and smiled, studying the almost completely healed mark already there. “Might wanna go for the other side until this disappears.” She moved to TJ’s other side and drew on him. Then she moved to Bucky and drew on him. “So, if you don’t choose to mark each other tonight, at least get a picture of the pen markings. That way you can duplicate them if you don’t want to come back to me.”

“Thanks, Doc,” TJ said again with a soft smile.

Nodding, She turned back to both men and asked, “have you given any thought to heat relief as an Omega pairing?”

“Isn’t there . . . uh - - _toys_ or something?” TJ flushed.

Nodding, Cho smiled, “yes, there is. Let me give you a flier.” She reached in the drawer and pulled out a flier that showed different heat relief objects for an Omega, including a simulated Alpha knot dildo, and another which was a vibrator. Cho handed the flier to TJ.

TJ took it, glanced it over and then handed it to Bucky, “you have pockets,” the smaller Omega smiled, gesturing to his hospital gown.

Bucky studied it a bit more in depth than TJ had, nodding at some things. “Where would we get these things?” he asked.

Cho pointed to the back. “There’s a website. We recommend these specific people since their products are safety tested and approved by the FDA for heat relief.”

“Well, at least that’s one thing we don’t hafta worry about for another eight months or so,” TJ said.

Looking surprised, Cho shook her head. “Oh, no, you will get pseudo-heats during pregnancy, TJ. It’s not a true heat, but your body will get very horny and it could last for days on end.”

“Fuck being pregnant,” TJ groaned unhappily, “it _sucks_.”

Nodding, Cho gently said, “I’ve heard some Omegas describe it that way, while others enjoy the sensations and changes. It all depends on the person.”

“Well, I personally cannot wait for it to be over,” TJ grumbled, settling back against his pillow.

“I like it,” Bucky said so softly it might have been overlooked.

“Well, you’ve always liked pups and wanted a whole litter of them . . . me, not so much,” TJ muttered, looking over at his lover.

Bucky’s head was bowed and he looked uncomfortable, even ashamed.

Frowning, TJ sighed, “I said something stupid again, didn’t I?”

Cho, who’d watched the entire exchange, reassured TJ, “nothing stupid, TJ. Bucky, do you feel like you shouldn't be enjoying pregnancy because TJ’s miserable?”

Bucky nodded.

“I never . . . Buck, I want you to enjoy being pregnant . . . I - - I’m sorry if I made you feel bad,” TJ looked at his lover with worried eyes.

Bucky met TJ’s eyes and said, softly, “I don’t want you unhappy or sick.”

TJ opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say.

“Bucky,” Cho said gently, “just because one Omega doesn’t like being pregnant, doesn't mean another Omega can’t enjoy it. Nature designed you both for specific reasons. TJ was designed to work in a business. You were designed to bear and raise pups. There’s nothing wrong with either design. Society is stupid for thinking there is.” She patted Bucky’s hand, noting the hope that rose and warred with the guilt in his eyes. Cho continued, “my uncle Frank was a domestic type. He loved pups and all that went into raising them. In fact, he raised me and my siblings. My Father wasn’t even in the picture, so we never knew him. And my mother? She worked long hours in a research facility trying to find a cure for ovarian cancer. Which was the Omega?”

TJ shrugged, unsure of the answer with the information given.

Bucky guessed, “your uncle?”

“All three were Omegas,” Cho corrected.

“Huh,” TJ snorted softly, nodding.

Surprised, Bucky said, “wait a minute, your father was Omega and ditched the family?”

Cho nodded. “Walked out on my mother during her fourth pregnancy. Decided he didn’t want to deal with the entire pup thing any more. They weren’t exactly soulmates, after all. But, he didn’t want to be stuck at home. When Frank offered to take over rearing the pups, my father apparently decided that was permission for him to leave totally, because he did. He found himself a cute Beta and took off to parts unknown, according to my mother. The point is, we all come in all different types. No one presentation is any specific way. One can like pups, another can want to work, another can hate people totally, and another can be too shy to do anything without prodding. Presentation has nothing to do with personality and personal choices.”

“Um, Doctor Cho?” TJ asked softly, looking back at the female Omega.

“Yes, TJ?” Cho smiled at him.

“I know this is kinda changing the subject . . . but would doing drugs after a bad head injury cause someone to suffer from . . . _livid_ delusions? Like . . . almost another life? For years?” TJ frowned, fiddling with the edge of the blanket nervously.

Cho smiled gently and touched TJ’s hand. “That depends on the drugs and the information the injured person was given after the head injury. If, for instance, the victim was repeatedly told something, she’d believe it after awhile, especially if helped along by mind-altering drugs. It’s rather like brain washing in a way.”

“Like what drugs? Cocaine, maybe?” TJ knew he was very close to revealing his believed past with his doctor.

“Cocaine isn’t that kind of drug, actually. It would be more like LSD or other drugs that alter perception. If someone was to try to control the victim, he’d have to constantly be feeding her misinformation, too, not just mention it in passing. Probably start while the victim was unconscious or even in a coma and keep it going once she woke up.” Cho tilted her head, but didn’t press to know why TJ was curious about the subject.

“But . . . wouldn’t she know she was in a coma? How would someone forget that? Especially if there was a scar?” TJ asked.

“Well, coma patients most often never knew they were ever comatose because the body didn’t form the permanent or long-term memories associated with recall. Most coma patients are stunned to even find out they’ve been unconscious, thinking it was just after they fell unconscious. If the abuser doesn’t tell the victim about the coma, the victim won’t know, will she? She’ll think she woke up maybe an hour or even minutes later. And if the abuser is informing her she was taking drugs, she may put down memory issues to the supposed drugs.” Cho watched TJ carefully, trying to determine if he might be in danger after all.

“But . . . for _years_? Like . . . uh - - nine years? Would the abuser be able to keep the victim under control for that long?” TJ looked at the doctor with wide eyes.

“It happens in cults and war victims all the time, TJ,” Cho said gently.

“But . . . they could be fed a completely different life and believe it? How would one’s family not know that was happening? Wouldn’t the family be able to tell something was wrong? That the victim was saying things happened that never did?” TJ let out a shaky breath.

“I would think the abuser would spout derogatory things about the victim to the family, suggesting drug use or head injury caused odd memory faults or behaviors,” Cho suggested. “It’s also possible that the abuser managed to keep the victim from the family for a good portion if not all of that time. For instance if the victim was kicked out of the home but with a handler the abuser controlled or employed, the drugs and lies would be constant but the familial contact minimal.”

“Like a concrete room?” TJ asked softly.

“Well, that’s the way movies depict it, yes, but it’s not beyond the realm of possibility. A concrete room can prevent calling for help or breaking out or even identifying where the victim has been kept.” Cho leaned forward and softly said, “do you suspect you know a victim of brainwashing, TJ?”

“I - - I’m not sure . . .” TJ whimpered, wide, scared eyes looking at the doctor.

Nodding, Cho reached out and stroked his hand. “It’s okay, TJ, you’re safe here. Can you at least tell me who you suspect might have been the abuser? Or if the possible victim is at least free of the abuser?” she tried not to pressure too much, not to pin him down.

“I - - I . . . I think so? Unless this is all fake, too?” TJ let out another shaky sigh, hands trembling softly.

Cho nodded. “That’s the hardest part of coming out of brainwashing, TJ, is reality perception afterwards. Would you like to see someone to ask more questions?”

“Bu - - but how do I _know_?” TJ whimpered pitifully.

“You learn to find the oddities from what makes the logical sense, TJ. For instance, if you remember a concrete room and you’re told that there was no way you were in one, look at who is telling you that. Is it the possible abuser? A friend who wouldn’t have a reason to try to control you?” Cho stroked his hand. “TJ, take three deep, slow breaths, and let them out slowly.”

TJ’s eyes grew wide and his head snapped around to look at Bucky, “oh . . . oh my God!” The brunet shook his head, burying his face in his hands and fingers gripping his hair tightly.

Bucky slid an arm around TJ, looking worried. “TJ? TJ, baby, are you okay?” he murmured.

“No . . . no . . . I’m a whore . . . yes . . .” TJ murmured, repeating it over and over again, fingers pulling at his hair.

Firmly, Bucky said, “you are _not_ a whore, TJ!” He gave his lover a firm shake.

“I’ll be good . . . I’ll be good, I promise,” TJ whimpered, voice tight with fear and pain.

“TJ!” Bucky shook him again. “It’s me, Bucky! I love you!” He leaned over and scented TJ’s neck, nosing the gland and pressing to try to release a bit of endorphins for his frightened, confused lover.

“Bucky?” TJ whimpered, sounding broken; the smaller Omega looked up. His eyes scanned the room, “why - - why am I at a hospital? What happened?”

Dr. Cho offered a gently smile and softly said, “what can you remember?”

“We were at the apartment . . . there was a knock on the door? I - - I think I got up to answer it?” TJ looked between the doctor and his lover.

Bucky hugged him tightly. “And you passed out when you saw it was Dem, pretty much. Steve came and rescued us.”

TJ furrowed his brows, looking confused, “I - - I’m sorry . . . I don’t remember that . . .”

“I don’t expect you to, TJ,” Dr Cho said. “You’ve had a traumatic break and disassociated. What I’d like you to do is try to relax and concentrate on the moment. Concentrate on Bucky and how your body is feeling right now. I’ll recommend a counselor to help you over these dissociations, and you both can go. It should help you work through any trauma, including Bucky’s abusive seven years with his ex-boyfriend.” She made no mention of brainwashing, and neither did Bucky. Instead Cho suggested, “if you suffered too much stress or even abuse at the ex’s hands, it could be why you blanked out his return tonight.”

“Oh . . . okay,” TJ nodded, looking at Bucky with a soft smile, “you’d go with me, Buck?” The smaller brunet wanted Bucky to be able to get past his own traumatic memories at the hand of Demonto.

“Yes,” Bucky jumped at the offer, knowing his lover needed it as much as he needed it himself. If he could help TJ figure things out, maybe TJ wouldn’t get so sick all the time. Bucky smiled a bit worriedly, looking nervous but willing.

“That’s good, Buck,” TJ grinned, though he looked sleepy, “we can get help together, sweetheart.”

Bucky stroked TJ’s hand. “I think we should let you rest, TJ. Maybe overnight would be a good idea, so you can rehydrate?” He gestured to the IV.

“M’mkay,” TJ nodded, “you’re the boss,” the smaller Omega gave his lover another tired, almost dazed looking smile.

Dr. Cho nodded and stood. “Get some rest, TJ. We’ll try the _Pedialyte_ later and see if you can hold it down. So far, the _Ensure_ seems to have settled.” She offered a last smile and took the chart, walking from the cubicle.

Bucky leaned over and kissed TJ’s forehead and said, softly, “I love you so much, TJ.”

“I love you, too, Buck,” TJ murmured before his eyes slipped shut and his breathing evened out as he drifted off.

Once certain TJ had fallen asleep, Bucky stood and walked out of the cubicle, out of the ER to the smoker’s section outside, though he didn’t light up a cigarette. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother's number.

“Bucky? I wasn’t expecting your call since we just spoke last night,” Winnie’s cheerful voice answered after the second ring, “everything okay, sweetie? TJ still having a hard time on bedrest?”

“Mom, TJ’s got weird memories and I’m starting to suspect Dad might have something to do with it,” Bucky opened without the normal niceties.

“What? What do you mean _weird memories_?” Winnie asked, all happiness replaced in her tone with worry.

“He remembers the car accident happening when _he was sixteen_ , Mom. And thought he had been uninjured. He said he started taking cocaine right afterwards.” Bucky sounded worried and confused.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Winnie sounded just as confused, “all he was taking was pills for his headaches . . . and then he _did_ disappear shortly after his nineteenth birthday.”

“Yeah, I remember he was in a coma and after only a little bit, I went into the military. But TJ thinks the accident happened two years before that. And . . . Mom, he remembers a concrete room? What’s that all about?” Bucky glanced towards the doors, as if he could see TJ, check on him.

“Bucky, did you hear what I said? He disappeared after his nineteenth birthday, aside from a few phone calls here and there to let me know he was alive . . . I didn’t see him,” Winnie explained.

“But where would he have gone, Mom?” Bucky worried about what might have happened to his beloved while he’d lost contact with the family.

“I’m not sure, I even tried hiring a PI after a few months but the man couldn’t find anything, it was as if TJ had disappeared off the face of the Earth. I wrote you letters . . . but it seems like you may not have gotten them . . .” Winnie sighed heavily.

“Mom? I never got a single letter from the family while I was in the military . . .”

“What? I wrote to you every single week!” Winnie exclaimed.

Shaking his head, though she wouldn’t see the movement, Bucky said, “Nothing, Mom, I heard nothing. I thought Dad . . . he had told me I had disgusted the family since I was a _male_ Omega. He said that you were worried and thought it best to cut ties or risk _coddling_ me.” Bucky whimpered at the end of his statement.

“I would never!” Winnie sounded angry, “you’re my son! I love you no matter what presentation you are!”

“But, I never heard from anyone. Not even a postcard,” Bucky’s voice went small suddenly, frightened, confused, and miserable.

“I’m sorry, Bucky . . . but I _did_ write to you every single week,” Winnie insisted. 

“But how could I get none of them? You’d think if it was a mail error, I’d get _some_ of the letters?” Bucky whimpered again.

“Y - - your father . . . he took all the mail to the post office for me . . .” Winnie breathed, sounding shocked and heartbroken.

“And . . . Dad might have not mailed them?” Bucky whispered.

“I guess not,” she confirmed on a sigh.

“But, why would he do that?” Bucky asked.

“I’m not sure of anything anymore,” Winnie sighed, sounding very upset, and even a little angry, “he’s been _off_ since you boys left.”

“Off?” Bucky frowned and drew his bottom lip between his teeth. “Mom? He . . . he hasn’t started hitting you or anything? You can always come spend time here if you need to, Mom.” His father always acted odd after visiting with TJ, but if he’d gotten violent, Bucky wouldn’t hesitate to call authorities.

“No, he hasn't hit me . . . I promise I would say something if he started that . . . but, he's been asking about TJ an awful lot, more than the usual,” Winnie explained, “he even asked if I’d try to convince him to move back here . . . It's very odd. When I said no, he asked if I'd want to move to New York.”

“He wants us to come back home?” Bucky asked.

She sighed heavily, “I'm sorry, Bucky, but he seems more focused on TJ specifically.”

“He wants _TJ_ to move home, but not me . . .” Bucky let his voice trail off, shocked, hurt, and feeling defeated. He’d never be able to earn his father’s approval.

“I'm sorry, Bucky, you know I'd love it if you moved back home or if we moved out there so we could be closer. But, I'm afraid of this odd obsession he has seemed to develop with TJ,” Winnie sounded very concerned and apologetic.

“Mom, you think it’s an Alpha-Omega kind of thing? He’s maybe in a midlife crisis?” Bucky worried that his father might try something . . . obscene on TJ.

“It's possible,” she admitted on another sigh, “I think it might be best to keep them apart.”

In a broken whisper, Bucky nearly whimpered, “I’ll never let him touch my TJ.”

“I know that - -” Winnie’s sentence was cut off by what sounded like a door opening and closing, “I got to go, sweetie. I’ll call you later. I love you,” and she hung up before Bucky could get another word in.

Bucky hung up and took a shaky breath. He shuddered then walked back into the emergency room and the cubicle set aside for TJ. His father wanted to . . . have sex with TJ? How long had that been going on? Since they were kids, if his behavior was the indicator. Bucky always thought his father privately wanted to get rid of TJ . . . not screw him. But - - Bucky shuddered again. He would _never_ let his father touch TJ.

TJ was murmuring in his sleep, the exact words illegible but it was obvious whatever dream the smaller man was having . . . it wasn’t a pleasant one.

Bucky sank onto the doctor’s rolling stool and took TJ’s hand, soothing, “my TJ, my love . . . Bucky’s here.” TJ often had nightmares, and Bucky had taken to regularly comforting his lover until he awoke, confused but so relieved they just let the dreams drop. Bucky never pressed for TJ to relive them.

**************

TJ led his lover into the club after unlocking the door; the second month had passed by a lot better than the first for TJ in regards to his health. With the _Ensure_ and _Pedialyte_ the smaller Omega had actually put on some of the weight he lost, being able to keep those down as well as some plain meals. Being able to do some light work at the club everyday helped keep TJ’s stress levels down, so, with the increase in nutrition and decrease in stress, the fainting spells were practically nonexistent.

Looking around with wide eyes, Bucky tried to drink in everything about the club. He’d never been permitted to go by Dem, and once that restriction had been lifted, Bucky hadn’t gotten around to going. Thus, this was his first time ever setting foot in the place. Without thought, his twisted hand landed over the slight swell of his pup bump. “This place . . . feels great, Teej!” he breathed.

Flicking on the lights, since it was a few hours before they’d open for the evening, TJ smiled as he looked around before settling his eyes on his lover, “thanks, Buck. I’ve worked hard on it,” the smaller Omega led Bucky over to the bar, “want some water or something?”

“Got some spare orange juice?” Bucky asked with a grin; the larger Omega had been craving anything orange-flavored for the past two weeks.

Nodding, TJ let go of Bucky’s hand to open the fridge under the bar and pulled out a jug of orange juice. He poured two glasses and then handed one off to Bucky before putting the juice back in the fridge.

“Thanks, TJ,” Bucky smiled and sipped at his juice, looking around at the bar and dining room of his mate’s club. “I love it! I love the colors, too. Relaxing. Makes me want to spend hours here just talking or eating. Was that by design or happy accident?”

Laughing softly, TJ nodded, “well, I designed it that way . . . glad it comes through,” the smaller Omega, who had yet to show any signs of pregnancy, other than the nausea and dizzy spells, leaned over to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “I love you, Buck.”

“I love you, too, TJ,” Bucky smiled. He touched foreheads, letting his eyes close as he breathed in the general scent of his mate in the club TJ had created from the ground up: a happy, excited, welcome home kind of scent. “I think this is a beautiful place.”

“I think _you’re_ beautiful,” TJ murmured, kissing Bucky’s jaw line and then moving up to kiss and nip at the sensitive spot behind his lover’s ear.

Giving a soft whimper, Bucky smiled and turned his head to nuzzle at his mate’s neck. “How long we got before the opening staff comes in? Or will they be okay with the boss getting a bit of nooky behind the bar?”

Making a soft, strangled noise, TJ mewled softly, “the staff won’t come in for another hour . . .”

“Unless,” Jack’s voice called from the doorway, sounding amused, “they come in early to do the monthly inventory.” He spun a set of keys on his finger, grinning.

Grumbling, TJ shot his friend a glare, “couldn’t run late just this once?”

“Nope. Boss turned over one of his most important jobs to me. I ain’t gonna shirk it.” Jack walked over and said, “but, I can save inventory on the actual bar for last so you can get your _nooky_ in, if you prefer?”

TJ flushed and looked at Bucky and kissed his lover’s lips, “raincheck, sweetheart?”

Nodding, Bucky sipped his orange juice once more, “sure. I can wait, Teej.” He grinned at Jack and looked behind him. “What, no Brock?”

Jack snickered, “he’ll be along. Lazy bastard’s parking the car.”

TJ hummed and made his way to the small stage of the club, he stepped up and then walked over to the piano. He didn’t get to play nearly as much as he’d liked, maybe only a few times a week. He sat on the bench and began to play a soft, happy tune.

Gasping in delight, Bucky slipped into a chair at the closest table to the piano. He watched, enthralled, as TJ played, mesmerized by the play of emotion over his best friend and lover’s face.

Brock stepped up behind Jack, “Bucky’s showing more than TJ,” he commented softly.

“Worries me,” Jack said softly. “Think TJ’s got a viable pup?” He made sure that his words wouldn’t be overheard by the expectant pair.

“Not sure,” Brock murmured in return, “he should be showing at least a little by now. Didn’t he just go in for an ultrasound a few days ago?”

“Yeah, but he ain’t told _me_ the results. No picture shares or nothing,” Jack sighed. He turned and headed for the storeroom to begin inventorying, hoping Brock would follow so they could talk in private instead.

Brock trailed his mate, the sounds of TJ at the piano carrying into the storeroom. “But . . . if the pup ain’t . . . healthy, you’d think he’d tell Bucky or even Steve? We’d hear it from one of them . . . Bucky’s shit at keeping secrets, though he always tries his hardest. It’s the eyes, he always gives it away with his eyes.”

Nodding, Jack said, “what if there’s nothing wrong with _TJ_ and _Bucky’s_ just fat?”

“No,” Brock shook his head, “that bump isn’t like a fat buildup or anything like that. That’s a pup bump.”

“Maybe he’s further along than we thought?” Jack offered, pulling down the clipboard and beginning to mark off the items. Since taking over inventory, Jack had the place well organized. He was certain to growl and throw his Alpha weight around to make sure the staff kept it that way.

“Maybe,” Brock shrugged, “but, if he _is_ , then we’d know for sure who the sire is . . .”

“With Bucky? I don’t think so,” Jack shook his head. “It could be TJ or Dem, either way. They lived together and comforted each other, Brock.”

“No, they only got the chance to be _sexual_ every few months,” Brock explained softly.

“Oh,” Jack frowned then his eyes widened, “then it’s Dem’s pup?” He shook his head. “Wait, wasn’t Bucky on suppressants?”

“The cheap shit they give out as samples at the clinic,” Brock informed with a soft shrug, “it’s possible that they failed.”

“Think Dem’s gonna try to get his pup?” Jack growled softly, looking up from the clipboard.

“He’d be an idiot to try,” Brock said simply, “he was stupid to ignore the court order, so, he’ll be in jail . . . it was a condition of his release, not to go near Bucky or TJ.”

“Why d’ya think he did it, Brock? I mean, Dem’s always been a bully and an ass, but I never thought he was an idiot.” Jack shook his head, moving down the second aisle of supplies.

“Maybe he thought he’d be able to take them someplace?” Brock frowned at the idea.

“But where would he want to take them? Two at once would be hard to control, especially with how TJ always fought him tooth and nail. And to forget that Steve was right across the hall?” Jack glanced up again.

“Not if he knew TJ was sick and he thought he could control Bucky with TJ?” Brock suggested, looking even madder.

“Well, he’s where he belongs now,” Jack growled and checked off the last box of inventory. “C’mon, gotta check the bar.”

“Wait,” Brock said, grabbing Jack’s arm, “that’s it. Dem _knew_ TJ was sick. But how?”

“Someone would have to tell him,” Jack frowned. “Or he was being super creepy and spying on them.”

“But, he wouldn’t have known, by just watching the apartment, just how sick TJ was. Someone told him, Jack,” Brock shook his head, puzzled by the realization.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair, “Love, your cousin worked for some pretty important people. Maybe he pulled rank and illegally got information somehow from the hospital?”

“Maybe,” Brock growled, shaking his head and letting go of his mate’s arm.

“Hey, who does he work for, anyway?” Jack tilted his head, looking at his mate.

“He worked for the CIA, though I’m sure he doesn’t anymore with being arrested and whatnot,” Brock informed.

“So, how does a CIA agent get the medical knowledge of an unimportant man like TJ?” Jack looked puzzled.

“The question you should be asking is _why_ was TJ important enough to get that information,” Brock said, “if Dem only wanted Bucky, then he would’ve just killed TJ and been done with it. Taken Bucky to God knows where. But, he didn’t.”

Jack nodded slowly. “So, what if TJ was the target, not Bucky? Bucky was the one he could manipulate, but TJ wouldn’t leave Bucky alone with him. Maybe Dem got bored of Bucky and wanted TJ?”

Brock shook his head, running his fingers through his hair, “this seems to be a lot bigger than just an abusive relationship.”

“Brock . . .” Jack stopped at the doorway to the storeroom, pausing to make sure he could hear TJ’s playing before he said “TJ’s dad was a presidential candidate. Maybe it has something to do with politics?”

“But, that was nine _years_ ago,” Brock said, frowning, “TJ hasn’t been in the political circuit for years.”

“TJ’s twenty-seven this year, right?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” Brock nodded.

“So his parents were killed nine years ago, when he was _eighteen_ , right?” Jack continued.

“That’s right. Whatcha thinkin’, Jack?” Brock tilted his head slightly.

“But didn’t TJ say he had to wait _two years_ until he was _eighteen_ to get the first part of his trust?” Jack frowned.

“Wait . . . I’m confused,” Brock shook his head, “you saying TJ thinks he’s younger than he is?”

“I’m saying somehow TJ’s missing two years,” Jack looked at his lover. “He either thinks he’s younger, or he was in a coma longer than the news reported, or something. I . . . I just never did the math before.”

“We should ask Bucky, he’d know how long TJ was really in a coma,” Brock said, wanting to get down to the bottom of whatever was going on.

“And he had to wait until he was twenty-five to get the rest of his trust so he could buy the club . . .” Jack puzzled out loud, “and he got that money two years ago, but he never questioned why. I mean, that would have made him twenty-three in his own mind, wouldn’t it? Or . . . I’m confused. Is it possible he really thought he was _sixteen_ when his parents died?”

“But . . . if he thought he was sixteen . . .” Brock shook his head, “how the hell is that even possible?”

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. It seems like he must have been in a coma and forgot the previous two years, but that seems unlikely. But . . . I’m not sure. I never studied brain activity and stuff.”

“Wait,” Brock frowned, “remember that wack scientist in the army . . . a - - what was his name . . . Dr. Zola?”

“Yeah, the one that had Bucky assisting him when that damned explosion happened that pretty much destroyed Bucky’s arm?” Jack growled.

“Remember, he wanted to try a different type of torture on our POW’s. Something about altering their memories . . . making them think they were on _our_ side all along,” Brock continued.

Jack went slightly place and he whispered, “and Dem also helped him out!”

“Yes!” Brock nodded. 

“But, Brock, if Dem was working with Zola _and Bucky_ for several months, why wouldn’t Bucky recognize him at the VA?” Jack kept his voice very low.

“ _Mind altering drugs_ , Jack,” Brock pressed.

Meeting his mate’s eyes, Jack said, “and then Dem met TJ . . .”

Brock nodded, “Bucky got hurt in the military when he was twenty, right?”

“Yeah, and was medically discharged within weeks,” Jack agreed.

“And, Bucky’s mom said that TJ went missing after his nineteenth birthday . . . TJ’s been remembering a concrete room . . . someone kept TJ locked up until Dem got out of the military . . .”

“So,” Jack pieced their theory together, “that would mean that someone working with Dem wanted TJ or had him. This mystery person kept TJ locked up for a year and experimented on him or brainwashed him or something. And then TJ was released to Dem. Who? Why? I swear, it’s got to be related to the deaths of his parents! Politics is the only thing that makes sense for a mind-control thing.”

“But, why kill Bud or Elaine Hammond?” Brock shook his head.

“What if . . .” Jack stepped right up to Brock, eyes on the two Omegas in the dining room, “ _They_ hadn’t been the target, just victims?”

“You think _TJ_ was the target? But, he’s the only one to get out of that accident,” Brock mused with a frown.

“Exactly. What if the others were killed as collateral because someone wanted to get his hands on TJ?” Jack suggested.

“So, this assassination wasn’t an assassination at all?” Brock looked at Jack.

“This car accident certainly doesn’t seem to be an _accident_ ,” Jack growled.

“But,” Brock lowered his voice, “Jack, that car was _wrecked_ how could someone guarantee that he’d make it out alive? Especially if the brunt of the damage was on the side TJ was sitting on.”

“Maybe the Hammonds weren’t supposed to die, just TJ?” Jack glanced over at Brock.

“But why kill an eighteen year old kid?” Brock shook his head.

“To replace him with someone else?” Jack’s eyes moved to Bucky then to his smaller lover, who looked very similar in many areas.

“So, you’re thinking that someone wanted to kill TJ to get Bucky in the White House? Everyone knew that Bud Hammond was going to win that election,” Brock nodded slowly.

Jack nodded. “But why put Bucky in there, and how would that do anything? I mean . . . wouldn’t that mean that _Bucky_ was in on this?”

Brock looked back at Bucky, frowning, and then moved back to look at his mate, “Bucky was a kid himself . . . if he was in on it . . . he wouldn’t have been the only one. He couldn’t have planned that car accident by himself.”

“So, who would want to do this? And why? I mean, really, Brock, why replace one kid with the other?” Jack shook his head, dismissing their conspiracy theories.

“To have a foot in the door? They must’ve wanted Bud to be president but felt that they needed someone on the inside to keep tabs on him,” Brock answered.

“That’s a lot of ifs, Brock,” Jack sighed. “I mean, it makes more sense to just sneak into the security staff or the cabinet.”

“But, a security staff or cabinet member would never be as close to the president as an honest to God _family_ member,” Brock suggested with serious eyes.

“But Bucky? Bucky’s nothing like TJ. They don’t even look alike that much. Bucky’s bigger and just looks older. How could the person think Bud Hammond would see Bucky and think it was TJ?” Jack shook his head, puzzled.

“Didn’t Bucky say that he hit a last growth spurt at around eighteen? Before then, you saw the pictures, they look damn near identical,” Brock said.

“Just a few weeks after TJ’s accident, you’re right,” Jack sighed.

“That’s why whoever planned this, didn’t just finish off the job with TJ in a coma. For one, the rest of the Hammonds died in that accident and Bucky and TJ didn’t look alike anymore. So, they decided to keep TJ and control him . . . but why?” Brock’s mind raced with all the questions. Was Bucky really a part of some political plot to kill TJ, his best friend and now _mate_ , so he could be in the White House? That didn't seem like Bucky at all; Bucky would rather die than see TJ hurt.

Jack shook his head. “I can’t even begin to believe Bucky had anything to do with this. He’d have been a kid, too, eighteen.” Jack had always been good at thinking the same line of thought as his mate.

“I can’t see Bucky _ever_ wanting to see TJ hurt, let alone, killed. So, the question is, with Dem in prison, are Bucky and TJ still in danger. Dem may be a bully and an asshole . . . but I don’t think he’s quite cunning enough to even _attempt_ to pull something like that off. And . . . why would they release TJ? They had complete control over him for _years_ , why suddenly let him go?” Brock thought out loud, shaking his head.

On a sigh, Jack softly responded, “maybe the asshole panicked once he realized he couldn’t get into the White House with Bud Hammond dead? I mean, why, if he’s trying to use Bucky and TJ, would he let Bucky go into the military?” Eyes opening wider, Jack drew a sharp breath, “my God, George? Could _George Barnes_ be behind this?”

“Why would Bucky’s father want TJ dead and Bucky in the White House? George, from what I understand, has had no interest in politics,” Brock frowned, not outright rejecting the idea.

“I don’t know. I mean, it wasn’t like the guy seemed to give a damn about his own kid once Bucky came back injured, either. Left him to rot in such a state that Bucky was easy pickings for Dem.” Jack growled softly at the idea that they hadn’t been able to see just how much danger Bucky had been in until it had been so damn late. Bucky had fallen completely into the trap Dem had set up.

“I’m still lost on the fact that they, whoever _they_ are, released TJ. If the first assassination attempt failed and then they had complete control over him . . . why let that go?” Brock asked.

“Maybe TJ wasn’t released, Brock,” Jack glanced back at the Omegas. “Maybe he escaped?”

“If he _escaped_ then wouldn’t he remember what happened to him? He hasn’t said a word aside from a concrete room,” Brock pointed out.

“What if he was placed with a keeper because the original kidnapper was being watched too closely or something? What if TJ didn’t even know this new keeper was a guard and managed to get away from _him_?” Jack ran a hand through his short hair.

Sighing, Brock looked back out at the two in the dining room, “you’re right, this is a lot of _what if’s_. I wish we were able to ask them straight out . . . but I don’t see that going very well.”

“I think we watch too many spy movies,” Jack sighed and stepped over to the bar, beginning the alcohol inventory at last.


	10. All Consuming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Flashbacks, Traumatic Episodes, Fire, Triggers, Remembered Abuse, Alleged Child Endangerment**

TJ’s song had changed but the tune remained upbeat, his fingers dancing over the keys effortlessly; he didn’t even look up as the two Alphas stepped back into the room, lost in the music.

Bucky seemed unaware of the pair, as well, seemingly enthralled by his mate’s playing, by the joy on his face. He hadn’t gotten to hear TJ play for years, and this special treat made the day seem perfect.

Ending the song, TJ swung around to face Bucky with a bright smile, “well? That was a brand new piece I’ve been working on.”

“Now I know why you want to come to work all the time,” Bucky teased softly, moving to nuzzle TJ’s neck. “You get to play piano here.”

Humming softly, TJ nodded, “yeah, we don’t have a piano at the apartment. I actually perform here once a week,” TJ kissed Bucky’s neck, right where a mate mark would go. They still hadn’t gotten a chance to mark each other. “How about I get you home before we open up? Unless you wanna stay?”

“What would I do here?” Bucky looked around the beautiful club. “You don’t need a cook or cleaner. I’d be in the way,” he sighed.

“Nope,” TJ kissed Bucky’s cheek; the smaller Omega pointed to a small table towards the back of the club, secluded, but it had a view of the entire dining room, “see that table over there?”

“Yeah,” Bucky looked at it then back at TJ.

“That’s my table. Since Dr. Cho suggested I shouldn’t be on my feet too much . . . and really, the table was her idea. But, I’m able to get some paperwork done and keep an eye out on the dining area without circling it,” TJ explained softly.

“Oh!” Bucky teased, “like a real life thirties mobster boss!” He grinned and encircled TJ’s hips in his hands, the one weak and clutching spasmodically.

Snorting softly, TJ kissed his lover behind the ear, “oh, yeah? You wanna be my pretty flapper girl, Buck?”

“Not pretty,” Bucky sighed into the kisses, stretching his neck for better access. “I’m the big clumsy one.”

“Nope, wrong again,” TJ continued his assault on Bucky’s neck with his gentle kisses and nips, “you are the most _beautiful_ Omega on the face of this Earth. You are so pretty, it’s a shame you don’t get out more to share your beauty with the world . . . but, then again, others may try and take you from me . . . and I couldn’t have that. Then, I’d have to go _real_ mobster on them.”

Bucky couldn’t help stiffening in TJ’s embrace at the comments. The words echoed Demonto’s from when they’d first been together. He shook his head. “No, I’m not pretty,” he said firmly, a hint of fear in his voice.

Sighing against Bucky’s skin, TJ nuzzled the flesh and said, “but you _are_ , Bucky. Have I ever lied to you?”

Shaking his head, Bucky’s voice dropped to a near whisper, a small whimper in the undertone. “May I go home now?”

Letting out a deep breath, TJ nodded, “yeah, let’s get you home, Buck.” TJ slowly stood and then offered his hand to his lover.

Bucky took TJ’s hand readily enough, almost clasping it as if it were the only steady thing around him.

“Yo!” TJ called to the two Alphas by the bar, “I’m taking Bucky home, I’ll be back in a bit.” He lead Bucky off the stage.

“Sure thing, TJ,” Jack called back.

The smaller Omega guided Bucky out of the club and into the bitter cold of winter. Cursing under his breath, TJ tucked his chin closer to his chest; the coat he wore did almost nothing to fight off the icy winds.

Bucky wrapped his arm around his lover and pulled him close, nuzzling at his neck. “Car . . . should be warmer, right?” he asked on a hopeful note. He’d rarely been out in this kind of cold over the last few years and had lost any tolerance he’d built up before that.

Nodding, TJ pulled out of Bucky’s embrace to flag down a taxi. The club owner had never bought his own car, not seeing the necessity with living close enough to walk. TJ opened the back door once a cab had pulled over and held it open for his lover to get in first.

Bucky slid inside and hugged himself to try to fight the chill he still felt. TJ climbed in after Bucky and instantly wrapped his arm around his lover, rubbing Bucky’s shoulder and arm in an effort to warm him. TJ kissed Bucky’s temple lovingly as he held him close.

“I love you, TJ,” Bucky murmured, leaning into his lover’s warmth, his touch.

Humming softly, TJ kissed again, “I love you, too, my pretty Omega.” He knew Bucky didn’t believe him when he called him _pretty_ , but TJ would keep repeating it until Bucky _did_ believe it.

Sighing, Bucky didn’t protest out loud this time. He merely shook his head in protest and leaned into the kisses. He softly told the driver their address then had to repeat it louder when the cabbie asked. The man turned in his seat, looking at the couple in the back incredulously.

“No way can I take you _there_ ,” he frowned at the pair of Omegas.

Frowning, TJ narrowed his eyes, “and why not?”

“Wouldn’t get anywhere near the place,” the man insisted.

“Mind explaining _why_?” TJ pushed.

Staring at TJ as if the Omega had three heads, the cabbie reached over and flicked up the volume of his radio. The woman on the line, apparently the dispatcher, was warning the drivers away from the block around the very address TJ and Bucky wanted . . . due to fire trucks and police cars blocking traffic and not letting anyone in the area without legitimate business.

“Wait,” TJ’s eyes widened, “the apartment is on _fire_?”

“Yeah, has been for half an hour, mister,” the cabbie said in total shock. “It’s all over the television and stuff.”

“Shit,” TJ tugged Bucky out of the cab, and hurried back inside the club, “Brock! Jack! The apartment is on fire!”

“What?” Jack ran over. “When? How?”

“Thirty minutes ago!” TJ explained with wide eyes as he dug out his cell phone to dial Steve’s number, knowing that Joey had just moved back in a few weeks ago and wanting to make sure everyone was safe.

The call continued to ring for a moment before going to voicemail.

“Dammit,” TJ cursed; he tried again, hoping Steve had simply not heard or not been able to get to his phone in time to answer.

Bucky softly asked, “who ya calling?”

“Steve,” TJ answered.

“Wouldn’t he be busy?” Bucky asked, looking at his lover.

“Wasn’t it his day off?” TJ questioned.

Looking surprised, Bucky said, “yeah, but when your own building catches on fire, aren’t you automatically back on duty?” He had no idea how firemen did things, but it made sense to him that Steve would be trying to save his home.

Sighing, TJ kept the phone to his ear.

The phone picked up right before going to voicemail. A small, scared voice said, “heya?”

Breathing a sigh of relief, TJ said, looking at Bucky, “hey, Joey, are you okay?”

“Fine and you?” her voice trembled, apparently the answer automatic.

“Joey, honey,” TJ said softly, calmly, “is there something happening at the apartment? Is your Dad or Sam around? Or are they busy?”

“It’s icky,” Joey said. “And dark . . . and no dolly . . .”

Trying again, TJ repeated, “is your Daddy there, honey?”

“No,” she suddenly sobbed; her voice sounded even more frightened.

Frowning, TJ didn’t like the idea of a little girl being left alone, even if Steve was trying to put out the fire, “what about Sam? Is he watching you right now?”

“No,” she said again, whimpering.

“Who’s there, honey?” TJ looked at Bucky.

“Joey hiding,” she whispered suddenly.

“Joey . . . where are you hiding?” TJ paled suddenly, hoping that the little girl wasn’t still in the apartment or something.

“In the ground room,” she whimpered.

“Ground room? Joey, are you still in the apartment?” TJ’s wide eyes met his lover’s.

“No. Joey in ground room now,” she insisted.

Covering the microphone with his hand, TJ asked his lover, “what the hell is the _ground room_?”

“A room in the ground?” Bucky asked. “Wouldn’t that be the basement?”

“Basement! Shit!” TJ lifted his hand to talk with Joey again, “honey? Did you go all the way down?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “So he not find Joey.”

“ _Who_ , honey?” TJ was already leaving the club; knowing that Joey was still in the burning building put the Omega on autopilot.

Bucky fumbled out his phone and began dialing. He followed his lover, despite the cold, while talking to whomever he called.

Joey sobbed suddenly, “icky!”

“I know, honey,” TJ tried to keep his voice calm, walking as fast as he could, almost a light jog. “Who is Joey hiding from?”

“He big! More big than Papa!” Joey let out a cough.

That cough made TJ pick up his pace, full on running now; he couldn’t worry about his own health when a little girl was hiding in the basement of a burning building. “Joey, can you tell me where in the ground room you’re hiding?”

“Dark?” she sobbed.

Bucky ran with his lover, keeping up while he talked into his phone. Jack pulled up beside them, driving, and said, “get the hell in the car!” Brock was in the passenger seat in front. Bucky obeyed.

TJ got in the car, still holding the phone to his ear, “are you in a closet, honey?”

“Uh uh,” Joey replied. “In the ground room.”

“Are you in a closet that’s _in_ the ground room?” TJ tried again.

“ _No_ closet, Teej,” Joey insisted.

“Where in the ground room are you hiding? You must’ve picked a real special spot,” TJ asked.

“No! Joey went in ground room! Dark and icky!” Joey ended on a sob then another cough.

“But, how am I supposed to find you if I don’t know where in the ground room you’re hiding,” TJ asked.

“Come in the door?” she guessed on a whimper.

As soon as Jack stopped the car as close to the apartment as they could get, TJ bolted out of the backseat, towards the burning building. The smaller brunet knew there was a door that led directly outside from the basement, “Joey? Can you see a door from where you are?”

The place was surrounded by cops, firemen, and onlookers. A few ambulances were nearby and there was no easy access. TJ would have to find and coerce his way past the large group. The flames were evident and firemen worked tirelessly with their hoses.

“No,” the girl responded, obviously crying. “Dark.”

TJ pushed and squeezed through the people that had gathered, using his smaller size to get further than Bucky, Jack or Brock could. “Okay, honey, I know where you are.”

A slender firefighter grabbed TJ’s arms and pulled him to a stop. “Can’t go in there,” she said. It was Sharon. She sounded firm, a hint of worry in her tones.

“Look, there’s a kid in the basement!” TJ growled.

“We know, TJ,” she said. “Bucky’s on the phone with Neal.”

“I know a way in,” TJ insisted, looking at Sharon and then the building, keeping the phone to his ear.

“TJ, we’ve got someone looking for her!” Sharon shook her head. “At least the smoke and fire aren’t down there yet, but the building’s close to gone and if he can’t get her in a couple minutes, we’ll have to pull him out.”

“Let me go down there! I’m on the phone with her!” TJ pulled out of Sharon’s grasp.

She grabbed for him and missed the quick, lean Omega. “TJ!”

TJ pushed his legs as fast as they could go, quickly heading towards the basement entry. He could feel the heat of flames on his skin. Luckily, the basement door could be reached, though it was slightly hard to see due to the thick smoke on the outside. “Joey? I’m coming in,” TJ opened the door and was relieved to see that the smoke wasn’t too bad in the basement. Looking up as something above him creaked, TJ pushed inside, scanning the dark room for any signs of the little girl.

“Heya?” Joey’s scared voice called from the other side of the room, apparently having seen the light from the outside door opening.

“Joey!” TJ called, climbing over furniture and other items to get to the scared little girl on the other side of the room.

“Teej?” Joey called. “Teej on the phone!” The sound of the child moving through the debris came to the adult.

“Joey, don’t move, honey, I’ll come to you, okay?” TJ said.

“No,” she whimpered back and kept moving, directly disobeying TJ. “Go out now . . .”

TJ looked around again, coughing as some of the smoke from the outside began to enter the basement through the open door. “Joey?” He called again.

“Here, Teej!” she called and he could hear her crawling under furniture, some of it shifting.

“Can you come to me, honey?” He didn’t move, looking around again, hoping that she’d listen to that. “Can you see me, Joey?”

“See light,” she answered, the sound of the phone thumping on the floor as she crawled accompanying her audible shouts. “Come, TJ! Joey come now!”

Hoping that the little girl would be able to make it to the door, as it seemed she wouldn’t head towards anything else, TJ began to climb back towards the doorway, almost filled with dark smoke by that point. “Are you at the light, yet, Joey?” TJ asked.

Something grabbed at TJ’s ankle but slipped away just as quickly and the girl sobbed. “Come back! TJ no go!”

“Joey?” TJ stopped, whirling around, eyes burning from the smoke.

Joey was trying to climb up through the furniture stack instead of under it, reaching for him, her face and hands scraped and bleeding and her entire body dirty. She was dressed in only her panties. She had gotten caught in the tangle.

Kneeling down, TJ coughed and looked at the maze of furniture the little girl had seemed to get stuck in. He pulled off his scarf and handed it to her, “cover your mouth and nose for me, honey,” TJ tried to remain calm.

As she grabbed for the scarf it was evident why the girl was stuck: her extremely long hair had gotten caught. Sobbing once more, then coughing, Joey lifted wide fearful eyes to TJ, putting the scarf over her face, but leaving her eyes uncovered.

“It’s okay,” TJ soothed, reaching out to try to begin untangling her long hair, knowing some stands might get ripped in the process. Looking around once he realized that the hair wouldn’t untangle easily, TJ nodded once he saw a mirror close by. “Stay right there, Joey, keep the scarf over your face, okay? I’ll be right back.” The Omega hurried over to the mirror, another loud creaking noise making him jump. 

Joey let out a scream but kept the scarf on her mouth and nose, breathing with difficulty through the wool.

TJ made it to the mirror and grabbed a chair closeby, busting it and sending shards everywhere. Joey let out another scream and began to cry. Grabbing a shard, TJ rushed back to the little girl, crouching in front of her; he let out another cough, the smoke thickening with each passing moment. Uncaring of his own hands, knowing the glass would cut them up, TJ began to cut at Joey’s hair. It took longer than TJ would’ve thought and by the time he was done, his hands were covered in blood. Dropping the shard, along with the shortened clump of hair, TJ beckoned towards the girl, “crawl to me, honey,” the Omega rasped, his own face covered in soot by then.

Joey began crawling up and away from the old chairs, grabbing at TJ’s arms. “Help!” Tears streaked her face.

TJ picked up the little girl, ignoring the stinging pain of his fresh cuts for the moment, and hurried out of the basement, cradling Joey close to his chest. It took longer than getting in, due to the load in his arms, but he managed to get out of the burning building and to the safety the paved sidewalk provided.

Joey clutched desperately at TJ’s neck, crying and beginning to shake almost uncontrollably. Others rushed over and guided TJ to an ambulance, all the while a cacophony of voices shouting in an incomprehensible blend. The EMTs guided TJ onto a stretcher, letting him keep hold the little girl, and shut the doors, the ambulance rushing off to the hospital. Joey sobbed to TJ, phone once more to her ear, “bye bye . . .” and she dropped the still on phone to clutch TJ tighter, not letting the EMT look at her.

Holding her close, though trying to get as little blood on her as possible, TJ cooed to her, “honey? Can you let the nice man look at you? See where you’re hurt so he can make you feel better?”

“No,” she sobbed, clutching TJ’s jacket and burying her face in his chest, scarf forgotten, lost.

Holding out his hands, away from the little girl, though his arms still held her, blood dripping down his forearms, TJ said, “I promise he’s real nice and I’ll be right here.”

The EMT began treating TJ’s hands instead. “Ask her if she hurts anywhere,” he instructed firmly, though kindly.

“You hurt anywhere, Joey?” TJ cooed softly.

“Hair. Knees,” she answered with a whimper.

TJ nodded, “you were pulling pretty hard.”

“Teej pull hard,” she whimpered in correction, but looked up at him, inadvertently allowing the EMT to get a look at her dirty and tear-streaked face.

“I’m sorry, Joey, but you were very tangled,” TJ apologized softly, wincing when the EMT cleaned the wounds on his hands, but he kept his eyes on the girl.

“Want Papa,” she sobbed.

“I know,” TJ soothed calmly, “I am sure he’ll be at the hospital, he’s probably very worried about you.”

Joey shook her head but merely sobbed. The EMT managed to figure out that she was relatively unhurt, despite the bruises, bangs, and scrapes. They arrived at the hospital and the stretcher was wheeled into the emergency room. A nurse tried to coax Joey away from TJ, but Joey merely buried her face once more in TJ’s chest and began crying in earnest.

TJ looked at the nurse and then at Joey; though the bleeding had stopped, TJ still didn’t want to touch the little girl, most of his hands still coated with blood. “Joey . . . you gotta let the doctor’s look you over.”

“Are you the dam?” the nurse asked gently, trying to get Joey to look at her.

Shaking his head, TJ answered, “no . . . just . . . a family friend.”

The nurse sighed. “Okay, can you give us any information? Allergies? Medical conditions? Family identities, at least?”

“Steve Rogers is her father, she lives with him,” TJ answered, knowing he couldn’t give the nurse anything other than that.

“The fire captain?” the nurse asked, sounding surprised then looking grim.

“Yes? Is Steve okay?” TJ asked, eyes wide, though he tried to keep the worry out of his tone.

Glancing at the toddler, the nurse shook her head but didn’t say anything out loud. After checking over TJ’s hands, she said, softly, “he’s been admitted.”

“Can she see him? She’ll calm down if she gets to see him,” TJ asked just as softly.

Sighing, the nurse looked at TJ and said, “he’s . . . unresponsive.”

“Unresponsive?” TJ’s eyes widened, “how . . .” he lowered his voice, “how bad?”

“I’m not sure, personally,” she said. “He was found in his apartment, unconscious, by firefighters clearing the building. The man who brought him in, Wilson, should be in the waiting room?”

“Do you want to see Sam, Joey?” TJ asked the girl gently.

Nodding Joey said, “Like Sammy.”

“The nurse can take you to see Sammy,” TJ assured, looking at the nurse.

“Actually, why don’t I have him come in?” she smiled softly. The nurse hurried out to the waiting room to touch Sam’s shoulder. “Mr. Wilson? The man you brought in? His daughter is in the emergency room and won’t cooperate?”

Relief flooded Sam’s face and he nodded, “okay,” he gestured for her lead the way.

The nurse led the firefighter into the cubicle and let him get a look at the little girl, practically nude and covering in minor injuries and dirt, locked in TJ’s arms, her tight fists clutching the man’s damaged jacket. Her hair had obviously been hacked off near the shoulders, unevenly.

“Joey!” Sam called, relief and love evident in his tone. 

Twisting, Joey held out her arms. “Sammy!” She went to the Alpha willingly.

A second nurse looked in, “Mr. Wilson? Your mate has woken up,” she said, apparently unaware that Sam and Steve’s relationship was not public.

TJ looked shocked, but happy.

“Can she come up, too?” Sam asked, gesturing to the girl in his arms.

“Yes, he’s being cleared and will probably be released in a few minutes.” The nurse smiled.

Sam nodded and walked out of the room, carrying Joey, giving TJ one last thankful smile before walking down the hall, out of sight.

The first nurse sighed. “Well, that’s good news! The Captain was found in his apartment unconscious.”

TJ nodded, letting out a sigh of relief, “yeah . . . the smoke get to him or something?”

“No, he would up with stitches from where his head was cracked open, to put it bluntly . . . the back of his head.” The nurse finished bandaging TJ’s hands.

“He was hit over the head?” TJ frowned.

“That’s what it looks like, but there was no indicator of what he’d been hit with.” Sighing, the nurse sat back and shook her head. “When Mr. Wilson said the little girl was missing, we thought it must be an abduction and maybe the fire was a distraction.”

TJ shook his head, frowning, Joey’s words coming back to him. She had been hiding from someone. Who’d want to attack Steve and take Joey?

A rattle of the cubicle curtain came, and a police officer looked in. “Is he well enough to answer some questions?”

“Yes,” the nurse grinned. “This one’s being released.”

“Good. Hello, sir. I’m Officer Dunbey. I’m helping with the investigation and was told you ran _into_ the burning building after a child? Can you tell me how you knew she was in there, please?” The police officer moved to stand near TJ.

“I was trying to call her father, Steve Rogers, but she picked up and told me where she was,” TJ explained, shifting on the bed.

“Her father? And where was her father, please?” the cop wrote in his notebook.

“Here, I guess? Apparently he was attacked,” TJ answered as honestly as he could, “I didn’t know that until about a minute ago.”

“Attacked? Why do you say attacked?” the cop looked up sharply, frowning.

“Uh . . . because he was hit over the head? That usually means attacked,” TJ looked at the cop warily, _didn’t these people talk to one another?_

“In a burning building, it could mean a lot of things, Mister . . .” the cop trailed off.

“Hammond, Thomas Hammond,” TJ answered.

“And how do you know the Rogers family, Mr. Hammond?” the cop asked.

“I’m a family friend and live . . . or _lived_ across the hall from them,” TJ said.

“Across the hall from Rogers? You mean, in 13B?” the cop’s voice went sharp again.

“That’d be me . . . well, and my boyfriend,” TJ answered, watching the cop closely.

“And where is your boyfriend, Mr. Hammond?” the cop asked.

“He was with me before I ran in after Joey,” TJ shrugged softly, “but, I’m not sure where he is right now. Probably heading here?”

“May I ask where you were when the fire started?” the cop looked directly at TJ, pen poised.

Frowning, TJ answered, “at my club, _Candlelight_ , with my boyfriend and two employees, Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins.”

“Wait, the _Candlelight_ dinner club?” surprise washed the cop’s tone.

“Yes . . .” TJ drawled.

“When did you leave the club? The closest time you can give me, Mr. Hammond,” the cop’s eyes were wide, as if he were shocked.

“I don’t know, about four? Why?” TJ asked, getting worried.

“Because the _Candlelight_ was reported to be engulfed in flames at about four fifteen, Mr. Hammond,” Officer Dunbey responded.

“What?” TJ’s eyes widened and the Omega shot to his feet, wavering slightly, “no . . . that can’t be right.”

The nurse pushed TJ back down on the bed. “Don’t get up! You’re not released _yet_ , hero!”

TJ felt a raw ache in his chest. The _Candlelight_ engulfed in flames? That was his _life_ , how he made a living . . . how he was going to support Bucky and whatever children they had? He’d built his club out of _nothing_ . . . everything he’d worked so hard for . . . _gone_. “You’re . . . sure? My club . . . you’re positive?”

Nodding, the officer rattled off the address of the restaurant club. Another rattling at the curtain came and Bucky slipped in, ignoring a nurse who told him he wasn’t allowed back there. Seeing his lover, Bucky ran over and hugged him. “My God, TJ! I thought I’d lost you!” He trembled horribly.

TJ patted Bucky on the back, going into shock over the news of his club, “it’s okay, Buck. I’m fine,” he responded automatically, almost flatly.

Bucky continued to hold TJ, nuzzling against his neck. The cop tried a couple more questions then shook his head. “I’ll talk to you later, Mr. Hammond.” He frowned and left in frustration. The nurse followed the cop.

“It’s gone . . . Bucky,” TJ said numbly.

“Yeah. I know,” Bucky sank onto the bed next to his lover, holding him close.

“Wh - - what am I going to do?” TJ whimpered, pale eyes standing out against his soot covered skin.

“We’ll think of something,” Bucky said softly.

“Everything . . . everything was in that club, Buck,” TJ shook his head.

“Club?” Bucky sounded confused. “What do you mean the club? The _apartment_ is gone.”

“So is _Candlelight_ ,” TJ said softly on a shaky sigh.

“Wait, no, how can the club be gone? We were just there!” Bucky looked as shocked as TJ had been.

“I guess someone torched it right after we left,” TJ answered, swallowing thickly. “How am I gonna support you? Or . . . our pups? We have no home . . . no income . . .”

“I . . . I don’t know?” Bucky’s voice fell into a soft tone, but he sounded like he was thinking, not giving up. “I . . . I’ll think of something.” He shuddered in TJ’s arms.

“I mean . . . I have some money in savings, enough for a couple weeks in a hotel and the necessities . . .” TJ put his head in his bandaged hands, ignoring the pain.

“I . . . I don’t have anything . . .” Bucky whispered, suddenly feeling inadequate again. “Haven’t had any work since the military claimed me as disabled. I - - I’m sorry, Teej.”

“We can go back to Indiana?” TJ murmured, mind racing, trying to figure out their next move.

Fear shot through Bucky and he protested, “No! I won’t let him touch you!”

“What are you talking about?” TJ looked over at Bucky, “who? Buck, trust me I don’t like your dad either, but . . . we’ll need help . . .”

Shaking his head, pale eyes worried, Bucky said, “M - - Mom and I . . . think . . . George . . .” he swallowed.

“George . . .” TJ drawled, encouraging his lover to continue.

Dropping his voice, hanging his head in shame and embarrassment, Bucky said, “George has . . . . interests in you . . . like an Alpha . . .”

TJ snorted softly, shaking his head, “yeah, right, I think George would rather me die than fuck me . . .” the Omega let the sentence die off, brows furrowed in confusion and a sudden spark of pain and fear before the emotions faded quickly away as TJ shook himself.

Bucky winced, pulling away to hug himself, left hand spasming in the folds of his jacket. “I . . . I guess. Just being dumb.” He looked away.

“Why . . . why would you say that?” TJ asked softly, looking over at his lover, “that . . . that George might be _interested_ in me?”

Shaking his head, Bucky hung his head and shrugged. “Just, the way he sniffs when you’re around. He watches you all the time . . . and he gets angrier at me if you’re nearby. I’m just being stupid.”

_I’ll always be watching, whore._

TJ blinked, “what did you say?”

Bucky flinched, getting up off the bed and moving away to sit on the bench, at a lower spot than TJ, hunching over and keeping his head down. “Nothing. Just being stupid.”

“No! What did you say, Bucky?” TJ insisted, eyes wide with confusion and fear.

“I said I was just being stupid,” Bucky repeated on a whimper.

“Not that!” TJ said, louder than he’d intended, “before!”

“I . . . I don’t know?” Bucky whimpered again. “That . . . George sniffs when you get close and he gets mad if I do?”

_Musky, Alpha scent, surrounding him . . . that same musky, almost burnt scent covering him, until that scent was all that was left. Brutal pounding. Pain._

TJ shook his head, standing up, only to stagger dangerously as an ache in his mind overwhelmed him.

Bucky caught him with faster reflexes than one would expect of the abused Omega. He eased TJ back onto the bed. “Don’t . . . don’t fall, TJ.” Bucky’s tone was worried and small, as if afraid to say the wrong thing.

_You’re mine, whore._

Shaking his head, TJ gripped at his hair, curling up as small as he could. “Stop . . . stop . . . please . . .”

Bucky backed off instantly, practically against the supply drawers in the cubicle. He stayed quiet and watchful, obedient like he’d been taught for six brutal years.

“Good . . . I’ll be good . . . just make the pain stop . . .” TJ chanted brokenly, “I just want it to stop . . .”

Bucky slipped from the curtained cubicle to get a nurse, waiting outside as she came in and began to check over TJ. “Mr. Hammond? Is it your hands?”

“I’ll be good . . . just stop . . . I’ll be good,” TJ whimpered, holding his long legs to his chest.

“What do you want me to stop?” the nurse prompted.

“The pain . . . _pounding_ , over and over again . . .” TJ sounded like he was close to tears.

Nodding, she asked, “where does it hurt?”

“ _Everywhere_ ,” TJ breathed out fearfully.

“And what’s causing the pain, Mr. Hammond? What’s hurting you?” she asked gently.

TJ shook his head wildly, keeping it buried against his knees, “ _he_ hurts me . . . everyday . . .”

Nodding, she said, “do you want us to keep him away from you?”

“You can’t . . . he always come back . . . everyday,” TJ whimpered.

“Oh, but we can,” she assured him. “We can set a guard up so he can’t get past the guard.”

TJ simply whimpered pitifully, “Bucky . . . said he hurt Bucky . . .”

“Who’s Bucky?” the nurse asked gently, beginning to pull out some medical supplies from the chest of drawers waiting nearby.

“I want Bucky . . .” TJ began to cry.

“Who’s Bucky?” the nurse asked again, frowning in worry.

“Bucky . . . Bucky’s my life . . .” TJ whimpered, sniffling as tears soaked through his dirty, torn jeans.

“How can we find Bucky for you, Mr. Hammond?” the nurse asked.

“He left . . . he left . . .” TJ moved his hands to once more grip at his hair.

_Bucky left and he’s not coming for you, whore._

"But you just told me he hurts you. We can’t let him near you if he hurts you, Mr. Hammond," she corrected. “If that’s Bucky, we can’t let him come back.”

“B - - Bucky doesn’t hurt me!” TJ exclaimed loudly, looking up at the nurse to display fear blown eyes, wide in his panic.

“But you just told us that he hurts you every day!” the nurse argued.

“I wanna go home,” TJ whimpered, slipping out of the bed only to fall when his shaky legs couldn’t support his weight.

The curtain opened and a man TJ never saw before stood there, frowning softly. He had brunet curls and blue-green eyes and he was dressed in a business suit, a bit rumpled as if he’d spent all day in it. The man asked, “Mr. Thomas Hammond?” His accent was straight out of London.

Looking up from the floor, TJ simply nodded.

The man turned to someone behind him and said, “thank you, nurse. I’ll be only a moment.” He walked in, aided TJ to stand with impersonal yet gentle hands, and stepped back to nod. “I’ve been told you rescued my niece from a fire. I wish to thank you for the sacrifice.”

TJ blinked at the unfamiliar man; he just wanted to go home with Bucky . . . why did all these strangers just keep coming in? Where _was_ Bucky? “N - - no problem?” TJ said lamely, still sounding fearful but it seemed like he was coming off the panic.

“Are you alright, Mr. Hammond? What can I do for you?” the man frowned, a complete Alpha despite his rather inoffensive appearance.

“I’m okay, I - - I just want Bucky,” TJ looked around, trying to see if maybe he’d missed his lover somehow.

“And where is Bucky so I might get him for you?” the man offered.

“I don’t know . . . he left,” TJ frowned.

The nurse sighed, “the man apparently called Bucky came out to tell me Mr. Hammond was in pain, but Mr. Hammond insisted Bucky was hurting him, so we’ve forbidden Bucky to come back in.”

“What?” TJ shook his head and moved on wobbly legs towards the curtain. “I never said Bucky was hurting me!”

The stranger caught TJ, holding him steady. “Well, if Bucky wasn’t hurting you, then he should be permitted entry. Where is the man, nurse?”

She frowned. “Right outside in a chair. We’re waiting for security to arrest him for abuse.”

“No!” TJ pushed forward, breaking past the curtain to look for his lover.

Bucky sat in a chair looking fearful and confused as a tall male Alpha nurse stood menacingly over him.

“Stop it!” TJ exclaimed, clumsily rushing over to his lover, “you’re scaring him!”

Bucky looked to TJ and whimpered once. The stranger who’d come to thank TJ stopped in front of the male nurse and cleared his throat. “I’ll take over from here, my good man. Go about your duties.”

The nurse didn’t fall for that. He shook his head. “Been told to hold this man for security on charge of patient abuse and assault.”

TJ crawled into Bucky’s lap, “I’m sorry . . . I never said you hurt me! Never!” TJ nuzzled at Bucky’s neck, scenting his lover.

Bucky hugged him tight, nuzzling back, whimpering in fear. The female nurse threw her hands in the air. “He _did_ ,” she insisted. “The man apparently named Bucky came out to say Mr. Hammond was in pain. I asked Mr. Hammond who hurt him, and he said _‘he hurts me every day’_.”

TJ shook his head, body trembling as he curled in Bucky’s lap, the dirt and soot smearing against the other Omega’s clothes and skin as TJ continued to nuzzle desperately. This was the first time Bucky had seen TJ acting this desperate . . . this _scared_.

“I would _never_ hurt my TJ,” Bucky insisted, eyes wide as he held TJ as close as he could.

The man nodded. “Apparently, nurse, you misunderstood which _he_ Mr. Hammond spoke of. Perhaps in this world of billions of people, Mr. Hammond knows at least one other _he_?”

The nurse flushed, glaring at the stranger.

Keening softly, TJ buried his face in Bucky’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around the larger Omega’s neck.

Bucky encircled TJ with both arms, though one was spasming so much it was fairly useless. He nuzzled and scented TJ’s neck, whimpering softly. “I love you, TJ . . .”

“I wanna go home . . .” TJ said brokenly, practically at the same time Bucky spoke his love.

The stranger nodded. “I'll take charge of the pair. If you have need of me, I can be reached at the address on the card,” he handed over a piece of vellum slightly larger than a business card. “Apparently, the pair needs a place to rest and recuperate.” He carefully pulled TJ to stand, as well as Bucky, then pushed the two back into one another's arms. “Come, Mr. Hammond . . . Bucky . . . we will get you a place to clean up and rest.”


	11. Hitting Rock Bottom and Trying to Climb Back Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Angst, Post Traumatic**

The Englishman led the traumatized pair from the emergency room cubicle and down the hall. He was careful with the Omegas, kind yet firm in his directives. Torn between duty to his niece and duty to the apparently helpless pair he’d stumbled upon, the Alpha briefly checked in with a nurse concerning Joey then left a message. “Tell her sire that I will return and he is to contact me if he is able.” Then the man turned and guided the pair out of the hospital to a rented car. He handed them in, maneuvering so they would not have to let go one another, despite the awkwardness of the situation. He climbed into the back after them, signaling his chauffeur to begin driving.

Turning to the Omegas, he said, “my name is Michael Carter.”

Looking over at the Alpha, TJ frowned, the name slowly dawning on him, “wait . . . as in Peggy’s brother?”

Looking back at TJ, the man nodded. “My sister, Margaret, is deceased. So, Bucky and . . . I didn’t catch a given name, if you allow me the use of it.”

“TJ,” the smaller Omega supplied softly with a frown, “TJ Hammond.” The polite Alpha didn’t seem like the vindictive man that would stop at nothing to gain custody of Joey . . . he seemed _nice_.

“TJ,” Michael repeated. “You both seem to need some clean up and rest. I am bringing you to my suite where you can do both.”

Instantly growing wary, TJ eyed the Alpha cautiously; would the larger man expect _payment_ for his hospitality . . . Alphas usually only helped an Omega for one thing and one thing only . . . to get laid. He couldn’t let Bucky get taken advantage of by another rutting Alpha, “I can get our own room, thanks for the offer, though,” TJ tried to sound as polite as possible.

Looking at TJ for a long, silent moment, Michael bowed at the shoulders. “If you insist, Mr. Hammond.” His tone was instantly cool and polite, though the concern still lingered in the undertones.

TJ simply nodded once, eyeing Michael; the smaller Omega cuddled close to his lover but never took his eyes off the Alpha . . . a very protective air about him.

The car pulled into a parking garage and stopped. The driver got out and opened the back door, offering his hand to TJ. “Sir,” he intoned politely.

Keeping one hand in Bucky’s, TJ accepted the help out of the car and guided his lover out of the vehicle.

Bucky remained in constant contact with TJ, nuzzling to comfort himself after the ordeal they’d been through, the misunderstanding and forced separation. He needed TJ’s reassurance and barely paid attention to the Alpha with them. As long as he and TJ were allowed to stay together, Bucky hardly had the energy left to care for the moment.

Michael got out of the car and gestured the other men to accompany him to the elevator.

TJ cringed softly as he looked around; the hotel Michael had taken them to was definitely out of TJ’s price rage, especially with the devastation of the fires. Not only did TJ feel terribly out of place with his soot covered skin and ripped clothing, the Omega knew even if his home and club hadn’t burnt down, he’d never be able to afford to stay in a place like this. He could remember staying in luxury hotels, like the Waldorf Astoria, with his family before the accident, but TJ hadn’t stepped foot inside a place _this_ nice in years. TJ wasn’t quite sure what to do; he knew Bucky needed to get someplace quiet relatively soon, but one night at this hotel would take up a huge chunk of his savings. “Uh . . .” TJ drawled quietly.

Michael looked at TJ. “You are both exhausted and in need of pampering. Would you reconsider my offer to aid you?”

“And what do you expect in return for you _aiding_ us?” TJ couldn’t stop himself from asking.

A stunned look came over the man’s face and he turned widened eyes directly on TJ. “You saved my niece’s life. I owe _you_ , Mr. Hammond!”

TJ frowned, looking at the larger man; it hadn’t really sunk in yet what he’d done for Joey . . . that he’d literally ran into a burning building for the little girl. “You won’t make either of us do _anything_?” TJ pressed, so used to having to pay for anything from Alphas . . . help never came for free.

“Sir, if you choose to sleep in the common room covered in soot and scream obscenities all evening, I would not prevent you. I would be highly embarrassed, but I would not stop you. I offer you my help in all honesty and gratitude.” Michael bowed at the shoulders once more.

Looking over at Bucky, TJ squeezed his lover’s hand, “what do you wanna do, Buck?”

“Wanna stay with you,” Bucky murmured, on the verge of another breakdown, still nuzzling at TJ’s dirty neck.

“Okay . . . thank you, Michael,” TJ said and stepped into the elevator once it opened, followed by the other two, Bucky never letting go his lover.

The ride to Michael’s floor went fairly quickly and very smoothly. Once there, he guided them into the suite he stayed in. Apparently there were two bedrooms in the suite. Michael opened one of them and stepped back. “Please feel free to order whatever you need, Mr. Hammond. I am sure you are imminently reasonable.” He turned and began removing his jacket, heading for the other bedroom.

Bucky looked at TJ then after Michael. “When’s he gonna pounce?” came the worried, tired whisper. Bucky sounded like he hardly cared, though.

Sighing, TJ guided Bucky into the second bedroom and shut the door behind them. He immediately wrapped his arms around his lover and held Bucky close. At that moment, they were all each other had.

With a whimper, Bucky wrapped his right arm around TJ, not even trying to move his left. He whimpered again. “They wouldn’t let me in.”

“I know, I’m sorry . . . I - - I . . . something snapped inside my head . . . I panicked . . . the nurse misunderstood,” TJ murmured against Bucky’s skin, where he nuzzled at his neck.

“Dem wasn’t there, TJ. We’re safe,” Bucky whispered and nuzzled TJ’s neck.

“We have nothing, Bucky . . .” TJ’s voice shook, the horrible situation finally dawning on him, “w - - we don’t even have clothes . . .”

Nodding, Bucky let out another whimper. “Do . . . do ya wanna get cleaned up or go to bed?”

Pulling back, TJ looked down at his ruined outfit and sighed, “I should take a shower . . .” the Omega then realized that his hands were bandaged, though the cuts underneath weren’t that bad; they hadn’t even required stitches, “or a bath?”

“I can help you, I think,” Bucky said, sounding dubious. He turned exhausted eyes to the _en suite_ bathroom and began trudging over there. “Let me start the water . . .”

“If you wanna sleep, Buck . . . I can join you in just a few minutes,” TJ offered, not wanting to push Bucky.

Bucky stopped in his tracks, body vibrating, almost trembling, as if he was torn by two choices. Finally, he slumped, head bowed, and turned towards the bed.

Somehow feeling like he’d done something wrong, TJ sighed and walked, legs still weak and wobbly, towards the bathroom. No matter what he said or did, he always managed to upset Bucky. Once in the luxurious bathroom, TJ started a bath and then looked down at his bandaged hands . . . just realizing how difficult it would be to wash himself without getting the bandages wet. Frowning, TJ carefully began to unwrap his hands, hissing slightly when the gauze pulled against his fresh, but now clotted, cuts. Looking over his shoulder, towards the bedroom, TJ sighed again, feeling guilty and useless. He turned his attention back to the running bath, which he’d forgotten to plug, and shook his head; turning off the water, the Omega headed towards the shower. The shower would be better for getting all the soot off anyways.

In the quiet before he made it to the large stall, he heard a soft, almost indiscernible noise much like a sob.

Leaning his head against the glass, TJ took a few deep breaths before turning back towards the bedroom. He swallowed down his own fears and concerns in hopes of calming down his mate. At the doorway of the bathroom, TJ called softly, “Buck? You alright?” TJ couldn’t see any sign of his lover in the bedroom.

Answering TJ’s query, Bucky’s voice came from the floor between the wall and the bed. “‘M okay, TJ. Just trying to sleep.”

“Why are you on the floor, then?” TJ asked, walking over to Bucky.

“‘Cause I’m still dirty and don’t wanna get your bed dirty,” Bucky faced the wall, right hand bracing his left elbow, practically curled in a ball. In that one sentence it was clear that Bucky had given dominance to TJ in the relationship.

Furrowing his brows, TJ frowned, “it’s _our_ bed for one, Buck,” he sat on the edge of the plush mattress and patted it, “c’mon, Bucky. It’s really comfortable, I bet you’ll fall asleep within minutes on this thing.”

Bucky cringed as TJ talked, as if he was being lashed. He whispered, “no, I’m fine. You go ahead.” He kept his back to TJ, but his tone suggested misery.

“Bucky, I - - I don’t sleep well alone in a bed . . . you know that,” TJ tried a different tactic.

“But I’ll get the bed dirty . . . and you want to be clean . . .” Bucky whimpered.

“So, either get clean with me or you can sleep now and the maids will change the sheets in the morning,” TJ suggested simply.

“But you didn’t want me to go with you . . .” Bucky sounded lost and overwhelmed.

“That’s not what I said at all,” TJ stated, “I _said_ if you wanted to sleep, you could, that I’d join you in a few minutes. I never said that I didn’t want you in the bathroom with me . . . I was just giving you the option to rest if you wanted it, you look exhausted.”

“I . . .” Bucky turned over looking as miserable as he sounded, “TJ, I don’t know what to do anymore. Everything’s so confusing and I never know how to take what anyone says. It was so much easier when we were sneaking a relationship. I knew what I was then . . . knew what I had to do and how to act and what to say.” He lifted his right arm to bury his face in.

Sighing softly, TJ stood and said as firmly as he could, “Bucky, come join me in the shower, yeah?” The Omega absolutely hated controlling Bucky, it made a sour pit form in his stomach, but that seemed to be the only thing Bucky actually responded to now.

Pushing awkwardly from the floor, trembling, Bucky obediently hurried to TJ’s side. He hesitated then hugged his lover to him, tightly.

TJ hugged him back and then guided him into the bathroom, “we’re taking a shower and then going to rest, okay?” Cringing inwardly, TJ tried to push away the guilt and self-disgust he felt for commanding his lover like some _Alpha_. TJ wasn’t an Alpha, had never wanted to be an Alpha.

“Okay,” Bucky sighed, sounding relieved. Taking the initiative, Bucky began running the shower water and checking the temperature. He then turned to TJ and asked, “need help with your hands, Teej?” Someone on the outside of the relationship, looking in, would see an equal partner, offering help but doing things for himself.

“They really aren’t that bad, just a few minor cuts,” TJ showed his hands, palms up, to Bucky.

Bucky nodded and carefully began bathing TJ’s hands anyway, ignoring the implication that TJ didn’t need the help. He carefully washed off the soap then kissed his skin on an undamaged part. “I love your hands.”

Humming softly, TJ said, “ya know, we have the same hands, Buck,” TJ never stopped pushing for Bucky to see himself as a beautiful Omega and he’d keep pushing until Bucky believed him.

“Not really. Not anymore,” Bucky said simply, without rancor or self-disgust. He stated a fact, though it was evident he wasn’t using his left at all to wash TJ. After finishing on TJ’s hands, Bucky began to undress himself, offering a soft smile to TJ. It was as if he didn’t even remember or think about what had just occurred in the bedroom. “Not gonna get clean standing there, love,” he said on a small chuckle.

Smiling softly, TJ removed his dirty, destroyed clothing, letting them fall to the tiled floor unceremoniously. “Ya know,” TJ drawled, slipping out of his boxer-briefs, “Christmas is only a few days away.”

Bucky paused then nodded, slipping off his boxers. He let the clothes fall into a heap; they needed washing. “Yeah,” he said, softly, as if he wasn’t happy about that fact.

“Remember how my Momma would always throw those huge parties? And you, Doug and I would wreak havoc . . . Becca would try and keep up but . . .” TJ laughed softly, shaking his head.

Nodding, Bucky didn’t respond verbally, a soft frown on his face. He checked the water again. “Still warm,” he commented, as if he expected such a place as the fancy hotel to have a water timer on it.

Smile fading, looking up and seeing Bucky’s expression, TJ simply nodded, “yeah? Good,” the smaller Omega stepped into the shower, all talk of the approaching holiday stopped. TJ had always liked the holiday season, it usually brought back happy memories of the family he lost, but he wouldn’t bring them up again if they upset Bucky.

Bucky slid into the shower behind TJ and began washing his back and ass. Very softly, as if afraid to be overheard, he said, “TJ? We aren't going to Indiana for the holidays are we?”

“That’s up to you,” TJ shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

“I wanna spend time with Mom and Becca and all, but . . . I don’t want you anywhere near George.” He’d stopped calling his sire _‘Dad’_ since Thanksgiving.

“Bucky, he’s your father, you can’t ignore him forever. We can go out if you want, I really don’t mind,” TJ gave his lover an encouraging smile, however something in the back of his mind warned to keep away from George Barnes . . . though TJ couldn’t explain _why_.

“He’s an abusive bigot,” Bucky growled suddenly, moving to wash TJ’s hair with one hand.

“Well, maybe after no contact for over a month . . . he’ll have seen his error? Treat you better?” TJ said, pressing his head into Bucky’s hand as he washed.

Humming in acknowledgement, though he obviously didn’t agree, Bucky rinsed TJ’s hair. “I love you,” he said suddenly.

“I love you, too, Buck,” TJ replied, realizing that Bucky obviously didn’t want to talk about any plans for the holiday anymore.

“Hey, think Steve will be able to convince the insurance agency that he didn’t set this fire?” Bucky asked, worry in his voice.

“I don’t know,” TJ shrugged, “if they can figure out what exactly he was hit with, that might help his case.”

“Think Joey saw what happened?” Bucky moved to TJ’s front to start washing his lover’s torso and pelvis. He kept his eyes on his hand as he worked.

“I don’t know, Buck, she said something about a very large man, bigger than Steve . . . that’s who she had been hiding from,” TJ answered.

“Steve’s what? Six two?” The six foot Omega asked. “Not many bigger than him in the building.”

“Yeah, Steve’s a big guy,” TJ agreed with a nod.

Very softly, as if suddenly afraid they’d be overheard, Bucky whispered, “Dem’s six four.”

“But, Dem’s in jail, Bucky,” TJ pointed out, frowning softly.

“If he’s law enforcement, wouldn’t he make bail?” Bucky asked carefully.

“He violated his terms of release when he showed up at our apartment. He _should_ be being held without bail,” TJ looked at Bucky, “and what would Dem want with Steve, or Joey for that matter.”

Snorting in derision, Bucky disgustedly said, “a law enforcement Alpha driven by love for his mate, going to check on his helpless Omega who lives in a not so great part of town . . . the perfect recipe for convincing a judge not to let him out.” Sarcasm underlay Bucky’s tone. Lifting his eyes, Bucky said, “you were with Steve, who also protected me. What wouldn’t Dem want with them?”

“But to burn down the whole apartment? That doesn’t seem like something Dem would do,” TJ frowned.

“So some other asshole built like a gorilla happened to attack a friend of ours and burn down our place of residence? And what about the club? How’d that catch on fire? We were _just there_!” Bucky let out a shudder and stopped washing TJ, looking helpless for a long moment.

“So, Dem’s out, that’s fucking fantastic, just what we needed,” TJ grumbled, shaking his head and looking angry, “why can’t one fucking thing work out for us?” TJ felt a little lightheaded; knowing he’d probably been on his feet too long and with the stress of the day, it was a miracle the Omega hadn’t fainted yet.

Very softly, Bucky said, “I’m still carrying your pup.” He ignored the fact that it could easily be Dem’s baby.

Sighing, TJ nodded and slipped out of the shower to sit on the edge of the tub, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bowing his head, Bucky began to wash off, leaving the shower door open. He moved tiredly, using only the one hand, the other curled tight against his belly. “Did . . . it’s too much, isn’t it? With us not having anything anymore . . . I . . .” he drew a deep, shaking breath, voice getting smaller. “I can abort . . .”

“Don’t you fucking say it,” TJ warned low, a very near growl. “I am not some asshole Alpha that is going to make you terminate a pregnancy. I’d _never_ put you through that, Bucky, ever. So, just don’t, okay?”

Bucky, half covered in soap, drenched and dripping, sobbed and launched himself at TJ, kneeling at his lover’s feet and hugging him tightly, burying his face in TJ’s chest. “I . . . love . . . you,” he whimpered.

“I love you, too,” TJ repeated, “Bucky?” The smaller Omega looked down at his lover.

“Yeah . . . TJ?” Bucky sobbed.

“I want you to call that counselor Dr. Cho recommended, make an appointment for as soon as you can get in, okay?” TJ ran a shaky hand through Bucky’s long, soaked hair. Bucky’s drastic mood swings and the mental abuse he suffered from Dem were simply more than TJ knew how to help . . . Bucky needed to see a professional.

Nodding, Bucky said, “O . . . kay . . .”

“Good,” TJ nodded.

“TJ,” Bucky seemed to be getting back under control, “we’ll be okay, right?”

Taking a deep breath, TJ nodded, “yeah, Buck, we’ll be just fine,” the Omega didn’t know who he was trying to convince more, Bucky or himself.

Bucky nodded again, and slowly lifted his face from TJ’s chest. “You feeling better?” he asked. “Thought you were gonna pass out again.”

“Me, too,” TJ agreed with a nod, “feel a little . . . outta it, but I’m sure it’s nothing some sleep won’t fix.”

Looking down at his own soapy self, Bucky flushed and pulled away. “Gotta rinse off,” he muttered. He looked to be a sorry affair, his hair soaking but still unwashed, half his body clean or soapy, the other half forgotten. It was as if Bucky was too tired to properly wash up, though he’d wanted to. The larger Omega pushed to his feet and moved back into the shower, rinsing the soap off.

TJ stayed on the edge of the tub for a few moments longer, trying to let the dizziness pass completely before standing up.

“We never ate dinner,” Bucky commented out of the blue.

“Not very hungry, but Michael said we could order stuff if you want?” TJ offered.

Looking over at TJ, Bucky seemed torn once more in making a decision. Finally, he sighed and nodded. “Okay, yeah. I’d like that.”

Nodding, not making Bucky pick what he wanted from a menu, TJ shakily stood and headed back into the bedroom.

Watching with worry in his pale blue eyes, Bucky said, “I can call, TJ.”

“I got it, Buck,” TJ assured. 

“Oh,” Bucky said and fell silent once more. The sounds of running water got less as Bucky apparently shut the shower door.

“Unless you _wanna_ call and order?” TJ called back; he sat on the edge of the bed, room service menu in his hand.

No response came from the bathroom.

Waiting a moment, TJ nodded when no response came; he figured he’d wait until Bucky was finished with the shower before ordering. The smaller Omega slid under the covers, still nude as he had no clothes, the ones he had been wearing destroyed. TJ put the room service menu on Bucky’s side of the bed and settled into the comfortable bed with a sigh.

Only five minutes later, Bucky stepped from the shower, turning it off, and began drying. Calling out, he asked, “what’d you order me, Teej?”

“Didn’t order anything,” TJ yawned, covering his mouth, “was gonna let you pick.”

Walking to the doorway to the bedroom, Bucky watched TJ. “Oh, thanks!” He smiled and walked in, sinking down next to TJ at last. Nuzzling at TJ’s neck, Bucky said “chicken soup and some juice?”

“Get whatever you want, Buck, like I said, ‘m not all that hungry,” TJ responded with a tired smile, the events of the day finally catching up with him. The smaller brunet honestly felt that if he tried to eat, he’d probably get sick.

Watching his lover for a long moment, Bucky turned out the light and lay down. “Night, love,” he said softly.

“Don’t you want something to eat?” TJ asked quietly.

“No, wanted to feed you so you don’t pass out,” he said and turned to nuzzle at TJ’s neck.

Brows furrowing, TJ said, “so, you _aren’t_ hungry or are you just not ordering something because I said I’m not,” TJ knew Bucky was self conscious about his weight and size, so Bucky might think poorly of himself for eating when TJ didn’t.

“I’m not hungry, Teej. I wanted to make sure you don’t overwork and under eat. You have a habit of not taking care of yourself right.” Bucky nuzzled again.

“Okay, well, as long as you’re sure,” TJ shifted again, getting comfortable.

“You warm enough?” Bucky murmured.

“Yes, Mama Bear,” TJ teased lightly.

“Oh,” Bucky fell quieter. “Cause you’re soaking wet.” He stopped talking.

“Sorry, guess I forgot to dry off,” TJ moved to get out of the bed, not wanting to get Bucky wet or cold or anything.

As if reluctant, Bucky let TJ go and buried his face in his pillow.

TJ made it about halfway to the bathroom before another dizzy spell hit and he staggered.

Bucky leapt out of the bed and bto TJ’s side in a couple of heartbeats, wrapping an arm around his lover. Even while appearing to be downcast and oblivious, Bucky had been paying very careful attention.

“‘M fine,” TJ’s words slurred slightly, black spots in his vision.

“Sit down,” Bucky growled the order, helping his lover to the bed. He pushed TJ over so his head was between his knees and Bucky reached for the phone. “I knew you needed food!”

“Gonna throw up if I eat,” TJ whimpered, not lifting his head.

“Not with what I’m ordering,” Buck promised. He barked into the phone, sounding like an Alpha, “I want ice water, apple juice, white grape juice, _Rice Chex_ , dry, chicken noodle soup with no salt or vegetables, and plenty of lightly salted crackers.” He informed the room service taker of the room number and Michael Carter’s name. Bucky hung up. “Don’t move,” Bucky ordered and ran to get some of the big fluffy towels. He came back and started drying his lover, rubbing and massaging.

“Sorry . . .” TJ murmured helplessly, “you’re tired . . .”

“Not any more,” Bucky countered. “Adrenaline rush.” He lifted TJ’s face with his right hand, still holding the towel, and kissed his lover’s lips. “What should we name our pups?”

Blinking, not having expected that question, TJ said, “I - - I don’t know . . . what you wanna name them?”

“Well, if one of us has a girl, could we call her Ava? I think that’s a pretty name.” Bucky smiled at TJ.

Humming TJ nodded, “Ava is very pretty . . . I was gonna let Steve and Sam name the pup I’m carrying . . . they’re raising it . . . only seems right.”

“Okay, but if I’m having a boy, what do you wanna call him? I picked the girl’s name if it’s a girl.” Bucky smiled and nuzzled at TJ’s tummy.

“Wh - - what about Doug?” TJ said softly, voice shaking and unsure.

“I think it’s great.” Bucky smiled up at TJ “I wanna call him Doug.” He sighed. “I miss Dougie. He was the greatest guy.” Bucky lay his head on his nude lover's lap.

Sighing, TJ nodded, swallowing thickly, “yeah . . . he always knew how to keep my ass in line . . . he would’ve been a really good uncle.”

Nodding, Bucky leaned over and kissed TJ’s abdomen. “I love you so much, TJ. I know I’m a hopeless, broken Omega, but you take such good care of me. I’m trying so hard.”

“But, that’s the thing, Bucky, you don’t hafta try so hard, I love you, for _you_. You don’t have to try and be anything but _you_ ,” TJ said.

“But everytime I stop trying, you get upset, TJ,” Bucky lowered his voice.

“I get upset? What do you mean?” TJ asked, confused.

“I frustrate you because I get uncertain and scared and can’t make up my mind. So, I fall back on what I know, and it’s all wrong,” Bucky raised his eyes, looking worried and upset.

“I don’t get frustrated,” TJ insisted, “Bucky . . . do you _wanna_ take control of things in the relationship?”

“Sometimes, yeah,” Bucky sighed. “But you’re smarter and more sure of yourself. I never know if I’m going to make a bad mistake and hurt everything.”

“Well, I’m definitely not smarter than you, Bucky . . . maybe I have a little more confidence most of the time, but you’re a really, really smart man. Don’t you have to be smart to be a sniper in the military?” TJ asked, giving Bucky a smile.

“Have to be good, not smart. Follow orders, be patient and not move, and be able to hit a target at a distance or up close at a moment. Snipers have a specific target, that’s all. Really no thinking. More instinct,” Bucky shrugged his right shoulder.

“I thought you had to take tests and whatnot to even have that position open for you,” TJ mused, looking at his lover, “but, I was never in the military . . .”

Shrugging, Bucky sighed and lay his head on TJ’s lap again. “But even if I have brains, doesn't mean I make good choices.”

“Bucky?” TJ said softly.

“Yeah, TJ?” Bucky asked just as softly.

“Can you tell me one thing you like about yourself?” TJ asked; he didn’t look at his lover, but ran his trembling fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Uh,” Bucky thought. Several seconds ticked by and finally, Bucky sighed, “um . . . not sure.”

“One thing, doesn’t gotta be anything huge . . . you might even think it kinda insignificant, just tell me one thing you like about yourself, please?” TJ looked down at Bucky.

“I’m trying,” Bucky’s voice dropped to a soft whimper. “Really, TJ, I’m thinking. But . . . I really can't think of anything about me that’s worth liking. I’m surprised you love me everyday . . . always surprised.” Bucky shook his head. “Dem’s right. I’m stupid, ugly, and useless. All I’m good for is a fuck.”

“You’re not,” TJ responded automatically.

“I’m not a good fuck?” Bucky whispered.

“What?” TJ frowned, “I mean . . . that’s not _all_ you’re good for. You’re not stupid or ugly or useless. I don’t wanna hear you call yourself those words again, okay?”

Very softly, Bucky whimpered, “yes, TJ.”

Blowing out a breath, TJ rubbed his eyes, looking exhausted and overwhelmed. No matter how hard he tried to help Bucky . . . it always came back to bite him.

A knock on the outer door sounded. Bucky rose and fumbled for a towel to wrap around his waist. He walked out to get the room service. Michael met the employee and his guest, tipping the staff member. He let Bucky take the entire cart into the bedroom without interference.

Bucky stopped the cart near Bucky and sank onto the bed beside him. “Dinner’s here,” he said, looking hopeful.

TJ nodded, “smells good,” he said softly. 

“I did it again,” Bucky said, sighing. “I tried to answer honestly and do what you wanted, but you’re still upset.”

“I’m not upset,” TJ said shakily, “I’m sorry if I made it seem that way.”

“Your voice goes soft and you sound like you want to scream and cry at the same time, and you smell sad,” Bucky pointed out. He ran his forefinger over the handle of the serving cart.

“I - - I don’t know what you want from me,” TJ muttered softly, bringing his long legs back up to his chest.

“And I don’t know what you want from me,” Bucky echoed. “I’m really trying, TJ. I’m trying so hard to do what you ask.”

“I know you are,” TJ whimpered, resting his forehead against his knees.

“All I do is make you more and more unhappy when I’m trying to make you happy,” Bucky whimpered as well. “I love you so much. I don’t wanna lose you.”

“You’re not gonna lose me,” TJ insisted, not lifting his head.

Bucky sighed and stood. He started cleaning up the towels, picking up and folding their clothes neatly, despite the destruction to TJ’s outfit. He moved mechanically, doing nothing with his left hand, which he kept tucked close to his abdomen, almost pressing it against his flush. “But I’m . . .” Bucky stumbled, knowing TJ didn’t like those words Dem had drilled into his head. Bucky whimpered.

TJ didn’t know what to say or what to do to make his lover feel better. The smaller Omega slid back under the covers, now damp and cold. With a shiver, TJ buried his face against the pillow, wanting to scream, cry, and pass out all at the same time.

Bucky finished his cleaning and turned off the lights, climbing into bed. He curled up in a ball around his injured arm and let out one large shiver, then fell still and quiet. Very softly, Bucky said, “I love you, TJ.”

“I love you, too, Buck,” TJ murmured just as softly, his voice cracking, but the smaller Omega was able to stop himself from breaking down.

Within a few minutes, Bucky’s body seemed to collapse slightly and he let out a deep sigh, his breathing falling into an even rhythm from sleep.

TJ listened to his lover breathing for hours, unable to close his eyes even with his exhaustion, until finally the exhaustion won out and the smaller Omega drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**************

When Bucky next woke, TJ was still asleep but he made small whimpering noises and squirmed as if trying to get free of something; his pale skin was misted in a layer of sweat. The smaller Omega looked terrified and ill.

Bucky leaned over TJ and touched his arm, murmuring, “Teej? Teej, you okay, baby? Bucky’s here.”

Letting out another whimper, TJ’s eyes snapped open with a gasp. The Omega's chest heaved and he looked exhausted and scared; his short curls stuck to his temples. He looked at Bucky.

“I’m here, TJ,” Bucky stroked his lover’s cheek softly. “I love you.”

“Bucky?” TJ’s voice was small and he looked at his lover as if he didn't believe he could actually be there.

“Yeah, it’s Bucky, Teej.” He stroked TJ’s cheek again. “I’m here and I love you.”

TJ swallowed thickly and nodded, releasing a deep, shaky breath. “I'm sorry I . . . I woke you.”

“S’kay,” Bucky nuzzled TJ’s neck with a sigh. “Can always get me up, Teej. Don’t mind.”

“But you need your sleep,” TJ pointed out softly, running a trembling hand through his sweat damp hair.

“So do you, Teej,” Bucky lifted his face. “If you can’t sleep, let me know so I can try to help. I don’t feel right sleeping when you can’t.”

TJ nodded, though he had no intention of following through with the agreement; he wouldn't keep Bucky up just because he was terrified of the nightmares that seemed to have become a lot more frequent lately. Laying back against the pillows, TJ let out a breath as his body shivered. The smaller Omega did _look_ sick, almost like he had a cold, though he wasn’t coughing or anything.

Bucky stroked TJ’s cheek softly, over and over. “You feel sick, baby?” he asked softly, nuzzling at TJ’s neck.

TJ shrugged weakly, “my stomach doesn't feel good but that's normal.”

“Shoudn’t be normal, TJ. Don’t want you sick.” Bucky sighed and lifted his face. “Maybe you need to eat?”

TJ scrunched up his nose; he knew he _should_ eat but his queasy stomach made the thought almost unbearable. His stomach clenched and cramped with the idea of food and the Omega let out a groan that ended in a whimper. He seemed to go even paler than he'd been before.

Bucky slid to the edge of the bed, picked up one of the bowls, and brought it back to TJ. It held pretty much little to no smell and contained a dry, rice-based cereal that would not only act as a wick absorbing in the stomach, but was gentle enough that even little children had no problem digesting it.

Sitting up slowly with a soft groan, TJ had to close his eyes through a dizzy spell. After a moment, the Omega opened his eyes and shakily reached into the bowl of dry cereal. TJ ate a few of the small pieces. “Thanks, Buck,” TJ smiled weakly at his lover.

Nodding, Bucky leaned over to nuzzle TJ’s neck a bit, still holding the bowl out for his lover. “Anything I can do,” he promised.

Humming softly, TJ turned his head to drop a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. He ate a few handfuls in total of the rice cereal, very slowly. After a while, he did feel a little better, a little less nauseous, though the color hadn’t returned to his cheeks and the smaller Omega trembled very slightly.

Slipping his arm around TJ, Bucky pulled his lover close and sighed. “You’re gonna be good, TJ. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

“But . . . you’re pregnant, too,” TJ looked down at Bucky’s slightly rounded stomach, “you should be focusing on taking care of yourself and the pup.”

Now that Bucky had been able to get sleep, he was able to think a lot more clearly. Thus, instead of immediately assuming he was receiving an order, Bucky merely snorted. “Well, I’m fine. So’s the pup. Apparently, I don’t get sick like you and the rest of the world, so I’m quite capable of taking care of my love.”

A tremor ran down TJ’s spine and the smaller Omega curled up closer to Bucky’s side, “‘m cold . . . it’s cold in this room . . .”

Nodding, Bucky pulled the blankets up tightly around them, and cuddled TJ close. He held him, dropping light kisses onto his cheek and neck. “Is it the nightmare?”

Shrugging one shoulder, TJ buried his face into Bucky’s neck, scenting him, “don’t remember the dream,” he replied, which had been the answer he always gave Bucky whenever he had a nightmare.

Bucky nodded and continued to hold the other Omega with his right arm, the left still curled uselessly against his own abdomen. He nuzzled and scented his lover, dropping small kisses wherever he could.

“We’re . . . we’re gonna hafta go shopping today,” TJ said softly, “we need some clothes and . . . stuff . . . we need everything . . .” the smaller Omega sighed heavily, breathing in Bucky’s soothing spicy-sweet scent.

With a nod, Buky continued his tender little kisses. “Yeah, guess so. I could do with a couple outfits so I can wash things while not standing around nude. You think, even though we didn’t have much, the insurance will replace it?”

“I had switched everything from Dem’s name to mine about three weeks ago, thank God, so, yeah, the insurance should cover what we lost,” TJ sighed again and lifted his head, “I don’t have _any_ clothes . . . mine were ruined.”

Nodding, Bucky said, “maybe I can ask Sam for a spare outfit for you?” He figured their Alpha friend wouldn’t mind helping them out of such a bind.

“Sam’s here?” TJ asked.

“Not here at the Waldorf, but I’ve got my phone,” Bucky answered.

TJ groaned, head falling back against Bucky’s shoulder, “I don’t even have my _phone_. I must’ve dropped it somewhere in the basement . . .”

Bucky hugged his lover hard. “You saved Joey,” he breathed in awe and relief. “My brave, beautiful TJ!”

“It’s what anyone would’ve done,” TJ said softly, sitting back up to glance at the time; it was early enough to beat most of the last minute shoppers for Christmas. It still hadn’t sunk in that he’d risked his own life to save Joey, “can you call Sam or Steve? We should get out there as early as possible . . . less crowds.”

“Yeah, Steve should have been released from the hospital last night,” Bucky commented and slid from the bed to retrieve his phone. He sank back down next to TJ and began working on dialing one of their Alpha friends. “Want me to tell Brock and Jack you didn’t die after running into a burning building? Apparently, I missed twenty-eight messages from them.”

“They’re over-reacting,” TJ rolled his eyes, laying his head on Bucky’s shoulder while he called, “I hardly got a few cuts.”

Bucky nodded and pulled up some rather graphic images of a burning building. He turned the screen to TJ to let him watch as firefighters had trouble even getting near the blaze. A reporter spoke about the Christmas fire, but the main focus was the fact that the building was going to obviously collapse at any moment. “Hey, Teej . . . look,” Bucky ordered softly.

TJ watched the screen and after several moments, the Omega sighed and shrugged, “it’s still what anyone else woulda done.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Bucky agreed, “but it doesn’t make you any less _my_ hero.”

Snorting softly, TJ shook his head, “I may be a lot of things, but a hero isn’t one of them, Buck.”

“No matter what you think, TJ, being someone’s hero isn’t something you can protest. It’s subjective to each person. So, you are _my_ hero, whether you like it or not.” He began to cuddle again, the fingers of his right hand flicking the phone to dial as he used his good arm to hold the other Omega.

TJ didn’t respond, simply let himself be held and cuddled; he listened as Bucky got a hold of one of their friends.

“Sam? Yeah, I know it’s early. I’m sorry ‘bout that. How’s Steve and Joey doing?” Bucky went through the polite small talk. He paused to listen to Sam’s relieved response then said, “I really don’t like pestering, but we lost everything in the fire, including TJ’s clothes. And there was a fire in the club, too. Is there a way we can borrow an outfit for TJ so we can go shopping?”

Bucky could hear the rustling of sheets as Sam, most likely, got out of bed, “yeah, sure thing, man. We got lucky, I hadn’t moved all my things in yet, and Joey still had some of her things with Sharon and Neil.”

“Thanks, Sam. Uh, we’re at the Waldorf Astoria with Michael Carter? He got us from the hospital and took us here?” Bucky looked over at TJ.

“Oh?” Sam sounded surprised, “well, I know Steve has all of Michael’s information, including what room he’s staying in. We can be there within the hour, that alright?”

“That’s great. Thanks so much, Sam. TJ lost his phone somewhere, so do you need my number?” Bucky offered.

“I can program it in from my call history,” Sam informed, “and really, it’s no problem. See you two soon.” The Alpha hung up.

Bucky hung up his phone and turned to his lover. “Sam said he and Steve will be here in an hour. Some of Sam’s and Joey’s stuff wasn’t yet in the apartment. I guess that means Steve needs to shop, too.”

“Are they coming with us?” TJ asked softly, looking a little better now that he’d gotten some food in him.

“I’m not sure, but it might be a good idea to go with them if they offer?” Bucky stroked a finger down TJ’s arm, still keeping his left arm curled over his abdomen.

“Your arm,” TJ said, looking down at Bucky’s left arm, “are you hurting?”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed, also looking down. “It always hurts since the last time Dem wrenched it.” He hadn’t mentioned the injury and it had been some time since Dem had touched him, meaning Bucky had been letting it heal wrong.

Frowning, TJ sat up more with a slight wince, “why didn’t you tell me? Or Dr. Cho?” The smaller Omega gently took Bucky’s arm to examine it.

“Uh . . .” he let TJ manipulate the arm, which had stiffened into a curve, the fingers clawed and barely able to move. “I . . . I never . . .” Bucky sounded ashamed, “I didn’t think of it? I mean, Dem never wanted me to go to a doctor for it since he stopped me going to the VA for therapy. Said it was a waste of time and money and to just man up and take it, since I was useless and crippled anyway.”

“Well, we should make you an appointment, okay? Make sure it’s not more damaged than before,” TJ shook his head with a soft sigh, “and you’re not useless.”

“I’m just telling you why I never thought to say anything . . . what Dem said,” Bucky tried to explain. “Moving hurts, staying still hurts, I think it’s really bad, TJ.” He had been in a lot of pain, even if he’d stayed quiet out of habit.

“I’m taking you to the ER when Steve and Sam get here,” TJ said firmly, not leaving any room for argument or protest.

“Do we have the money? I mean, the VA has an emergency department. Maybe . . . maybe we can go there instead?” Bucky drew his bottom lip in with his teeth, looking nervous.

“And they can do X-Rays and whatnot?” TJ looked at his lover.

Bucky nodded. “They’ve got full ability to care for vets, even Omegas. And for me, it’s free.” He knew he’d have been able to get care all those years, if Dem had allowed it. Now, out of Dem’s control, Bucky was seeing just how abused, how controlled, he’d been, and it made his stomach twist.

“Okay, we’re going there, right away,” TJ nodded once; he met Bucky’s eyes, “next time you’re in pain or anything . . . please tell me?”

“Yes, TJ,” Bucky said, his voice clear and sure, unlike the cowed tone he’d used when so tired the night before. He slid across the bed and kissed TJ’s neck. “I love you so much,” he murmured.

“I love you, too,” TJ replied, kissing Bucky’s temple, “wanna take a shower before Steve and Sam get here . . . I feel kinda gross.”

Nodding, Bucky stood and offered his right arm for TJ to use to help pull himself up. “I guess I didn’t get to finish bathing you last night.”

“No, it’s not you . . . after those nightmares I always get . . . gross,” TJ sighed.

Nodding, Bucky sighed. “I feel bad after my nightmares, like I’ve sweated and even sometimes like I peed.” Bucky flushed lightly but didn’t duck his head or lower his eyes. He guided TJ into the large bathroom and smiled. “Wanna shower together again?”

“Yes please,” TJ nodded, having to lean on Bucky slightly, “legs still feel a little wobbly.”

“Just a little unsteady, huh?” Bucky teased softly, referring to one of TJ’s favorite songs.

Laughing softly, TJ nodded, leaning his head against Bucky’s shoulder, “just a little . . .”

Bucky helped TJ into the shower stall and began to start the water; they were both nude so no undressing was needed. Smiling softly, Bucky helped TJ to sit on the handicapped bench in the stall and began soaping up a cloth using the soft soap from the dispenser.

“I really do love you,” TJ said softly, looking at his lover with a smile.

Smiling over his shoulder at TJ, Bucky responded, “I love you, too. I’m not always the most confident, and I get real worried I’m what Dem always said, but I’m so happy I get to be with you, TJ. I . . . I never thought I could get that lucky.”

Smiling wider, TJ said, “I’m the lucky one, Buck. You accept me for who I am . . . past and all . . . not many people would.”

“And you accept me for who I am, too, TJ. I’m not the greatest catch, even if I _am_ better than Dem made me out to be, but you love me and make me wanna be better.” Bucky began washing TJ.

The two Omegas spent a while in the shower, washing one another. By the time they were finished, TJ felt a lot better; the color returned to his cheeks and he felt clean.

Bucky dried them both with big fluffy towels, enjoying catering to his smaller lover. When they were reasonably dry, he wrapped TJ in a big, soft bathrobe and put one on himself.

“Why do you think you’re showing more than me?” TJ asked, looking at the small pup-bump Bucky had developed.

Pushing his own instinctive fears down, Bucky attempted to prove to himself that TJ would never keep medical attention from him. He suggested, “I don’t know, but maybe we can ask at the VA for testing?”

“Yeah, maybe,” TJ nodded, “but, Dr. Cho said that the pups are fine.”

“Maybe?” Bucky swallowed. “We . . . we don’t have to get checked, if you’d rather not, Teej.”

“Well, you can get checked at the VA, Buck . . . I’m not an ex-soldier or even your official mate . . . I don’t qualify for anything at the VA,” TJ pointed out, “but I think it’s a good idea for you to get checked out.”

Smiling, looking pleased by such a simple decision, Bucky nodded enthusiastically. “And I can, maybe, even get some pictures of the pup inside?”

“Yeah, that’ll be great,” TJ nodded, flashing his lover a smile.

“TJ?” Bucky sank onto the bed and pulled his lover down with him. “Can I ask you something delicate and you won’t get upset? I just wanna understand?”

“Um . . . I can promise to _try_ not to get upset . . .” TJ nodded, though his eyes looked worried. 

“Okay,” running his hand down TJ’s arm gently, Bucky asked, “you’ll love my pup even if it’s . . . not your’s?” His voice had dropped to a soft tone of worry.

Blinking, TJ watched Bucky closely and then after a few moments he nodded slowly, “of course. It’ll be a part of you and that’s what I’ll love.”

“Okay, that’s good. And, uh, Teej . . . what’s the reason you want to give up _your_ pup?” Bucky didn’t seem disappointed or upset, just worried and confused.

TJ looked down, biting his bottom lip nervously, “I - - I . . .” the smaller Omega sighed and said, knowing what he was about to say may upset Bucky, “I never wanted pups . . . and - -” TJ shrugged and ran his long fingers through his hair, “I don’t feel anything towards it . . . I mean, actually that’s not completely true . . . honestly, I actually don’t like it right now.”

“So, me raising both after whelping wouldn’t make you happy?” Bucky asked, looking at his lover with worried pale blue eyes.

Sighing, TJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Bucky . . .”

Lifting his one hand, Bucky shook his head, “I’m only asking to understand. Really, TJ, I promise, I’m not pushing to raise it or upset or anything. I’m just trying to figure this out. I mean, I love you, and it’s a part of you, so I can't help but love it, you know? But I’d rather visit it than raise it if you would be unhappy with it in our home.”

“I _hate_ it,” TJ murmured brokenly, voice cracking with emotion.

Wrapping his arm around TJ, Bucky asked softly, “because it might be Dem’s? Or because you just don’t want to bear pups?”

“It being Dem’s isn’t helping . . . but, I’m _sick_ all the time. I feel like it’s taking away everything from me . . . more than I have to give,” TJ didn’t lift his head, sounding ashamed.

Bucky nodded. He kissed TJ’s temple and nuzzled his neck. “Okay, one last bad question, okay? Just so I understand. Then I won’t ever ask again?”

TJ simply nodded, not looking up.

“Would you be happier aborting it, TJ?” Bucky’s soft tone was understanding, loving. “Because if you’re so sick, maybe it’s unhealthy for you to carry it?”

Sighing, TJ’s jaw ticked and his fingers tapped against his thighs, “I couldn’t do that to Steve . . . it may be his pup, too.”

Nodding, Bucky hugged TJ. “Okay. Thanks for talking about this. I’m okay with Steve raising it, TJ. I’ll take such good care of you while you’re pregnant.”

TJ nodded, head still bowed and fingers tapping anxiously on his thighs. He felt awful, but what he said had been true. He felt anger at the pup that was growing inside him . . . he knew it wasn’t fair to blame the pup, but he couldn’t help it. It was making him so sick and he hated feeling weak and helpless.

Bucky glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and sighed, giving TJ another neck nuzzle. “We should get ready to let the Alphas in so we can go shopping for some clothes, TJ. They’ll be here soon. You okay to shop?” Never once did Bucky mention shopping for either pup; they had to provide for themselves right then.

“You gotta go to the VA,” TJ murmured softly, “you should get that arm checked as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, but the VA needs appointments, right? I have to call for an appointment,” Bucky reminded TJ.

“Oh . . . okay,” TJ nodded, his voice sounded small. The Omega rubbed at his eyes, “we’ll go shopping, then.”

“I love you,” Bucky murmured into TJ’s neck, nuzzling.

“I love you, too,” TJ replied softly.

Bucky stood and pulled his lover to his feet. “C’mon, TJ. You’ll feel better with a drink of water and another handful of rice cereal.” He led TJ to the service cart.

TJ went where Bucky led and took a small sip of the water and ate a few more pieces of the cereal. He ate one piece at a time, chewing it slowly before swallowing and repeating the action. “Steve and Sam should almost be here . . .”

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky picked up his discarded clothes and made a face but pulled them back on. He’d appreciate a second outfit, at least, so he could wash one and wear the other if needed. Bucky knew he had to find a job to help out, to help rebuild what they’d lost, but he wasn’t sure what a pregnant Omega with one good arm and a healthy dose of self-esteem problems could even do.

“You’ll be able to change at the store,” TJ offered quietly after swallowing another piece of the rice cereal, “I can buy you one outfit so you’ll be comfortable for more shopping.”

Smiling, Bucky zipped his jeans and nodded. “Thanks. I . . . uh . . . can I get an outfit that I can grow into? I mean, I’m not sure if they even make maternity wear for a guy my build, but . . . I think I’ll have a large bump before I whelp if this,” he gestured towards his own abdomen, “is any indicator.”

“Buck, I have enough money that you can buy several outfits you’ll be able to grow into,” TJ said, looking at his lover, “the fires may have been a very big hit but we aren’t broke, just homeless and I’m unemployed,” TJ tried to tease, “I’ll start looking for a job in a few days, so, we’ll be fine.”

Nodding, Bucky said, “and I can see if someone will hire me? I’m not sure what I can do, but . . . something.”

“Only get a job if you want one, Buck,” TJ said, “you wanted to be a stay-at-home dam, right?”

Flushing, Bucky nodded. “But, I can work until I get close to whelping if it’ll help?”

“But, nothing,” TJ shook his head, “if you don’t wanna work, I’m not gonna make you. I have money in savings and whatnot, and I’ll figure out a job, we’ll be fine,” the Omega couldn’t think about the fact that, lately, he couldn’t even walk without support from another person. It’d be hard to find anyone to hire him.


	12. Double the Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Angst, Psychological Traumatic Reactions, Unintentional Self Abuse, Flashbacks**

A knock on the outside room door drew Bucky’s attention. He offered TJ a smile then opened their bedroom door and headed towards the main door. Michael beat him to it and opened the door with a curious look. “Yes?” he asked.

Sam stood there, a bag strung over his shoulder, “Michael . . . Bucky called us? Said that TJ needed clothes.”

“Of course,” Michael backed out of the way, allowing both Alphas into the suite. “Please, come in.”

Steve, looking a bit dazed, which was one of the main reasons Sam hadn’t left him alone, walked in and offered an absent smile to his brother-in-law. He looked over towards the open door of the bedroom. “TJ?” The large blond headed directly for his former lover and the man who saved his daughter’s life.

TJ, who’d moved back to sit on the bed after Bucky had left, looked up and smiled softly at the large blond, “hey, Steve.”

Steve headed over to TJ and offered a gentle hug. “Thank you so much, TJ,” he whispered earnestly. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s what anyone would’ve done,” TJ replied softly.

“TJ, there were at least fifty someone’s watching and _none_ of them ran in,” Steve corrected. “ _You_ saved Joey.”

“She’s okay, though? And you?” TJ pulled back to look at the large Alpha.

“She’s doing fine now. I have her with Sharon and Neal, back in their place, where she feels safe.” He ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Once I find a new place, we’ll move her in again.” He sighed. “Two homes in less than a year and a half,” he murmured, shaking his head.

“Poor thing must be terrified,” TJ sighed softly, “and how are you? The nurse said that you got hit over the head or something?”

“Not quite sure what Demonto hit me with,” Steve let out a low growl, “he he managed to knock me unconscious. Next time I woke, I was in the hospital.”

“So, it _was_ Dem,” TJ sighed and rubbed his eyes; he looked tired, not having gotten more than a few hours of sleep the night before.

Bucky looked in, frowning. “Sam’s brought you clothes, TJ. Some of his, since he’s leaner than Steve. He brought me something of Steve’s to change into, too.”

“Good,” TJ nodded and stood up on shaky legs, “we can change and then get going,” the smaller Omega looked at the Alpha, “would you and Sam like to come with us?”

“Sam? Wanna shop with them or by ourselves?” Steve called out. They had to replace Steve’s stuff, and much of Joey’s and Sam’s.

“We can go with them,” Sam called back.

“Let me go talk to Michael while you both change,” Steve said, smiling at TJ then Bucky. He moved slowly into the main room, giving the Omegas privacy.

TJ looked over at Bucky and then untied the robe, “at least the clothes are clean.”

Nodding, Bucky stripped quickly and changed into the boxers and sweatsuit. He looked down at the elastic fitting loosely over his pup-bump and smiled. “Not too tight for once,” he murmured.

TJ smiled, “good, that’s good,” the smaller brunet walked over to get his clothes from Bucky. He wasn’t nauseous anymore but he still felt shaky, weak and tired.

Bucky turned to help his lover dress into Sam’s clothes. He smiled. “Feel okay?” He stroked his fingers down TJ’s cheek then neck.

“I’m okay,” TJ gave his lover a small smile; he extended his neck to give Bucky better access to the skin there, “I can’t wait until we’re actually mates.”

“I’m waiting until we’re alone,” Bucky murmured on a chuckle.

Humming softly, TJ nodded, “plan to have your wicked way with me, Buck?” The Omega gave his lover a smirk.

“Yup,” Bucky nipped lightly at TJ’s neck. “Plotting my evil sex fantasies.”

“Oh yeah? And what would those be?” TJ asked softly.

“Not telling until we’re alone again,” Bucky promised.

Sighing, TJ nodded, “I want to be alone with you right now, Buck.”

Nodding, Bucky sighed, “me, too, but we need at least a few outfits and undies of our own.”

“I know,” TJ nodded and pulled back slightly, gripping Bucky’s right arm when the movement made his vision blur slightly, but it cleared within a few moments and he was able to steady himself.

Bucky wrapped an arm around his lover and guided him back to the group, smiling softly, though his eyes were worried. “We’re ready. Better get this done before the pup makes him sick again,” he warned the three Alphas.

Sam nodded and looked over at Steve, “ready to get this show on the road?”

“Yes?” Steve asked, softly, not really a question but more an unspoken claim to his own instability. At least Bucky and Sam were in reasonable health.

Michael cleared his throat. “If you need a place to stay until you find something, TJ, Bucky, I offer my suite. I am here until the custody hearing for my niece.”

Leaning against Bucky’s side, TJ looked over at Michael, “you gonna try and take Joey away from Steve and Sam?” The Omega was blunt; he didn’t like the idea of Michael taking Joey away from her father.

“I want what is best for my niece, Mr. Hammond. If that means bringing her with me back to London, than that is what I will do. However, with the advent of a mate to help guide and protect her, the courts may decide that Steven is the better guardian.” Michael sighed. “I was unaware he was mated once more when I start the proceedings, so I will allow the courts to decide suitability.” Michael appeared to be just as honest as TJ, and as nice as he’d so far displayed himself to be to the Omegas.

TJ nodded and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist, “thank you for opening your suite to us, Michael,” he looked at his lover.

Michael answered, “it is open to the pair of you as long as I am here, Mr. Hammond, as you saved my niece and lost your own home at the same time. I hope others from your building have found safety and accommodation in this horrible time.”

“Me, too,” TJ agreed, he tightened his grip slightly to steady himself.

Michael offered a key card for the room to TJ. “Here. If you no longer have need of the room, return this to the front desk. Until then, come and go as you need. And, feel free to order whatever you need. I am more than pleased to help you. Nothing you spend could amount to the invaluable life of my niece.”

“It’s what anyone would’ve done,” TJ echoed softly, taking the key card with his free hand and putting it in his back pocket.

Steve put a hand on TJ’s lower back. “Thank you, Michael, for helping my friends. Sam and I discussed it and, if you two wish, Sam and I would like to find a duplex. You can take the other half . . . then Bucky will be close to work if he still plans to be my nanny.”

TJ looked up at Bucky, though he didn’t answer for his lover, letting Bucky decide for himself if he still wanted to be Steve’s nanny or not.

“Would . . . would that be okay?” Bucky looked from TJ to Steve. “I mean, that’d be two pups and Joey . . .” He hugged his lover. “I . . . I want to . . .”

TJ nodded, “okay, thanks, Steve, Sam.”

Bucky hugged TJ again. “So, we need to get clothes right now,” he said firmly. “Hey, TJ, maybe you and Steve can use those auto-carts at the store?”

“I can walk,” TJ mumbled, flushing brightly.

“So, no races?” Steve asked with a soft smile. He leaned on Sam a bit.

“I can walk,” TJ repeated, flushing brighter and ducking his head, hating that the auto-carts were even a suggestion for him. He felt weak and useless; he really couldn’t wait until he whelped this pup.

Bucky shook his head, pressing his lips together and narrowing his eyes. Without comment, Bucky led the foursome from the hotel suite and down to the lobby. “Are we taking a cab?” he asked.

“Sam drives,” Steve answered. “And his car is bigger than mine.”

Sam nodded and gestured for the two Omegas to follow them as he led the foursome to a mid-sized sedan. He kept his arm around Steve, supporting his mate easily.

After sliding into the car, Steve belted himself in. He waited for the other three to get in and situated. Finally, on a sigh, he said, “what store, Sam? Something like a big box store or a discount chain?”

Nodding, Sam started the car and said, “yeah, we’ll be able to get the most amount of clothes for the least money.” He looked back at the two Omegas in the backseat, “that sound okay with you two?”

“That’s perfect, right, Teej?” Bucky asked.

TJ nodded, leaning his head against Bucky’s shoulder, “that sounds good to me, thanks, Sam.”

Steve smiled. “Been here before. No sense buying expensive when you’re trying to get resettled, you know?”

TJ nodded again, “yeah . . .” he traced his fingers up and down Bucky’s thigh, touch light enough to almost not be felt.

“And do they have . . . plus Omega sizes?” Bucky flushed.

Steve looked over, “if they don’t, you can buy loose Alpha clothes, Bucky. No one says you have to pay for maternity if you don’t mind just wearing loose shirts and elastic waistbands.”

Bucky looked at TJ.

Nodding, TJ nuzzled at Bucky’s neck. He felt the car ease into traffic as Sam headed towards a discount store.

“You don’t mind, Teej, if I dress like a frump instead of wearing maternity clothes?” Bucky sounded a bit nervous, once more thinking about his strong, husky build and six foot height: neither normal for a traditional Omega.

“You wear whatever you want,” TJ answered, “you’ll look beautiful no matter what.”

“I’m a big . . . okay,” Bucky cut off his own normal self-disgust, beaten into his head by George then Dem. “Okay, if I can find maternity clothes that are cheap and don’t look stupid, I’ll get them, but if not, I’ll go for Alpha clothes.” He nuzzled TJ’s neck, hoping TJ would notice that Bucky tried hard to not criticize himself.

“I love you,” TJ murmured; he let his eyes close for a moment, breathing in the scent of his lover.

“I love you, too, TJ,” Bucky murmured, letting TJ fall asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, stroking TJ’s knee softly. Once the car pulled up to the store, Bucky stroked TJ’s face. “Hey, love, time to wake up.”

Blinking awake, TJ looked around, dazed, for a moment, “oh . . . I’m sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“You needed the rest,” Bucky said lightly. “Ready to go find some clothes?”

Rubbing his eyes, TJ nodded, “yeah, let’s go find some clothes.”

Bucky helped his lover from the back of the car, watching as Sam aided Steve. It was interesting to see the two Alphas being so loving and tender towards each other, much like Brock and Jack. Bucky didn’t know who’d determined that relationships should be Alpha-Omega only; some of the same presentation couples around were as nice if not nicer than the opposite presentation couples. Bucky patiently held his arm around TJ’s waist as Sam helped Steve into one of those auto-carts.

TJ made no moves towards the auto-carts; he didn’t want to use them and he’d always been stubborn, so he _wouldn’t_ use them. “C’mon, Buck,” TJ pulled his lover into the store.

“The moment you get dizzy or stumble, you get to ride in a cart,” Bucky ordered but let TJ direct them inside. Steve smiled and directed the cart behind the Omegas, quickly learning the controls. Sam stayed close to his mate, walking besides the automatic cart his mate used.

TJ walked towards the maternity clothes; he had made no comment towards Bucky’s order. He actually made no indication that he’d even heard Bucky.

Beginning to look at the maternity clothing. Bucky looked through the outfits, actually surprised to find a whole selection of nice styles and patterns for a man of his size. Eyes wide, Bucky held up a maroon colored shirt and dark grey trousers. “TJ? Whatcha think?” he asked.

“I like them,” TJ smiled at his lover, “you’d look good in those colors.”

“And they . . . they _look_ reasonable for prices?” Bucky showed TJ. He was right, the clothes were priced well and made sturdy.

“Don’t worry about the price,” TJ said, “just get what you like, okay?”

“TJ if we’re going to be mates, we’re equals, right? Just because I wanna stay home and care for the house and pups, doesn’t mean I’m stupid or uninterested in helping. Part of that is watching our finances, too.” Bucky smiled. “So, I wanna budget. Tell me how many outfits or how much we can spend on me, and I’ll do it.” He sounded excited, not crushed.

Looking over at his lover, TJ said honestly, “I - - I don’t know . . . really, I’m not just saying that . . .”

“Okay. So, how many outfits each do we want to start with?” Bucky grinned, determining he could decide how much to spend if he had at least one figure to meet. He stepped closer to TJ and leaned down to kiss his lips briefly. “Choose a number, and I’ll make sure we keep it reasonable.”

“But . . .” TJ chewed his bottom lip. 

Bucky tried another approach, “how many days you wanna go wearing clothes before we have to do laundry?”

“I _don’t know_ ,’ TJ finally snapped, though it wasn’t out of anger or even frustration; the smaller Omega looked scared, “I don’t know, okay? I don’t know anything, anymore.”

Smile disappearing, Bucky nodded and put the outfit into Steve’s cart. He walked away from the group without a word.

TJ sighed, feeling guilty and no better than Dem. The smaller Omega simply stared at the choices of clothes on the rack in front of him. TJ felt sick that he’d snapped at Bucky like that; Bucky hadn’t done anything wrong . . . he’d been trying to help and TJ shut him down like Demonto would’ve done.

Steve looked at Sam but didn’t say anything for once, feeling it would simply make TJ feel worse. Instead, he began looking over the maternity clothes, despite not needing them.

Finally, Bucky walked back over with a notebook and some pens. He put the package of pens into Steve’s cart, keeping one. Finally, he turned to TJ. “Okay, so, we need clothes, a place to stay, food, transportation, and entertainment, right?” He leaned the notebook on a shelf and painfully held it down with his injured arm so he could shakily write in an almost illegible hand with his non-dominant right.

“Right,” TJ said softly, “did you want me to write stuff while you say it?” he offered.

Beaming at TJ, Bucky handed over the pen and book thankfully. “Please? I’m not good with my right.”

TJ took the supplies and gestured for Bucky to continue what he’d been saying.

“Now, TJ, how long do you think we’ll need before the insurance kicks in? As a businessman, you would know that, right?” Bucky offered a smile, trying to keep positive despite TJ’s reaction earlier.

Answering all of Bucky’s legal and business questions, TJ wrote down as he spoke, jotting down the numbers. Together, despite not moving on from the maternity section, Bucky talked TJ through their needs, arranging amounts they could use for each area they’d agreed on, and how much of TJ’s savings would be used up by the time they guessed the insurance would come through for either the apartment or the club. Finally, Bucky looked at his lover and said, “And now we know how many outfits we can pick out and how much we have to spend on them.” Bucky beamed proudly at TJ, hoping his lover felt better with Bucky acting like an equal instead of a submissive or a dominant.

“Thank you, Bucky,” TJ said, smiling back at his lover, “I’m sorry about . . . this is all just a lot . . .”

“You were feeling overwhelmed, with how much you lost,” Bucky responded. “But I’ve only got _up_ to go, since Dem let me have nothing.” He smiled. “So, why not help you make sure we can survive for a long time on what you have.”

“I love you,” TJ said, leaning over to kiss Bucky’s lips, “wanna start looking again?”

“I love you, too, and yeah. Let’s get a cart and start shopping. Wanna meet Steve and Sam at the restaurant in a couple hours?” Bucky glanced over to the Alpha pair with a smile.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” TJ agreed, he walked over to the shopping carts and brought one back to Bucky, using it to help keep himself steady so he wouldn’t have to use one of those damn auto-carts.

Steve smiled up at Sam, silently thankful his own mate had patiently allowed the Omegas to spend so much time figuring things out without complaint. “Ready to shop, Sam? I was thinking we could find clothes for Joey first, then us, then get some toys.”

“Sounds good, Steve,” Sam answered with a smile.

The two couples separated to begin their varied shopping trips.

By the time they were finished, both couples had plenty of clothing and the necessities that were needed for everyday living. They met at the restaurant and ordered lunch. They even managed to find something that wouldn’t nauseate TJ.

TJ ate his bland meal, feeling exhausted from the long day on very little sleep. He looked over at Steve and asked, “when are you guys planning on starting to look for duplexes?”

Steve smiled. “We’ve already started compiling a list to check out. Here,” he pulled out his phone to show TJ and Bucky some of the choices the group could look at. “We were hoping you guys could come looking with us, since we’d be sharing the building with you?”

“You guys wanna look today?” TJ asked, taking another small bite. He was tired but also wanted a place to stay as soon as possible.

“We can start today if you want. I can make some phone calls while you two take naps? Peggy always wanted naps after lunch . . .” Steve offered with an encouraging smile.

“I’m okay,” TJ said softly; he continued to eat his lunch, taking small bites.

“I’d like a nap,” Bucky murmured, trying to hide a yawn.

Steve chuckled.

Sam laughed softly with Steve, “well, you want us to take you back to the hotel, Bucky?”

“Nah, I’ll nap in the car on the way to the first house,” the Omega assured them.

“Okay,” Sam nodded.

Steve finished his meal and glanced over at the other three. He pressed a few buttons on his phone and asked, “which one should we start with?”

**************

TJ ended up falling asleep on the way to the first house, his head leaning up against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky, too, drifted into a light nap; he seemed to need it a bit less but still fell lightly asleep. Steve checked on the Omegas repeatedly, but didn’t interrupt them.

Finally, very softly, Steve said, “I think TJ’s trying to push himself too hard, Sam.”

Looking back at the napping Omegas in the back seat through the rearview mirror, Sam nodded as he returned his gaze to the road, “I’m not sure he’s _trying_ to tire himself out . . . but if he keeps this up . . .” Sam’s eyes flickered to look at Steve, “it’s only a matter of time before he gets hurt . . . or the pup . . .”

“I think it’s almost deliberate,” Steve repeated, worriedly. “He refuses to sit when he’s given the opportunity, won’t stop moving or working if he feels sick . . . I’m not exactly sure why. No one would think less of him for taking it a bit slower.”

“You . . .” Sam took a deep breath and lowered his voice a bit more, “you think he might be trying to hurt the pup?”

“It’s possible, Sam. I think he’s unhappy with the pregnancy. I don’t think it’s deliberate, but I think the doctor shouldn’t have told him he had absolutely no restrictions. She may have thought he’d rest on his own. Instead, he’s using the lack of limits as an excuse to push too hard.” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck.

“And Bucky instantly backs down as soon as TJ snaps or anything,” Sam sighed, shaking his head, “maybe with the fires and whatnot, TJ will take it easy once we find a place to stay?”

Steve shook his head. “No, Sam, I think he’ll try to use it as an excuse to push even harder, to get his club back off the ground.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t do much of anything other than give him a place to rest. We can’t force him to take it easy,” Sam shook his head, frowning.

Glancing up at the house they’d pulled up to, smiling a bit at the sight of the side-by-side duplex, rather than the traditional bottom-top duplex, Steve said, “think we can find one soon? I’ve never actually owned a house. The last one was Peggy’s.”

“Hey, ya never know, this one could be the one,” Sam smiled at his mate as he shut off the car.

Bucky woke up with the change of noise and the loss of the vibration of the moving vehicle. “Huh? What? Here!” he called groggily.

Blinking awake at Bucky’s call, TJ looked around and rubbed his eyes, “where are we?”

“We’re at the first house to look at, guys,” Steve said on a gentle smile. He unbuckled his belt and opened his door. Taking a steadying breath, the large blond Alpha got out of the car and held onto the vehicle to steady himself, closing his eyes against the blinding headache that had been increasing over the day.

Sam got out and walked over to his mate, “everything alright? Need some of your pain meds, Steve?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, wisely not nodding. “Headache’s threatening to explode my skull.”

Nodding, Sam moved back to his side of the car and bent inside to open the glove box. He pulled out Steve’s pain medication and shook out the required dose before sliding back out, grabbing a bottle of water, and walking over to his mate. “Here,” he offered pills and water to Steve.

Smiling wanly, Steve took the meds and the water and swallowed both, actually finishing the water as instructed on his pill bottle. “How come it took me so long to realized I’m in love with you, Sam?” he asked softly.

Smiling, Sam shrugged, “doesn’t matter, all that matters is we’re together now.”

Bucky stretched awkwardly and maneuvered out of the car, looking at the duplex with tired but curious eyes. “Looks fairly good upkeep. No obvious signs of dry rot or overgrowth or storm damage or anything.”

Following his lover out of the car, TJ leaned against the car as he waited out the dizziness that accompanied standing up. Looking at the duplex, TJ nodded and smiled weakly, “looks nice. Nice neighborhood, too. Isn’t one of the top schools in the city just a few blocks away?”

Steve nodded and smiled back at the other man, still in pain as he waited for the meds to take effect. “Yeah, that’s one of the best selling factors for this place, beside being a side-side duplex. One family doesn't have to live above the other.” He pushed away from the car and drew a breath. “And there's the real estate agent, right on time, Sam.”

Sam nodded and wrapped his arm around Steve to guide the taller Alpha over to the real estate agent.

Bucky moved around the car to hover at the other Omega’s side. “Wanna go check the place out?”

Nodding, TJ stepped away from the side of the car, only to stumble, but he managed to right himself quickly, “yeah, let’s go check it out.”

Bucky slid his arm around TJ, like Sam had for Steve. He offered his lover a smile as he guided the other Omega up to the house. It was then that Bucky really began to shine, as he asked pertinent questions of the agent, peppering her with so many questions that she looked a bit surprised.

At one point, when touring the inside and answering about heating, plumbing, and electricity, she turned to TJ and chuckled. “Always you Omegas make the hardest sales. Want everything to be perfect. Alphas seem to think they can just fix things up later.”

TJ frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly, “ _you Omegas_? What’s that supposed to mean? We, as _people_ , want the house we may or may not be buying to be _functional_.”

She actually looked stunned at his reply and lost her smile quickly. “I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to be offensive. I have been in this profession over eight years and have noted that people who present Omega have a tendency towards being more thorough and conscious of their homes than those that have presented Alpha. It was meant to be a compliment. I’ll refrain from further random comments.”

Closing his eyes, TJ sighed and shook his head, “no . . . I’m sorry, ma’am. It’s been a rough few days . . . that was out of line.”

“As was my assumption that all Omegas or all Alphas fit a trend,” she sighed. “And we Betas get stuck between the two factions. I’m all for equality, sir, but it’s so hard to know when that equality means a compliment could be taken out of line, too. If you need a rest or refreshment, let me know, please. Or would you rather just check out the back deck and yard? Get a little fresh air?” She seemed worried, but it wasn’t certain if it was for her client or her possible commission.

TJ looked up at Bucky, “whatcha wanna look at, Buck?”

By then Bucky had the notebook from their earlier budget meeting out. He had been steadily writing in it and glanced up, eyes alight with the challenge of meeting their requirements within certain reality standards. “There’s a yard? You mean, a real yard with grass and everything?”

The agent nodded. “Yes, sir, it’s fenced in but it’s not a bad size.” She gave TJ a small, almost nervous smile, then walked over to Bucky and began talking directly to him.

TJ sighed and leaned against the wall he’d been standing near; he ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. He hadn’t meant to snap at the real estate agent, but the comment about Omegas had rubbed him the wrong way.

Steve sighed and sank onto a chair near where TJ leaned. “Furniture’s available, TJ?” he offered with a tired smile.

“I’m ‘kay,” TJ murmured softly.

Without nodding, which would make his headache worse, despite the medicine that had lessened it, Steve sighed. He asked softly, “why do you insist on not letting yourself rest when it’s obvious you’re dizzy and tired, TJ?”

“I’m _fine_ , Steve,” TJ all but growled out, keeping his eyes closed.

“Sure,” Steve sighed. “And I thought we were friends who trusted each other with our problems.” Steve let his eyes follow Sam.

Sam frowned, watching the two men interact. He didn’t know why TJ always seemed to lash out when someone else tried to help him. The dark-skinned Alpha huffed and rolled his eyes; he grabbed an open chair that had been next to Steve and carried it over to TJ, “sit, TJ. I don’t think you want another trip to the ER,” Sam ordered.

TJ’s head snapped up at the Alpha tone, but the Omega actually listened, sitting down on the chair that Sam had brought over. “Thanks . . .” TJ murmured unhappily.

Steve turned his attention on Bucky walking and talking with the agent. “Bucky’s throwing himself into the house hunt, isn’t he? Makes me feel totally incompetent with all his knowledge. He must’ve been thinking about houses a long time.” The blond smiled at the other two.

“He was always lookin’ at houses, trying to convince Dem to move somewhere bigger,” TJ supplied softly.

Nodding, then groaning softly as the movement made him feel worse, Steve put a hand to the back of his head, his other going to his temple. “God . . . Sam, gonna throw up,” he murmured weakly.

“Uh . . .” Sam looked around, knowing there wasn’t time to rush Steve to the bathroom, he grabbed a decorative vase off the table and gave it to his mate, “use this, love.”

Steve didn’t take the vase. Instead, he leaned over, putting his head between his knees and trying to breath, deep and steady, though the air came out as shakey near-sobs.

Sam knelt by his mate, putting the vase under Steve’s face just in case, and rubbed the blond’s back soothingly.

“Sorry,” Steve whispered softly, swallowing as his mouth began to water. “Maybe shoulda stayed in the car . . .”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Sam cooed softly, continuing to rub his mate’s back. Sam looked over at Bucky and the real estate agent, “whatcha think, Bucky? The house, I mean?”

“I think there are a few things that can be fixed up, but it’s a nice place,” Bucky sounded really enthusiastic, despite his practically disinterested words. It was obvious he had already fallen in love with the place.

“Awesome,” Sam nodded, turning his attention to the woman, “I think we’re gonna take it.”

“Wait, what does TJ think?” Bucky asked, frowning softly.

“It’s good,” TJ murmured, though his eyes were closed and his head rested against the wall behind him. “Like it . . .”

Bucky turned to Sam. “We’re not going to look at other places?”

“Why should we? This house meets all our requirements, it’s close to one of the best schools in the city, and actually has a decent backyard, not something easily found here in New York,” Sam shrugged, his hand still rubbing Steve’s back.

“What’s the asking price?” Steve breathed weakly, still having not vomited but extremely weak.

It wasn’t long before the deal was struck, for the asking price. The agent was a bit shell-shocked but moved the paperwork quickly, using her pad. She even confirmed Steve’s payment. Looking at the group a bit warily, the agent offered the keys to Bucky, who took them with a wide, excited smile and shining eyes.

Once outside again, the agent said, “we’ll finish up the closing after Christmas, but you may move in immediately.”

“Gonna hafta order furniture . . .” TJ mumbled, leaning against Bucky.

“The house comes furnished as is,” the agent offered in a worried voice.

Bucky smiled. “That means we have time to pick out what we want or need instead of rushing.” He kissed TJ’s neck.

Humming softly, TJ nodded, “like . . . that.”

“So, we can go back to the hotel and get some sleep then move in tomorrow? Or you wanna just settle right now and call Michael?” Bucky nuzzled TJ’s neck.

“Hey, it has beds . . . I say we sleep here,” TJ suggested.

Steve gasped, still bent over, “which family gets which half?”

Sam looked at Bucky, “which half you guys want?”

“Which half had more bedrooms?” Bucky asked, flushing a bit.

Steve finally looked up, pale and shaking. “The side we’re in has three bedrooms. The other side has five. Sam and I can work with three, since we only need one for us and one each for the pups. That work for everyone?” He didn’t care if he was paying for the entire place; he didn’t care if the Omega’s got the master suite and such. Steve just wanted to settle down and work things out later.

TJ looked over at his lover, “that work, Buck?”

“Yeah. Why don’t we all get some rest and continue this later? About supper time?” Bucky offered, looking quite happy, keys to his first house in hand.

Nodding, TJ shakily stood up, bracing one hand against the wall as he did so; he pushed off the wall once he was steady enough.

Steve slowly pushed off the chair and grabbed for Sam as he swayed. “Rest,” he gasped out.

The agent let herself from the home, flushing. She knew that the clients had lost everything in that recent fire in downtown Brooklyn.

“Yes, rest,” Sam agreed and lead Steve upstairs to their new bedroom.

Steve didn’t even ask for fresh sheets to be used, despite how many people may have come through looking or testing. He merely collapsed on the bed with a deep groan, pale and shaky.

TJ walked over to Bucky, “c’mon, Buck,” the smaller brunet gave his lover a small smile, “‘m sleepy.”

Nodding Bucky took TJ’s arm and walked with him to their half of the split building. He walked upstairs, supporting TJ, and walked into the master bedroom. Quickly, Bucky stripped the bed, found the linen closet, and remade the bed. “Wonder why even the linens are included, Teej,” he murmured.

“Don’t know, Buck,” TJ answered, watching his lover, “but, better for us, right?”

“Right,” Bucky smiled at TJ happily. “Our own home, Teej. We’ve got our own home . . .” Bucky kicked off his shoes and began to undress down to his boxers.

TJ began to undress himself; when he bent down to untie his shoes, the Omega stumbled to the side and quickly reached out to grab something to right himself, but he overbalanced and fell in a heap.

Bucky knelt down quickly and stroked TJ’s hair. “Love? Teej? You okay?”

“‘M fine,” TJ shook his head, clearing the dizziness, “jus’ tired. I’ll be fine after some sleep.”

Nodding, Bucky finished untying TJ’s shoes then helped him strip down to his boxer-briefs. He stood and helped TJ into the freshly made bed. Bucky curled up right behind his lover and nuzzled his neck. “Love you, TJ, get some sleep.”

TJ kissed the top of Bucky’s head, running his fingers down his lover’s arm as he pulled Bucky in closer, “I love you, too, Buck,” he slurred before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off.

**************

Three days later and Steve seemed to be recovering from his injuries, though slowly. He still suffered from constant headaches, but they had lessened as time passed. He’d managed to make sense long enough to work out a payment plan with the Omegas to buy their half of the duplex from him and that made Bucky even happier, since it was well within their budget. With the general unwell state of three of the house and only three days left before Christmas, the group had found it hard to do much decorating or shopping in preparation, but they’d somehow managed, especially with Sam willing to do most of the running around, taking Bucky when he had the energy. And so, on Christmas morning, the joint house was warm, quiet, and had a festive air. Neither couple insisted on keeping the connecting door locked, so it was a feeling of a large family rather than two separate groups.

Slowly, something crept onto the master bed in TJ and Bucky’s side of the house. It snuggled down beside TJ, a warm body against his other side, not disturbing Bucky on TJ’s far side.

Blinking awake, it took a few moments before his vision cleared and he looked down to see what had crawled into bed with them. “Morning, Joey,” TJ murmured, voice deep with sleep, and it dawned on him that the room wasn’t even light yet, “what time is it?”

“Christmas time, Teej,” she replied in an excited whisper. She smiled wide. “‘wake yet?”

Groaning softly, TJ propped himself up, looking at the clock, the Omega groaned again when he saw it was barely past five in the morning, “yeah, yeah, I’m up . . .” 

“Good, ‘cause Sammy’s in the kitchen cookin’,” she reported happily. “He said not to wake anybody.”

“Kinda failed at that, Kiddo,” TJ murmured softly, “c’mon, outta the bed, so we don’t wake up Bucky.”

“Too late,” mumbled the other man. “I’m awake.”

“Sorry,” TJ said, leaning over to kiss his lover, “well, Merry Christmas, Buck?”

Laughing softly, Bucky opened his eyes and kissed back. “Merry Christmas, Teej. Our first Christmas in our first house together.” He constantly pointed out that they were having _‘first’_ times in their home a lot. He was so happy to have his own home at last.

Humming softly, TJ nodded and kissed Bucky again; he turned back to the little girl and patted her gently, “c’mon, outta the bed, Kiddo.”

Joey climbed out of bed, smiling wide. Her shortened hair was messed up, still needing a real trim after TJ’s life saving hack job. But she didn’t seem to mind that her once long hair was almost all gone. “We gonna wake up Papa, too?” she asked with a wide smile.

“No, let your Papa sleep,” TJ said, pulling the covers off himself and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing the headboard and closing his eyes when the dizziness struck.

“You okay, Teej?” Bucky asked, worried as always. He slid out of bed and around to his lover’s other side, offering his good arm. He’d gone to the VA the day after buying the house and had been put in a rigorous physical therapy program, but after only two days, he was far from any form of mobility with the neglected limb.

Grabbing Bucky’s arm, TJ accepted the help to stand, “‘m fine,” the Omega murmured his usual response.

“‘Kay,” Bucky agreed. He offered a small smile to Joey. “Go bug Sam. We’ll get dressed.”

“You got it,” she laughed and skipped out, little green nightdress swirling around her ankles and blue fuzzy slippers.

“It’s _so_ early,” TJ grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, “I suppose we should get used to it, huh?”

“If I’m really going to be having a litter, yeah. Kids get up early for holidays, right?” He smiled, not mentioning his own family’s celebration of Hanukkah, which the Omegas had missed that year.

“Dougie and I did,” TJ agreed with a small nod, “we’d always wake our parents up before the sun rose.”

Bucky smiled at TJ. “And in a few years, our pup will be waking us up, too.” He kissed TJ’s neck.

Humming softly, TJ nodded and headed towards their closet to pull out some clothes to change into. The smaller Omega hardly said anything in reply when Bucky mentioned the pup they would be raising.

Sighing, Bucky began to dress as well. He picked up his phone and checked his messages then let out a “huh.” Glancing over, Bucky said, “the doctor from Indiana called.”

Freezing, TJ looked over, “what . . . what did she want?” The Omega had been worried about the DNA test they had taken over a month ago.

“Said we’re no relation,” Bucky grinned at TJ, “just like you thought. She says she’s surprised, but DNA doesn’t lie. Not even enough similar markers to claim distant cousins. Just look alike.”

Releasing a deep sigh of relief, and nodding, TJ pulled on his pants and then threw a shirt on.

“She says that she matched you to someone else she’s met, but didn’t say anything more about it,” Bucky shrugged.

“What?” TJ frowned, “Buck, I have no living relatives, Nana died a few years ago.”

“Didn’t say it was alive or dead, just said it was a match.” Bucky looked at TJ. “Guess we’d have to call to get more info.”

“She wouldn’t be open on Christmas,” TJ said, shaking his head as he wondered who exactly Dr. Foster had matched him to.

“We can call tomorrow,” Bucky nodded, flipping through his other messages. Suddenly, he froze and his eyes widened. He went extremely pale and passed out, hitting the floor.

“Bucky!” TJ shouted; rushing over to his lover, he knelt down and checked Bucky over.

 

As quickly as he’d lost consciousness, Bucky opened his eyes with a groan. He rubbed the bruise forming on his bad shoulder, but had fortunately missed his head. Still a little woozy, Bucky felt around for his phone with a trembling hand. “Teej?” he sounded scared.

“Hey, Buck,” TJ cooed softly, eyes wide, “it’s alright,” the Omega wondered what was on Bucky’s phone that had made him pass out.

Shaking, Bucky offered his phone to his lover, unable to say the words.

Taking the phone, TJ looked at it and his eyes widened even more at the sight of a sonogram and then a message saying Bucky was pregnant with _twins_. “Twins . . .” TJ breathed out shakily.

“Twins . . .” Bucky let out a whimper, eyes still wide, hand still shaking. “I . . . I’m sorry, TJ . . . I didn’t mean to . . .”

Looking at his lover, TJ shook his head, “Bucky, don’t apologize. We’ll be fine, okay? Twins . . . twins are . . . good, right? I mean . . . Dougie and I were twins . . . twins are good . . .”

“Twins are fine . . . I guess,” Bucky whimpered again. He actually seemed more afraid than anything else.

“You don’t want twins? I thought you wanted a litter?” TJ looked at his mate, eyes worried though he tried to give Bucky an encouraging smile.

Wrapping his good arm over his bad, which was over his abdomen, Bucky whimpered and ran into the master bathroom. He began throwing up.

Sighing softly, TJ stood up, using the mattress to help him and made his way to the bathroom. He knelt beside Bucky, pulling his hair back and out of the way with one hand while the other rubbed soothingly down his lover’s back.

After a bit, Bucky’s heaves calmed down and he lay his head on the porcelain of the toilet, tears welling in his eyes. He looked miserable and pale and trembling.

“It’s alright, Buck,” TJ cooed, “you’ll be fine . . . we’ll be fine.”

Nodding, Bucky pushed weakly to his feet and began brushing his teeth, leaning heavily on the sink.

“What about the twins has you so freaked out, Bucky? I - - I thought you might be happy?” TJ asked softly, standing just as shakily.

Bucky whimpered and looked at TJ with wide, frightened eyes. “I . . . yeah, I’m happy,” he whispered.

“Then, what’s wrong?” TJ asked again, looking worried.

“I . . . uh . . .” Bucky looked like he tried to find something to say and finally settled on, “just the shock?”

“Oh . . . okay,” TJ released a sigh, “but . . . you _are_ happy right?”

“Uh . . .” Bucky looked at TJ then down at the toothbrush in his hand. “Sure, Teej. It’s great. You know I always wanted a big family.” He still sounded shaken.

Frowning, TJ watched Bucky closely, pale eyes very worried, “Buck? You sure it’s just shock? You know you can talk with me.”

Letting out a whimper, Bucky covered his mouth and his eyes welled up. “I . . . I’m okay?”

“Well, obviously, not,” TJ said softly, walking over to Bucky; he lifted his hands to cup his lover’s face.

Bucky flinched but let TJ touch him, eyes worried.

TJ immediately dropped his hands as if burned, expression hurt and even a little shocked, “you’re scared of _me_?” The Omega suddenly realized that Bucky was acting like the abused man he’d been with Dem. Stepping back, TJ swallowed and nodded once, “I - - I’ll give you space, then,” he turned and left the bathroom, head down.

Bucky sobbed and sank to the floor. His hand stroked protectively over his belly, but out loud he said, “TJ’s right. Pups do wreck everything.”


	13. Too Much to Do to Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Anxiety, Injury**

In the kitchen, Joey sat on her chair, on her booster seat, swinging her legs and licking peanut butter off her fingers. She smiled over at TJ when he walked in. “Heya, Teej!”

“Hey,” TJ mumbled, looking very upset; he looked at Sam and said, “I’m gonna go out for a bit . . .”

Sam looked shocked, standing in front of the stove.

Joey looked over and tilted her head. “It’s snowing, Teej,” she said.

“I’ll wear a jacket, then,” TJ said back softly; he walked over to the door and grabbed his jacket.

“Wait!” Sam turned off the burner and said, “TJ, you can’t go out by yourself,” the Alpha knew that the Omega could barely walk on his own, let alone trudge through the snow by himself.

Steve yawned as he walked down the kitchen steps leading from the second floor of the Wilson-Rogers side of the house. He ruffled a hand through his hair and said, “Merry Christmas?”

“Yeah, Merry Christmas,” TJ grumbled, putting on his jacket and opening the door.

“Where ya going, TJ?” Steve asked with a soft frown, eyes confused and sleepy.

“Out,” TJ replied simply.

“Why?” Steve asked bluntly.

“Do I need a reason?” TJ challenged the Alpha.

“You do if you might get dizzy and pass out or something,” Steve said. “Where’s Bucky?”

“Can everyone please do me a favor,” TJ growled, “and _stop_ worrying about me?” He stepped out into the cold, snowy air, letting the door shut behind him.

Steve reached for his jacket and pulled it on with a sigh. “Sam, might wanna go check on Bucky. Something's really wrong.” He looked at Joey. “Be back soon, Joey. Be good for Sammy.” The blond Alpha turned and hurried from the house.

Sam nodded and looked at the little girl, “why don’t you go in the living room, watch some cartoons, I’ll finish your breakfast in a bit, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed and hurried off, taking her bread with her.

Sam hurried over to Bucky and TJ’s side of the duplex and rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. “Bucky?” The Alpha stepped into the master bedroom, having heard the sobbing. “Hey, man, what happened?” He made his way to the bathroom.

Bucky looked up, arms still wrapped protectively over his abdomen. He softly said, “I never meant to . . .”

“To what, Bucky? What happened?” Sam knelt down in front of the Omega.

“He _said_ I could have a litter, but . . . but he doesn’t even want _one_. And now there’re two.” Bucky whimpered.

“You’re pregnant with twins?” Sam guessed softly.

Nodding, Bucky sobbed, “that’s why I’m so fat.”

“You’re not _fat_ , you’re pregnant, Bucky,” Sam pointed out.

“I love him. I want to make him happy. But I keep fucking everything up,” Bucky buried his face in his arm and sobbed harder. “Just like with Dem. I can’t do anything right.”

“Wait, hold up, Bucky,” Sam shook his head, “TJ got mad at you because you’re pregnant with twins?”

Shaking his head, Bucky whimpered, “no, he’s mad because of _any_ pup. He never wants to talk about the pup. Shuts me out if I mention it. And now . . . two. He says pups wreck things, and he’s right.”

“Hey,” Sam said softly, reaching out to gently squeeze Bucky’s right shoulder, “he doesn’t mean that . . . he’s just angry because he’s so sick all the time. He’s scared, Bucky.”

“That’s what I thought, too,” Bucky whimpered again, “but he’s so upset all the time. And he doesn’t respond if I mention the pup. He . . . he doesn't like pups, Sam. He never has. And now, being pregnant, I’m forcing him to have pups. I think . . . I think he realized it means having kids around all the time once I whelp. Maybe he’s regretting saying I can have as many as I want. I . . .” Bucky dropped his head. “I’m not sure I should have any at all . . .”

“Bucky, look at how TJ treats Joey, whether he wants to admit it or not, TJ _likes_ pups. And he’s actually pretty good with them, too. I’m sure after he whelps his own, and stops being sick all the time, things will even out,” Sam squeezed Bucky’s shoulder again.

“O - - okay . . .” Bucky said with a tone of doubt. “If you think TJ’s not angry with me?”

“Well,” Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not sure what exactly happened . . . but TJ left . . . but, don’t worry, Steve went out after him.”

“I told him about the twins,” Bucky said, whimpering once more. “And I was so scared I made him angry. He said he’d give me space and left. But, I don’t want space, Sam. I want TJ.”

“Did he say anything else?” Sam tried to figure out what had made TJ angry enough to leave in the middle of a snowstorm.

“He asked if I was scared of him, but . . . he left without letting me say anything, and,” Bucky whimpered, “I don’t know what I’d say anyway. I’m not scared of him, but I don’t wanna make him unhappy.”

“But, why would he think you’re scared of him?” Sam asked, looking a little puzzled, “and I know you’re aren’t specifically scared of _TJ_ . . . but, do you feel like he may react in some of the same ways Dem did?”

“If Dem wasn’t happy, he’d get upset and turn away, too, sometimes,” Bucky said, softly, head hanging. “Just like TJ does when I try to talk about the pup.”

Sighing, Sam shook his head and gave his friend a soft smile, “you hungry, Bucky? I was making some breakfast.”

“No, I was sick,” Bucky lifted his head and glanced towards the bathroom, looking ashamed.

“Well, you wanna keep Joey company while I make her some breakfast?” Sam tried again, knowing the brunet could use a distraction until TJ got back.

Nodding, Bucky pushed to his feet and trudged from the room, looking like he was unsure of things around him once more. More than ever, he needed counseling, but there hadn’t been a chance to begin with the holidays. He had an appointment for just after the new year and instructions to call a hotline if he felt like harming himself.

Sam lead the Omega down the stairs and back into his and Steve’s kitchen, “Joey’s in the living room, watching some TV. You sure you don’t want some food, Bucky?”

“No,” Bucky whispered and turned towards the living room. “May I go watch Joey now?” he asked, as if he needed permission.

“Yeah, man, go ahead,” Sam nodded.

Bucky scurried out quickly. Apparently, he’d taken two steps back in his adjustment without Dem.

It was almost an hour later, Joey having already been fed and the kitchen cleaned, when TJ walked back in with Steve. He was soaked and shivering, nose and cheeks red from being out in the cold. Steve looked equally chilled and wet, but he walked side by side with his friend, respectfully quiet.

When TJ saw Bucky, he flushed and muttered out through chattering teeth, “h - - hey, Buck . . . s - - sorry . . .”

Bucky looked up, eyes widening and filling with sudden tears. He pushed up off the floor and hurried over to TJ, wrapping his arm around his lover. “TJ, I’m sorry. I love you so much!”

Hugging his lover back, TJ kissed Bucky’s temple with chilled lips, “I’m sorry, B - - Bucky . . . sh - - shouldn’t have r - - run off like that.”

Bucky merely continued to hold TJ, leading him closer to the heater vent and beginning to try to massage warmth back into him with his one hand. His other twitched and spasmed as if attempting to duplicate the movements but remained curled against Bucky’s pup bump. “You needed some time . . . I gave you a bad shock?”

“B - - Buck . . . the twins a - - aren’t a bad shock,” TJ said softly, kissing his lover’s temple again, “I was never upset a - - about the twins, honest . . .”

“Are you upset because I’m making you have pups?” Bucky asked softly, not meeting TJ’s eyes.

“What?” TJ gasped softly, pulling away enough so he could gently tilt Bucky’s face up with one finger, “Buck . . . I _agreed_ to have pups with you. H - - have I made you feel like that?”

“Yes?” Bucky whispered but met TJ’s eyes. “You don’t want to talk about my pup. And if I bring it up, you turn away. I . . . I thought you were mad at me? Dem . . . Dem would turn away when he was mad then come back later and start . . .” Bucky dropped his voice even lower, “hitting me.”

TJ’s eyes welled with tears, though they didn’t spill over, “I would _never_ hit you, Buck. Never.”

“I know you wouldn’t hit me . . . but you turn away from me, shut me out . . .” Bucky finally lowered his eyes again. “I wanna make you happy, but I can’t always figure out how to do it.”

“I - - I’m sorry . . .” TJ breathed, “I . . . I’m scared, Bucky . . . so much has happened in such a short amount of time . . . you and your pup deserve so much better than me . . .”

“I don’t _want_ anyone else but you, TJ!” Bucky whimpered. “I _love_ you!”

TJ looked at Bucky with tear-washed eyes, “but . . . who I am . . . who I was . . . you’re so beautiful, Bucky . . . and I don’t want to taint that . . .”

“I don’t care who you used to be! I want you and love _you_. I want to grow old with you.” Bucky wrapped his arm around TJ tight and nuzzled his neck.

Hugging his lover closely, TJ buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder and his own shoulders shook with silent sobs. “I - - I’m s - - sorry . . .” TJ murmured over and over again, “I’m so s - - sorry . . .”

“Can we . . . can we try to always talk if something upsets us?” Bucky asked.

TJ nodded, unable to form words; his fingers clutched at Bucky’s shirt desperately, as if he let go, Bucky would disappear forever.

Bucky merely hugged his lover, silent, holding him.

Steve looked at Sam then headed for the kitchen without a word. Sam followed his mate; once in the other room, the dark-skinned Alpha let out a breath, rubbing the back of his neck, “so, what made TJ mad enough to leave? I didn’t get that clear of an answer from Bucky.”

“He wasn’t mad, Sam, he was upset and trying to fight heartbreak. He said something about Bucky’s look and reaction being like when he reacted to Dem. TJ said that Bucky was acting like _TJ_ was about to hit him. That Bucky was scared of him.” Steve moved over to the fridge to get some milk. “TJ went out to try to figure out what he’d done to scare Bucky so bad.”

“You two were out there for a while,” Sam said softly, watching his mate as he leaned against the counter.

“I spent about half that time shadowing TJ until he finally snapped at me to tell him what I wanted or leave him the hell alone. So, I started walking with him and talking.” Steve offered Sam a smile, though he looked tired. “I convinced him to talk to Bucky about his own fears and maybe Bucky would tell him what’s so scary for _him_.”

Sam ran a hand down his face and sighed, “well, hopefully now they’ll talk with one another and not keep things bottled up,” Sam walked over to Steve and kissed his lips, “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

Steve kissed back, smiling. “Merry Christmas, Sam.”

The rest of the day went by a lot smoother; the small family played games and made the most of their first Christmas together. Evening rolled around and the family settled in Steve and Sam’s living room to exchange gifts. Steve gave Sam a new watch that would hold up in their work as firefighters. Sam had bought Steve new art supplies, the blond’s having been destroyed in the fire. Bucky hadn’t given anything to TJ, nervously saying he was going to give TJ’s gift to him in private. TJ quirked a brow at his lover and smirked as he passed over Bucky’s gift.

Taking the gift, Bucky looked around at the others then slowly unwrapped the gift, bracing it against his thighs and abdomen as he worked. He looked back up once he revealed the scarf wrapped around the book inside. “Thanks!” Bucky immediately touched the scarf to his cheek. “Warm!”

Laughing softly, TJ looked a little nervous, “I know it’s not much . . . but the second part of your gift I also wanted to give you in private.”

Smiling happily, Bucky said, “another gift? Oh, but the scarf is so warm and I’ve wanted to read this book for ages!” Bucky leaned over and kissed his lover.

“I know, I remember you saying you wanted to read it,” TJ smiled, kissing his lover back, “but, yes, there is another gift for you.”

“Wow, I didn’t have anything else for you.” Bucky didn’t look upset by the lack, though. “I think what I’m gonna give you will be enough.”

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect,” TJ grinned and kissed Bucky’s lips, he then turned to watch Joey as she excitedly opened her presents.

The little girl seemed as excited by the clothes as she was by the toys and ran around giving hugs to each adult. She then settled on Sam’s lap with a new picture book he’d given her, begging to be read to.

Bucky smiled at TJ. “Wanna go to bed now, TJ?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, wanna give you your other present,” TJ purred low, kissing Bucky right behind the ear tenderly.

“Night guys,” Bucky called without looking away from his lover. He tugged TJ from the room and over to their own side of the duplex, firmly shutting, but not locking, the connecting downstairs door. Bucky led his lover up the steps towards their shared master bedroom.

TJ shut the door behind them and crashed his lips against Bucky’s, his tongue immediately swiping against his lover’s lower lip, begging for entry. His nimble fingers ran down Bucky’s back and caressed over his firm ass.

“Wanna . . .” Bucky murmured. “Wanna be mates. Wanna belong to you, Teej,” Bucky kissed him.

Pulling back, eyes slightly blown, TJ smiled, “you want me to mark you, Buck?”

Nodding, Bucky said, “please?” He caressed over TJ’s shoulder, slipping his fingers against his lover’s skin.

Purring softly, TJ kissed his lover again, backing them both up until Bucky’s knees hit the edge of the bed, “I wanna be your’s, too, Buck . . .” TJ moaned between kisses and then he gently pushed Bucky back onto the bed, crawling over his lover’s fit body to continue kissing him, TJ’s tongue darting inside Bucky’s mouth, savoring the other Omega’s taste.

With a low whine, Bucky kissed back, nipping lightly at TJ’s tongue and lips. “Need you, Teej.” he whined, squirming so that their members rubbed together through the clothes they wore.

With a needy growl, TJ quickly removed Bucky’s shirt so he could trail open-mouthed kisses all the way down his lover’s chest until he reached Bucky’s trousers. With steady hands, TJ unbuttoned those and began working them down his lover’s long legs, planting kisses all the way down. “So beautiful,” TJ breathed against Bucky’s thigh as he worked his way back up Bucky’s body, his warm breath ghosting over Bucky’s filling erection. “So goddamned pretty, Buck . . . can never take my eyes off of you . . . love you so much . . .” TJ licked a stripe from Bucky’s pelvis, avoiding his lover’s cock, over the slight swell of the pup-bump, “you’re gonna be such a good dam, love. I love you so much . . .” Continuing up, TJ’s tongue swiped over one of Bucky’s nipples before he took the bud into his mouth and sucked, nipping at it and then soothing it over with his tongue, “love the way you taste, Buck . . .”

Squirming, whining his need and pleasure, Bucky let his fingers tangle in TJ’s curls, enjoying the sensations TJ sent throughout his entire body. “Love . . . love what you,” he panted and lifted his eyes to meet TJ’s, “do to me.”

Smiling wickedly, TJ leaned up the rest of the way to crash his lips against Bucky’s, teeth nipping at Bucky’s lower lip and pulling gently before delving back in. TJ moved from Bucky’s mouth, past his jawline and down his neck until he reached the place he fully intended to mark. Biting down lightly, just enough to stimulate the endorphins, TJ scented his lover, “mine,” TJ growled low.

“Yes, God yes!” Bucky moaned, his hips bucking slightly in reaction to the endorphin release, the pleasure-pain of the nip. “Please, Teej . . . mark me. Show everyone I’m your’s!”

Growling in return, TJ pushed off just long enough to strip off his own clothes, throwing them away blindly. The smaller Omega reached down between Bucky’s legs and traced a finger over his entrance, checking for slick.

Bucky’s slick ran thick and hot, proving just how needy he was. He moaned softly at the feel of his lover’s finger. “Yes . . .your’s . . . take me, Teej . . . love me.”

TJ leaned down to kiss his lover again as he gently began to push in the first finger, not stopping until the second knuckle. The Omega felt so _needy_ , almost blind with his desperation; he wondered if he may be in one of those pseudo-heats Dr. Cho had warned them about. He gave Bucky a few moments to adjust before pushing in deeper, wiggling and curling his finger to stroke over Bucky’s prostate.

Gasping and moaning, Bucky softly begged, “can I be _in_ you, Teej? Love this, but _need_ to be _in_ you!”

Pulling up slightly, panting heavily and eyes completely blown, TJ mewled and nodded. “God, yes, Buck . . . wanna _feel_ you,” the smaller Omega’s slick coated his inner thighs, filling the room with his warm, sweet scent. TJ leaned down and nipped at Bucky's ear, purring low, “How you want me, baby? Want me to ride you?” TJ licked the shell of Bucky's ear, “or maybe on all fours? Open and ready for you?” He moved his kisses and nips down Bucky's neck, “however you want me, baby, I'm yours. Take me however you want, Buck.”

Moaning, Bucky turned his head to seal his lips over TJ’s in a long passionate kiss. Running his hand down TJ’s chest then abdomen, Bucky settled for wrapping his fingers around TJ’s erection and tugging gently with a light growl. “Want you to ride me, love,” he murmured as he broke the kiss. He tugged again then began to twist lightly, kissing and nipping at TJ’s bottom lip.

Keening, TJ nodded, his hips canting into Bucky's touch. His thoroughly slicked passage ground down against Bucky's member, causing another needy, breathless moan to break past TJ's lips. Keeping his lips attached to Bucky's, the smaller Omega rolled his hips and expertly lined himself up with his lover's cock. With another thrust, TJ pushed the head of Bucky's erection past the tight ring of muscle. The burning, pleasurable pain of being filled elicited a loud, lustful moan from TJ. “Yes, baby, you feel so good, love . . . love how you feel inside me, Buck . . . gonna show you how much I love you, baby . . .” TJ rolled his hips again, pushing Bucky deeper until his lover's pelvis was flush against TJ’s ass. The burn of not being stretched open faded into pure bliss. TJ's mouth hung open slightly, his cheeks and chest flushing with arousal as his member began to leak precum in Bucky's palm.

“Perfect,” Bucky cooed. “Always fit so perfect. Was made to love you, Teej. You’re mine.” Bucky didn’t move despite being in the dominant position of penetration. He preferred TJ to work himself up and down, almost as if by giving over control of the movement, Bucky was turning their individual roles into an equal act of lovemaking. “Love me, TJ . . . I wanna be deep in you . . . my other half . . . my sweet Omega.”

With a needy, desperate mewl, TJ slowly began to lift himself up and then fall back down. The smaller Omega kept the pace steady and slow for the moment, wanting to feel his lover inside him. There was no reason to rush their loving, there were no Alphas that would be disturbing or interrupting them. TJ wanted to make this moment last for as long as possible, so he continued his gentle rhythm, gasping and purring whenever Bucky’s cock brushed against his prostate.

Bucky continued to stroke TJ’s hard, weeping erection, twisting his hand lightly as he pumped up to the glans then stroked down to the base, over and over, matching his lover’s slow sensuous rhythm. Bucky was content to take things as slow as TJ wanted, not feeling the need to rush, despite often falling into the habits of fear Dem had drilled into him. One place he felt very comfortable with his lover and their new status was in bed, in TJ’s loving arms.

TJ kept the same rhythm for a while, slowly, sensually rolling his hips as he lifted and fell on Bucky’s cock. In the dim lighting of their room, TJ’s skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat, his head falling back as he shifted so that Bucky stroked his prostate with each thrust. He no longer seemed to be able to form words as his voice came out in only small, breathless moans and keens.

Purring and softly growling as his lover sank and rose on his cock, Bucky leaned up to capture TJ’s lips once in awhile in a desperate kiss. “Mine . . .” he murmured every time their mouths clashed together.

“Y - - your’s,” TJ keened in return, eyes glazed over in need, “make me your’s, Buck . . . please . . .”

“C’mere,” Bucky growled low, lifting his head a bit and displaying a near-feral kind of grin, eyes blown near black in desire. “Gonna mark you as mine, baby.”

Mewling, TJ leaned down, stilling his movements on Bucky’s erection, leaving his lover fully embedded in his moist heat. The smaller Omega extended his neck, offering himself to Bucky completely with a needy whine.

Eyeing his lover’s neck and shoulder, Bucky lined up over the gland and bit hard, drawing blood and endorphins but not damaging his mate. He lapped at the wound, releasing more of the endorphins that calmed and claimed his TJ, sending the other Omega into a sexual climax from pheromone endorphin release. “Mine, my TJ, my mate . . .” Bucky growled deep in his throat.

Practically limp in Bucky’s arms, TJ nodded and echoed, “your’s, Buck . . . always . . .” The smaller Omega’s chest heaved with each breath and his thighs trembled as if the exertion of riding his lover - - his _mate_ , finally caught up with him. He couldn’t even feel the pain of the bite mark, only the pleasure, the sweet calmness that seemed to rush through his body at finally _being_ Bucky’s.

“Teej?” Bucky whispered, lifting his mouth with one final lap. “Make me your’s? Please?”

TJ nodded, blinking away the fog that had formed in his mind. He leaned down more, chest flush with Bucky’s as he scented and lapped over Bucky’s gland, though he didn’t quite bite down yet. “You sure, Buck?” TJ asked softly, voice low with his recent release.

As if the question drew Bucky from his love haze, he blinked and looked somewhere over his mate’s shoulder. His voice dropped and he said, “only if you want me. It’s . . . it’s okay if you don’t wanna claim me, TJ.” His cum-coated hand slowly stilled on TJ’s deflating cock.

With a gentle push with his nose, TJ maneuvered Bucky’s head so more of the neck was available to him. Lapping again, TJ murmured, “mine,” right before he bit down, teeth breaking through the skin and glands, just like Dr. Cho had taught him.

A low keen broke from Bucky’s lips and he arched his neck against TJ’s mouth, climaxing at the intense pain-pleasure, filling his mate with hot seed. “Yes . . .” he whimpered on a soft noise of joy, “finally your’s. No one can tear us apart now.” He turned his head to meet TJ’s eyes and lips. “My mate . . .”

“Your’s . . . forever,” TJ mumbled, lapping at Bucky’s new mark once more before pulling back. “Merry Christmas, Buck . . .”

“Merry Christmas, TJ,” Bucky breathed on a soft laugh, “and Happy first day of Hanukkah, TJ.”

**************

Two months came and went in a blur for the household. Both Omegas were steadily advancing in their pregnancies, though TJ had only barely begun to show, sporting a still almost inexistent pup-bump. Despite everyone’s advice, TJ refused to take it easy even though his dizzy spells and nausea refused to go away, even with transitioning into the second trimester. Just as Steve had predicted, the fires had only seemed to push TJ harder into trying to get his club back, constantly going out to meet with the insurance company, as well as insisting on going with Bucky for any shopping for their pups. Bucky’s physical therapy for his damaged arm was intense and left him aching, exhausted, and often frustrated, causing TJ to want to care for his new mate whenever Bucky returned from the VA. Dem had began to leave messages on Bucky’s phone once a week for those two months, though the abused Omega never seemed to be wavering towards going back to his ex-boyfriend. Anytime Bucky would be reminded of the abusive Alpha, he’d touch his own mate mark and smile, looking more relaxed and happy.

On the other side of the duplex, Joey had hit a growth spurt, making her shoot up at least four inches beyond her peer group, which seemed to suddenly make the little girl subconscious. Steve and Sam had to constantly remind the four year old that she should stand straight and proud and pretty; it was a constant battle. Steve’s insurance claim to Peggy’s antiques lost in the first fire finally came through and he put a good chunk of that away for Joey’s future education, the rest going to make the few repairs needed and refurbish some areas of the duplex. He was cleared of any arson charges, as well, but the custody case seemed to drag on longer than anyone had expected, despite Michael’s willingness to let Steve retain custody since he had a mate. The courts saw the two Alphas as a questionable family for the little girl that might very well present Omega and, thus, be left without a role model.

It was early morning in the middle of February when TJ got a call from the insurance company about their claims on the apartment they’d lost. He assured the agent on the phone that he’d be in later before hanging up and attempting to quietly slip out of the bed. Bucky always seemed so exhausted and, with TJ’s constant night terrors, the larger Omega never got the sleep he so desperately needed. TJ knew the twins were draining Bucky of his energy and didn’t want to bother his mate for a simple meeting with the insurance agent.

“Huh . . . what?” Bucky jolted partially awake, as if answering a call, “need me?” he mumbled.

TJ leaned over to gently kiss his mate, “no, baby, go back to bed,” he said softly.

“Need something, love?” Bucky offered in a sleep-rasped voice. “I can get up . . .”

“No, I’m fine, love,” TJ assured, giving Bucky another kiss, “go back to sleep, okay?” The smaller Omega carefully slipped out of the bed, using the mattress to steady himself as he waited out the disorientating dizziness that had only seemed to get worse.

“‘Kay,” Bucky muttered, burying his face in the pillow. Turning his head with a sigh, he muttered, “gonna fix that in a minute, baby . . . just wanna get five more . . .” Bucky drifted back into sleep.

Smiling softly at his lover, TJ quietly made his way over to the closet and got dressed for the day, using the wall to keep himself upright. Shaking himself, trying to clear the dizzy feeling that wouldn’t go away, TJ pushed off the wall and headed out of the bedroom. The Omega gripped the handrail tightly on his descent down the stairs, his vision blurring and tunneling, before finally about halfway down the staircase, TJ lost consciousness, tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

The noise brought Bucky to a full alertness, sitting up with a severe frown, trying to puzzle out what had awoken him. As TJ’s spot was vacant, Bucky wondered if his lover had gotten sick again. He pushed out of bed and checked their bathroom then shook his head when he found it empty. Walking from the room, Bucky softly called, “Teej? Where are ya, love?” He headed for the stairs.

Seeing TJ’s collapsed form, Bucky called out, “TJ!” He ran down the stairs, missing a step and twisting his ankle as he came to rest beside his mate. Knowing Sam or Steve would be on the other side of the wall that separated their home, the layout set up in a mirror image of one another, Bucky began screaming for help as he tried to assess TJ’s damage.

Both Steve and Sam came running in, Sam’s eyes wide as he took in the crumpled, unconscious form of TJ, “shit! I’ll go call an ambulance!” Sam ran back into their side of the duplex to retrieve his phone.

Steve knelt by TJ and began carefully running his hands over the Omega, checking for his airway, his pulse, and any bleeding or serious injuries, using his paramedic training he’d kept up through his firefighter job. One thing he checked was for possible rectal bleeding which might mark a miscarriage from such a fall. He didn’t move TJ from the steps, though Steve made sure the unconscious man could breathe. “TJ, can you hear me? Wake up, TJ.”

TJ groaned softly, his face contorted in pain and confusion. He had a small cut near his hairline and his wrist throbbed dully.

At TJ’s groan, Steve instructed firmly, “don’t move, TJ. An ambulance is on the way. Can you tell me where you hurt?”

“H - - head . . . wrist . . .” TJ managed to get out, “room . . . spinning . . .”

“Yeah, your head is bruising and your wrist swelling. Try not to move, TJ. Can you remember what happened?” Steve kept his voice professional, calm and kind.

“W - - walking down,” TJ whimpered, wincing, “dizzy . . .”

“Did you trip or pass out?” Steve prodded.

“Not . . . trip,” TJ informed, his eyes finally opening, looking pained and dazed.

Bucky cooed to his lover, worried and hovering, though he stayed out of Steve’s way while the fire captain worked on the injured Omega. Steve merely nodded at the information, glancing over as Sam came back into the room, Joey trailing him. He braced TJ’s neck with his strong hands.

“Ambulance is on it’s way,” Sam informed his mate, stepping closer to Steve and TJ.

“Teej hurt?” asked the little girl, eyes wide.

Sam put a hand on the little girl’s shoulder, keeping her back and out of the way, “yeah, he took a fall . . . but don’t worry, he’s gonna be just fine.”

“Teej get better,” she smiled in encouragement to TJ. “Papa’ll take care o’ you.”

TJ looked up at Steve, eyes still a bit glazed over, the Omega looking as if he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on.

Bucky reached down and very carefully stroked TJ’s hair from his forehead. “Just rest, love. The paramedics’ll be here soon.” As if to prove his claim, a siren sounded closer and closer to the home.

The smaller Omega tried to stay as still as possible, focusing on the feeling of Steve’s hands holding his neck, trying to ignore the sickening dizziness that had yet to go away.

“Do you remember if you hit your head when you fell, TJ?” Steve asked. He eyed a cut near TJ’s hairline but didn’t dare move his hands from the smaller man’s neck. A loud knocking on the door brought relief to Steve’s intense blue eyes. “Sam? Let them in?”

Sam rushed over and let the paramedics in, holding the door open as they wheeled in a stretcher. Joey showed real intelligence when she backed out of the way and remained in the doorway of the living room instead of in the hallway. She merely watched with big eyes as the EMTs checked over TJ and put a brace around his neck then carefully eased him onto a backboard before putting him on the stretcher.

Steve stood just out of the way and called out, “he’s with pup. His doctor is Dr. Cho.”

One of the paramedics nodded and wrote that down along with the other answers to questions they asked, fairly standard assessment questions of which Steve knew some of the answers and provided them. Finally, they wheeled TJ to the ambulance, Bucky limping to keep up with his mate.

“Buck?” TJ called out, voice shaky as he wasn’t able to move to look at his mate.

“Right here, Teej,” Bucky responded instantly. He jostled around to lean briefly into TJ’s view, smiling worriedly, damaged hand curled over his abdomen in an instinctively protective gesture. “I’m not going anywhere without you, love.” He looked over at the paramedic with the notes and said, “I’m his mate, James Barnes.”

The trip to the hospital crawled slowly for TJ but sped by for Bucky. Once out of the ambulance, the paramedics began wheeling TJ not into the ER but down a long corridor towards the maternity suites.

It was there that the smaller Omega suddenly began thrashing, trying to fight against the straps that held him down, “no! Stop . . . no!” TJ’s eyes widened in sheer panic and fear, his chest heaving with shaky, shallow breaths.

Pausing in the corridor, the paramedics strapped down TJ’s arms and feet as well, and put some oxygen on him. All the while, one tried to calm him by reassuring him, “you’re safe, TJ. You’re in the hospital. You’re going to be seeing Doctor Cho.”

“Don’t cut it out!” TJ continued to struggle, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask. The Omega couldn’t move and that only seemed to scare him more, “let me go!”

Bucky stepped over and stroked at TJ’s curls, leaning close to kiss his forehead, meeting his eyes. “I’m here, Teej, I’m here. You’re safe. No one’s cutting you, love.”

“‘M sorry . . . don’t let ‘em cut it out . . .” TJ whimpered, looking up at his mate with fear-filled eyes.

Nodding, Bucky kissed TJ’s head again. “No one’s touching the pup, love. I promise.”

TJ stopped thrashing after that, his cries tapering off to terrified whimpers as he watched the hospital’s ceiling pass by.

The paramedics began rushing him towards maternity once more, letting Bucky stay in TJ’s line of vision, awkwardly holding his hand as he limped to keep up. They were met by Dr. Cho at the entrance. Normally, she wouldn’t have been involved with a fall unless something proved horribly wrong, but she had TJ’s case flagged for his continuing illness and the rather small development of the pup. He was listed as very high risk. She smiled gently at TJ and touched his other hand. “TJ, you’ll be okay. Try to relax and we can get you unbound.”

“Don’t cut it out . . .” TJ whimpered, pale eyes flicking to look at the doctor, “‘m sorry . . . didn’t mean it . . . please, don’t cut it out . . .”

Dr. Cho nodded and stroked his hand. “No one’s cutting anything, TJ. Do you know why you’re here?” She checked his eyes and head real quick.

“Fell?” TJ answered shakily.

She nodded, “that’s what I’ve been told. That you got dizzy and fell on the steps. You’re here so we can make sure you didn’t injure your back or neck and that your pup’s okay. Will you let us take care of you both?” Dr. Cho smiled gently at TJ, encouragingly, much like Joey had.

“You won’t cut it out?” TJ asked again.

“No, I won’t cut the pup out, TJ. I plan to let you stay pregnant as long as the pup needs. I’ll be doing some scans only. Nothing invasive.” Cho continued to smile.

“O - - okay,” TJ agreed softly, “can . . . B - - Bucky come?”

“I’m coming with you, Teej, don’t worry. I wouldn’t let them keep me from your side.” Bucky stroked TJ’s curls once more and smiled, determination in his pained pale blue eyes.

Dr. Cho nodded. “Of course Bucky can come, too. I wouldn’t separate a mated pair.”

“That’s good,” TJ said, “can you make the room stop spinning?” The Omega asked with a whimper, closing his eyes to fight off a wave of nausea.

Nodding, Cho let a paramedic give TJ an IV and a pup-safe anti-dizziness medicine. While she let that kick in, which it would in mere seconds, Cho accompanied the stretcher to the scanning room so he could be checked for spinal or neck injuries. At least an half hour passed while she had the patient scanned and checked before he was released from the bindings and transferred to a real bed in a private room in the Complicated Obstetrics Ward. While the scans had been happening, a nurse checked and bound Bucky’s twisted ankle.

TJ still looked a little scared, eyes wide as he looked around the room. The Omega still appeared dazed and confused, his hand clutching Bucky’s tightly. Bucky leaned down and scented at TJ’s mate mark, nuzzling it to help release soothing endorphins into his mate’s system. Cho pulled over a chair and sank onto it with a tired smile.

“The baby is not at a growth stage we normally expect at your gestational week, TJ. The dizziness and nausea are also worrying.” She watched TJ’s reaction.

He looked over at the doctor, a small frown on his face, “what . . . what does that mean? Is the . . . is the pup . . . okay?’

“The pup could have trouble, TJ, if you don’t take it easy and stop working yourself to death,” she said bluntly. “And on top of that, _you_ will get worse, possibly start bleeding and cramping, and could even miscarry. Just because you were doing well didn’t mean you should have over-worked to near exhaustion.” She patted his arm. “You’re almost six months along, TJ, and your pregnancy is even more high risk than most Omegas with your young age. You need to rest.”

“But . . .” TJ looked between Bucky and Dr. Cho, “I - - I can’t . . .” the smaller Omega thought of all the things that still needed to be done.

“You will or you risk killing the pup and yourself, TJ,” Cho said sternly.

Bucky drew in a worried breath and squeezed his mate's hand.

TJ sighed deeply, shakily, “but how is everything supposed to get done?”

“You have staff members and friends? Have them help you,” Cho pointed out.

“I don’t have _staff members_ anymore,” TJ shot back, though he immediately regretted snapping at the doctor.

“So, you can’t ask your former staff to help you rebuild the club so they can have jobs gain?” Cho tilted her head.

Shaking his head, TJ ignored the question, looking upset. He leaned back against the pillows and said softly, “so, I need to _rest_. You talking about being put back on bed rest?”

Cho shook her head. “I’m talking about admitting you to the hospital for the remainder of your gestation, TJ.”

“No,” TJ said firmly, shaking his head, “no, I’m not spending _three months_ in a hospital bed.”

“Well, can I really trust you to spend three months in your _own_ bed?” She crossed her arms, frowning at the man.

Groaning softly, TJ huffed and said quietly, “I - - I don’t like being stuck in the same place . . .” the Omega’s mind snapped back to being trapped in a small, concrete room, though he didn’t know _why_ he thought of that.

“In the hospital you’ll be allowed to do physical therapy to keep up your strength and activity, because you’ll be monitored carefully. You won’t be on strict bedrest. But at home, I’ll have to limit you to bedrest.” Cho shrugged. “It’s for your health, TJ. You’re literally killing yourself and your pup. Like it or not, in this condition, you aren’t strong enough to push yourself like you normally do. You _have_ to back off.”

TJ’s jaw ticked in agitation and he looked over at Bucky, eyes pleading with his mate to say something . . . he didn’t want to be in the hospital for that long _or_ put on strict bed rest.

“If,” Bucky offered tentatively, “I put him in a ground floor room at home and don’t let him leave the house or go upstairs or into the basement? Would that be okay? He can roam in the downstairs rooms and tend his own food and stuff, if he promises to take it easy?”

Dr. Cho studied TJ. “What do you think, TJ? Would you keep yourself on very light duty? You would be able to do paperwork, but no lifting, and no steps or leaving the house except for appointments.”

“If it means not staying here for three months, then yes, I’ll do whatever,” TJ answered firmly, thankful that his mate had come up with a compromise.

Nodding, Cho offered a grim smile, “you do realize, TJ, that if your next set of tests reveals too high of stress levels, I’m going to revoke light duty and admit you?”

“I’ll keep off my feet as much as possible, no stress,” TJ promised, meeting the doctor’s eyes.

Finally, Cho relaxed back against the chair. “Okay, as long as your tests come back fine in the morning, I’ll release you on very limited duty. By that, I mean what we discussed, no work, no stairs, no leaving the house. You’re to remain on the first floor and take it easy. You can read, watch television, even do paperwork, but nothing hard or heavy.”

“Phone calls?” TJ asked.

“Yes, you may use a computer and phone, too, and very light cooking, though I urge others to do that for you.” Cho smiled.

Sighing, TJ nodded, “okay, I’ll take it easy, I promise,” the smaller Omega squeezed Bucky’s hand and settled back against the bed. He wasn’t thrilled about being put on such restrictions but the restrictions were a lot better than being admitted into the hospital.

Bucky nuzzled TJ’s neck. “It’s only until you whelp, TJ. You can do it.”

“Yeah,” TJ murmured softly, “I can do it . . .”

“And I’ll be here with you, love,” Bucky assured his mate.


	14. As the Past Begins to Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Traumatic memories and stress, Anxiety, Physical Violence, Manipulation, Repressed Memories, Medical Emergency**

Steve walked over to the connecting internal house door and smiled through the open portal. He watched TJ for a moment as the man diligently relaxed back on the couch and worked feverishly on his new laptop. The Omega had been so well behaved since getting out of the hospital a couple weeks before, and the accounting business programs Steve had downloaded for him seemed to help channel his energy.

“Hey, Steve,” TJ called, looking over at the blond Alpha with a smile.

Smiling, Steve walked in, “yeah, TJ?”

“Oh . . . wasn’t askin’ for anything, just saying hello,” TJ snorted softly and turned back to the laptop, fingers tapping on the keys.

“Heya,” Steve chuckled back. It was no hardship to see where his daughter had picked up on the unusual expression. “So, managed to skype with Jack enough to help him figure out what you want him to do at the insurance agency?”

“Yeah,” TJ nodded, looking back at Steve, “well, at least I _hope_ so. Jackie seemed like he understood everything. Hopefully within a month or so, we’ll get the insurance money so we can start working on opening another club.”

“Well, he does have a brain or two,” Steve chuckled. “And Brock? Is he managing to get the clearing and building crews working well? I know the site was released for cleanup last week.”

“Yeah,” TJ nodded, leaning over to place the laptop on the coffee table before relaxing back against the couch, “Brock said the site’s going good, got most of the debris cleared, actually.”

“You know, TJ, I think you’ve gotten more work done in the last two weeks of rest than before when you were always sick.” The tall blond chuckled. “If only the rest of us were so productive.”

“Yeah, yeah,” TJ snorted with a soft smile; he was just about to say something when his phone, a recent purchase, started to ring. The Omega looked at Steve and then picked up the phone without checking who was calling, figuring it might be Bucky who was out shopping with Sam, “hello? Everything alright?”

“Thomas, why didn’t you call sooner? We finally found your media post and Winifred’s freaking out. Sick? Went to the hospital?” George’s voice sounded as worried as he claimed his wife was.

“George?” TJ sat up straighter, a frown on his face, “I - - I’m sorry . . . I just got a phone the other day . . . my other one was lost in the fire. I figured Bucky woulda called you or something . . .”

“Fire?” George let out a soft growl, “no one told us about a fire! Are you injured? Is that why you’re in the hospital?” He seemed to do a poor job of covering the microphone and called out, “calm down, Omega! I’m talking to the boy!”

“I’m fine, George,” TJ assured the man who’d taken him in after his family died, “but the apartment and my club were both burned to the ground. Bucky and I are fine . . . they haven’t caught the arsonist, yet.”

“I’ll contact the hospital and arrange for you both to be transferred back home to us. We’ll take care of everything.”

“What?” TJ shook his head, “no, George, we’re both fine. I’m not even in the hospital anymore, I’m back home. The doctor put me on bed rest but I’m feeling a lot better. No need to go through all that trouble,” TJ didn’t want to offend the older Alpha by downright refusing his offer.

“Your home was destroyed in a fire. You need family at a time like this. Think of your health! The Pup, Bucky’s!” George growled in a more dominating tone, “you cannot take care of yourself at this time. Either you come home or we’ll move out there to watch over you.”

A shiver ran down TJ’s spine at the dominating tone, his skin going a shade paler, “George, I promise, we’re both _fine_. Bucky’s taking care of me and when he’s out, either Steve or Sam are.”

“Bucky’s taking care of you? Bucky’s an incompetent over-sized pup! He can’t be responsible for both of you and your pups! Winifred,” George pulled his mouth way again, “start packing!”

“That’s not true! I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk about him like that, your own _son_ , George,” TJ finally snapped, “you two really don’t have to come out here. Everything is okay, I swear.”

George paused a long while then called out, “Never mind, Winifred. TJ says he doesn’t want you there.”

“What . . . I didn’t - -” TJ stammered, “I didn’t say that!”

“Apparently, he really doesn’t need help and you’d only get in the way and make him feel overwhelmed. Put the damn bags away . . . and stop your crying!” George called.

“George! Stop,” TJ pleaded, not wanting Winifred to get her feelings hurt; the Omega leaned over, bracing his elbows on his knees, “I never said I didn’t _want_ you guys here . . . I just . . . I didn’t want to be a bother . . .” TJ felt despair at the words he spoke, feeling like he was being trapped.

“No, he says it’d be a bother to have you there, Winifred,” George translated.

“George . . .” TJ whimpered, frustrated tears blurring his vision, “stop . . . y - - you guys can come . . . w - - we have a spare room . . .”

“Well,” George hemmed. “Fine, if you don’t think _we’ll_ be a bother to you. I mean, I can probably rein in Winifred. She’ll stop crying in a few minutes.”

“N - - no . . . I - - I’ll like having you two around . . . B - - Bucky will be thrilled,” TJ muttered brokenly.

“Okay, we’ll be there as soon as we can get a flight out. Winifred will be glad to take care of the both of you. She’s been moping since the holidays ended.” George hung up before TJ could respond.

TJ dropped the phone and let out a sob; he didn’t know why he was so upset about the fact that George and Winnie were coming out . . . more so _George_. Sure, the older Alpha had always been strict and _old-fashioned_ but it wasn’t like he ever _hurt_ TJ or even Bucky, well, aside from mean comments. For some reason, that same small concrete room that haunted his nightmares flashed in his mind, then a door, _his_ bedroom door creaking open late at night.

The back door opened, allowing Bucky and Joey into the house along with a swirling cold February wind. Laughing, Bucky turned towards TJ and Steve, frowning at the look on his lover’s face. “Teej?” Bucky hurried over, his belly looking far more like eight months along than six months.

“Sorry . . .” TJ whimpered, keeping his head in his hands, “I’m so sorry . . . h - - he _trapped_ me . . .”

“What? TJ, what happened? Who trapped you?” Bucky knelt by his mate, taking his hands in his own, trying to meet TJ’s pale blue eyes.

“G - - George . . . th - - they are c - - coming out . . . I’m s - - sorry . . .” TJ whimpered, voice thick with emotion.

“What?” Bucky went pale. “George is coming here? But . . . why would he even want to?”

“A - - and Winnie?” TJ added on, trying to add a positive to a negative situation.

Bucky squeezed TJ’s hands and growled, “if I had my way, Mom would move in with us and we’d be able to just lock George out completely.”

“T - - they are staying here?” TJ whimpered, breath hitching in his throat. “In one of o - - our spare rooms . . .”

“Okay, so why are they coming when they never bothered to before?” Bucky asked, trying to push his anger from his voice. He wasn’t angry at TJ, of course; he despised how George treated Omegas in general and he and TJ in particular.

“H - - he found out I was s - - sick . . . and then I - - I told him about the fires? I - - I thought you woulda already told them . . . ‘m sorry, Buck,” TJ sniffled, still not lifting his head.

“I posted on social media,” Bucky sighed. “I know I should’ve called them, but I hate talking to George. He’s like Dem all over.”

“H - - he kept twisting m - - my words . . . hu - - hurting Winnie’s feelings . . .” TJ tried to report everything that had happened on the phone call.

Bucky finally hugged his mate to him and shook his head, sighing, “TJ, Mom has her appointments on Wednesdays at lunch time. She wouldn’t even be home right now.” Frowning, Bucky said, “George lied to you.”

“Wh - - what?” TJ pulled away to look at Bucky, “b - - but he was talking to h - - her.”

“Did you hear her talk back?” Bucky asked. He recalled many times as a kid when his dad would pull that same psychological bullshit, convincing Bucky that Winifred was crying and hurt by something he said, when in reality, George had faked the whole thing.

“N - - no?” TJ sighed and shook his head, picking up his phone to dial George’s number, a fierce frown on his face as he put the phone to his ear.

George answered the phone. “Barnes.”

“I’m not playing your little game anymore, George,” TJ snapped, though his voice shook, “you are not welcome in our home anymore.”

“Fine, fine, Thomas. But you can explain that to Winifred.” George pulled his mouth from the phone and called out, “Omega! Phone’s for you!”

The phone was taken after moment and Winnie’s voice sounded, sniffling and a bit stuffed, “yes? This is Winifred Barnes.”

“Winnie?” TJ looked at Bucky, eyes wide.

“TJ! Are you okay?” she asked, sounding sniffly. Behind her voice came George’s shout, “he says we’re not welcome in his home!”

“I - - I’m fine, Winnie . . .” TJ sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “d - - did George talk to you?”

“When I came home from my appointment he said something about visiting you in New York?” Winnie asked, sniffling again. “I’m sorry.”

Sighing, TJ looked at Bucky apologetically, “you don’t have anything to be sorry about, Winnie. D - - did you want to come and visit?”

“I’d like to, if you both want company. But I know it can get quite busy in your lives. And, I’m sorry because I keep sniffling and my eyes are all watering and stuff from the onions.” Winnie let out a small chuckle.

“Do you think just _you_ could come out?” TJ asked softly.

“I,” Winnie sounded stunned, dropping her voice, “I can try, but it’s not easy to convince him to give me funds or to let me drive places, especially without him.”

“I can pay for your ticket, and whatever transportation you need,” TJ offered quietly, “if you think you could get out without him knowing?”

“I can do it on a Wednesday, TJ,” she practically whispered, not questioning why George was unwelcome.

“Okay, next Wednesday, then,” TJ confirmed, “everything will be set up for you, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, TJ. I can’t wait to see you both again,” a smile came over the line; Winnie was definitely happy.

“Just, don’t let him know, okay?” TJ stated, “you can call him or whatever once you’re out here.”

“I’ll be quiet,” Winnie said on a last sniffle. She paused then said, “But if you really don’t think you’re up for a visit from us, I can wait until you’re feeling better, TJ. You just let us know and we’ll come running.”

“Okay, thank you, Winnie, we’ll speak later, okay?” TJ said.

The phone seemed to transfer, according to the sounds, and George said, “told ya she was home and crying, you heartless punk, saying she could visit then saying she wasn’t welcome after all.”

“Well, you’ve always said I was manipulative, might as well live up to it,” TJ snarked in return.

“Yeah, well, I hope you have troubles with this pregnancy, too, you deserve it.” George hung up.

TJ’s brows furrowed and he looked at the phone with an expression of horror mixed with confusion. How would George know about his other pregnancies? He never told the older man about them, only a few people knew of his past . . . though it seemed like George Barnes knew more about it than he should.

Bucky stroked TJ’s arm. “Hey, love, you don’t look happy. George still manage to weasel his way in?”

“H - - he . . . he knows about my other pregnancies . . . he - - he hopes this pregnancy has troubles, too . . . wh - - what does he mean?” TJ’s pale eyes flickered to look at his mate.

“How could he know unless he got your files from Doctor Cho? I never said a word. Did you tell Mom?” Bucky frowned fiercely, angry that his father would wish TJ harm - - and the unborn pup, as well.

“I - - I never told anyone . . . except for you, Steve, and Dr. Cho,” TJ whimpered, “h - - how would he know?”

“Did you tell Mom’s doctor, Dr. Foster, maybe?” Bucky asked, frown morphing from anger to worry.

“N - - no . . . not that I - - I remember . . . but maybe she had my file?” TJ didn’t look very convinced with his own suggestion.

“We can see if Mom can find out from him?” Bucky suggested right back.

“Like he would tell her anything,” TJ muttered helplessly.

“I,” Bucky sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know how he knows, Teej.” Bucky encircled TJ in both arms, despite the struggle with his left; therapy had begun to show some progress at last. “I love you, Teej,” Bucky whispered fiercely, scenting his neck.

“B - - but . . . I - - I don’t understand . . .” TJ mumbled, looking lost and confused, “how would he _know_?”

“Maybe he guessed. Does he know what you used to do to get your fix? It’s a common side effect . . .” Bucky stroked TJ’s shoulder.

TJ’s body trembled slightly; for some reason, George’s dominating tone seemed to stick with him . . . as if his mind and body were fighting against one another. Half of him wanted to obey the Alpha’s tone . . . the other half wanted nothing more than to fight it.

Noting the odd behavior and attitude, Bucky asked softly, “TJ? What’s wrong, love, beside . . . well, something else is bothering you, isn’t it?” He used one finger to trace TJ’s mate mark, hoping to help soothe his lover.

At the pressure on the mark, TJ whimpered but he seemed to calm down slightly, “I - - I wanted to listen to him? I - - I . . .”

“Asshole pulled an Alpha tone, didn’t he? Dem used to do that to me, too. I hate it when some Alpha thinks he can get his way because we Omegas are stupidly hard-wired to listen when they bark.” Bucky frowned and nuzzled TJ’s mark.

“It’s more than that . . .” TJ murmured brokenly.

“What do you mean, love?” Bucky lifted his face, worried. Something in TJ’s haunted tone pricked at his instincts to protect or run and hide.

“I . . . I don’t know . . .” TJ whimpered, that same dominating tone ringing in his ears . . . making him do things, his body unable to disobey. Though, that made no sense . . . George wasn’t there . . . George wouldn’t make him kneel naked by his feet . . . would he?

Bucky continued to hold his mate, unable to do more than cuddle and be there. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with TJ, so he couldn’t understand how to help him. Letting out a soft whimper, Bucky nuzzled TJ’s mate mark again. “I love you,” he repeated, helpless to do more.

Blinking, TJ’s eyes cleared and he answered, “I love you, too, Buck . . . sorry, get lost in my head sometimes . . .”

“Me, too,” Bucky sighed and lay his head on TJ’s shoulder. “Maybe you remembering someone very dominant from that cement room dream?”

“Cement room . . .” TJ nodded slowly, flashes of pain, humiliation, _heats_ , endless heats spent writhing and crying out for _anyone_. “Yeah . . . I guess you’re right . . . just a dream, right?”

“TJ? Is it possible your pimp kept you drugged up in a cement room and that’s why you dream about one?” Bucky lifted his head to look at TJ’s eyes.

Meeting Bucky’s eyes, TJ frowned softly and after a moment, nodded, “I - - I guess? But . . .” The Omega shook his head, “no . . . nevermind . . . it’s not possible.”

“I don’t mind you telling me impossible things, TJ. Might help to get them off your mind,” Bucky offered an encouraging little smile, eyes still worried.

Softly, almost incomprehensible, TJ muttered, “I - - I remember George . . . h - - his tone . . . I - - I told you . . . impossible.”

“Well, you did spend a lot of time at the house, and George would order Mom around a lot. Maybe you overheard him abusing her in the bedroom and linked it to the pimp room?” Bucky shook his head, hating that his mother had been so controlled by his father.

“No . . . I remember him _in_ the room . . .” TJ whimpered, putting his head in his hands.

“I don’t know if he has a cement room. Like a workshop or a bunker or what?” Bucky asked just as softly, stroking lightly down TJ’s back.

“It . . . it was small . . .” TJ offered softly, brokenly, unsure of what was real and what wasn’t.

Encouraging his lover to just get it off his chest, Bucky prompted, “small and cement. Any windows? Or maybe furniture?”

Whimpering, TJ shook his head, “n - - no windows . . . there was a mattress? And a bucket? A - - A chest . . .” the smaller Omega shuddered at the memory of the chest, filled with things that were only meant to hurt and humiliate him.

Stroking TJ’s back methodically, soothingly, Bucky asked, “and was anyone beside George with you in the room, TJ?” He figured the dream would sort itself out, so addressed it like a memory instead of the continuing nightmare TJ had almost nightly.

“N - - no,” TJ’s voice shook and another tremor ran down his spine, “just him . . .”

Thinking for a brief moment, Bucky asked, “Did George ever sleep in there?”

“N - - No . . . he never _slept_ in there,” TJ answered softly, with a keen of fear.

“He left you there. Did he lock the door or keep you in there a different way?” Bucky coaxed, recalling some of his own counseling about Dem. Maybe it would be better to get TJ to a counselor instead of trying this himself.

Confusion flickered across TJ’s face and he shook his head, “I - - I . . . could never get to the door . . . there was something around my neck?”

“Was it metal or leather or something else?” Bucky leaned forward, breath catching. When TJ had first returned and come to live with Bucky and Dem, there was severe bruising around his neck. Maybe he really was mixing dreams with some reality he wasn’t too clear on. He’d never asked before how those bruises had happened, and now Bucky wished he had.

“Leather? And a chain?” TJ shook his head, sounding more and more lost with each question he answered.

Steve, who’d actually remained quietly sitting there the entire time, suddenly intruded, breaking TJ’s sinking trance. “Hey, TJ, got those new designs for the club you wanted to cover with me? I was thinking I could give you some architectural advice.”

Looking at Steve, TJ slowly nodded, snapping out of the lost tone, “yeah, sure thing,” the Omega leaned forward, as if he hadn’t just been talking about being locked in a concrete room, and grabbed his laptop, hitting the spacebar a few times to bring it back to life. He made a few clicks and then transferred it over to Steve, “was thinking we could expand the bar area?”

Bucky willingly let the former subject go.

“What about adding an actual real dance floor instead of that small area you originally had for the occasional couple? More people might hire out for weddings and stuff if you had a dance room or something?” Steve smiled, going through the different drawings and conceptual ideas TJ had come up with. “I mean, if we tear down the old structure and rebuild from scratch, we have the opportunity to utilize all of your ideas and dreams.”

Smiling softly, TJ nodded, “I like that,” he grabbed a notebook and pen he kept handy and scrawled a few notes down, “you ever consider a career in architecture before becoming a firefighter?”

“Yeah,” Steve laughed. “I went to school for it, actually, but when I attended a fire safety lecture on building codes and such, I got side tracked and fell in love with fire fighting instead.”

Humming softly, TJ nodded and gave the Alpha a smile; he was like a completely different person than the scared, confused Omega that Bucky and Steve had just seen. “Well, you definitely have a talent for it, Steve,” TJ looked at his mate, “whatcha think, baby?”

“Hey, a dance hall or whatever is great. When it’s not being used for romantic couples or a venue for stuff, would we let people hire it out for dance classes or something? I mean, not with instructor included, but as an option to keep money coming in for that room?” Bucky grinned, loving being included in these discussions, stretching his brain. He had begun to read up on businesses that TJ could branch into with his dinner club.

“I don’t see why not, that’s a great idea, Bucky!” TJ nodded and wrote down another few notes.

Preening under the praise, so common now that Bucky was with his true lover and not a victim of an abusive ass, the larger Omega stole a quick kiss from his smaller mate. “I love you!”

“And I love you,” TJ said happily; he nuzzled Bucky’s neck, kissing the mate mark, “hey, could you book your mom’s flight, has to be for next Wednesday.” TJ made a point to have Bucky do some of the tasks, sharing the workload as a couple.

“Yeah, I’d love to. A flight for one. Is it going to be a one way flight?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“For now,” TJ nodded, “we could always book another flight when she wants to go back to Indiana. But there was no time limit on this trip, so just book the flight for coming out here.”

“And maybe we can convince her to leave George and stay with us. I hate how he abuses her emotionally and verbally. I swear, if I find bruises, I’ll report him to the cops!” Bucky growled softly, hugging TJ.

TJ hummed softly, “yeah, good plan,” the smaller Omega let out a yawn and then flushed softly, “sorry . . . didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night . . .”

Bucky nodded and hugged TJ. “Wanna try to get some sleep right now? I can go make the flight plans and lunch afterwards.”

“Yeah,” TJ nodded, giving his mate a tired smile, “just a small nap . . .” he slowly stood up and let Bucky help him to the downstairs bedroom they’d moved into while he was on bed rest. After being laid down, TJ drifted off almost immediately, though even the nap was plagued with visions of collars and chains, George’s dominating voice saying: _‘You’re mine, whore.’_

Unaware of TJ’s dream memory, Bucky pulled him closely for a moment, laying with his mate on the bed. “I love you, TJ. I’m your’s, always.” He dropped a gentle kiss on TJ’s head and sighed, contented.

**************

Bucky hung up his phone and sighed, sinking down on his chair at the table. He looked disinterestedly back at the game board he’d been so enthusiastic about before the unexpected phone call. Wrinkling his nose, Bucky said, “who’s turn was it?” His voice came out upset.

Quirking a brow, TJ tilted his head slightly, “uh . . . it was your’s . . . but what happened?” The Omegas were the only two home, both Sam and Steve were working and Joey was with her Uncle Michael for the afternoon.

Bucky looked at TJ and frowned, shaking his head. “She couldn’t talk, but Mom had to cancel her trip. George got sick and she couldn’t leave for her normal errands tomorrow or he’d get suspicious.”

TJ shook his head, “of course he gets _sick_ the day before she’s supposed to leave.”

“You don’t think he knew and did this whole sick thing on purpose, do you?” Bucky drew his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Of course I do,” TJ grumbled, looking down at the board game and then back up at his mate. “George probably found out, somehow, and stopped her from coming. He wouldn’t want her to come here when he wasn’t invited,” the smaller Omega ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it messily.

“Well, we can’t invite him, too, then lock him out,” Bucky grumbled. “It’d be easier to intervene if we lived in the same or a neighboring town.” He picked up the dice and rolled them, disinterestedly watching them stop and reveal his next move. He didn’t take his move, though, just staring at the dice in frustration.

“Doesn’t your Aunt . . . what’s her name,” TJ mused out loud, “you know . . . the one that has the farm? I wonder if Winnie could stay with her for a few days?”

Shrugging, Bucky began moving his pawn. “She’s never stayed with Aunt Gracie before, so I’m not sure if she could get George to let her go.”

“She shouldn’t need his permission,” TJ frowned, shaking his head.

“TJ, you forget, Winnie fell for all that bullshit about Omegas being subservient to their Alphas. It’s why we’ve got this problem in the first place. Because she won’t leave him no matter how evil he is.” Bucky blew out a frustrated sigh and just glared at the spot he landed, not bothering with taking his starting funds or anything.

“You think George is evil?” TJ looked at his mate, pale eyes curious and worried. His nightmares had only seemed to get worse, more livid, with each day that passed . . . and George Barnes was always in them, tormenting and hurting TJ, though the smaller Omega still wasn’t sure why exactly he dreamed of such horrible things.

“Yeah, the more therapy I go through, Teej, the more I realize how he abused us all. All that psychological control and emotional whipping meant to keep us dominated and subservient. George Barnes is an evil, abusive, controlling Alpha with a mean streak and a need to turn everyone dependant into cowering dogs.” Bucky finally took his funds and slid the dice towards his mate.

TJ blinked, shocked at the words that Bucky had spoken. He made no move to pick up the dice, just stared at his mate, mouth slightly dropped open. He liked seeing Bucky like this, like the man he’d known growing up . . . but it had been a very long time since TJ had seen Bucky this way and it honestly shocked him.

Bucky looked over and flushed, dropping his eyes. “Sorry,” he said softly, as if suddenly self-conscious.

“Don’t be sorry,” TJ gave his mate a small smile, “just caught me off guard is all. George is an asshole, a controlling one at that.”

Bucky nodded. “You’d think that growing up under such a man, I’d avoid them like the plague, but, no, I jump from Alpha control George to the Army of control Alphas right to sicko Alpha control Dem. I’m stuck in a cycle only you’ve managed to help me break.”

Grinning brightly, TJ nodded, “well, glad to be of service. Alphas are overrated anyways.”

“Not if there were more like Brock and Jack and Steve and Sam. But if I can name the good Alphas on one hand, that’s saying something, ain’t it?” Bucky shook his head.

“You wouldn’t believe some of the Alpha’s I’ve had to deal with,” TJ snorted, but as soon as TJ spoke the words, he looked confused for a moment . . . that same concrete room coming back into the forefront of his mind . . . and the _one_ Alpha TJ could remember coming into it. Shaking himself, the smaller Omega took the dice and rolled them, appearing just as disinterested as Bucky had been.

“Hey, wanna just call it a tie and clean this up? We can go out back in the sunshine before it gets cold again?” Bucky offered.

“Sure,” TJ nodded, trying to clear the lingering confusion over the clashing memories.

Bucky hurried to clean up and neatly put away the game then heaved himself from the chair. He went to grab their coats and a couple of blankets, for extra warmth just in case. He handed over TJ’s coat with a small look of relief. “Be nice to get some air, huh?”

Snorting softly, TJ nodded and took his coat, “you have no idea.” He slipped on the jacket and slowly stood up. The small pup-bump was visible by then, but still only the size of a three month bump rather than six.

Smiling, Bucky slid his gloves on then offered TJ a pair, wrapping the blankets over his weaker arm and holding them over his vastly extended abdomen. At six months, with the twins, Bucky looked closer to the end of eight months and almost ready to whelp. He often slipped back into self-disgust and mentioned looking like a fat pig, or other derogatory remarks George or Dem would have used. Despite leaps and bounds in therapy, Bucky still had self-esteem issues, though he never verbalized how much more he felt so negative when looking at his petite mate’s much smaller pup bump.

TJ took the gloves and pulled them on, “thanks, baby,” he kissed his mate softly, “you’re awesome, you know that?”

Bucky smiled and hummed softly, wondering just how TJ always seemed to know when he needed to hear such words. He didn’t make a comment, not wanting TJ to stop; Bucky needed those little praises to help keep his head on straight when he started getting lost.

“And beautiful,” TJ kissed again; he grabbed Bucky’s hand, knowing his mate needed the comfort but also needing the help with balance. The further along TJ got, the more dizzy he seemed to be. “Have I told you that today? How amazingly beautiful you are?”

Bucky actually flushed under the compliment and smiled almost shyly. He shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. “I love hearing it, even on days I don’t feel like I deserve it.”

“You always deserve it, baby, because you’re always so beautiful,” TJ murmured, kissing the spot behind Bucky’s ear.

“I really want to believe that all the time, love . . . I’m working on that,” Bucky smiled at his mate. It was a far distance from where he’d started just months ago with his therapy. His entire life, Alphas had put him down, and he had a lot of years to overcome.

Humming softly, nipping and kissing the same spot again, TJ breathed against the skin, “I know . . . and I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“Hey, Teej? After we whelp, would you like to come meet my therapist? Riley said he’d like to meet the people who are my support system.” Bucky smiled hopefully, deep inside dreading being rejected out of hand but hoping that TJ would _want_ to meet the other man who’d done so much for Bucky.

“Sure,” TJ agreed after only a moment, “wanna meet him . . . you talk about him all the time, I feel like I already know the guy,” TJ laughed softly, kindly.

“Well, he _is_ amazing, TJ, but no one I wanna run away from home to be with.” Bucky grinned at TJ. “Not when I’ve got such perfection right here.”

“Yup,” TJ teased lightly, “that’s me, perfection, all bottled up in one convenient Omega for you.”

“TJ?” Bucky tilted his head as he reached for the door to the back porch. “Have you ever wondered how we could look so much alike but you grew up to be the perfect pretty, little Omega and I grew into this hulking mass of one? I mean, it’s not like one of us works out more than the other.” At the moment he sounded more curious and less self-abusive.

Shrugging, TJ frowned softly, “I - - I don’t know? I never really grew much after fifteen . . . whereas you had that last growth spurt? Right? While I was . . .” The Omega waved a hand, still not used to saying he’d been in a coma for _months_ , TJ had no recollection of it or Bucky’s sudden growth spurt.

“Yeah, I suddenly showed that I was related to a hulking man like George, but you took after your Nana, small and delicate.” Bucky sighed and then shook himself. “Genetics, right?” He offered a sad smile to his mate.

“I don’t know, I guess?” TJ sighed.

“TJ? I don’t expect the answer, just your opinion?” Bucky tried again softly. “It just . . . I wonder sometimes what makes the body decide to do what it does. Why we got blue eyes but someone like Natasha, Clint’s mate, got green. Or why my hair curls and Mom’s doesn’t. It’s . . . well,” Bucky flushed a bit, “fascinating?” He looked down, almost like he ducked inside and waited for a blow for such forward thinking or interest in science.

“Bucky?” TJ asked softly, his own cheeks flushing just slightly.

“Yeah,” Bucky lifted his eyes to meet his mate’s.

“We _did_ spend our first heats together, right? When we were fifteen?” TJ looked up at his mate, eyes worried.

Blushing, Bucky nodded. “Yeah, we did.” He smiled at the memory of their awkward explorations and attempts to alleviate the heat lusts.

Breathing a sigh of relief, TJ nodded, “good, that’s good.”

“Still sorting out coma dreams from reality, love?” Bucky said, unexpectedly insightful.

“Yeah, I just get these weird flashes, ya know? Like . . . your door opening at night, when I’d sleep over . . . or sometimes, mine . . . it’s weird,” TJ shrugged, running his free hand through his hair.

Nodding, not seeing much significance in it, Bucky absently said, “oh, that happened even if you weren’t there. George always checked on me every night. Think he was suspicious of me sneaking out or something, but I never did.”

“George?” TJ looked at Bucky, eyes wide.

Looking at his mate, still standing in the doorway with him, Bucky nodded, slowly, “yeah? George started checking on me a couple years before I presented up until . . . I think about the time of the accident he stopped checking, actually.” Bucky frowned as he tried to recall exactly when his father stopped looking into his room in the middle of the night.

“Oh . . .” TJ muttered, looking away; for some reason, he could remember specifically waiting up, watching Bucky’s door until it opened . . . and then _nothing_ , “probably because you were going into the Army or whatever . . .”

“George made me join the Army the day after I told him I wanted to be your mate,” Bucky sighed.

“Well, he didn’t get his way, we were meant to be together,” TJ finally looked back at his mate, giving him a small smile.

Bucky smiled back. “Yeah, we’re pretty messed up, but we’re together . . . forever.” He leaned in, “you’re mine, love.”

A shiver ran down TJ’s spine and he nodded, keening softly, “yeah, Buck, I’m your’s.”

Tilting his head at the odd way TJ had said that, Bucky added, “And I’m your’s . . . right?”

Humming softly, TJ nodded, “yeah, you’re mine. Got a mark to prove it.”

With a nod, Bucky softly asked, “everything okay, Teej?”

Looking up at his mate, TJ frowned softly, “yeah? Why wouldn’t it be? Am I being weird again? Sorry . . .”

“Not exactly weird, love, but you seem . . . a bit lost?” Bucky took TJ’s gloved hand and led him outside. The cool February air hit them, but not overly bitter, merely crisp day. Bucky turned a small smile on TJ. “Fresh air, huh?”

Nodding, TJ cuddled closer to his mate.

Bucky wrapped his arms, the left a bit jerky, around TJ and pulled him as close as they could get. “Yeah, the day I got out of the Army, you know, back from battle, I guess. I knew with this arm messed up that I was being discharged, but that day I hit stateside again, I breathed the air in and knew I was coming home. It smelled like . . . freedom and safety and love. Hard to explain.”

“Well, I’m just happy you made it back . . . I can’t even remember you leaving . . . or returning for that matter . . .” TJ frowned softly.

Nodding, still cuddling, Bucky lowered his voice slightly and said, “what did it smell like for you when you walked out of that concrete room, love?” The more he thought about the time TJ had been gone, drugs and prostitution and even false memories, the more Bucky was utterly convinced that TJ had been held captive somewhere by someone for part of that time.

Furrowing his brows, TJ sucked in his bottom lip, chewing it nervously, “I - - I . . . don’t know? I don’t remember walking out . . . I just remember showing up in front of the apartment complex . . .”

“I thought so,” Bucky let out a soft whimper of worry, burying his face in the back of TJ’s neck. “I think, love, that you were held in a room by your pimp for a bit. I really do.”

“I . . .” TJ sighed and shrugged, “maybe? I was high most of the time . . . so, it wouldn’t really surprise me.”

“Do you know how terrifying it is, to know how close you came to never coming back to me? I mean, I’m not sure why that asshole let you go, but it’s a miracle he did. Most people doing that kinda crazy ass captivity thing don’t let the victim go. I guess he got sick of playing caregiver, and I’m so damn happy he did.” Bucky nuzzled.

“You know what’s really weird?” TJ said softly, voice shaking slightly, “I don’t even remember his _name_. Just know there was a pimp . . . I couldn’t even tell you what he looked like . . . I mean, isn’t that weird?”

“Maybe not so weird. He could have covered his face, or deliberately used mind-altering drugs to hide his identity. You may’ve gone to him looking for money for a fix, Teej, but I think he saw you as a victim from the start. I think he specifically got you hooked on his weird ass shit so he could kidnap and hold you for whatever sick reasons he had. And then he let others use you for kicks. Probably told you it was to earn the drugs, but in reality, if you hadn’t been drugged, you’d have known you were a kidnap victim.” Bucky cuddled and nuzzled as he spoke, not wanting TJ to lose himself, but wanting to help try to sort the confusion and fear for his beloved mate. “Kind of like prisoners of war, you know?”

“Bucky? The more time that passes . . . the more I feel like glimpses of the truth are coming back to me . . .” TJ admitted quietly.

“Cause your body and mind are in safe areas so your own mind lets little pieces come out for you to assimilate and deal with as you go. Instead of one big dump to overwhelm you, your body’s giving you small doses?” Bucky lifted his head to offer an encouraging smile to his lover.

“Yeah, I guess,” TJ sighed, shaking his head, “well, I suppose I just have to wait until more comes back to me, huh?” The smaller Omega didn’t want to tell his mate that it was _George_ and only George that he remembered visiting in that room.

Nodding, Bucky offered TJ a kiss. “I love you. I’ll be here for you the entire time. To the end of it all, right? You and me forever.”

“Forever,” TJ echoed, smiling into the kiss.

After shuddering, Bucky let out a soft groan. “I think the pups are pissed about the fresh air. They’re both kicking.”

“Well, we can go back inside?” TJ offered softly, not thinking about how the pup he bore hadn’t kicked yet. They had just had an appointment with Dr. Cho the day before and TJ’s pup was definitely alive, it’s heart beat could clearly be heard, just very small and apparently content not to move around too much. TJ also hadn’t given much thought to the question Dr. Cho had asked him when Bucky had gone to the restroom, asking if TJ would be upset if the pup was born paralyzed. TJ didn’t know how to answer that question . . . of course he wouldn’t be _happy_ but it wasn’t _his_ pup. TJ figured he needed to tell Steve that there was a possibility that the pup could be paralyzed.

“But we’re out here so you can get air. You’re always stuck inside,” Bucky responded, knowing that sneaking TJ out was on the no-no list, but how much could it hurt to just stand there and breathe the cool air? It was similar to just throwing open the window, right?

“I’m fine,” TJ waved dismissively, “plus, we could binge watch that show you’ve been dying to catch up on. I’m cold anyways.”

Bucky laughed and turned TJ back to the door, guiding him inside and helping him _un_ bundle. “Oh, I’ve turned into a fifties housewife, with my guilty soap operas . . . even if it’s a sci-fi thriller and not a soap opera per se. I think you’ll love it, Teej.” Bucky grinned.

“I’m sure I will,” TJ agreed with a nod, removing his gloves, “you have good taste in everything else.”

“Especially in mates. Not boyfriends, but mates, yeah,” Bucky grinned back, struggling off his own gloves since the cold had cramped up his left hand.

“ _Especially_ in that area,” TJ teased back, reaching out to ease off Bucky’s gloves.

Letting TJ help him, not in the least embarrassed since he’d started therapy and learned to ask for help - - technically he hadn’t _asked_ TJ to help, but that was splitting hairs as Winnie would say - - Bucky allowed TJ to help him out of his jacket, too. Bucky liked when TJ took care of him as much as TJ seemed to like Bucky taking care of his mate. “Let me get the heating gel all set up for my hand and you can get some hot cocoa together for us?” Bucky asked.

“You got it,” TJ agreed, giving Bucky a quick kiss before heading towards the kitchen.

Joey was standing in there, despite it being the Omegas’ side of the house, looking in the fridge. Since Steve had been leaving the door between homes open, Joey seemed to think she belonged on both sides and that they were one grand family. She never even glanced over when TJ came in, still busy looking in the fridge for something.

“Uh . . . hey, Joey,” TJ looked around, “did your Uncle Michael drop you off? Or is he here?”

She looked over and grinned. “Heya, Teej! Unca Micah talking to icky man.” She looked back in the fridge.

“Icky man?” TJ frowned and turned, heading towards the front door.

Right before TJ left the kitchen Joey called, “yeah. Joey hid in the down room.”

Looking back at Joey, TJ’s eyes widened, and he hurried as fast as he could towards the front door. TJ opened it and looked out, hoping Michael had managed to get Dem to leave.

As TJ opened the door, Dem, who had gotten halfway down the sidewalk, turned and then grinned. “I knew you were lying about those Omegas not living here!” He turned and trotted right back over, though Michael stepped in the way, trying to block the large man from getting to TJ or the house.

Michael growled softly, a rare Alpha display from the normally quiet British man, “you are not invited nor welcome on these premises. Leave or I will phone the authorities.”

“You fucking asshole! Go back to your crappy shithole country!” Dem growled right back and actually balled his fist, swinging hard at the unprepared Michael, who hadn’t expected to be attacked so suddenly. Michael took the hit directly to the eye and fell back, hands immediately going to the injured area.

Yelping in surprise at the attack, TJ was stuck between shutting the door on both the Alphas or trying to get Michael inside, though TJ knew that would be hard.

Bucky apparently heard the commotion because he came down the hall, carrying his gel bowl and frowning. “Teej?”

TJ held up a hand, silently ordering Bucky to not take another step closer to the door.

“Oh? Is that my bitch’s voice I hear?” Dem grinned and kicked at Michael, getting his groin, causing the Alpha to double up helplessly in avid pain. Dem turned to TJ. “Let me in, whore.”

“No,” TJ growled out, mustering as much energy as possible and narrowing his eyes, “fuck off, or I’m calling the police.”

“Yeah? You even think of that and I burn down that new club you’re building and this house, too,” Demonto threatened on a low, dominant growl.

The dominant growl caused a tremor to run down TJ’s spine and his hand clenched tightly around the door he held open. “Fuck off, Dem,” TJ repeated, though his voice seemed to shake ever so slightly.

“You know you wanna obey a good Alpha, don’t you you needy slut? Always couldn’t wait to just open them legs for a dominant Alpha.” Dem stepped closer. “You’re a whore, always have been. Now let me talk to my fuckin’ boyfriend and I might give you the knot you need so badly.”

“You step any closer to my _mate_ , I will fucking kill you,” TJ snarled, though he knew if it came to it, he’d stand absolutely no chance up against Dem.

Demonto loomed over TJ by four inches and at least a hundred pounds, using his Alpha Presence to try to cow the Omega. He glanced past the smaller brunet, into the house, and his mouth dropped open in shock. “You fucking slut!” he screamed, apparently instantly enraged. “You were keeping it hidden that you were fuckin’ pregnant? You bitch!”

“The pup is _mine_ ,” TJ snapped, trying to get Dem’s attention off of Bucky.

“The fuck it is!” Dem looked at TJ with a vicious growl. “That slut is about to pop any day!”

“Get off our property, Dem, I mean it,” TJ tried to shut the door.

Dem lunged then yelped, a priceless stunned look crossing his face before he hit the porch, his leg collapsing under him. Blood poured everywhere, and Michael screamed, “Inside! Lock the doors!” in his most dominating Alpha tone yet. The British man held a Swiss Army knife.

Listening immediately, TJ slammed the front door shut and locked it. He tried to hurry to the other doors but he staggered, colliding with the nearest wall. Shaking himself, TJ pushed off the wall and continued to the other doors, locking them as well. Bucky didn’t question anything, having heard Michael’s orders, Dem’s threats. He ran past TJ to lock the back door, then darted to Steve’s half of the house to make sure those doors were locked, leaving TJ in the hall with Joey. The little girl, however, might be said to be the calmest of them all. She had one of their cell phones in hand and was talking to whoever was on the other side, telling the person that the icky man said he’d burn down the house.

Next to Joey, TJ suddenly gasped and doubled over as severe cramps tightened in his back, abdomen and deep in his passage. The cramping seemed to spasm and the second wave actually brought TJ to his knees, vision blurring and then clearing with the intense pain.

Bucky was busy securing doors and windows so didn’t see TJ’s collapse, but a small hand stroked TJ’s curls as Joey’s voice continued, “and Teej cryin’ and down and owies.” The sound of a siren approaching could be heard, though Michael’s and Demonto’s voices were equally obvious even if they weren’t exactly talking.

TJ tried to call out for his mate but his voice came out a small, pained whimper as another series of cramps rushed through his body.

Joey put the phone by TJ’s mouth. “She says talk, Teej.”

“Yeah?” TJ managed to choke out, voice thick with pain and terror.

An unfamiliar, yet calm, woman’s voice asked, “is the police office there, sir? He should be on his way. And we’re sending an ambulance.”

“Sirens . . . hear sirens,” TJ reported breathlessly.

“Can you breathe in deep and let it out slowly, for me, sir? In deep, out slow,” she instructed.

TJ attempted to do as she instructed, managing to take a few deeper breaths.

“What kind of pain are you in? What hurts?” the emergency operator asked.

“I - - I think I’m . . .” TJ gasped and whimpered, “going into labor . . . too early . . .”

“I’ll let the ambulance know to be prepared for emergency maternity procedures. How far along are you, sir?” The woman remained calm but her voice was kind.

“Six months . . .” TJ answered.

“Okay, can you tell me your name, sir? The little girl said it was Teej?” she asked.

“Thomas . . . Hammond,” TJ tried to focus on anything but the pain and fear . . . he’d been doing good . . . he’d been _resting_. Why was the pup coming _now_?

“Mine’s Abigail. What is your doctor’s name, Teej?” the woman continued.

“Dr . . . Cho,” TJ swallowed down another whimper.

“While we wait for the police, do you have questions for me I can try to answer?” the operator broke protocol to try to offer some solace for the apparently pained Omega.

“I - - I . . . don’t know?” TJ looked around, trying to spot his mate; he saw Bucky by the front door, opening it, “Bucky!” TJ called out from where he’d curled up on the hard floor, Joey still petting his hair, holding the phone to his ear.

Bucky’s head whipped around, obedient to the tone. “Teej?” he asked, looking worried and scared but determined, too.

TJ looked up at his mate, pale eyes miserable and pained, another wave made the smaller Omega curl up tighter.

Bucky turned and opened the door to the police officer but didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned again and hurried to TJ’s side, kneeling and touching his arm. “TJ?” He took the phone from Joey.

The cop rushed in to start checking on TJ; apparently her partner was dealing with the scene outside as they could hear an authoritative female Alpha dominating the scene. Time seemed to blur suddenly and the images of an ambulance and Steve and Sam and worried strangers all swirled together to end in a darkening room with Dr. Cho’s worried voice fading away.


	15. The Calm after the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: angst, near death, birth (not graphic), guilt trip, flashbacks, referenced abuse**

Bucky, despite the huge awkward bulk he carried, laboriously paced the waiting room as Dr. Cho worked feverishly down the hall to either stop the premature labor or help in an emergency whelping. He didn’t know which would be decided, and he was terrified that either way, he’d lose his mate or the pup or both.

Steve sat in a chair close to the door, holding Sam’s hand and watching Bucky pace, letting Joey sit in the middle of the floor and play with any toy she found in the toy box kept there. He didn’t say anything, but the way he kept glancing around at each of the others and lightly squeezing Sam’s hand then letting up, as if checking Sam was still there, let his own mate know how terrified he was for TJ. Sarah, Steve’s mother, had nearly been a casualty of whelping, and the entire process scared Steve more than any other human bodily function. He often secretly wondered if that was why he was attracted to Sam, an Alpha - - because Sam couldn’t get pregnant.

Sitting next to Steve, Sam kept glancing from Bucky to the clock that hung on the opposite wall, knee bouncing nervously. The last they’d seen of TJ, the Omega had barely been conscious and had obviously been in a lot of pain. He knew the likeliness of the pup surviving this early of a whelping was slim to none, so, realistically, Sam just hoped TJ would make it out.

Michael opened the door and limped in, looking as if he’d been in a serious fight, which he had. Apparently the police had finally believed him after a four hour interrogation that he’d knifed Dem in self defense in order to protect his niece and friends from the enraged Alpha. Sinking onto a chair, Michael let out tired, pained grunt, when Joey enthusiastically threw herself at him, catching her up.

The door opened not ten minutes later and a nurse stood there looking exhausted and a bit shell-shocked, though clean. “Hammond?”

Bucky whirled around and nodded. “Me. I’m Bucky Hammond.” He walked over. “How’s my mate?”

“Uh,” she licked her lips. “Alive?”

Just the way she said it, the very fact that she _had_ to, made Bucky shudder and want to pass out. He slipped his left arm over his distended belly and whispered, “but? There’s always a but . .”

She nodded. “Have a seat.” Bucky obeyed the little Beta and sank down, listening as she continued. “Thomas went into full blown labor, which the doctor couldn’t stop. So, she whelped him instead. He went into cardiac arrest . . . and, uh, well, he died.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped. “You . . . you said he’s alive . . . but . . . he’s . . .”

“We managed to bring him back, Mr. Hammond, but for a couple of minutes, he was dead. We’re not sure how that might affect him yet. He’s in the intensive care unit under full nurse’s care. And the pup . . .”

“Died, yeah, I know. I expected as much,” Bucky sighed, feeling heartbroken at the loss of any part of TJ, even an unwanted part.

She shook her head, “well, no, not really. He’s alive, but he’s in intensive care as well. We call it the NICU, Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. You can actually visit him in awhile, but there’s strict protocol. Only his sire and dam may visit.”

Blinking in surprise, Bucky slowly said, “but I’m not his sire. Steve is.”

Steve watched, a bit pale, as if he, too, had gone into shock.

The nurse shook her head, “I mean the sire who will raise him can see him.”

Bucky gestured to Steve and Sam. “They’re going to be raising the pup, not us.”

Surprise crossed the woman’s face. “Oh! I’m sorry. The chart didn’t say your mate was a surrogate!” She flushed.

Not wanting to explain, Bucky nodded. “It’s okay. But, they’re the pup’s sire and sire.” He looked to Steve and Sam.

Steve finally relaxed his grip on his mate and choked out, “TJ’s alive?”

“Yeah, you heard her, Steve,” Sam said softly, “they’re both alive.”

“Um,” the nurse looked from the Alpha couple to the Omega sitting there and asked, “so, who do I tell the health news to for Mr. Hammond?”

“Me,” Bucky raised his free hand, the left still curled instinctively over his belly. “I’m his mate, so I’m his legal whatever.”

“Okay,” the nurse turned back to Bucky. “Dr. Cho made an emergency decision based on history and condition of the patient and did an emergency tubal ligation. He’s sterile, so he won’t risk getting pregnant again. Another pregnancy would in all probability kill him, according to Dr. Cho.”

Bucky laughed. He shook his head and just laughed, tears coming to his eyes. The nurse looked extremely worried about the reaction, as did Michael, but Steve merely looked relieved at the news.

Placing a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, Sam squeezed it gently, trying to bring the Omega back so the nurse could finish telling him about TJ’s condition.

Bucky bent his right arm to capture Sam’s hand in his own strong one. “TJ will be so damn happy about _that_. He hates pregnancy and never wanted to be that way. He’ll be so damn happy that he won’t be risking it again. Do you know, Sam?” Bucky looked up, “that you can’t get medical permission to get sterilized as an Omega unless you have a certain amount of pups, are a certain age, or at a certain health risk in case you _change your mind later_?”

“I didn’t know that,” Sam answered softly, meeting Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky was actually smiling. He wasn’t hysterical in the least; he was utterly relieved. “Yeah, Omegas and I guess woman of all presentations, are expected to use other forms of birth control, less permanent, so they _won’t regret_ it later if they want to suddenly pop out some pups or something. It’s something Omegas and women have been fighting for years.” Bucky looked at the nurse and asked, “anything else?”

She shook her head. “He’ll be allowed visitors later on when he wakes up from the surgical medications, but he’s stable now and receiving blood to replace what he lost. We’ll keep you informed?”

“Wait, when he wakes up?” Bucky suddenly growled low, almost sounding like an Alpha, startling the Beta nurse. “I’m visiting my mate even if he slips into a coma! You let me in that room!” Bucky heaved himself from the chair, startling the nurse.

Sam looked at the nurse, “is there any way he could sit with him? TJ won’t like waking up by himself.”

The nurse bit her lip. “It’s against policy . . .” she began, but the voice of a very tired Dr. Cho came from the doorway, sounding pleased, “yes, I’ll make sure to order it. Come along, Bucky. I think TJ will wake up sooner if you talk to him.”

Bucky offered his friends a nervous smile and followed the doctor out. The nurse sighed and turned to the Alpha couple. She cleared her throat. “The pup is in good care. There’s no viewing window for the NICU, but you can gown up and come in, one at a time, to see and talk to your pup? He’ll . . . he’ll need a name?”

“Kevin,” Joey said from Michael's lap. “A pup name Kevin.”

Sam looked over at his mate, “well?”

“I’m fine with that,” Steve said. Peggy had named Joey, after all, so he had no problem with someone he loved naming his son. “Nurse, is there a possible way to do a DNA test on the pup without bothering Thomas about it? Just to be sure it’s not Bucky’s?” he asked, though in reality it was to check to see if the pup might be Demonto’s; after all, if Demonto was prone to violence and such, the pup could inherit such instability. Steve wanted to be forewarned so he could cope with it and guide the pup as he grew.

Nodding, the woman said, “we automatically do DNA on pups born premature nowadays. As well as saving the placenta and stuff in case things are needed for medical reasons. It was part of the agreement he signed when he first started seeing Dr. Cho.” The nurse beamed happily, apparently feeling she’d finally done or said something right for this odd group.

Steve smiled back. “Thank you. When we can visit, Sam, do you want to see our son first?”

“No, you see him first, Steve,” Sam said firmly yet kindly.

Steve reached over and hugged Sam with one arm, finally letting out an explosive little laugh and breath. “Wow. TJ’s okay and I’m a sire again. Wow!”

“Yeah,” Sam hugged Steve back.

Nuzzling his mate’s neck, Steve whispered, “are _you_ happy?”

“Of course I’m happy, this is best case scenario,” Sam smiled.

“No, Sam,” Steve smiled. “I mean, are you happy we’re getting a pup?”

“Isn’t that part of the best case scenario? Of course I’m happy,” Sam answered.

Nodding, taking Sam at his word, Steve sighed in happiness. “Yeah, it is. The five of us, soon to be the eight of us.”

**************

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Bucky took one last look at the doctor, who’d been quietly advising him all the way to the room. He nodded, “thanks, doc,” and turned back to the door. Gowned, masked, and gloved, Bucky walked into the intensive care room and over to the lone chair by the bed. He sank down, watching his mate for a long moment.

TJ lay, pale, almost colorless, in the bed, looking so tiny despite his six foot athletic frame. He just looked weaker, somehow, more . . . delicate than ever. A cannula for oxygen sat in his nostrils, and he had IV’s and a catheter and different monitors. He was nude under the sheet, Bucky had already been warned, and he was lying on a peri-pad to soak up the remaining blood flow from the rectal whelping. Bucky was so relieved it’d been a natural whelping and not a cesarian section. Drawing a steadying breath again, Bucky reached out and touched his mate’s forearm. “I love you so much, TJ,” he assured the man.

Minutes passed before TJ’s fingers twitched at his side, near Bucky’s hand, and his eyes opened slightly only to close and then open again.

“Hey, love!” Bucky laughed in relief. “Welcome back.”

Sluggishly, TJ turned his head to look at his mate, “Buck . . .” he croaked, a small, tired smile on his face.

Bucky leaned over and came close, but didn’t touch, his masked face to TJ’s neck. He huffed out a breath of air through the protective paper layer and onto TJ’s neck, a warmth in the ever present chill of a hospital room. “Love you, Teej!”

Smiling wider, though his eyes were still a bit dazed, TJ rasped out, “love you, Bucky . . .”

“You delivered a son, Teej. He’s in baby ICU, but he’s okay, they said.” Bucky stroked TJ’s arm with his gloved hand, sitting up again so he could meet his mate’s eyes. “If you do good, Dr. Cho said you’ll be out of ICU in a couple days and will be given a real room to finish recovering in.”

Humming softly, TJ said, “good, that’s good . . .”

“She wanted you to know, you delivered naturally. No cutting, like promised,” Bucky’s voice sounded pleased.

“No cutting,” TJ echoed with a small nod.

“And, I’ve got a wonderful surprise for my favorite person in the whole wide world,” Bucky practically sang his delight.

TJ’s tired but bright smile returned, pale eyes meeting his mate’s.

“Dr. Cho thought it was best to give you a tubal ligation. You’re sterile, TJ. No risk of another pregnancy for you.” Bucky stroked TJ’s arm, happy he could give his mate that news.

“Thank _God_ ,” TJ murmured happily, “pregnancy ain’t really my thing, baby.”

“So, now you’ve delivered the pup, can I feel free to be happy and glowing with my pregnancy?” Bucky asked, half playful, half wistful.

TJ’s smile faded just slightly, “never wanted to bring you down, Buck . . . honest . . .”

“TJ, I _know_ that, but I couldn’t help feeling guilty for feeling perfectly fine while you were so damn sick!” Bucky stroked again. “I love you!”

“I love you, baby, but we gotta stop meetin’ like this,” TJ teased softly.

“Hell, no,” Bucky countered on a laugh, “if this is the way we get to meet, I’ll take it. Any time, any way, I want you. I wanna be here for you no matter what!”

“Well, I’m kinda gettin’ tired of wakin’ up naked in a hospital bed,” TJ reported with a smile.

“Okay, next time, I’ll be the kinky patient and _you_ be the naughty night nurse,” Bucky quipped.

“ _Now_ you’re talking my language,” TJ laughed.

“Thank God,” Bucky said softly then burst into tears, squeezing TJ’s arm lightly.

“Hey, Buck, it’s alright,” TJ cooed, shakily moving his hand to stroke Bucky’s, “we’re okay. The pup is okay.”

Shaking his head, Bucky burst out, “next time you better be an old man before you die on me!”

“What?” TJ blinked.

Still sobbing, Bucky said, “you had a heart attack during delivery and died! They had to bring you back, but you were dead for two minutes, they said.” Bucky sounded so traumatized despite the happy ending.

“I’m sorry, baby,” TJ stroked again, shocked that he’d actually _died_.

“It’s why Dr. Cho sterilized you. Because you and the pup nearly died, and it was so early, and you were so sick, and you died!” Bucky continued to sob, alternating between squeezing and stroking TJ’s forearm.

“Well, I won’t get that sick again and from now on, I’m leaving all the pup baring to you,” TJ gave his lover a small smile.

Bucky fell quiet, making small whimpering noises and using his weaker hand to wipe at his eyes. “I . . . I don’t wanna go into labor any more.”

TJ’s eyebrows rose, looking surprised, “but that’s how you whelp, Buck.”

Shaking his head, Bucky whispered, “but I don’t wanna die and leave you alone.”

“You’re not gonna die,” TJ said firmly, as firmly as his drug and exhaustion riddled brain could go, “and you’re not gonna leave me. We’re in this together . . . forever.”

“Joey called the cops,” Bucky said, blurting the first thing to come to mind.

“Good thing, too,” TJ nodded slowly, “Dem get arrested?”

“Yeah. He was even thrown to the ground and guns held to his head. Steve’s security got him threatening arson on the house, too.” Bucky sounded pleased once more. “Michael managed to convince them it was self defense, the knife.”

Humming softly, TJ nodded, “good . . . hopefully this time Dem will _stay in_ prison. This is our fresh start, baby.”

Bucky leaned in again and made that huffing that wafted his hot breath through the mask onto TJ’s neck. “I love you so much, TJ! So very much!”

A contented purr broke past TJ’s lips and he inadvertently extended his neck, chasing that warmth over his mate mark. He wanted more, for Bucky to kiss and nip at the mark, but knew that was impossible so he was content with the warm breath that ghosted over his skin. TJ needed to feel loved and even _owned_ , he figured it was the drugs and trauma from the early whelping making him practically needy, though it wasn't a sexual need, more like an emotional need. “I love you, Buck. I'm pretty sure I was made to love you,” TJ breathed, still keeping his neck extended for his mate.

“I _know_ I was made to love you, Teej,” Bucky softly replied. He smiled behind the mask, his pale eyes happy. “You’re right, you know. Today’s a new beginning for us. No more Demento . . . I mean Demonto.” He waited, holding in a chuckle.

TJ snorted softly, turning his head back to look at his mate. Bucky joined the laughter.

************

A few weeks after whelping, TJ was home and honestly felt better than he had in months. Sam and Steve spent most of their freetime at the hospital where Kevin still was. The doctors had said that it’d probably be a few months before Kevin would be able to come home. TJ still hadn’t gone to see the boy he’d whelped and luckily, no one pushed him to do so.

Bucky waddled into the kitchen and sighed, one hand on his back and another under his belly. “TJ? Seen my slippers?”

TJ looked over at his mate and nodded, “I think they were by the door, let me go check,” the smaller Omega hurried off to find his mate’s slippers. Ever since coming home, TJ had busied himself with taking care of Bucky in any way he could. The construction on the new club had already begun and there wasn’t much TJ could do.

Bucky didn’t try to make demands on his lover, but anything involving bending, lifting, or sudden movements, he asked for help. He was slow, awkward, and always in the bathroom. As his delivery date grew closer, Bucky found himself looking forward more and more, wanting to get the whelping done and hold his pups.

Coming back into the room, TJ offered Bucky a smile and then knelt down to assist his mate in putting on the slippers.

“Thanks! I am so lucky my mate takes care of me!” Bucky offered TJ his smile of delight, holding out his hand.

Taking Bucky’s hand, TJ stood back up and kissed his lover’s lips, “it’s the least I could do. Since you took care of my sick ass for months. Plus, I keep waking you up every night.” Sadly, the whelping hadn’t stopped the smaller Omega’s constant, vivid nightmares.

“I’ll do it again if needed, too, Teej. I _love_ taking care of you . . . but I hope you don’t get sick.” Bucky tugged TJ against his side and turned his head to nuzzle his mate’s neck. “I don’t mind waking up. Good practice.”

Kissing Bucky’s temple, TJ sighed softly and said, “but you need your sleep, Buck. And what if the nightmares don’t stop before the pups are born? What if I wake them up, too?”

“No fear, TJ, they’ll be awake anyway,” Bucky chuckled. “We’ll just set the alarm for every two hours and no one will be able to sleep long enough for nightmares.” Bucky kissed TJ again. “Think we can train them to get up every two hours?”

TJ shook his head, “we shouldn’t _have_ to train them to get up every two hours. Maybe,” TJ took a deep breath and offered, “maybe I can make an appointment to see if there’s anything a doctor could do about nightmares?”

“That’s a great idea, Teej!” Bucky paused and softened his voice. “Do - - do you think a doctor could help me not have nightmares about Dem?”

Smiling at his mate, TJ nodded, “if they can help mine, they probably can help your’s, too, Buck.” TJ stepped away so he could take Bucky’s hand and lead the pregnant man down the hall into the room that they’d decided would be the nursery, “look what came in while you were napping, Buck,” the smaller man opened the door to reveal two large boxes that would be the twins’ cribs set in the middle of the room, “I didn’t have time to set them up yet.”

Excitement lit Bucky’s face and he waddled over to the boxes. “Our cribs! Oh, I wish I could put them together!” He eased onto the rocking chair they’d already managed to get for the nursery, sighing in delight as the pillow supported his back.

“Well, I can put them together and you can watch? Help me with the instructions? You’ve always been better at understanding the instructions,” TJ offered, moving over to one of the boxes.

“You don’t mind?” Bucky grinned. He looked at the boxes. “I can read the directions and tell you what we need before we start, so you don’t get frustrated if we don’t have something? I also hate getting interrupted in the middle just to go get something at the store.”

Nodding, TJ opened the first box and dug out the rather large instruction manual, “I don’t mind. You know I like to keep busy,” TJ offered Bucky a smile as he handed the manual over. TJ, ever since he _could_ keep himself busy, seemed to never stop moving. If he stopped and let his mind wander, the unpleasant daydreams would start. TJ still hadn’t told Bucky that _George_ was the constant tormenter in every single nightmare or flashback.

Bucky started looking over the instructions, grabbing a pen from inside the small set of drawers that was still in the room, needing to be removed yet. He began making notes on the booklet. “Okay, is the other crib the same make and model or do I need to look over that booklet, too, baby?” Bucky didn’t think about the endearment, busy trying to solve the puzzle of a crib flatpack.

Smiling at the petname, TJ nodded, “we ordered matching cribs, remember? Same color even. Light yellow and green, just like you wanted, love. Since we don’t want to know the genders until they’re whelped, we went with gender neutral colors.”

Nodding, Bucky pointed to the boxes, “I hope we got what we ordered. This picture is bright yellow and that one looks like a dark green. Think they mixed it up?” He frowned, beginning to look through the book to see if it indicated what exact color they got.

TJ looked down at the box and smiled, “they got the colors right, love, the frame is white though. But that’s what we wanted.” TJ moved over to another box and opened it to pull out the yellow and green sheets that Bucky had ordered that were the exact right color. “See?” TJ handed the soft material over to his mate.

Stroking the soft material, Bucky smiled. “They’re beautiful.” He turned his smile up to TJ. “You’re so good to me . . .” his eyes welled with tears, but they didn’t fall. He seemed genuinely happy. “Okay, so, do we have an allen wrench set?”

“Yup, already brought it up. I figured that we’d need it,” TJ smiled and gestured towards the toolbox near one of the crib’s boxes. “Anything else we might need before we get started?”

“Well, the booklet says everything else should be in the box. We should check parts against the list to be sure.” Bucky looked up from the booklet and over at the boxes. “I wish I could get up and help you!”

“You’re helping me a lot already, you know I’m shit at directions,” TJ shot a grin at his lovely mate before moving over to the already opened box. He started to pull out the parts and set them neatly aside. After removing all the pieces and checking them with Bucky, TJ let out a breath and nodded, looking down at the vast array of parts. “Alright. All here, right? Nothing missing?”

“And do we want to check the other box, too, or put this one together first?” Bucky asked eagerly, leaning forward in the rocking chair.

“Whatcha think we should do? Wanna check the other box or start on this one?” TJ looked over at Bucky and smiled, wanting Bucky to feel like he was included even if he couldn’t help put the pieces together.

Bucky held out his hands. “I can hold all the screws and stuff, if you want. Let’s do this one first. That way we don’t confuse the pieces or lose some, and if the second one’s not right, we’ll have at least once crib to work with until we get a replacement?”

“Good thinking, Buck,” TJ nodded in agreement and picked up the bag with all the screws and other various little pieces to give to Bucky. “Okay, so, step one. Read it out to me.”

Nodding, Bucky began to tell his lover how to put the crib together. It took a couple of hours, but in the end, it appeared the couple worked well together. The crib was together, and steady, and only a couple of screws were extra, as indicated should be per the instruction booklet. Bucky heaved himself to his feet, beaming, to run his hands lovingly over the crib. “For our pups . . . it’s beautiful!”

“For our pups,” TJ echoed with a smile, stepping up behind his mate to wrap his arms around Bucky’s swollen belly. He kissed and nibbled at the sensitive spot behind Bucky’s ear. “You’re so beautiful, Buck. I love you so much. You’re gonna be such a good dam.”

Bucky mewled in pleasure and turned towards his mate, angling his heavy body so that his side was to TJ’s front, so he could kiss his mate without the belly getting in the way. “I love you, my TJ . . . and you’re gonna be a great sire!”

Humming softly, TJ brought his fingers up to tuck a strand of Bucky’s hair behind his ear, his touch loving and gentle. “We’re starting a family of our own, together, Buck.”

“And our pups will be best friends with Steve and Sam’s pups,” Bucky said confidently. He kissed TJ’s lips with a sigh of happiness. “So, snack then the other crib?” His tummy rumbled in agreement at the mention of food.

Laughing softly, TJ nodded and took Bucky’s hand, giving the fingers a soft kiss before leading him down the stairs and into their kitchen. Sitting Bucky down at the breakfast bar, TJ grinned, “and what can I make for you, my pretty Omega?”

“An omelette?” Bucky asked eagerly, easing his bulk onto the wide stool, awkwardly reaching behind him to reposition the pillow.

“You got it,” TJ grinned. He walked over to the fridge and poured Bucky a glass of orange juice, knowing that Bucky had been craving anything orange flavored all throughout his pregnancy. He slid the glass over to his mate before turning back and grabbing all the components for the omelette. “So, you call Winnie? George still faking being sick?” TJ asked casually as he washed his hands at the sink.

“I got ahold of her, but she couldn’t talk long because George demanded attention. She’s going to try to get here soon.” Bucky sighed, frowning.

Sighing, TJ nodded and grabbed a bowl to start breaking the eggs in. “We both know he’s never gonna let her come. I doubt, with whatever power kick he’s on, he’ll even let her go to her appointments on Wednesdays.” The smaller Omega shook his head and moved over to the stove to start heating up a pan so he could cook the vegetables for the omelette.

Bucky sighed and nodded, “Maybe we can call the cops and see if they can make him let her out? I mean, isn’t it imprisonment if he won’t let her out?”

“Will Winnie admit to the cops that he’s holding her against her will? I mean, maybe I can go out there and pick her up.”

“Not without me!” Bucky growled low. “I don’t want you anywhere near that asshole! He might suddenly get it in his head to treat you mean because we look alike or something.” He hesitated to mention the apparent unnatural interest he and his mother had noticed George had for TJ recently.

“But you don’t need the stress that visiting your father brings out,” TJ pointed out softly, looking over at his mate.

“Okay, we can pretend to give in, let George bring my mother here, and then separate them somehow?”

“Okay,” TJ nodded, agreeing to that plan, “I can call George so you don’t have to deal with him over the phone,” TJ dumped the vegetables into the sizzling pan and let them cook before pouring over the eggs. “We can make sure Sam and Steve are home when they arrive and kick George out? Think that’ll work?”

“So, now we have to figure a way to keep Mom in the house when we kick George out . . .” Bucky sighed, sipping his juice at last.

“That’ll be the easy part,” TJ laughed softly, flipping the omelette in half and then serving it on a plate. He carried the meal over to his mate and placed it in front of him, “here, you eat. I’ll go call, okay? Then we can brainstorm some more.”

“You’re not eating?” Bucky asked, fork poised to stab at his delicious food.

“I ate while you were napping,” TJ kissed Bucky’s temple as he passed, pulling out his phone, and heading into the living room to call George. TJ dialed the number and held the phone to his ear, waiting for the Alpha to pick up.

“George Barnes,” the man said in his dominant voice, apparently wanting whoever called to _know_ who was in charge.

A shiver ran down TJ’s spine and he took a deep breath before answering, “hey, George. It’s TJ. How are you feeling? Winnie told us you were sick.”

“Been better,” the man growled lightly. “What do you want? Winifred's not available. Resting. Been taking care of me, like a good Omega.”

“Uh . . . well, that’s good?” TJ ran his free hand through his hair, “are you feeling any better than before?” TJ had no idea why he was suddenly struggling to form words, keep his thoughts in order.

“Well, I’m feeling better now I’m hearing from people again. Began to think no one cared about me . . .” George let a tiny bit of a playful rumble lace his voice.

“You know Bucky and I care about you, George. It’s just been really busy getting ready for the twins to be born, ya know?” TJ bit his bottom lip.

“Twins?” George sounded intrigued.

Flinching, realizing that they hadn’t told George about the fact that Bucky’s was pregnant with twins, TJ nodded, though George couldn’t see the gesture.

“So, that what you call it when both Omegas are pregnant in a sordid twisted affair?” George asked bluntly.

“Uh,” TJ flushed brightly, “I’m not pregnant anymore, George. I whelped already. About two and a half weeks ago.”

“So, twins, huh? Boys? Girls? What the pair of you have? And when you gonna let their grandmother see them? You guys might be freaks, but you can’t go ignoring her feelings like this!”

“What? Oh, no, Bucky hasn’t whelped yet, George. Bucky’s pregnant with twins. I whelped a boy, but Steve and Sam are going to raise the pup. Bucky still has about two months left and we don’t wanna know the genders until they’re born.” TJ couldn’t understand why he was giving away all this information, but it was like he couldn’t stop talking.

“Why’d you give up your pup? I’d figure you’d be glad to keep _your_ Omega in the nursery with a third one, since you wanna _play_ the Alpha,” George growled low.

“Uh . . .” TJ flushed even brighter, rubbing the back of his neck, “I never . . . connected with the pup. Steve’s the sire, DNA confirmed it. So, he’s gonna raise it with Sam.”

“So, just like any Omega without a firm controlling hand, you been sleeping ‘round. I knew it. And my son? He doing the slut thing, too?” George sounded like he wanted to reach through the phone and shake TJ.

“What? N - - no. Bucky’s pups are mine, George. He’s been good,” TJ knew Winnie wouldn’t have told George about Dem, so he wouldn’t be the one to deliver _that_ news.

“So, my boy proves faithful, but you’re the same slut you always were? How can he even look at you? You must make him sick with your sleeping around with anything that can give you a fix.” George sounded disgusted.

Swallowing thickly, TJ’s eyes darted to glance at the kitchen doorway to make sure Bucky wasn’t done eating yet, “uh . . . I’ve only been with your son since we mated, sir. I promise. I’m clean, too.”

“Yeah, that’s what you say. But you’ll bend over for any guy with a line, won’t you?” George growled again, “slut of an Omega. Both of you. You call back once those pups are whelped! Make sure my boy actually does the right thing . . . “

“But . . . we - -” TJ closed his eyes, unknowingly his body had begun to shake. He tried to form the rest of his sentence but his mind wasn’t working right.

George hung up.

Letting out a breath, TJ opened his eyes and blinked as he brought the phone away from his ear. The Omega swallowed back a sob that wanted to work its way past his lips. After a moment, TJ took several deep, steadying breaths before slipping his phone back in his pocket and walking back into the kitchen. “No dice,” TJ reported smoothly.

Bucky instantly looked up, the second to last bite in his mouth. He lowered his fork, frowning as he studied his mate. “What’d he say to you? You’ve gone pale.”

“I’m fine, really, he was just an asshole, like usual,” TJ tried to smile, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes. “He said to call back once the pups are born.”

“Pups? He knows that I’m having twins? I thought we didn’t tell him . . .” Bucky looked worried.

Flinching, TJ ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m . . . uh - - I’m sorry? It kinda slipped out?”

“He’s not going to tell authorities we can’t raise twins, is he?” Bucky looked worried, pale eyes widening.

“I - - I don’t think so? He seemed more upset at me,” TJ walked into the kitchen to begin cleaning the mess he’d made. “Did you like your omelette?” TJ asked, glancing over at his mate and then back at the pan in his hands.

“Yeah,” Bucky put down the fork, his lunch unfinished. He sighed and looked down at his half-filled glass of juice. “How’s my mom?”

“He said she was resting. She’s tired because she’s been taking care of him,” TJ answered, walking over to the sink and turning on the water to begin washing the pan.

“Oh, I guess we have to call back later to arrange the visit,” Bucky didn’t sound enthusiastic at all. He sighed and pushed his way to his feet, picking up his plate to bring to TJ, tossing the last bit of omelette away, feeling a bit nauseous.

“Uh . . . yeah, we can try,” TJ nodded, taking the plate from Bucky and washing it. After the kitchen was clean once more, the smaller Omega turned to look at his lover and frowned softly. “You okay? Need to rest some more? I can assemble the second crib on my own, since I did the first one.”

Bucky opened his mouth then slowly closed it and bowed his head. “If you want to.” He couldn’t help the dejected feeling that suddenly swamped him and began to wander from the kitchen, carrying his juice with him.

TJ gripped the edge of the sink, knuckles white as he looked down. He took another few deep breaths before pushing off and following his lover out of the kitchen. “Buck? You don’t have to nap . . . I was just offering. You can help me set up the crib if you want.”

Bucky looked at TJ. “You sure? I don’t . . . don’t wanna be in the way . . .”

“You’re not in the way . . . you just looked a little sick, is all. I don’t want you overworking yourself,” TJ offered his lover a small smile.

“George makes me nervous. I keep thinking he’ll find a way to take our pups . . .” Bucky hadn’t told that fear to TJ before and he flushed, hanging his head.

Walking up to Bucky, TJ lifted his head with one hand and gave the other Omega a soft smile, “the only way he’s taking our pups is over my dead body, Bucky. They’re _ours_. No way in hell is he getting them.”

Bucky nodded. He let out a soft whimper. “I need a cuddle?”

Nodding, TJ wrapped his arms around Bucky and held him close, kissing the top of his head, “I love you, Buck. So much. And I love our pups. We’re gonna be fine.”

Bucky nodded and tried to burrow against his mate. “I love you and the pups, TJ . . . I don’t want to lose any of you.”

**************

Doctor Cho stepped out of the other room, looking exhausted but happy. She smiled soothingly at TJ. “Everything went well, and they’re all resting. You’ll be allowed in to see them shortly.”

Head shooting up from where he’d been pacing, TJ looked at Doctor Cho with wide eyes, “they’re all healthy?”

“All three,” she reassured him. “Bucky will be waking soon if you want to be there for that? The pups needs their first checkups and then will be brought in to their dam.”

Nodding, TJ walked over to Cho and asked softly, “what were the genders?”

With a chuckle, she said, “they are a girl and a boy, TJ. Congratulations.”

Blinking, TJ smiled softly and nodded, “Ava and Doug . . .” the Omega let out another breath and nodded again, “okay. Can you take me to Bucky, now?”

“I don’t usually do that, the nurses do, but since I’m going that way, I can walk you. C’mon, Sire. Let’s go see your mate.” She winked and turned to lead him out.

Smiling, TJ followed Dr. Cho to Bucky’s room, anxious to see his mate. Once in the room, TJ smiled at his mate, alive, in a hospital bed.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open. He smiled groggily at his mate. “Heya . . . the whelping over yet?”

Cho chuckled and walked back out of the room, waving to the pair.

TJ hurried over to his lover’s side and sat down in the chair by the bed. He carefully took Bucky’s hand and kissed it, “yup. You whelped two healthy pups, love. They’re getting their check-ups right now and then they’ll be brought in. A boy and a girl, Buck.”

“Boy and girl?” Bucky looked relieved. “Doug . . .” he breathed out and yawned, then winced and gave a small whimper. “My tummy aches.”

“I can get a nurse?” TJ offered, giving Bucky’s hand another kiss.

“Okay, TJ . . . not sure if I’m supposed to be hurting so soon. It is soon, right? I didn’t sleep like hours or something?” Bucky lifted his eyes to study TJ’s face.

“Well, you’ve been in labor for hours but I’m not sure how long you were sleeping. They kicked me out of the delivery room,” TJ kissed Bucky’s hand again, “but I’ll go get a nurse to make sure nothing’s wrong.” TJ stood up and walked to the door so he could flag down a nurse.

Bucky frowned at the information and waited anxiously for TJ’s return, struggling to stay awake. When TJ and a nurse came in, Bucky immediately said, “I thought you were allowed to stay for the entire delivery? Why’d they kick you out?”

Flushing bright red, TJ rubbed the back of his neck, “um . . . I may have freaked out?”

“Freaked out?” Bucky frowned. “Why? What’d they do wrong? Are the pups okay?” Bucky tried to sit up.

“The pups are fine, Bucky,” TJ moved over to his mate’s bedside and pressed the button on the side of the bed to make the bed sit up slightly. “Th - - they had to do a c-section . . . and - -” the brunet shuddered.

Bucky reached over and placed a hand on TJ’s, squeezing in reassurance. “Oh . . . yeah, forgot Doctor Cho said that might happen with twins.” He flushed. “I’m sorry I didn’t think to say something, Teej.”

“It’s okay, my fault,” TJ offered a sheepish smile, still blushing bright red, “but, what matters is that you and the pups are both fine.”

“Doug and . . . Ava,” Bucky smiled up at TJ. “We have pups . . .”

Nodding, TJ dropped a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, “we have pups, love. We have our family.”

“I gave you a family,” Bucky sounded hopeful.

“You were already my family, Buck,” TJ sat back down and kissed Bucky’s fingers, “you just added to it.”

“Took long enough,” chuckled Bucky. He looked up at a sound at the door and drew his breath in, eyes widening. A nurse rolled two small hospital cribs into the bedroom.

TJ looked at the cribs and sucked in a quick breath, “our . . . pups . . .” TJ stood slowly to look down at the two infants.

The little boy had his eyes open, wide and dark blue. His hair was a thick mass of near-black curls.

TJ took in the sight of the near-black hair and the dark blue eyes, neither of which TJ or Bucky had. TJ couldn’t help but think that the pups were probably Dem’s. The smaller Omega looked at Bucky and then back at the pup. Carefully, TJ picked up the boy and looked down at the pup in his arms. “Want to meet your son, Buck?” TJ asked softly, looking back at his mate, pale eyes worried.

“Our son . . .?” Bucky nodded, “please?” He smiled eagerly.

Nodding, TJ carefully transferred the boy into Bucky’s arms. He swallowed and looked down at the girl, with the same near-black hair and dark blue eyes.

Bucky pushed back the blanket and began counting fingers and toes and checking over his pup completely, scenting the infant with a delighted smile. “He smells like you, Teej,” Bucky said softly, eyes shining.

Looking over, TJ blinked and it took a few moments for him to ask, “r - - really?”

Nodding, Bucky smiled up at his mate. “Come smell. He smells just like you . . . like cookies.”

Stepping back over, TJ bent down to breath in the pup’s scent, and just like Bucky had said, Doug smelled just like him. “They . . . they’re mine . . .” TJ whispered softly, a slow smile spreading over his face.

Nodding, Bucky looked relieved. “It’ll be easier now, won’t it? To love them?” He counted fingers and toes again before covering their son with his blanket once more.

TJ didn’t say anything, just continued to smile, and he looked back at Ava in her tiny crib. He eased her into his arm and looked down at her, taking in all her features. “Our pups, Buck . . .” TJ breathed out, still looking down at Ava.

“Your’s and mine,” Bucky reassured his mate. “ _Our_ pups.” He smiled happily, scenting Doug again.


	16. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Abuse, Attempted Rape, Post Traumatic, Anguish and Angst, Violence, Character Death**

Bucky eased out of the back of the cab and smiled, looking at the duplex. He carried Doug in his arms, not using the carrier at the moment. “See, Dougie? This is home . . .” he leaned over and spoke softly to the baby boy.

TJ shifted Ava so he held her securely in one arm so he could fish out his wallet to pay the cab driver.

“I got it, TJ,” Steve’s voice called as he practically skipped down the walk to the side of the cab. Bending, he grabbed the other bassinet and paid the drive. “You just get those pups inside to their welcome home party.” He grinned over his shoulder at TJ.

Looking up, TJ nodded and didn’t argue, “thanks, Steve,” the brunet moved to walk with Bucky up to their front door. “How are you feeling, Buck? Not hurting or anything?” He gently bounced Ava in his arms, eliciting small babbling noises.

“Sore, but the doctor said it’ll ease over the next few days.” He smiled at TJ and leaned close to kiss him. “I love you, Teej.” Bucky sounded happy to be home once more, among his family, friends, and things.

“I love you, too,” TJ grinned. He’d been fighting the urge to call George ever since the twins were born, that order the Alpha had given him seeming to echo over and over in his mind.

Steve followed the pair into the house, setting Doug’s bassinet on the coffee table. He then walked over to another bassinet and gently lifted out a tiny blond bundle in light lilac. “And look who else finally made it home . . .” The infant was especially tiny looking in Steve’s large hands.

Sam walked in, grinning brightly, he kissed Steve’s lips and then carefully traced his fingers down Kevin’s tiny face. He looked at Bucky and offered another smile, “welcome home, Buck!” He looked at the tiny pup in Bucky’s arms, “and you, too, Dougie!”

“And Ava and TJ,” Steve smiled at TJ, walking over with Kevin carefully balanced in his arms. “Welcome home, Ava, meet your neighbor, Kevin.” He turned as Bucky snorted, but it was apparent Bucky was chuckling at the fact that Doug had just spit up on Sam, not at what Steve had said.

Laughing, Sam grabbed a towel that was close by and cleaned up the spot.

TJ looked down at Ava and then at Bucky. The smaller Omega seemed distracted, despite the joys of bringing their pups home from the hospital. He hated the fact that everything in his body screamed at him to obey George’s order to call; it made him feel weak.

Bucky glanced at TJ and his smile slipped a bit. He sensed his lover’s distress but had no idea what it was that bothered TJ. Walking over, he whispered, “Teej? You tired?”

Blinking, TJ shook his head, “no, Bucky, I’m not tired. I - - I have to make a call,” the smaller brunet set Ava down carefully in her carrier and quickly slipped from the room, not wanting to explain to Bucky _who_ it was TJ needed to call. After making it into the privacy of the bedroom he shared with his mate, TJ slipped out his phone; his fingers seemed as if they were on autopilot as they dialed George’s number.

The other man picked up his phone, saying “Barnes.”

“Hey . . . uh - - George. It’s TJ . . .” TJ kept his voice quiet, eyes flickering to the closed door.

“What the hell do you want?” George sounded exasperated.

Free hand clenching into a fist, TJ let out a breath, wondering why he’d been compelled to call this man, but something in him kept him from hanging up. “Uh . . . you told me to call when the twins were born?”

Sarcasm lacing his growl, George said, “ _Oh, goodie_. And what? You calling to brag you can fuck my son full again? You’re both unnatural!”

“I - - I thought you may want to know your grandchildren were born. A boy and a girl,” TJ explained further, his tone becoming even smaller. “Bucky is fine, too. He did very well.”

“So, two half-freaks now grace the world? I should petition the court to get them from your unnatural hands, make them give those pups to someone who can really raise them right!” George growled softly.

“No!” TJ exclaimed suddenly, panic in his tone, “no, George, you can’t take our pups. We can provide for them and raise them well. Bucky is a great dam . . . he’s always wanted to be one. You can’t take that away from him.”

“Didn’t have any problem giving any other pups up, whore,” George ground out, sounding suddenly satisfied with something.

“I - - I . . .” TJ stammered, his memory flashing back to that small, concrete room once more, “I - - I’m better now, sir. I promise. I’ll treat Bucky well and raise my pups right.”

“And teach them to snort coke and fuck each other, no doubt . . .” George growled low.

“No, sir,” TJ nearly whimpered, his eyes closing and breathing becoming a bit shallow, “no, sir, I’ll be a good sire to them. Did - - did you and Winnie want to come out to meet them? They are your grandchildren after all.”

“Damn right I’m coming out, you sick little fuck. Thinking you could be a _sire_? You’re a fucking Omega, a hole to fuck, not some Alpha parent!” George growled low, sounding highly insulted.

“But I am their sire, sir,” TJ breathed out.

“No, I’ll be their sire. You aren’t capable of such a real job.” George sounded like he made a decision. “You’ll be better getting back on your knees and fucking everyone, like you always do.”

“N - - no,” TJ’s voice was shaky, his eyes opening and darting to look at the door once more, “I can raise my pups, George. The courts would have no reason to take them from Bucky and me, even if you issued a complaint. I’m clean, have been for years.”

George’s voice sounded triumphant for some reason, “and you think the courts will let two Omega sluts raise a pair of pups when a proper Alpha and Omega couple are available? It’s not like you really can be the sire, after all. Anyone who fucked that boy’s hole can be the sire.”

“Omega-Omega couples are legal in New York, George. Unless Bucky and I prove to be unfit parents, the courts _can’t_ take them from us. Winnie would never agree to such a thing, anyways,” TJ tried to keep his voice even, firm, but it still trembled.

“Of course she would,” George retorted with certainty. “ _She’s_ an Omega who knows her proper place.”

“Why . . . why are you so _cruel_?” TJ breathed out, his hands shaking as another flashback of _George_ hurting him pounded against his skull. “I - - I know what you did to me . . .”

“Because you _belong_ to me, you dirty slut,” George growled low. “You’ve had your little fun and it’s time you came home.”

A shudder ran down TJ’s spine, “you _hurt_ me for years . . . since I was _fifteen_. I - - I can go to the police, George.”

“They’ll never believe you, TJ. You’ve been taking drugs, whoring yourself since you were a teenager. They’ll find you incompetent and award you into my custody,” George growled menacingly.

“N - - no . . . I wasn’t a whore,” TJ whimpered, “you _kept_ me locked up. For years.”

“Prove it, you little fuck!” George challenged. “You’re hallucinating again. Belong locked in a hospital. Even more proof I’ll get those pups!”

“I won’t let you,” TJ said, “you’ll never touch my pups. I’m not hallucinating, George. I remember. I’ve been remembering for _months_.”

“My, God,” George sounded horrified, disgusted, “it’s been that long you’ve been breaking down? It’s a wonder Bucky’s still safe with you running around spouting lies about his sire! I’ll get the police on you right now!” George hung up.

TJ’s eyes widened and he looked down at his phone in his hand. Was George serious? Would he actually get the police involved, risk TJ telling the truth about what happened . . . what George did to him for _years_. Looking back at the door, TJ let out a whimper, unsure if he should tell Bucky or not. If George was lying and George wasn’t calling the police, then Bucky would never have to know the truth, would never know how _sick_ his sire was. Letting the phone slip from his hand, landing with a shattering clatter on the hardwood floor, TJ walked into the master bathroom and straight into the shower, clothes and all. Turning on the water, keeping it on a frigid temperature, TJ sank back against the tiled wall under the icy spray and began sobbing, full body shaking cries, unable to stop the onslaught of memories flooding back to him. He couldn’t be hallucinating, the memories were too vivid, too _real_.

The sound of the phone crash from the bedroom reverberated through the quiet of the house, a quiet that sometimes came on small groups visiting calmly with infants among them. Bucky glanced towards the door, worried, and let out a soft whimper of confusion. He glanced towards Steve who carried Kevin then looked at empty-handed Sam. Thrusting Dougie into Sam’s arms, Bucky turned and hurried awkwardly to the bathroom, hearing the shower running full tilt. He flung open the door and saw the phone, pausing, almost tripping in his haste. Glancing towards the bathroom, Bucky walked over and peeked inside, “TJ?” Seeing the water on the floor from the open shower stall, and the flash of clothing from inside, Bucky hurried over.

Eyes widening, Bucky hurried into the shower, shutting off the water when he felt the freezing temperature. He sank to his knees on the cold wet tile and touched TJ’s hair, plastered wetly to his head. “My God, TJ, what happened?” He turned and started the shower again, this time suitably warm without burning, to try to heat TJ back up, then turned and pulled his mate into his arms.

TJ continued to sob, unable to form any words as he clutched desperately at Bucky’s shirt, burying his face against his lover’s neck. His skin was chilled and the smaller Omega’s breathing was hitching in the back of his throat, unable to take complete breaths. After a few moments TJ began to gasp out, “sorry . . . s - - so sorry . . .” over and over again.

Hugging TJ to him, rocking him under the warm water, the completely drenched Bucky soothed his lover, “TJ, baby, it’s fine. We’ll deal with it. I _love_ you. Whatever it is, we’ll be okay. Come back to me, Teej.”

Shaking his head frantically, TJ clutched tighter at Bucky’s shirt, “n - - no . . . g - - gonna take . . . ev - - everything. G - - Gonna . . . take me . . . b - - back . . .”

“Where am I gonna take you to, Teej?” Bucky questioned softly in TJ’s ear, holding him close, the shower and his own body temperature helping raise TJ’s.

“N - - not you . . .” TJ whimpered pitifully, keening in a fearful tone against Bucky’s neck, “h - - he’s gonna hurt me . . . hurt t - - the pups . . .”

“Who? I can protect you all,” Bucky growled softly, a protective, loving growl of a mate, nothing like the threatening, possessive, domineering growl of an abuser.

“Y - - you c - - can’t . . .” TJ murmured softly, his sobs dying off but he still cried and his breathing continued to hitch.

“Why can’t I?” Bucky sounded puzzled and worried, beginning to strip TJ’s shirt from him. “Why can’t I protect my family? It . . . it’s not Dem, right? I swear, I can stand up to him!” Bucky sounded determined.

“I - - it’s not D - - Dem,” TJ breathed out, his skin finally starting to lose that chill as color began to return to his skin from the warm water. “H - - he’s gonna . . . p - - put me back in th - - the room, B - - Bucky. H - - he’s gonna h - - hurt me for being away s - - so long.” TJ’s fingers tightened to a white-knuckled grip on Bucky’s shirt, as if TJ feared Bucky would be ripped from him. “H - - he’s gonna make m - - me go into h - - heat again . . .”

“You remember who held you prisoner?” Bucky breathed in surprise, horror filling his voice. He cuddled TJ close and fiercely said, “we’ll tell the police! We’ll tell Steve and Sam so he can’t get to you!”

“H - - he said no one w - - would believe m - - me. I’m n - - not hallucinating, right, B - - Bucky?” TJ’s voice was filled with pain and trauma, everything that George did to him crashing down, reliving every brutal detail.

Bucky buried his face in TJ’s neck, scenting his mate mark, nipping it very gently. Then he lifted his face and carefully forced TJ to nuzzle at Bucky’s mate mark, reminding him who he was. “You are not imagining anything, TJ! You’re safe now. We’ll get the police. I swear he can’t hurt you ever again!” Bucky had no idea the identity of TJ’s captor, but he wouldn’t let that man get his beloved back ever, if he could do anything to prevent it.

“H - - he always comes back, Bucky. S - - since I was fifteen . . . he’s been hurting me . . .” TJ nuzzled against Bucky’s mate mark, breathing in his mate’s scent, “I - - I can’t let him hurt you or the pups . . .”

Bucky began to stroke TJ’s hair as he felt and lightly heard his mate scenting him. He exposed his neck for TJ. “I love you. And he won’t hurt you or us. We’ll get the police. They have to believe you, TJ. We . . . we can ask Mom to get involved when we get her up here.”

“I - - I have to go back . . . that way he won’t try and take the pups. H - - he says I can’t be a sire . . . but you can still be a dam, Bucky. I - - I’m sorry I’m not strong . . . he’s right. I’m nothing more than a few holes to fuck . . . y - - you deserve someone better. I - - I’ll go back if it keeps you and the pups safe,” TJ’s crying seemed to ebb off; the smaller brunet simply sounded exhausted and scared.

Bucky let out a low growl, more disbelief than anything, “you aren't leaving me and our pups! I let you give up Kevin because you couldn’t handle a third pup, TJ, but you aren't giving up and letting some asshole torture you. You’re staying, and we’ll fight this together. Isn’t that what you wanted from me when I was being attacked by Dem? Well, I want you to stick with _me_ now . . . let me help _you_.”

“N - - not the same thing. He _always_ g - - get’s his way. He’ll take the pups if I don’t go back, Bucky. He’ll take our babies. I - - I can’t let that happen,” TJ’s grip slowly lessened on Bucky’s shirt, until the brunet’s palms were lying flat on his lover’s chest.

Bucky got TJ’s shirt off and began working on his pants. “He can’t get the pups. Like I said, we go to the cops. They’ll never let some abusive, kidnapping rapist steal pups, TJ.” Bucky infused his voice with confidence and love. He let his fingers ghost over his mate’s skin as he undressed him.

TJ shook his head, another small whimper breaking past his lips, “he’ll just tell the police what I used to supposedly do, Bucky. He covers all his tracks. I’ll just end up with him no matter what . . . but I can spare you and the pups, Buck. You three can be safe, here, with Steve and Sam. They’ll keep you safe.”

“TJ,” Bucky softened his voice, sounding even more scared, “do you . . . want to leave? I mean, is it too much, having pups?” He bit his lip, pale eyes wide and worried.

Pulling away to look at his lover with miserable, tear-washed eyes, TJ said softly, “I - - I don’t know? I never wanted pups . . .” the smaller brunet looked as if the words he spoke physically pained him.

Bucky’s hands stilled and he nodded. HIs voice sounded small and hurt. “Oh . . . okay, yeah. I got it.” Slowly, he stood and nodded. “No, it’s okay, TJ. I’ll take care of things . . . find . . . find homes for the twins . . .” He turned and walked out, in a daze of grief. He didn’t want to give up his pups, but . . . he couldn’t give up TJ.

TJ watched his lover walk out, and quickly muffled a single, sharp sob by biting down on his fist. After several moments, the brunet slowly stood up and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, TJ quickly dried off and managed to pull on some dry clothes, slipping his wallet in his back pocket. His body felt like it was on autopilot, going through the motions; he had to keep his family safe, no matter what happened to him.

Bucky, dazed by shock and grief, soaking wet but unaware of his own state, walked into the living room, dripping. He walked over to Sam and gave Doug a kiss and cuddle, but didn’t take him back. He then walked over, past the shocked, confused Steve, to Ava in her carrier and kissed and cuddled her. He turned to the Alpha couple and asked, in a broken voice, “can you guys take care of the twins for us? We . . . we can’t keep any pups after all . . .”

Sam’s mouth dropped open, eyes widening in shock, “Buck? What happened? Is TJ okay? Are you okay? Did you guys have a fight?” The dark-skinned Alpha couldn’t imagine what had happened to make the two Omegas give up custody of their twins.

Bucky sank to the floor and nodded, trying and failing to hold back a sob. “TJ . . . doesn’t want pups . . . he’s confused because he was abused . . . and now . . . he thinks the pups will get abused, so he doesn’t want them.” Bucky hugged himself. “It’s one of the reasons he didn’t want Kevin. I . . . shoulda known he didn’t want any at all . . .”

Looking over at Steve, Sam’s mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to think of something he could say to the distraught Bucky. “He doesn’t mean that, Bucky. He’s probably just upset because he had another flashback. Give him time and he’ll calm down.”

Steve nodded. “Look, nothing has to be arranged for a few days. Let TJ get used to having the pups in the house. We’re here, so nothing will happen. Once he sees they’re safe, he’ll start to come around.” Steve cuddled Kevin closer and stepped towards Bucky. “We’ll help you guys all we can with the pups, Buck. TJ’s just overwhelmed.”

“Happens to a lot of first time parents,” Sam tried to reassure his friend, though something about Bucky’s reaction had Sam thinking this was more than TJ being overwhelmed.

“He . . .” Bucky practically whispered, “he lost three before Kevin . . . because of abuse.”

Sam walked over to Doug’s bassinet and carefully set the infant down and then made his way over to Bucky. Kneeling down in front of the Omega, Sam asked, “does TJ remember who hurt him? So we can call the police?”

“Yes, he says he does, but I don’t know who. I . . . I didn’t force him to tell me or anything. I told him we’d call the police but then he reminded me that he’d never wanted pups.” Bucky lifted a tear-streaked face and reached to Ava’s bassinet beside him, tucking the blanket firmly around his baby girl.

“Post traumatic behavior? He’s afraid of the abuser finding and torturing the pups so wants to put them in safe places?” Steve asked, frowning, finally slipping Kevin into his own bassinet.

“He seemed distracted before he left the room,” Sam looked up at Steve and then back at Bucky, “did he say why?”

“He was answering the phone, and he gets nightmares and flashbacks all the time. Half the time he wonders if he made up the abuse, the other half he’s certain it happened.” Bucky stroked Ava’s cheek. “He remembers a cement room.”

“A basement? A basement is made up of cement, usually?” Sam looked up at his own mate with a frown.

“Not certain,” Bucky said, “but it doesn’t help that we can’t get Mom away from George. He’s gotten more and more controlling of her, right down to faking illness so she can’t even go to her normal Wednesday meetings and appointments.” Frustrated with his insensitive, domineering father, Bucky spat out, “is it any wonder I wound up with Dem with my father as an example?”

“Who called before he got upset, Bucky? Who was he talking to?” Sam wanted to help the two Omegas in anyway he could.

Shaking his head, Bucky growled out, “I don’t know. He dropped the phone and it shattered. I found him in the shower freezing his ass off.” A surge of anger at the unknown caller coursed through Bucky.

“So, something that the caller said triggered a flashback or something?” Sam sighed and looked back up at Steve and then back at Bucky. The dark-skinned Alpha reached out and gently squeezed Bucky’s shoulder, “he needs help with his PTSD, Bucky. But, give him some time to get used to the pups in the house and I’m sure he won’t feel like he needs to give them up. He loves them, you can tell by the way he looks at them.”

Bucky merely nodded and buried his face in his arms, braced on his knees. He began to sob into his arms, overwhelmed, feeling helpless, lost, and frightened.

**************

Finding a piece of paper, TJ quickly scrawled something out and left it neatly folded on the bed. Taking a deep breath, TJ listened for any sign that his lover was closeby. After hearing murmured conversations between the three other men, TJ quietly made his way down the stairs and out the door.

Hearing the sound of the door, Steve walked out to the porch and called out, “TJ? You okay?”

Looking over his shoulder, TJ nodded, “yeah, I’m okay. Just . . . gonna go for a walk. Clear my head.”

“I can come with you . . .” Steve called, heading for the porch steps.

“No, it’s okay, I need to deal with this on my own, Steve,” TJ’s eyes were still red from crying but he looked calmer, more composed.

“TJ, you’re quite capable, but you don’t _have_ to be by yourself. Bucky’s worried about you. He’s trying to give us, me and Sam, the twins.” Steve watched TJ for his reaction to that news.

“I don’t want him to give up the twins, he’s an amazing dam,” TJ answered on a sigh, “tell him not to worry, okay? I’m gonna fix things. But I need to do it on my own, okay?”

“Fix things?” Steve stepped off the porch. “What broke, TJ? What needs fixing?” He worried for the troubled couple, knowing the abuse they had both suffered.

Sighing, TJ turned to face Steve, “things are gonna be fine, Steve. Tell Bucky I don’t want to give up the pups, please? I just need to clear my head.”

“TJ?” Steve stepped right up to the man. “Why can’t you come in and tell Bucky yourself? Then go for your walk?”

TJ shook his head, “please, Steve? Please let me go.”

Sighing, the tall blond ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, looking troubled. “You’re not coming back, are you?”

“No,” TJ answered honestly, “watch out for them, please?”

“Teej? Can you tell me something? In case you get hurt and can’t call tonight or anything, which I want you to do to check in, but if you can’t? Who is doing this to you guys?” Steve looked worried and determined. “Who’s causing this trauma to rip you guys apart?”

Swallowing thickly, TJ gave Steve a watery, pained smile, “you’re a good guy, Steve. Watch out for my family, please?”

“If you give me the name, I’ll watch out for them,” Steve swore softly, eyes intent.

“I wish I could,” TJ backed away a few spaces, “I love them, Steve. You have to know that. Bucky won’t understand.”

Steve stepped closer once more. “TJ, stop and think a moment. Will leaving really help them?”

“There’s no other way, Steve,” TJ breathed out, pain in his pale eyes.

“And you can’t tell me the name of the guy you’re leaving Bucky and the pups for?” Steve sighed, shaking his head.

“Bye, Steve,” TJ turned away and walked away from the blond, not turning back, and disappeared around the corner.

Letting out a soft growl, Steve ran his hand through his hair again and took a deep, steadying breath. He turned and walked back inside. “Why don’t we get the three settled into the nursery? Think we’ll put them all in your nursery, Buck,” he said, reaching for the handles of Kevin’s and Doug’s bassinets. “Sam? Lunch?”

Sam looked up at Steve and frowned softly, slowly getting back to his feet, “yeah, lunch. C’mon, Bucky,” Sam offered his hands to the Omega.

Bucky muttered, “not hungry,” but allowed Sam to help him up. He didn’t even look at Ava’s bassinet, heading for the kitchen.

Steve sighed and looked at Sam. “Looks like I’ll need some help getting them upstairs. All this, and Joey, too . . . I guess you got more than you bargained for signing on with me.”

Picking up Ava carefully, Sam sighed, “what happened? TJ seemed happy at the hospital?”

“Tell you in a moment,” Steve practically whispered, guiding his lover upstairs and into the twin’s nursery. He set both bassinets down and got Doug out, checking diapers and such before cuddling him and tucking him into his crib. “Here, this is big enough for all three right now. You can settle Ava in here.” Steve settled Kevin with Doug, doing the diaper check and stuff for the premie, too.

Sam did as Steve instructed, making sure to check Ava before settling her in. After a moment, Sam watched his mate closely. “Something happened,” he stated.

“TJ left, Sam. He’s not coming back.” Steve deliberately kept his voice low.

“What?” Sam’s eyes widened, “what do you mean he’s not coming back? Where did he go?”

“He and Bucky are dealing with a lot, and . . . TJ decided to leave Bucky for someone else. I’m not sure how TJ thinks that will _‘fix things,’_ but he’s convinced it’s his only option. He wouldn’t even tell me the name of the guy he’s going to. Just wants me to tell Bucky not to give up the twins and that he loves them all, but this is what he wants to do.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Steve,” Sam frowned fiercely, “TJ’s loved Bucky since they were kids.”

Lifting frustrated eyes, Steve sighed, “think I don’t know that? He’s going back to his abuser, whoever it is. Got a phone call, must have been from this asshole, and made some pretty scared, stupid decisions.”

“And you let him go?” Sam looked shocked, keeping his voice a low whisper.

“Yeah, Sam, I let him walk away instead of wrestling him to the ground on a public sidewalk. I figured Bucky knows who abused TJ, and if not, there’s his phone. We can figure out who called. So, I let TJ walk away in favor of taking care of a traumatized Bucky and three tiny infants, along with my over-worked, amazing mate.” Steve ran his hand through the back of his hair again, rubbing at his neck. “Oh, and the idea I could call the cops and get them involved so I have some kind of backup instead of getting charged with assault?”

Sighing, Sam nodded, running his hand through his hair, “we need to talk to Bucky. See if he may suspect who TJ’s abuser is, even if TJ may not have told him. Getting those phone records may be hard if Bucky isn’t listed as an authorized user.”

“Unless the cops believe TJ is really at threat and being coerced into leaving? They’ll want to check on it then, right?” Steve asked.

“Maybe,” Sam shrugged and sighed again, “Bucky’s gonna lose it.”

“As if he isn’t already?” Steve sighed. He turned to leave the nursery, making sure the door stayed open and the pup monitors were on. Sam followed his mate out of the nursery.

Down in the kitchen, Bucky sat at the breakfast bar peeling an orange neatly onto a plate. He seemed listless, drained, and depressed. The brunet didn’t look up at the entrance of the two Alphas. In the last half hour his entire life had shattered.

**************

TJ paid the cab driver the fee and then looked up at the house he’d spent so much time in growing up, a house which held so many horrors. As the cab drove off, TJ took a deep breath and walked towards the home. He knew that George had probably heard the car drive up and would see him as well.

The front door opened and George stood there, leaning on the jamb. He nodded and opened the door wider to allow TJ inside. “Welcome home, whore.”

“I do this . . . and you keep away from Bucky and the twins?” TJ asked hesitating to step inside, keeping his voice low, not knowing where Winnie was.

“Oh, no bargaining for your other pup? Just the twins? So when he gets old enough, I get a new playmate?” George leered. “Sure, I can stay away from James and the twins. Get inside.”

“You get me,” TJ looked at the Alpha, “no other pups. No one else needs to get hurt. I won’t fight if you promise to stay away from them.”

George grabbed the back of TJ’s neck and forced him inside, letting the door shut with a thud. “You little, fuck, _you_ don’t make the rules. I do! And I get to play with whoever I want.” He pushed TJ towards the basement door. “Now get in your fucking room!”

TJ managed to grab the railing before he tumbled down the basement stairs. His neck throbbed from where George had gripped it. “Where’s Winnie, George?”

“Do you fucking care about that old broad? She’s in the kitchen with the radio on, where a good Omega is supposed to be: kitchen or bedroom. Now get your fucking slut-ass down in that room or I’ll go break her fucking neck.” George let his voice fall into that familiar dominant growl.

The Omega listened, shakily making his way into the small, soundproofed room in the corner of the basement. TJ swallowed thickly at the sight of that old mattress, still covered in old stains, and the chest, which held so many things meant to hurt and humiliate the Omega, the bucket in the corner of the tiny room. Turning to look at George, TJ met the Alpha’s eyes, “no one needs to get hurt, George. You have me.”

The man pulled off his belt, unfastening his pants. “Yeah? That’s what you think. I can have you anyway. You’re begging for it. I shoulda never let you go to a handler. Shoulda kept you locked in here all these years, but the stupid bitch was getting nosy and I had to move you out. Next time she sticks her nose in my fucking business, I’ll kill her old ass. Now get your fucking clothes off you cocktease!” He grabbed himself through his underpants, already bulging in his desire for the younger man.

TJ carefully removed his shirt and jeans, letting them pool by his feet. Standing in only his boxer-briefs, TJ asked softly, “you killed my family, didn’t you? The accident was only a week after I threatened to tell my parents about how you raped me . . . since I was fifteen.”

“Wasn’t easy to arrange, either. Nearly wiped you all out, too. Instead, just your fucking parents died. It’s been a nightmare ever since. But,” George leered, pulling off his shirt, “at least I got your candy ass back here.”

“You killed my brother, too,” TJ inadvertently stepped back, away from George.

“Who, Douglas?” George barked a laugh and stepped closer, tossing his shirt to join his pants and shoes in a heap on the main basement floor. He hadn’t even waited to lock them in the small cell, too eager to finally get his prisoner back. “Nah, he’s not dead. Stupid asshole’s costing me a fortune in that damned hospital, but he’s not dead yet. I should probably arrange something, though, he’s useless to me.”

Eyes widening, TJ breathed out, “Doug’s alive?” The Omega backed up until his back hit the cool cement wall. How could Doug still be alive? TJ could remember Doug being ejected from the car . . . how had his brother possibly survived that?

Growling, George narrowed his eyes. “You keep running from me, he’ll be the first one I kill. I don’t care if he won’t know why. I’ll kill his sorry ass. Now get your fucking hole over here!” George stripped off his underpants, revealing his thick, straining member. The only somewhat redeeming quality the man had, and it couldn’t be said to be much, was that he sported a very nice penis, which he kept clean.

Swallowing, TJ pushed off the wall and slowly made his way back over to the Alpha, though he didn’t remove his own underwear. His body trembled and there was fear in his pale blue eyes.

Grabbing for TJ and whirling him around to push him against the wall, nearly slamming his face into the cement, George growled, “of course, he don’t even know his own name. Might be better to just yank him from that damn hospital and fuck him instead.” He grabbed TJ’s boxer-briefs and yanked them down, caressing then slapping TJ’s firm asscheeks. “Damn fine!”

“You have me,” TJ nearly growled in the same tone George used, “leave everyone else alone.”

“You think you’re all that fucking great? You old, used ass . . . you’ve had, what, four damn kids and been fucked by who knows how many pricks. Ain’t young and cute and tight no more. Why should I limit myself to you, just because you dragged yourself back here to get fucked? Not like you made much of yourself out there. Useless twat.” George slammed TJ against the wall, again barely missing his face. He leaned in close and squeezed one asscheek in a bruising grip. “Yeah, when your kid is thirteen, he’ll be perfect. Guess I can put up with you until then.”

Growling, despite the pain of being slammed and the grip on his ass, TJ elbowed back, aiming for George’s chest, and connecting _hard_ , “you aren’t laying a hand on my pup.”

Grunting in sudden shock and pain, George slammed TJ against the wall again. “You fucking whore!” He ripped the drawers down further and started prying TJ open with one hand, the other arm pushed up against the younger man’s back, trying to hold him in place. “I’ll kill all three of those fucking kids, just like I killed the first three!”

Fighting harder, realizing how stupid he’d been to think George would leave his family alone, TJ turned his head, spitting out a mouthful of blood from where his lip had split from connecting with the wall in front of him. He growled out, “I’m not fifteen anymore, George. You can’t overpower me, you old, useless, _sick_ man. You forgot to drug me this time.” TJ elbowed again, harder and stomped down on George’s foot, trying anything to get the Alpha off him.

Howling in pain, losing his grip a bit, George's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. “You fucking slut!” He grabbed TJ by the shoulders and threw him towards the opposite wall of the small cell, away from the door. “I’ll fuck you so bad you bleed for a fucking week!”

Gasping as his shoulder collided with the unforgiving wall, TJ shook away the dizziness such a hit had caused. He looked at the door and then back at George, attempting to figure out how to get past the angry Alpha. Managing to duck away of the older man’s next attack, TJ stumbled towards the door, holding his throbbing shoulder. He wrenched open the door, crying out as he moved the injured limb, TJ headed towards the basement steps. He stumbled onto the first step, hitting his shin painfully. TJ managed to catch himself before he could fully fall; he could hear George coming after him. He had to get out of the house, get Winnie out; if he left the older woman, George would surely kill her.

The sound of the radio playing in the kitchen came to him as the angry roar of George shattered any peace upstairs. The Alpha thundered up the stairs towards the fleeing Omega. “You fucking liar! You slut!”

TJ burst through the door that led into the basement from the main house; he didn’t even look back, not wanting to see how close George was. “Winnie!” TJ screamed, terror and pain in his tone as he ran towards the kitchen, “Winnie! Call 9-1-1!” The Omega finally made it into the kitchen.

Winnie stopped in her tracks on the way to the door, carrying a knife in one hand and looking worried, half sliced vegetables on the chopping board behind her. “TJ?” She sounded shocked to even see him there in the home, let alone his condition. Reaching out her free hand, Winnie grabbed the young man and pulled him behind her, turning towards the door as George stormed into the kitchen. She brandished the knife, eyes wide in fear and confusion. “What’s going on? George calm down!”

“He was about to rape me! Winnie, we need to get out of here!” TJ watched George, his own eyes wide with fear. He couldn’t let Winnie get hurt because of his stupid mistake.

With an angry roar, George lunged for the pair, “you get away from the slut, woman! Don’t you dare coddle him!”

But things happened too quickly to really comprehend. As George lunged, Winnie brought up her hands in self defense. George threw a punch towards his wife, knocking her against the counter. Her knife hand came down and she sliced him across the forearm. He reacted instinctively, roaring and slamming her even harder. Winnie dropped the knife to throw her arms protectively over her head, screaming and trying to shrink further against the counter, trying to get away.

TJ didn’t even let himself think about what he did as he grabbed the knife and jumped at the roaring Alpha, knocking their bodies together in a heap. TJ felt the knife sink into flesh, unsure where he’d actually managed to stab George, but hoping it would be enough to debilitate him until they could call the police. The two men tumbled to the floor and TJ rolled a few feet away from the Alpha.

George stared, wide eyed, up at TJ from the floor. His mouth worked a bit as blood leaked between his lips. More blood pooled below him and seemed to coat his shirt in a rhythmic pulsing. Mere seconds passed before the blood stopped flowing and George seemed to somehow sink a bit in on himself, his eyes dulling, his mouth ceasing to move.

The brunet Omega stared at the lifeless George for what seemed like hours, the blood that pooled on the floor slipping under TJ’s fingers.

A single sob sounded from Winnie before she grabbed TJ’s arm and pulled him towards the back door, desperately tugging the younger man. “Get out . . . we hafta . . .”

TJ looked down at his hands, coated in the older man’s blood; he didn’t fight Winnie’s pulling, “Winnie . . . he - - he was gonna . . . kill you . . .” The Omega didn’t seem to realize that he was completely naked, his shoulder and torso already bruising from the slamming George did. “I - - I’m sorry . . . he was gonna . . . kill you . . .”

Winnie pulled TJ around the side of the house towards the small gate that led to the front walk. She fumbled it open, still trying to rush TJ away from the kitchen. “We have to get help . . . get away . . . he’ll kill us both!”

“He’s dead, Winnie . . .” TJ breathed out, looking at the older woman with wide eyes, “George is dead.”

Shaking her head, she seemed not to register what he said. Instead, Winnie flagged down a passing car and fumbled the door open, screaming, “he’s going to kill us!” The driver allowed them to climb in, blood, nudity, and all, wide eyed and looking all around for the threat.

TJ continued to allow Winnie to drag him into the car; he held his hands out, staring at the blood, unable to tear his gaze away. His whole body trembled violently and he’d gone extremely pale. He didn’t even register his throbbing, swollen lip or any other aching he felt; he just continued to stare at his hands, covered in George’s blood.

The driver fumbled his phone on and hit the emergency call button. When the operator came on, he didn’t really need to say anything: Winnie was still screaming that George was trying to kill them. The driver was, however, driving his car away from the house towards downtown. Finally, their rescuer called out, “we’re on the way to the hospital. They’re covered in blood!”

The operator called out, trying to calm things down and get information, “what happened? Can I get your name, sir?”

The driver dropped the phone to grab the wheel so he wouldn’t hit another car. The phone hit the floor and slid backwards under the driver’s seat.

Looking down, TJ saw the phone slide near his bare feet; numbly, the brunet reached down and picked it up, inadvertently covering the device in blood. “Hello?” TJ put the phone to his ear, his voice distant and shaky.

“Sir? What is your name?” the woman on the other side asked, sounding pretty calm.

“TJ . . . Hammond,” the brunet answered.

“And where are you?” she asked.

“I - - in a car?” TJ said, "Well, I'm on Maple Street, no, uh, Jasper . . . wait, now it's Third . . ." he ran his free hand through his hair, smearing the blood on his forehead and through his hair.

“You are heading towards Mercy Hospital, sir?” the woman prompted, still sounding calm.

“I - - I don’t know . . . Winnie’s still screaming . . .” TJ reported, glancing at the older woman, “he - - he hit her . . .”

“And there’s blood?” the operator asked. “Who’s injured?” Winnie finally fell quiet, sobbing, leaning against the window. Very faintly, TJ could hear the rescue operator typing at a computer.

“H - - he tried to rape me . . .” TJ breathed out, “he hit Winnie . . . I - - I stabbed him . . . th - - there was so much blood . . .”

The operator kept her tone kind yet on track. “TJ, are you hurt, sir?”

“M - - my shoulder hurts . . . and my chest . . . he tried to rape me . . .” TJ let out a tiny whimper. He wanted Bucky.

“The man you stabbed?” she asked.

“Y - - yes . . . he was attacking Winnie . . . I - - I couldn’t let him kill her . . .” TJ said softly.

“Is Winnie hurt?” the operator asked suddenly.

“He h - - hit her, too?” TJ looked at the woman again.

“And the man you stabbed? Is he bleeding?”

“H - - he’s dead,” TJ whimpered.

A pause came from the other side of the line then the woman asked, “Dead? Are you sure, TJ The man might still be alive.”

“Th - - the knife was in his heart . . . I - - I stabbed him . . . there was so much blood . . .” TJ reported.

Seriously, the woman ordered, “TJ, stay with me, sir. Where is the stabbing victim now? What location did you leave him at? The address.”

TJ gave the address to the woman, his tone slipping, becoming more and more distant. “H - - he tried to rape me in the basement . . . h - - he was gonna kill Winnie . . .”

“TJ, sir, stay with me. How close to the hospital are you?” the operator asked firmly.

The driver pulled up in front of the emergency room and threw himself from the car, wrenching open the backdoor to grab at TJ. “Gotta get inside before you bleed to death!” he called, desperately.

“I’m here . . .” TJ answered softly.

“Good, I’m sending an officer to you and another to the other man. Don’t leave the hospital before talking to the officer, okay, TJ?” she ordered.

“O - - okay . . .” TJ agreed, letting the driver drag him out of the car; the Omega stumbled out of the vehicle, barely managing to stay upright. Surprisingly, Winnie followed close on TJ’s heels. She grabbed one of his arms and clung to him, eyes huge, worried and fearful. “Gotta call Bucky . . .” TJ murmured.

The man didn’t bother to grab his phone back from TJ. Instead, he directed him right into the controlled chaos of the emergency room, who seemed to actually be expecting TJ and Winnie. They guided the pair onto beds in connecting cubicles and a nurse began trying to check over TJ for his injuries. “Where does it hurt?”

TJ, still clutching the driver’s phone, lifted dazed eyes to the nurse, “shoulder hurts . . . and,” the Omega gestured to his bruising torso, “there hurts, too.”

With a nod, the woman asked, “were you stabbed? Shot?” She grabbed for cloths to try to clean up some of the blood.

“N - - no? I don’t think so . . .” TJ answered, looking down at himself, blood smeared on various parts of his body from his hands.

“Where are you bleeding from?” she pressed him for answers, still trying to find any open wounds that could account for so much blood.

“I - - I had to . . . he was gonna kill Winnie . . . I had to . . .” he looked at the phone in his hand, “I gotta call Bucky . . .”

“Are you bleeding at all?” The nurse asked, frowning. “Or is this someone else’s blood?”

“I - - I had to . . . he hurt me . . . was gonna kill Winnie,” TJ murmured softly.

A tall man walked into the cubicle and calmly, softly, ordered, “sir, look at me and take a deep breath. Let it out slowly. What is your name?”

Looking up at the man, TJ took the ordered breath and let it out, “TJ Hammond.”

Nodding, the man said, “TJ, I understand you were attacked and defending yourself? The man who attacked you, did he do more than bruise you?”

“D - - didn’t get to rape me this time,” TJ answered.

“Good, that’s very good, TJ. This time you got away. I see bruising. Were you hit by him?” The man strode over and gently began wiping at the blood on TJ’s face, the nurse moving over to Winnie’s cubicle instead.

“H - - he kept slamming me on the wall . . . threw me, my shoulder . . .” TJ looked down at his injured shoulder.

“That would explain all this swelling and bruising,” the man nodded. “Did he have a weapon?”

“No,” TJ shook his head, “can I call Bucky?”

Glancing at TJ’s face, the man nodded and smiled gently. “Of course you can. Is your battery in the phone dead? Do you need a different phone?”

TJ looked at the phone in his bloodied hand and clicked it, frowning at the locked screen, “it’s not mine . . .”

“Ah, why don't you put it in this bag, then, and I’ll let you use my phone?” The man fished a simple phone from his trouser pocket and unlocked it, handing it over. He retrieved a bag and carefully used it to take the bloodied phone from TJ.

Taking the phone, TJ immediately dialed Bucky’s number and then held it to his ear, listening to it ring.

The call answered on the second ring and Bucky’s voice, sounding thick from crying, said in a small sounding voice, “hello?” Even quieter, as if someone with Bucky spoke, a familiar man’s voice asked, “Bucky, who is it?” Apparently without pulling the phone from his ear, Bucky said, “don’t know the number . . .”

“Buck?” TJ whimpered, his hands shaking so bad that it was hard to hold the phone, “Buck? I - - I’m - - I’m s - - so sorry . . .”

“TJ?” Bucky sounded surprised, drawing in a shaky sounding breath. “Are . . . are you gonna come home? Please? We’re looking for you . . .”

“I - - I . . . I’m a - - at the hospital . . . there - - there was so much b - - blood . . . I’m so s - - sorry . . .” TJ’s voice was thick with emotion, his throat tightening.

“Are you hurt bad?” Bucky sounded horrified. Behind him Steve’s voice asked, “TJ’s hurt?”

“N - - no? I - - I don’t know? Sh - - shoulder hurts . . . Buck, I’m so - - so stupid . . . I’m s - - sorry . . . h - - he was gonna kill W - - Winnie . . .” TJ’s breath hitched, and his eyes filled with tears though none spilled over.

“Is Winnie safe now?” Bucky asked softly, his voice trembling. “Are you safe now?” As if answering someone else, Bucky’s voice sounded slightly further away, “he’s in the hospital, Steve . . .”

“W - - we’re at the hospital,” TJ repeated softly, looking down at his free hand, clenching and unclenching against his lap, “B - - Buck? I - - I killed him? D - - Do you think th - - they’re gonna arrest me?”

“George? You killed George?” Bucky gasped slightly then instantly seemed to go into a protective sort of mode. “You’re in Indiana? Which hospital? We’re on our way. Do you need a lawyer, Teej?”

“I - - I don’t know?” TJ murmured softly, “s - - some guy d - - drove us here. Winnie was s - - screaming . . . th - - there’s so much blood, Bucky. I - - I’m so sorry. I - - I didn’t want to d - - do it. H - - he was gonna kill W - - Winnie . . .”

“Then you’re a hero, TJ. They don’t put heroes in jail. Do you see any cops to talk to? You need to tell them what happened so they know you saved Winnie.” Bucky sounded firm once more, feeling back in control now that he was in direct communication with his mate again.

TJ looked at the other man who’d lent him his phone, “a - - are you a cop?”

Nodding the man sank onto the rolling stool situated next to TJ’s bed. “Yes, sir, I am. But it’s okay. I’m not going to arrest you unless I find out you need to be. Go ahead and talk, if you don’t mind me listening?”

“He’s a cop, Bucky. He l - - let me use his phone . . .” TJ reported softly.

“And no handcuffs or gun pointed at you, right?” Bucky asked, reassuring himself as well as TJ that the cop didn’t seem to want to arrest TJ.

“No, he says he’s n - - not gonna arrest me,” TJ said, “a - - are you coming, Bucky? I - - I can understand if you don’t.”

“Yeah, Sam’s on his phone arranging a flight for me and Steve. He’s gonna watch all the pups for us with help from Sharon and the other firefighters. As soon as we get a flight, we’ll come over. You need us to wire you money or something? A hotel for you and Mom? Are you guys hurt?” Bucky couldn’t help all the questions and information, desperate to reassure his mate.

“I - - I don’t know how long I’ll be here. G - - George kept slamming me against the wall. M - - my shoulder is pretty bruised. H - - he was hitting Winnie, too . . .” TJ felt himself beginning to calm down now that he was able to talk to his mate.

Bucky sounded soothing suddenly, “Sam got us on a flight in a couple hours, baby. We’re on our way. You and Winnie get a hotel if you need to. Just keep in contact if you can. When we get there . . . hey, I’ll need to know which hotel. Can you tell me what hospital you’re at? You can leave a message there if you don’t have your phone?”

“I - - I don’t have anything . . . not even my clothes,” TJ flushed slightly, finally realizing that he’d been naked this whole time.

“Will the hospital give you clothes? Maybe the cops can get your phone from the house for you if they aren’t putting it in evidence?” Bucky sounded like he was hurrying around gathering things while, even fainter, Steve could be heard giving his own mate instructions and reassurances.

“I - - I didn’t bring my phone . . . it was broken, remember?” TJ sighed softly.

As if stunned, Bucky said, “yeah . . . I got it in my pocket . . . okay, Winnie’s phone? Or a friend of her’s?”

“Okay . . . I’m sure we’ll figure out something . . .” TJ said.

The entire time TJ talked to his mate, the police officer in the plain clothes merely sat, writing in a small notebook, not interrupting. He finally looked up and offered a supportive smile to the bruised, still blood-covered man. “Tell your friend that I’ll make sure he knows where you are, okay? Tell him that if you aren’t at the hospital, he can call this number to contact me.” The officer slid his notebook to TJ. On it was written _‘Officer Lance Mason’_ and a phone number, among the notes he’d been taking of the conversation and TJ’s appearance.

TJ repeated the information to Bucky and then added, “should I let you go, now?”

“I don’t wanna, but we’re about to leave, so yeah? I wrote down this cop’s name and number. We should be there in a few hours, baby. You . . . you’re safe, and Mom’s safe. And that’s what’s important, okay? I love you!” Bucky seemed reluctant to hang up first.

“I - - I love you, too, Bucky,” TJ breathed out and then, knowing that Bucky wasn’t going to hang up first, ended the call and handed the phone back to Officer Mason. Seeing the blood on the device, TJ winced, “sorry?”

Shaking his head, the cop merely put the phone on the table and took back his notebook, his pen poised. “Would you like to interview while you get checked over or want me to wait until you’re done? They’re going to be doing a forensics exam.” His dark hair had been cut short to remain out of his dark brown eyes.

“Okay,” TJ nodded, letting out a shaky breath, “you can ask questions . . . I just wanna get out of the hospital . . . and get some clothes on . . .”

Nodding, the officer turned and invited the medical staff back in. The nurse and an assistant, as well as another cop, entered the cubicle and began taking samples and briefly asking questions concerning TJ’s injuries and the information that he said someone tried to rape him, obviously trying to determine if they needed a rape kit. Someone wrapped TJ in a bathrobe and put a sheet over his legs at last. The entire time, the cop patiently waited and wrote, until finally, the medical staff fell silent. Officer Mason looked up and offered TJ a genuine smile. “You said you hurt someone, TJ? Can you tell me about that?”

TJ wrapped his arms around himself and let out another breath, “uh . . . yeah? I guess?”

“Why don’t you start with the place this happened? We’ll go step by step, okay?” Officer Mason continued to look interested and sympathetic, meeting TJ’s eyes with his own honest brown ones. It was at that moment that TJ suddenly realized the cop was an Omega.

The smaller Omega found himself telling the officer everything. Once he started talking the words seemed to never stop. He told Lance about the ongoing sexual assault since he was just a teen, to George admitting to killing his parents and hiding Doug in some hospital, and ending with the events of that day, the attempted sexual assault and eventual stabbing. By the end, TJ felt exhausted, ashamed and wanting nothing more than to take a shower to get all the blood off.

Finally, Lance stood and nodded, offering a hand to TJ as he pocketed his notebook and grabbed his phone. “Thanks, TJ. Would you like to see your foster mother now? She’s calmer but quite lucid . . . not drugged.”

“Okay?” TJ nodded, his voice quiet. Would Winnie even want to see him now that she was calm and could understand that he’d killed her husband? Even if George had been an abusive asshole, he had still been her mate for over twenty-five years.

When TJ stood, wrapped in the robe, Officer Mason pulled back the curtain, revealing that Winnie could have probably heard the entire tale. She looked up, tears streaming down her face, and spread her arms, “oh, my God, poor baby!” It was obvious she’d had no clue what TJ had gone through.

“Winnie?” TJ’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

“Come here, baby?” She asked, softly, still horrified and crying. “I am so sorry I didn’t see . . . I didn’t want to see . . .”

Hurrying over, TJ hugged the woman who’d been like a second mother to him; he buried his face against her shoulder and clutched desperately at her clothes. “I - - I . . . didn’t want . . .” the brunet’s voice died off, unable to form any words.

Hugging, pretty much cuddling TJ, Winnie rocked him like she would a pup. She kissed his hair, ignoring the blood and sweat and grime. “My poor baby, TJ. I am so sorry. And Dougie’s alive? I’ll find him, bring him home, TJ. I promise!” She cuddled and rocked, whispering and reassuring. Perhaps the truth of George’s death hadn’t hit her, or perhaps, after years of abuse, she’d finally chosen to support the Omega children over the Alpha man she’d been mated to.


	17. Is It Truly Over or Just the Beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Post Traumatic, Grief, Guilt, Anxiety, Angst, Aftermath of Violent Abuse**

Opening the door and flicking on the light, Officer Mason stepped back to allow the bloodied pair into the hotel room. A large queen sized bed sat at one part of the nice room with a television on a bureau and a small table with two chairs. A bathroom alcove boasted a sink with mirror, toilet, and shower-tub combo. From in the top drawer, the officer pulled out clean sweatpants and sweatshirts for the pair, a little large, but soft and comfortable. “Here. You’ll probably want to shower and change. There’s fresh undies in there, too, and toiletries in the bathroom. I’m going to sit at the table, if that’s okay? If you give me your mate’s name and number, I can call him as soon as his plane’s scheduled to land, from New York, right?” The cop smiled gently, offering the clothes to Winnie, who took them.

She placed both sets in the bathroom and told TJ, “you first, TJ. I can wait.”

TJ didn’t argue, the blood on his skin long since dried, itchy and uncomfortable on his skin. With a nod to Winnie, TJ slipped into the bathroom and shut the door, figuring that Winnie could give Lance all the information he needed. Once in the bathroom, TJ didn’t look in the mirror, not wanting to see all the blood and bruises. The Omega slipped out of the robe he’d been given at the hospital and turned on the shower, letting it heat up before stepping inside. TJ watched as the red-tinted water swirled by his feet before draining out of the tub. He didn’t know how long he stayed inside the shower before he finally stepped out and pulled on the fresh clothes. They hung loosely on his thin frame, which TJ was grateful for, since most of his torso was covered in bruises.

Stepping out of the bathroom, TJ gave a small smile to Winnie, “sorry if I took long . . . it’s all your’s,” he made his way to the bed and sat down on the bed with a wince; he hadn’t seen the bruise that George had gripped into his skin, but he figured it’d been bad.

She smiled, but didn’t touch him with her bloody hands. “You look so much better clean, TJ. I’ll be out soon. Then, we’ll talk, okay?” The woman headed into the bathroom and shut the door, but made no move to lock it. She began to clean up.

A knock on the door of the hotel room brought Lance to his feet with a sudden frown. He hurried over and peeked outside then turned to TJ. “Can you tell me what your mate and friend look like, please? I got a call saying they’d arrived and gave them the address.”

Looking over at Lance, TJ said, “my mate looks a lot like me, actually, except with longer hair. The other man, Steve, is a tall blond with blue eyes.”

Nodding, Lance smiled and opened the door, allowing Bucky and Steve inside and shutting and locking the door once they’d entered. Bucky instantly headed over to grab TJ into a hug, scenting his neck with a soft keen of distress.

TJ winced slightly as the hug jarred his injured body, but he wrapped his arms around his mate and breathed, “I’m sorry I left, Bucky . . . I - - I . . . thought it was the only way to keep you and the pups safe.”

“George . . . George put you in a cement room and raped you when we were kids? And you didn’t tell me he was going to keep hurting you?” Bucky whimpered and nuzzled, holding his mate close. “I never knew my . . . _sire_ . . . hurt you so badly!”

“I - - I . . . I’m sorry . . . I didn’t think you’d believe me . . . and then he killed my parents and I . . .” TJ swallowed, trying not to break down; so far, the brunet had managed keep the tears at bay.

Bucky shook his head, “it’s okay, baby. I’m here. I believe you, everything. I just want to hold you . . . you . . . you still love me?” He asked, needing the reassurances.

“Of course I still love you, why wouldn’t I?” TJ asked softly.

“And . . .” his voice dropped to almost a bare whisper, “the pups? I . . . I . . .” he fell silent on a soft sob.

TJ closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before continuing, “I love our pups, Bucky. I’m sorry . . . I was stupid and . . .” The smaller Omega shook his head, not wanting to let himself continue. He couldn’t break down; he needed to stay strong for Bucky.

“You . . . you didn’t want pups?” Bucky asked softly, dropping his eyes, unable to look at TJ and see the pain he caused by bringing this up all over again when TJ was still recovering from George’s latest evil.

“Bucky, please . . . I - - I’m sorry, okay? I - - I made a mistake . . . I still want our pups,” TJ’s voice shook.

Steve finally interrupted. “TJ, Bucky, let me help you guys?” He sank onto the remaining chair, since the mates were on the bed and Lance had taken the other chair. “Let me see if I can explain to both of you what I see is happening, okay?”

With Bucky’s nod, then nuzzle of TJ’s mate mark, Steve nodded back. “TJ suffered for years, forced to bear pups that he never planned on, and losing them. This was not just physically traumatic but emotionally. So, he made himself a vow that he’d never go through that again, no pups, no more. Then, I got him pregnant, and he got you pregnant, Bucky. Now, with you, TJ learned to accept that he could be sire and chance pups. The pain would hopefully not be there, you’re strong and your body is capable of whelping, and you will be a wonderful dam. Kevin, however, was yet another unwanted, painful pup, even if Kevin survived. It’s not a pup with his love, his mate, either. So, Bucky, TJ, correct me if I’m wrong, but TJ loves the twins very much, but is having difficulty letting himself accept Kevin.”

Bucky finally looked at TJ, studying him, worry and sadness in his eyes. “Teej?” he asked softly.

TJ shook his head before bringing his knees to his chest and curling up, despite the pain of doing so.

“TJ?” Bucky tried again, touching his lover’s cheek softly. “You love Ava and Dougie? You really want them? Because Sam and Steve said they’d take them . . . I can get fixed if you don’t want _any_ pups.”

“Of course I do!” TJ finally snapped, the tears he’d finally been holding back running down his cheeks, “Of course I love them! I - - I’ve lost so many . . . everyone - -” TJ was cut off by Steve, not able to continue what he’d been about to say.

Steve softly said, “Bucky, TJ loves Kevin, too. It’s not that he doesn’t love any of the pups. He just can’t emotionally accept a pup he’s bourne. He needs counseling, like you do. The abuse is too strong. He’s not been _allowed_ to have his own pups. It’s nothing against Kevin, Bucky. TJ has been _conditioned_ not to accept his own whelpings. Please, try to understand that TJ needs help, not ultimatums.”

TJ slipped off the bed, away from Bucky, further away from Steve and Lance; his whole body shook and he felt trapped in the hotel room, like he had no place to go. It was almost like the cement room all over again.

The bathroom door opened, emitting steam and a ruffled, damp Winnie, who looked bruised but safe and relatively okay. She saw TJ’s distress, and Bucky’s emotional difficulty, and immediately went to TJ and wrapped an arm around him, silently, not asking or saying anything, just hugging.

“I can’t . . . I can’t do it . . “ TJ whimpered softly.

“Shhh,” Winnie soothed. “No words, baby. No words. Just sleep tonight.” She stroked his hair with her free hand. “Come to the bed and rest, my little one.” She guided him back to the bed and shot her own son a warning look. Bucky finally fell silent.

“Can’t sleep . . .” TJ looked at Winnie, his eyes wide with panic.

Nodding, Winnie said, “alright, baby, no sleep. You sit up and play cards with me? I need practice for when I’m back with my bridge club on Wednesday. I’ll teach you how to play. Bucky, Steve, you join us and I’ll teach you both. TJ’s my partner. Officer Mason, do you mind getting us food and cards?”

“Be right back. Don’t open the door for anyone but me, okay?” The tall cop paused and said, “TJ? I’ll need help with the food. You come with me so I can protect you while Steve protects Winnie?” He looked at TJ. “I’m your protection detail until the force gets things organized and you can get back home to New York.”

Nodding, thankful to be able to get out of the room for a little bit, that feeling of being trapped not going away, TJ slipped away from Winnie and walked over to Lance. He quickly wiped at his cheeks, wiping away the few tears he’d let fall. He knew Bucky needed him to be strong; Bucky always needed constant reassurances. TJ couldn’t let Bucky down.

Nodding, the cop led TJ from the room and locked it behind him, pocketing the keycard and walking slowly beside TJ, giving him breathing room. It was the first time TJ could really look around the nice hotel he’d been put up in by the police officer. “Looking forward to time back in New York or needing a big vacation about now?” Lance asked softly, gently.

“I don’t know what I need,” TJ answered honestly in a soft tone.

Nodding, the cop said, “I think you need time away from decisions and repercussions. Tell me, what did you do for a living? Run a nightclub, you said, right? Do you miss it?”

“Dinner club,” TJ corrected gently; he let out a small sigh, “I miss not remembering . . . back when I thought the worst thing that happened to me was getting in that car accident, which turns out not to be an accident at all.” TJ looked at the cop, his pale eyes miserable.

“While you all were busy, I tracked down the other survivor,” Lance offered.

“Doug?” TJ breathed, “is it true that he doesn’t even know who he is?”

“Well, the mental institution said when he was admitted, he had amnesia, and they were under strict orders to keep him heavily sedated. They’ve been easing him off over the years, but no one believes what he tells them about conspiracies to replace the president’s son with an imposter and an attempted assassination.” Lance looked directly at TJ. “To me, with the information you have, it sounds like he remembers some things at least. He’s under the name Allen Barrish.”

Sighing, TJ ran a shaky hand through his still damp curls, “I - - I have to figure out something for him . . . maybe him and Winnie can live together.”

“If you find a place for him in New York, I can have him transferred,” Lance offered. “Then, with you and Winnie helping, the New York staff won’t think his conspiracy theories are lies, since you, TJ Hammond, are living proof about the accident and his relationship to former Presidential Candidate Bud Hammond and Elaine Barrish, his wife.”

“Is it wrong of me to wish I could just hide away from everything?” TJ asked softly, no longer looking at the police officer.

“Not at all,” Lance gestured to the hotel door. “We’ll walk to the store, if that’s okay? Nice night out.” Lance led TJ out, keeping a careful eye out but relaxing slightly when no one approached the pair. “You have been making a lot of tough decisions in a very tough life so far. And you’ve got a ton more on your plate. You need a vacation away from decisions. TJ, would you consider allowing me to help you sign into a retreat? It’s a place for abused Omegas trying to get back on their feet so they can get out in the world, but I think you still qualify for their services.”

“What about Bucky? A - - and the twins? And Doug? And Winnie?” TJ whimpered.

“You all need to be admitted for a time. Do you have someone you can trust those pups with while you take time to heal and recharge?” Lance looked at TJ. “I really think it’s best all four of you get the help, counseling, life skills, and other training needed. And don’t worry about those pups. As long as they’re happy, and well cared for, you will be able to bond with them if you wish after you get back out.”

“But . . . Bucky’s so . . . fragile,” TJ bit his bottom lip in worry.

“TJ, listen to me, okay? What I saw in that hotel room was two very hurt men who loved each other and were inadvertently driving each other away. You are _both_ fragile. You need to recalibrate, if you will. You need a place and staff to help you both. The retreat will keep you apart for a little bit then slowly reintegrate you back into a unit, with help the entire process. Like I said, it’s for abused omegas, including their families. That means the pups, if you ultimately choose to include them. But,” Lance shook his head and guided TJ down the street to the small market up ahead, “you aren’t to make that call right now. Neither is Bucky or Winnie. You need to know that they are safe and happy and cared for. Then it’s time to work on rebuilding TJ so he can be a loving, viable person and part of a team, a family, again. If you lot keep going this route? You’ll break up or wind up screaming and hitting on each other, not even realizing George turned you into him. Please, consider the retreat. It’s there for a reason.”

TJ nodded slowly, following where Lance led. He didn’t say anything else, just thought over the prospect of this retreat.

“I’ll help you find a safe place for the pups while you go to retreat, TJ. And, in future, if you want to raise them, you’ll get them back. If not, the retreat will help you find loving homes permanently. Not a decision to make tonight, but the options for both are available.” Lance opened the market door. “They can help you determine in time if you want to keep those pups you love so much. What’s right all around. So, think about this time away, a vacation from responsibility and decisions and work. And they will help you to become the man you’ve been trying to be this entire time: confident, independent, and self-assured once more. The man who built a dinner club from the ground up. They helped me. I know they can help you.”

TJ looked at the other Omega with wide eyes, “y - - you went there?”

“I won’t tell you all the disgusting, horrible details, TJ, but, yes, I was a victim, too. And someone else told me, offered me, the same I’m doing for you.” Lance offered a supportive smile. “I was broken, and they helped me get back up and fix myself. They didn’t fix me, I did that. But they gave me the tools and support. Within six months I was able to make some really tough choices, including how I was going to handle my abuser, since he survived my escape attempt. To this day, I wish I’d not stopped when he’d gone unconscious, and I remind myself that it’s best not to try to mentally change the past. I can forgive myself for what I did to survive . . . most of the time. That’s one of the hardest lessons you’ll be coping with, TJ, among the many others.”

“I - - I . . .” TJ looked down at the ground and then wrapped his arms around himself, “what if they can’t forgive me for what I did?”

Nodding, Lance touched TJ’s hand to get his attention and dropped his hand again. “That’s another thing they’ll help you with, TJ. They’ll help you cope with if you are forgiven or not, and the guilt when it hits, and the nightmares and flashbacks. They’ll give you whatever lessons you need to get and hold work, if you need them. They’ll help you cope with injuries and family connections and learning to love yourself and others again.” Lance began to put food into a basket, passing an empty basket to TJ. “I know I’m pushing the retreat, and that’s on purpose. If you have to make any decisions, TJ, I think this one is the first you should make.”

“I want to do it,” TJ said taking the basket.

“Good,” Lance smiled, looking relieved. “You won’t regret it. And, I’m gonna push the others into going, Winnie and Bucky. And I’ll see Doug gets transferred to their mental help wing. It’s a place where they take abused Omegas who have developed mental incapacity and help them build their life again and learn to cope. If Doug’ll ever be able to be released, that will be his best chance for it.”

TJ nodded, “okay, I want to actually start moving forward.”

Lance nodded and reached for the requested deck of cards. “I can arrange for you to get admitted tonight if you wish, or tomorrow if you prefer.” He put the cards in his basket and led TJ down the aisle.

“I - - I think the sooner the better, before I allow myself to talk myself out of it,” TJ admitted, following close to Lance.

“Good man, wise choice. Let me call them right now?” The cop pulled out his phone and smiled softly, looking to TJ for his approval before dialing the retreat and quickly, professionally, arranging to “admit an abused Omega who needs coping and counseling skills.” After only a few minutes, Lance hung up. “They’ll come to the hotel tonight, TJ. Why don’t I pay for this stuff and get you back there. Do you want me to talk to your family without you?”

“Bucky’s gonna think I’m leaving him,” TJ said softly, looking at Lance.

“Did you want to ask him to go to the retreat with you?” Lance offered.

“Okay,” TJ agreed with a nod.

“You will be kept apart for a bit but then be reintegrated, that’s okay?” Lance asked, pulling the phone back out.

“Yeah, you already said that,” TJ nodded.

Paying, using his phone, the cop collected their groceries and led TJ back the short walk to the hotel, not prodding TJ to talk about anything, letting TJ make the conversations attempts if he wished to talk. When they arrived, he let them into the hotel room and put the bags down.

Bucky looked over, anxiously, and said, “you feeling better, Teej?”

“No, not really,” TJ answered honestly, “but I will be . . . there’s something we need to talk about, Bucky.”

Nodding, Bucky leaned forward, “all right.”

Lance cleared his throat. “I know of a place that cares for, counsels, and aids abused Omegas. They help you deal with the abuse and teach you coping skills so you can rebuild your relationships and life. I suggest that all three of you attend this retreat. It has a high success rate and will help you figure your lives out and help you get back on your feet.”

“I’m gonna go, Buck,” TJ said softly.

Bucky nodded, frowning. Softly, he asked, “and we bring the pups there?”

“No,” Lance interrupted. “You place the pups with caring, supportive, safe caregivers until you are able to cope with life, including pups. It won’t hurt or turn the pups away from you, their parents. But it’s better all around for the abused Omegas to learn to cope with their traumas without the pressures of raising pups at first, until they are ready.” To TJ, it was obvious that Lance knew that he had to take a different tack with Bucky concerning leaving the pups in Steve and Sam’s care; the cop never mentioned to Bucky the possibility that TJ or Bucky might not want the pups back after the retreat.

Winnie nodded and touched Bucky’s hand. “I . . . I think I need to learn to live without George telling me how to,” she said softly.

TJ nodded and said, “there’s a lot of things I need to work out before I can care for a family again.”

Slowly, Bucky said, “and this isn’t a prison, right? Or a mental hospital or something to lock Omegas away?”

“No, it is neither. Their goal is to help Omegas learn to cope with what’s happened, give them life skills, and get them out in the world as productive citizens. It was a program set up almost ten years ago.” Lance smiled at the group then directly at Bucky. “It will help you learn how to get past your ex-boyfriend’s abuse, Bucky. So you can better cope with your future and your relationships. So you don’t always think your lover is trying to control you, hurt you, leave you, or is disappointed in you. It will help you find your voice.”

Drawing a deep breath, Bucky said, “and my pups?” He looked to TJ, “our pups?”

Steve jumped in, “Sam and I already said we’d take them while you work things out with TJ. Let us take them while you both go into retreat? Then, you know they’ll be safe and loved and waiting for you to come home.”

Bucky looked at TJ. “Teej? Is . . . is this what we should really do?”

“It’s what I _need_ to do, Bucky. And I really think you should do it, too,” TJ nodded, meeting his mate’s eyes.

Studying his lover, his mate, for some time, Bucky finally nodded. “Okay, we can call them and check it out.”

A soft knock came to the door and Lance checked before opening it. A pair of women, dressed in regular clothes and sporting normal expressions, not the false cheerful smiles seen in movies on hospital staff, walked in. Lance turned. “Why don’t we all go to check it out tonight and you can make your decision, Bucky? These ladies work at the Barrish Omega Retreat.”

“Wait . . .” TJ looked at Lance, “Barrish?”

Meeting TJ’s eyes, Lance nodded, “it was just approved in government when the accident happened. Your mother had it set up. There’s a similar retreat in every state, TJ. I didn’t want _that_ to be what decided you, so didn’t mention it.”

“Oh,” TJ nodded and then looked at Bucky, “ready to check it out?”

Nodding, seemed relieved more by the name and pedigree of the place than the staff he saw, Bucky took TJ’s hand and let his mate guide him from the room. Lance walked behind them, next to Winnie, while the nurses walked in front. Steve brought up the rear.

By the time the dawn began, it had been decided to check the three of them into the New York branch of Elaine Barrish’s retreat. Lance once more promised to get Doug transferred there, as well. And so, accompanied by a pair of nurses, not the same ones who’d met them at the hotel, the four New Yorkers flew back to their own state. Steve said goodbye at the airport and let the three go off to their retreat while he returned home to his mate, daughter, son, and foster twins . . . and a whole lot of explaining to Sam.

**************

Opening the passenger door and offering a strong, large hand, Steve smiled down at TJ. “Things have changed a bit in the nine months you were away, Teej, but I think they won’t be too horrible. Joey redecorated your nursery, sort of.”

TJ took Steve’s hand and slipped out of the car. The Omega looked a lot healthier, happier than he had nine months before. The retreat had done a lot for the traumatized brunet, “redecorated, huh? Surprised Bucky was okay with that . . . he picked out everything.” TJ had been a bit surprised that his mate hadn’t been with Steve to drive him home from the retreat, but tried not to worry about that too much, not wanting to convince himself there were problems that weren’t really there.

“Well, he protested at first when he came home to find the changes, but he’s accepted them. She’s actually working on decorating your kitchen now.” Steve grinned. “Bucky insisted on bathing the twins so stayed home when I came to get you. They discovered mud today.”

Looking up at the house and then back at Steve, relieved that there had been a simple explanation for Bucky’s absence. TJ nodded. “Alright . . . I wanna see everybody . . . it’s been a while.”

“Oh, you will,” Steve laughed. He leaned into the car and gave the horn one honk then stood up and shut the car door. Grabbing TJ’s suitcase, letting him carry the duffel, Steve led his friend up the the house and inside the door that led to the Barnes-Hammond part of the duplex.

Smiling as he rushed from the living room, carrying a squeaky clean, nine-month-old Ava, Bucky hurried over to TJ then stopped. He asked, “how was the retreat, Teej?” There was no look of worry in the pale eyes, just welcome and relief.

Smiling, letting the duffel slide off his shoulder to land by the door, but not in the way, TJ walked over and gently kissed Ava’s forehead and then Bucky’s lips. “It was good, Buck, but I missed you and the pups.”

A giggle sounded from the vicinity of their ankles as nine-month-old Dougie crawled at high speed right for the duffel in his _zone_. Steve scooped him up, laughing, and offered the boy to TJ. “Your son, Doug.” The pup’s eyes opened wide, revealing that they’d lightened to a pale blue, his hair an almost auburn brown by then. The pup held out his hands, clenching and unclenching his fingers towards TJ, grunting.

TJ reached out and took his son with a soft smile, “I missed everyone, really.” He looked back at Bucky, “how have things been here, love?”

Doug seemed to have no problem with this stranger holding him, instantly laying his head of soft curls on TJ’s shoulder and letting out a contented sigh, fingers going to his mouth. Bucky smiled. “Hectic, but you can get used to the routine. They don’t need constant diaper changes and feedings, I’m told. Steve and Sam dealt with that for us.” Bucky cuddled Ava and grinned; he seemed pretty sure that the mention of missed days or pup work wouldn’t scare off his beloved mate anymore. It was fairly obvious that, despite still needing a lot of counseling, Bucky had begun to trust that not everyone was like Demonto or George.

Looking at Steve, TJ said honestly, “thank you, Steve, for everything. We wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without you and Sam.”

Nodding, Steve accepted the thanks. He gently pushed TJ’s back, guiding him into the living room. “Would you like to meet my daughter and son all over again, TJ? You might be worried about her interior decorating skills . . .” In the room, Joey was busily coloring a picture she’d drawn, grinning up from where she sat on the floor at the coffee table, her hair once more long down her back. Beside her sat a very small blond boy with pale grey eyes, chewing on a stuffed bear happily. The pup lifted the bear from his mouth and gave the stranger a sweet smile before switching to a dry bear leg to begin gnawing on.

“Heya, Teej,” the six-year-old girl called happily, not looking up from her art.

“Hey, Joey,” TJ smiled, carefully holding his son. He walked over to the little girl and asked, “whatcha drawing?”

“Ava on her pup swing,” Joey looked up. “It’s for your kitchen wall.”

“Oh?” TJ smiled and said, “that’s very nice of you.”

“I did a bunch of the pups while they were little for the nursery, so you can see how they growed for you,” she smiled at TJ, the same sweet smile Kevin had given him.

“Thank you, Joey, that’ll be nice for me to look at,” TJ said.

“And if you go to _my_ nursery, I did ones of Kevin, too. But Papa said you might not want to see too many pup pictures, so it’s okay if you don’t.” Joey stood up and hugged TJ’s legs, careful not to knock him off balance due to the pup in his arms.

A lot of the counseling TJ still needed was about Kevin and handling living in the same house as the little boy.

“Joey, can you take Kevin to our kitchen for his lunch? Put him in his high chair and I’ll be in to feed your brother soon?” Steve prompted the girl. She nodded and picked up her tiny brother to carry him carefully from the room. Turning to TJ, Steve said, softly, “you won’t need to worry about babysitting the kids if you don’t want, TJ. No one’s going to worry about making you interact. That’s for you to decide.”

Bucky nodded and moved closer. “I’m just glad to have you back again, TJ. I missed you so much.” Bucky scented at TJ’s neck, pretty much boldly, like when they were teens. “I love you.”

Humming softly, TJ kissed Bucky’s temple, “I’m glad to be back. I missed you, too, it’s been hard being without you for so long.”

Bucky kissed TJ’s mate mark, not asking if TJ loved the twins. He seemed to accept that TJ meant it when he said it on his own, that he’d come home because he really wanted to be there with them. “Hungry? Tired? Bored?” Bucky asked, smiling into his mate’s eyes. “Want to go harass Sam? He’s fired up the barbeque grill on the back porch of all things.”

Steve smiled and walked out without saying anything, going to tend his kids.

With his free hand, TJ took Bucky’s and led the other brunet upstairs and towards the twins’ nursery. Once inside, TJ’s eyes widened at the sheer amount of hand-drawn images stuck to the walls. “Woah, she’s been really busy, hasn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed. “Our paint job is wrecked under all the tape.” He smiled though, “but she’s not bad. You can even tell the difference. Ava’s got the ribbon in her hair and Doug has the toothy grin.” Bucky pointed out the features he mentioned.

Nodding, TJ continued to look at the _hundreds_ of pictures taped to the walls. After several moments, TJ moved to set Doug in his crib for a moment.

The pup let out a small whimper of disapproval and flipped over to his stomach, pushing up a bit to watch TJ.

Reaching down, TJ brushed his fingers over the pup’s head and then turned to look at Bucky, “you have done really well with them these last few months, Buck. They both look very happy.”

Flushing, pleased, Bucky nodded. “Thanks. Had to get in the habit, but Sam and Steve helped me get their routines, and I’ll help you.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a lot to get used to, but at least now I’ll be able to handle that, as well as the opening of the new club,” TJ looked back at Doug and then at Bucky once more.

Bouncing on his feet, putting Ava into the same crib as her twin, Bucky finally hugged his mate, nuzzling his mark. “Yeah, Brock and Jackie are anxious to show you around and get your final approval for the rebuild.”

TJ wrapped his arms around Bucky, kissing and lightly nipping at the mate mark on his lover’s neck. “I’m sure they’ve done great, I’ve skyped with them and I’ve seen the pictures, everything looks good. Not as good as you look, but that’s impossible, nothing can look as good as you.”

Laughing, Bucky nuzzled back. “Want to ask the Alphas to watch the pups so we can catch up? Or would you rather a . . . platonic relationship for a few days?”

“We’ve had platonic for _nine months_ ,” TJ murmured against Bucky’s skin, kissing and nipping again, “I miss you . . . but, if you’d rather wait a bit longer, I don’t mind.”

“TJ,” Bucky chuckled, “I wouldn’t have offered sex if I didn’t want it. I’ve learned to say what I want. I hope you can live with a more independant mate than I used to be?” Bucky didn’t seem to be seeking reassurance, just stating a fact and letting his mate choose to accept it or not.

“Oh, I think I can live with that,” TJ purred, his hands moving down Bucky’s sides, over his ribs.

Nodding, Bucky kissed TJ’s neck then nipped lightly at his mark, “I like a man who can express himself. I think we’ll do nicely . . . my mate.” Bucky began unhooking TJ’s buttons but stopped as Dougie made a grunting noise, watching them. Laughing, Bucky walked over to the pup monitor and called out, “Sam? Can me and TJ get adult time or is this a totally bad time?” He turned and winked at TJ, letting him silently know that this was a code the group had set up to signal the other couple they wanted alone time and needed sitters.

Sam’s chuckle could be heard over the monitor, “Steve and I’ve been listening to you two for five minutes. Go ahead, we’ll watch the pups for a bit.”

“Thank you!” Bucky called back happily and took TJ’s hand, suddenly smiling shyly a bit. “Ready, baby? To reacquaint yourself with your loving mate?”

“I am very ready,” TJ nodded, letting Bucky take the lead for the moment.

Bucky grinned and led his mate to their once familiar bedroom. It was just as TJ remembered, but the curtains were spread wide, letting in sunlight and warm spring air. Bucky grinned and turned to his lover, beginning once more to unbutton TJ’s shirt. “If I’m getting too forward, let me know, but I remembered you wanted me to be a bit more take charge once?”

TJ grinned at his lover, reaching over to caress his thumb over Bucky’s cheek bone, “you’re doing great, Bucky.”

Smiling and blinking his pale eyes, Bucky leaned in and whispered, “promise me, TJ, you’ll _tell_ me if you want something different, right? I’ve learned that no one reads minds, so we have to talk . . . and listen.”

“I promise I’ll let you know, love,” TJ moved his hand from Bucky’s face to caress down his mate’s chest.

Nodding, Bucky stroked his hand down TJ’s bared chest. “My God, you’re gorgeous! Look at all this flesh I get to handle. No more ribs?” Bucky checked TJ’s face to make sure his lover didn’t mind the comments.

Flushing lightly, TJ met his lover’s eyes, “thanks, Buck . . . I’ve put on about fifteen pounds,” the Omega slid his hands under Bucky’s shirt and carefully eased the fabric off his lover. “Buck . . .” TJ breathed out, “you’re so beautiful . . .” Bucky had gained more muscle as well, filling out the strong physique he’d always had.

Stroking TJ’s flesh again, Bucky leaned down and kiss right over his mate's heart. “So beautiful . . . loved you skinny, but this is better. You look so damn healthy now!” Bucky lifted his eyes and kissed again, watching TJ’s expressive face. “Teej? I still get horrible nightmares sometimes and jump at loud noises . . .”

Smiling softly, TJ reached out to caress Bucky’s cheekbone again, “Buck . . . I have really bad nightmares, too. And can’t handle small spaces.”

“Do you still get panic attacks, baby? Cause I’ve specifically learned how to cope with someone having one . . . know how to give space and talk down or whatever. Not to crowd . . . or force . . .” Bucky smiled proudly at the fact that he’d specifically asked for training on how to help TJ.

Leaning his forehead against Bucky’s, TJ moved both his hands to rest on his mate’s hips, “yeah, love, I still get panic attacks.”

“TJ, will it bother you if I decided to go on birth control for a few years at least? I wanna concentrate on us four as a family . . . for while at least?” Bucky stroked his hand down to TJ’s waist. Once again, he hadn’t referred to Kevin as part of the family, nor did he seem to hesitate or act like Kevin was even a problem thought for him.

“No, Buck, it’s a smart idea. Another pup right now probably isn’t a good idea,” TJ kissed Bucky’s forehead and then moved down to his neck, “but for tonight . . . I miss having you in me, love, and no chances of me getting pregnant.”

Relief crossed Bucky’s face and he keened a bit. “God, TJ, I was wondering how to approach _that_ topic. You see . . . I like you in me, but . . . I prefer being top?”

“Well, never feel like you have to dance around sex topics with me, love,” TJ kissed Bucky’s neck again and then whispered in his mate’s ear, “and I _really_ love how you fuck me, Bucky.”

Bucky’s member had already started filling but it seemed to surge even larger at TJ’s whisper. He groaned. “Where the hell did I put the lube . . . unless . . . are you slick?”

“Why don’t you find out?” TJ purred, nipping at Bucky’s earlobe.

“Tease . . .” Bucky growled softly and nipped at TJ’s neck, hand sliding down the back of TJ’s pants to ghost over his hole. He keened when he found the moist heat he sought. “God, I missed you . . . you are the _perfect_ Omega!”

TJ’s fingers expertly unbuttoned then unzipped Bucky’s pants before pushing them down, kneeling down to push them most of the way. Mewling as his fingers gripped Bucky’s member through the larger brunet’s boxer-briefs, TJ panted, “God, I really need you, love. I’m so ready for you.”

A slow smile spread over Bucky’s face and he nodded, shimmying out of all the rest of his clothes then helping TJ to his feet and getting him nude as well. “Last to the bed has to be on top.” Bucky jumped onto the bed and lay down instantly on his back, hands behind his head, cock proudly jutting into the air.

Laughing softly, TJ slowly crawled over Bucky’s body, kissing the larger man’s chest all the way up to his lips. “Oh, yeah? Kinda looks like I’m on top, Buck.”

“Yeah, so ride me, cowboy,” Bucky laughed back, eyes dancing. He brought his hands down to cup TJ’s face, kissing him deeply, tongue slipping past TJ’s lips into his hot mouth.

Groaning against Bucky’s lips, TJ straddled his lover’s hips and ground down on his mate’s member. “Never want to be apart from you again, my love . . .”

“Gonna look silly me walking around, shuffling, with my cock up your sweet ass, love, but I’m game to try if you are,” Bucky flirted back, grinding his cock up against TJ’s, kissing down to his mate mark then nipping.

Mewling, TJ nipped at Bucky’s bottom lip, his hands moving to caress his lover’s nipples, “I would love that . . . you filling me so full, every hour of every day.”

“Can even manage some of the housework while fucking . . . you can bend over to put dishes in the washer or to take out the laundry from the dryer while I stand up, humping, and putting dishes away or folding the laundry.” Bucky ground up again. “Yeah, can see this working out . . .” he bit down a bit on the mate mark, just barely breaking the flesh.

“Oh . . . please,” TJ moaned, rolling his hips so the head of Bucky’s cock breached the slicked, tight ring of muscle. The lean brunet’s buttery scent permeated the room as slick coated Bucky’s member.

Groaning, Bucky stilled completely, breath catching and held. He closed his eyes. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled wide, pushing up into his mate and breathing out, “not a dream after all . . .”

Keening as Bucky’s shaft stretched his walls, TJ rolled his hips once more, pushing Bucky even deeper. TJ’s head fell back and his back arched as he slowly bottomed Bucky out, his ass flush against Bucky’s pelvis.

Making a low mewl in response, Bucky stayed still a long moment. Finally, slowly, he began shunting out then in, stroking across his mate’s prostate every third or fourth push. His hands closed over TJ’s hips, the weaker one not so weak seeming, though not as strong as the right. Guiding TJ up and down, Bucky used his strong legs to angle himself as he rose to meet each of TJ’s down thrusts. “My love, my TJ . . . my mate!” he groaned out.

Nodding, small gasps and keens escaping past his lips, a flush moving down his pale skin, TJ met Bucky’s thrusts. “Yes . . . yes . . . ‘m your’s, Buck . . . you’re mine. You’re my heart, Buck . . .” TJ breathed out and opened his lust-blown eyes to look down at his mate.

Meeting his lover’s eyes, Bucky nodded and groaned, “sire of my pups, love of my heart, my Omega.” He used his stomach muscles to half sit up so he could kiss at TJ’s body, trying to reach any part of him to nip and taste.

TJ continued to rock his hips, unable to form any more words as the pleasure Bucky sent through his body took over. His cock leaked against his abdomen, twitching every so often as Bucky brushed against his prostate.

Finally, Bucky eased his left hand from his mate’s hip and encircled TJ’s weeping cock, stroking carefully. He lost his rhythm quickly, hips stuttering as he tumbled closer towards his release. “TJ . . . ‘m close . . . gonna . . .” he groaned as he thrust up, stroking and squeezing his lover’s member.

Letting out a strangled keen, TJ’s hips stuttered, mouth dropping open in a look of pure pleasure. “Buck . . . oh - - love you . . .” TJ managed to gasp out as Bucky pounded against his prostate. “We . . . were always . . . meant to be . . . like this,” TJ mewled as he tried to keep with Bucky’s slipping rhythm.

A long, low growl broke from the larger man and his hips thrust once, twice, a third time before he let loose, painting his lover’s insides with hot jets of thick cum. “Teej!” Bucky groaned out, loud and filled with lust and passion.

Mewling, TJ’s body shuddered and his cock twitched once more before he painted his abdomen and Bucky’s chest with hot, white cum. The Omega seemed to go limp for a moment, Bucky’s hands on his hips the only thing keeping him upright.

Blinking open his eyes and smiling at his exhausted mate, Bucky gently kissed his flushed lips and cheeks. “I love you, my mate . . .”

Panting, TJ gave Bucky a blissed grin, “and I love you, my mate.” He leaned down to kiss Bucky’s lips once more. “More than words can describe.”


End file.
